


To Find Your Way Back

by Nan119



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Phil Coulson & Melinda May are Skye's Parents, TeenSkye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 153,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan119/pseuds/Nan119
Summary: AOS AU story focusing on the Philindaisy relationship. Teen Daisy is a runaway from the foster system. Her parents, at least the people she thinks are her parents are dead - killed in a car accident when she was 9. She left the latest abusive foster home and is in Chicago trying to make enough money to go to LA. Phil is a teacher, former Air Force Special Ops, who never got over losing the love of his life and his child, but masks his loneliness and heartbreak by helping others. Melinda is broken and never recovered from two incidents that changed her - the first one when she lost her daughter and the second when she lost herself. She works long hours, tries to forget,  and drinks far too much. When fate has them cross paths how will they ever find their way back to each other?





	1. All Roads Lead...

Melinda

Melinda grabbed the pile of papers and started looking through them to code into the system. Another packet that would take her three hours to do. She glanced at the time on the computer. It said five-twenty. She was supposed to be done at five-forty-five but sometimes stayed later. Much later. But she had to leave on time today. Today her mother was in town and they were going out to dinner. She rifled through the papers quickly stacking them based on subject into different piles. Then she placed paper clips on each one and putting them on a separate pile, a pile she would start first thing in the morning. After finishing that, she backed out of the system and then turned off her computer. She stared at the blank screen for a few minutes, lost in thought, until her phone rang. She fished it out of her purse and looked at the screen. She answered the call.

“Yes mom.” She listened for a few seconds “No I didn’t forget, I’m about to leave now.” She listened again. “Yes, I will be there soon. Bye.” Melinda pressed the disconnect button and put her phone back in her purse. She got up and put on her coat and grabbed her purse. She walked out of the room going to the elevator and got on pressing the number one. 

Once on the street, Melinda hailed a cab and sat in the back on the twenty-minute drive to the restaurant. The cab stopped in front of the building and Melinda paid the fee and then entered the building. Her mother would already be here always being one who arrived fifteen minutes early for everything. She spoke to the hostess who gave her the table number. Melinda moved through the crowded restaurant finally getting to her destination. Her mother looked up from the menu gazing at her daughter. Melinda flashed back to her high school years, second guessing her clothing choices. 

“Hmmmm.......sit, sit. You are nearly late.” 

“But I’m not mother. I am right on time.” 

“I’ve ordered the wine already. I believe I will be getting the sea scallops with the lobster bordelaise sauce. I was thinking we could split the pan-fried calamari with hot cherry peppers unless you wanted soup instead?”

“The calamari is a fine choice mom.” She looked at the menu focusing in on the entrées. “I think I’ll have the whitefish in lemon butter sauce with a side of roasted wild mushrooms.”

Her mother nodded in approval. The waiter arrived with their wine and took their order. Melinda sent a quick text message before turning her attention to her mother.

“So how is dad?” 

“Same old same old. He golfs, he watches his sports on TV and he reads everything he can get his hands on.”

“So no issues with his hip lately.” 

“None he cares to bother me about. Of course, you could call him yourself. We are not married anymore you know.” 

“I know that mom. But you live together again. Which is weird but makes sense at the same time.” 

“His hip gives him some pain, but he won’t let that stop him from his golf game.”

“Good. I will call him mom. I’ll make sure to do it tomorrow. So how long are you in Chicago for?” 

“Just a couple days. Some old files in the agency need to be clarified for further research and consultation and I will also be having dinner with a few friends. How is your job?” 

“It’s fine.”

“You are wasting your talents there, you do know that, right?”

“Mother please. Not this conversation again. Not tonight.”

“I’m just saying that even if you don’t want to be in the field anymore, you could be teaching your skills to others. Making a difference.”

“Okay mom. I’ll think about it okay?” 

“You won’t, but thank you for saying so. I worry about you. About your life. Your choices.”

“You don’t have to. I’m fine mom. Really.” 

“So, when was the last time you went out? Besides with me?”

“I work long hours mom.”

“Yes, and then you go home to your small apartment and stay in every night. Festering in your thoughts and living in the past.” 

Melinda sighed. She took a large sip of wine. “Could we just let it go this once mom? Enjoy dinner. Talk about anything but me?” 

“You are still young Mellie. You could still have a family. You could have had one with Andrew. You need to put Phillip and Skye in the past and move forward. She’s gone. It’s been, what, thirteen years.”

“Mom, I’m 43 years old. Not an ideal age to start a family. Besides one kind of needs a partner in their life to do that. Leaves me out.”

“It shouldn’t. Look at you. You are physically fit, beautiful and still look like you are barely thirty. You would have your choice of a partner. Plus there is also adoption you know. Maria adopted and has her little family. They are doing well by the way. She asks about you. She calls me more than you do.”

Melinda smiled. She thought about her best friend. They’d gone through the Air Force Academy together both opting to be pilots. Maria left the Air Force after eight years to become a commercial pilot. Three years ago, she retired from that as well and now she was a small plane instructor, keeping decent hours and raising two kids. She lived near Dover, De in a small town called Smyrna and was always bugging Melinda to visit them and spend a few days with them at the beach. The waiter brought their appetizer and Melinda and her mother both stayed quiet while they ate. But soon her mother was asking questions again. 

Melinda managed to deflect most of them and turn the conversation toward small talk about current events. They enjoyed the meal and her mother must have realized barraging her daughter more about her love life and social life, or lack thereof, was only going to put her daughter on the defensive. As they were finishing dessert and coffee, Lian May turned the conversation to her work. 

“It’s an unsolved case we were working on when I was still with the agency. The local PD are interested in what we have. I’m going to meet with them tomorrow.” 

“Which case? Or is it confidential?”

“It’s that one with that subversive group I was investigating a while ago, nearly fifteen years. You were still in the Air Force, living with Phil, unmarried and very pregnant. That one case the FBI was tracking and asked the CIA for help with. We thought they had terrorist ties and were connected to 911. Seems some new information has popped up about some of the people we were investigating, and Director Mace asked me to go over everything and get everyone up to speed, give my take on the people involved. Akela and Mike are going to work with the police if anything pans out. They could use some help.”

“Well sounds like you and they have everything under control. I remember you were worried about that case though back then and kept telling me you thought you missed something but could never place just what. But then two years later you retired and moved to Pennsylvania.” 

“I did. But something about the people we were investigating just seemed off. Roxxon Corporation has a lot of pull. Well maybe we can figure it out with fresh takes on it. So I’m staying with Grace at her house on North Kolmar Avenue. We can share a cab. Her home is only ten minutes from your apartment.”

“You know you could have stayed with me mom. I do have two bedrooms.”

“I know. But Grace and I can catch up and she has a car. She is bored and looking for something to do.”

“Okay.” 

Lian paid for the meal, shaking off her daughter’s attempts to pay her share, and they left, easily hailing a cab on a Tuesday evening in late October. Lian was dropped first and fifteen minutes after saying goodnight to her mother, Melinda found herself in her own apartment. She kicked off her shoes at the front door and made her way into the bath to shower and get ready for bed. A half hour later, Melinda was sitting on her bed switching through the channels to find a movie to watch. She settled on one of the Bourne Identity movies she had already watched. She picked up the glass of Haig she had poured and took a drink from the glass. Her mind started wondering and so she drained the contents of the glass and poured another. This night it only took two glasses to dull the memories. 

Phil

“Hey Mr. C, do you have a minute.” 

Phil looked up from the papers he was grading to see the anxious face of Robbie Reyes. “Sure, Robbie what can I do for you.” 

“That paper that’s due tomorrow?”

“You mean the one I assigned the class last week?”

“Yeah I’m not gonna be able to get it done tonight. I have to pick up Gabe at that fancy school he goes to and then work until eleven. I have it half-way done and was wondering if I hand it in on Thursday, if that would be okay? I know you’d have to knock off some points but...”

“How’s your mom Robbie?” 

“Oh you know sir. She’s trying.”

“It’s rough huh?” 

“Yes sir. Since Eli died in that accident at Roxxon it’s been tough. He was a good guy. My mom is having a tough time moving on, you know. After my dad left us and after Gabe’s accident things were pretty bad. Eli was the best thing to happen to us, always good to her and a pretty cool stepdad to me and Gabe.” 

“Look Robbie, just hand it in when you can. Try for the end of the week, okay? Full credit.” 

“Really?”

“Yes I’m looking forward to reading it. Your papers always have a different insight than most of the others.”

“Well I like this class sir. You make history interesting. Too bad the other classes I have suck.”

“Robbie!” 

“Sorry Mr. C but they do. Except for shop, Spanish, and gym and this class, I’d have failed out this year.”

“You’ve been through a lot in your seventeen years, but your still standing Robbie. I’m proud of you.”

Robbie gave him his signature grin. “Thanks. I gotta go. I promise, you’ll have it by Friday.” 

Phil nodded and watched as the boy left the room. He was proud of Robbie. He wasn’t the smartest kid in class, but he had a common sense most kids his age rarely had. He was a hard worker too, helping to support his family. He had been about to drop out of school last year, but Phil had convinced him not to. Phil had found the family some help and gotten him a job as a mechanic. Robbie was in his homeroom last year, which made him one of Phil’s advisee’s and in his history class this year. The family had been through some touch patches, first when their father up and left them when Robbie was ten, and then three years later when Gabe was shot in a drive by shooting that left him paralyzed from the waist down. Their luck turned when Eli Morrow married Ana Reyes when Robbie was 14. He worked as an engineer at Roxxon and took good care of his new family. Until the accident last year that killed him and seven other workers. Phil shook himself from his thoughts and picked up another paper from his civics class to grade. 

Phil met up with his sister Bobbi and her husband Lance after school. He’d stayed late till almost six o’clock grading papers. He’d been so busy lately with school, lessons, grading, and coaching that he had very little time for a social life. His sister had chided him for ignoring her for weeks. His sister. He still could not get over that he had a sister. He’d grown up believing he was an only child. It had only been a few years since he’d found out about his father’s indiscretions and that he had a half-sister due to one of those. He’d gone home to Manitowoc, Wisconsin after his divorce from Audrey had been finalized. 

He’d met Audrey in Norfolk while stationed there with the Air Force. She played for the Virginia Symphony and after a few times of watching her play, he’d gotten up the courage to ask her out. A year later they were married. Two years after that they were divorced. That was when he retired from the Air Force. He needed a change, so he had moved back to his childhood home to help take care of his sick mother and to take graduate level classes in education. Two years later his mother died from cancer and while going through the paperwork after her death, he’d discovered his father paid child support to one Lynette Morse for Barbara Morse for eighteen years. He’d contacted her and found she lived in Chicago. She agreed to meet him and a few months later he moved to Chicago and started teaching high school history at Lincoln Park High School. He wanted to be near his newly found family, and there was nothing left for him in Manitowoc. 

Phil smiled as he caught sight of his sister and her husband already seated at the table. He sat down. “Hey guys. Sorry I’m late. Did you order yet?” 

Hunter shook his head. “Nah mate. Just about to though. Waiter should be back any minute.” He took a swig of his beer. 

“So you think about it Phil?”

Phil perused the menu quickly while he answered Bobbi. “Think about what?” 

“Friday night. Me and Hunter and you and Rosalind.”

“Who?” 

“Rosalind. I told you about her Phil. She’s a state senator. We’ve worked with her office and her on a few things.”

“Another blind date? I don’t think so.”

“Just say yes Phil. You know she will talk you into it. Just say yes now and avoid all that.”

“Bobbi I don’t need you to keep setting me up with dates. I can get a date on my own if I want one.”

“Look Phil, there aren’t that many fish left in the see for a man your age.”

“Hey, I’m only 44. That’s not old.” He paused and looked at both of them. “Right? That’s not that old.” 

“Of course not mate. You’re in fine shape. You even have some hair left.”

Bobbi laughed. “Phil just say yes. I practically told Roz you’d be there. It’s just a simple cookout. Izzy and Vic will be there. So will Mack and Elena. A few others from the station. You could invite your teacher friend, Jane and her husband if you want.”

“Yeah invite Don. I need someone strong on my team for volleyball. Mack always beats me.” Hunter took another swig of his beer.

The waiter arrived just then, and they ordered their food. Bobbi settled on Baked Lobster Mac and Cheese, while Hunter ordered a steak. Phil decided to get a steak as well, with a side of roasted wild mushrooms. Bobbi got the calamari with hot cheery peppers appetizer for them to split. 

They had finished their meal and were waiting for dessert. All three had ordered strawberry cream pie. Phil sipped his coffee glancing around the room, as a woman caught his eye, he stared at her. He could only see her from the side and could not see her face. She was slim and small, moving gracefully as she followed a woman just as small zigzagging around the tables and crowd. She looked familiar, even her walk was familiar, her movements graceful and recognizable. He stood up to get a better look as the two passed into the next room apparently on their way out the restaurant. Phil got up and followed them. He made it to the front door and out onto the stoop and watched as the cab pulled away. He gasped as the face that stared out the window of the cab was recognizable to him. It was Melinda May. He stood with his mouth opened wondering what the love of his life was doing in Chicago. 

Daisy

Daisy scanned the crowd from the doorway of the small store. She took a drink from the bottle of soda she had purchased there. Two people came walking toward her to enter the store, so she took a few steps forward to get out of their way. She walked a block to the stoop of an apartment building and sat on the bottom step. She opened the bag of chips and got out the candy bar she most definitely did not purchase. She always was good at lifting small items. Her size and her innocent look helped her to avoid suspicion. Always paying for one small thing was helpful too. Of course, she also never took too much from one place, only what she needed at the time. She needed food right now, not having eaten since yesterday morning. All she had was the two dollars she’d used to pay for the soda. She still had one night paid for the cheap hostel room but that meant she’d have to leave at nine the next morning and she wasn’t ready to move on yet. She needed to make a few more forays into making money before buying a bus ticket to California. She’d settled on LA cause Miles said moving to California or down south was the way to go. That way if you had a down time and were caught without funds, you wouldn’t freeze your ass off. 

She slowly ate the candy bar watching the people walk by. It was getting cooler but not yet cold, except at night when the temps dropped below sixty degrees. Finishing the chips, she balled up the candy wrapper into the chip bag and crushed the bag. She swallowed the last sip of the soda. It was nearly one o’clock and she had not seen anyone yet that could help her. She’d picked this spot because of all the small businesses in the area. She stood up and then saw him. He’d just come out of an office, a travel agency across the street. He looked like a good mark. 

Daisy tossed her trash in the can on the sidewalk and dodging traffic, ran to the other side of the street. She kept the man in sight and followed him. She moved into the crowd to blend in making sure to not lose him. He walked a few more blocks and then ducked into a little café. Daisy walked past the café and checked out some of the stores pretending to window shop. She made her way back to the café and went in looking at the tables. She saw the man sitting with a woman and they were eating and laughing. No one saw her, so she stepped back outside before she could be noticed. She walked across the street and sat on the bus stop bench. She got out her phone and pretended to play with it. 

Twenty minutes went by and she saw the man come out of the cafe with the woman. He bent to kiss her, and after she headed down the block, turning around to wave at him before getting into a car. He watched her, waving back, and then turned to walk up the block. Daisy got up and followed him walking on the other side of the street. At the next block she crossed the street on the green light and turned to get in front of the man. She then turned abruptly around and walked briskly aiming for the group of people walking toward her. She positioned herself so she would be in front of the man from the travel agency and then she started walking faster nearly running, she pretended to glance behind her, but was positioning herself to slam into the man. 

“Oof.” She slammed into the man, who grabbed her as she brought her arms to his sides to steady herself. She had a surprised look on her face as she looked up at him. He was over six feet. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you okay mister?” 

He steadied her more and shook his head. “It’s okay. I think you are the one we should be worried about being hurt. What’s your hurry.” 

She stepped back a little and moved her right hand to her back pocket. He didn’t notice. “Oh wow, some guy back there was saying some nasty stuff to me and he scared me a little. I guess I overreacted.” 

The man looked in the direction she had come from and then at the girl. “Do you see him?” 

Daisy looked back into the crowd, pretending to look. “Nah, he’s probably just all talk and like I said I overreacted. I guess I’m not used to the city yet. My and my mom just moved here a couple weeks ago. Anyway, thanks for not letting me fall.” She flashed him a big smile. She stepped back a few more steps. 

“No problem. You sure you’re okay? Where are you going? I could walk you if you are still scared. I have a daughter only a couple years older than you.” 

“Nah, I’m good. I work at that little bookstore down on Milrose street. Heading there now. it’s only a couple blocks.”

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” 

“Ah yeah, it’s a work study thing. Only two days a week in the afternoons. I’m in honors classes and they let you do more stuff, you know.”

“Oh okay, That makes sense. Alright then if you’re sure you are okay.” 

She smiled and stepped around him and walked down the block. He turned and went on his way. Daisy crossed the street at the next block and followed, watching the man. He walked a few more blocks not stopping anywhere else, and Daisy watched as he entered the travel agency. She waited a few minutes and then nonchalantly walked past the door he had gone in and looked in the window. He was settling in at a desk. She looked at the sign on the door and it said Liberty Travel. 

A little while later Daisy was seated at a computer at an internet café, five blocks from the travel agency. She plopped the credit card and driver license down and typed in the name on the card, Jeffrey Coleman, and added the address from the license. Seemed Jeff was the owner of Liberty Travel Agency. He lived at 1615 Roman Lane on Chicago’s Northside in a three-story house on half an acre of land. “Travel agency doing good there Jeff, “Daisy talked quietly to herself. She sat back and wondered what scam to run. Then she started feeling guilty cause the guy was so nice. Oh wait maybe not. Was that his wife he had lunch with? 

Daisy’s fingers typed in a few things and soon she was staring at a picture. Nope, definitely not the wife. Maybe he had a twenty something daughter. She typed more. Nope only two kids the sixteen-year-old daughter and a fourteen-year-old son. Now she didn’t feel as bad. She typed in the names of some local stores and placed some orders using the stolen credit card. Not too much in any one store. All for in store pickup today. Some of the items she would sell at the pawn shop and some were for her. She finished up and pocketed the two cards. She’d already tossed the wallet after taking the hundred – twenty dollars in cash out. She figured she had around three to four hours while Jeff was at work before he noticed his wallet was missing. That is if everything went her way. She got up, ordered a take-out coffee, and paid, heading out the door, then she turned right and walked to the bus stop a block away. Along the way she ditched the driver’s license down a grate on the street before she stepped down from the curb. 

Daisy got off the bus at a shopping mall. It wasn’t a large one, only around fifteen stores, but it would do for what she needed. She stopped first at the sporting goods store. She walked up to the customer service desk. The clerk looked expectantly at her. 

“Hi I’m here to pick up some items my dad ordered online about an hour ago. His name is Jeff Coleman. I’m Brittany. Coleman. Brittany Coleman.”

“Do you have the purchase orders?”

“Yeah he printed them out. Here you go. Daisy presented her with a crumpled paper. 

“The clerk looked annoyed, straightening the paper and giving Daisy a dirty look.

“Ah yeah sorry. I dropped it when I got my latte. But it’s okay right. I mean my dad will be really annoyed if he has to print another copy and come down here. He’s really busy and he already thinks I’m useless. Can’t do anything right you know unlike my perfect brother.” Daisy managed to look pitiful and sad. 

The woman clerk smiled. “No it’s okay. I can use this.”

“Wow thanks.” Skye flashed her a huge smile. 

“I’ll call down for the order. You can wait here. I’ll put a rush on it.”

“Oh thank you so much.” 

Daisy stepped out the door of the sporting goods store holding two bags and grinned. She went into the bathroom at the mall and stuffed the new sports bras, a couple T-shirts, and pair of jogging pants in her backpack. She pulled out the new pair of Nikes and put them on throwing her old sneakers in the garbage. She stood up and winced. She pulled her shirt off and checked herself in the mirror. The bruises were still pretty visible. Her back and shoulders were the worst but there was bruising and red welts still on her upper arms too. She stretched to see how bad it still hurt and was immediately sorry. The pain rattled through her body and she took a few deep breathes to stop from yelling. She put her long sleeve shirt back on and then also pulled out the new zipper hoodie and put it on over her shirt. It was dark grey cause she wanted to blend in. She would have preferred the royal blue but that would make her stand out more. One store down and so far, so good. 

Daisy walked out into the mall from the bathroom and walked to the upscale clothing store. She needed new jeans as hers were worn thin and had more holes than was fashionable these days. She did the same routine she had done at the sporting goods store and walked out with two pairs of jeans, underwear, socks, a pair of gloves, a hat, and a very nice, soft blue colored shirt. She stuffed everything in her backpack, which she had left empty purposefully. 

Next stop was a jewelry store in which she purchased a few gold chains and diamond earrings. She was picking up mom’s birthday presents for her dad and no one blinked. After that she stopped at a computer store and picked up two laptops and three tablets. Dad was getting an early start on Christmas shopping for his nieces and nephews and not one person questioned her. Daisy stuffed everything in her backpack and made her way to an L train stop. At the L stop she dropped the credit card in the trashcan. 

The train ride was thirty minutes to the downtown area where the room she was staying was located. It was a hostel room, a small bedroom with a bed and small desk, and she shared the bathroom with another person. Came with linens and bath supplies but nothing else. Not even a TV. It was the cheapest thing she could find that was not a homeless shelter. At least her room door had a lock, there was free wifi, and no one asked any questions. It still cost her $89 per night. She was paid up through tonight and the cash from Jeff’s wallet would give her another night. Hopefully she would get enough cash from the pawned items for a couple more nights and food. 

Daisy got off the L train and starting walking down the street. Her backpack was getting heavier by the second and was pulling on her bruised shoulders and back. She couldn’t wait to get to her room. But first she needed to get dinner. Now that she had some cash, she wanted to buy a real meal. She walked by a restaurant and peered in the window. Nope, that one was way too fancy and probably didn’t do any take out. As she turned from the window, she nearly ran into a small elderly Chinese lady who was hurrying by her to enter the restaurant. Daisy apologized and the woman nodded at her and continued into the restaurant. Daisy sighed and walked away. She stopped at a small café the next block over and went in. She ordered a burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake. She took the food to her room and sat at the small desk eating her dinner alone.


	2. Unseasonably Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three lives forever changed. Will they also be forever broken?

Daisy 

Daisy walked out of the last pawn shop with six hundred dollars in her hand. She’d taken one laptop, two tablets and two of the gold chains to this one. She had split up the merchandise to avoid suspicion. The two previous shops had given her a combined five hundred fifty dollars for her merchandise. She currently had eleven hundred fifty along with the ten dollars and change she had left from Jeff’s wallet after paying rent this morning. She figured three or four more heists like the one she did yesterday would do it. Unless she lucked out and came upon a mark with a lot of cash. But people didn’t carry large amounts of cash around anymore, but maybe on her next endeavor she’d find a rich mark. She wanted to have five thousand before she headed to LA. Maybe even more if she could chance sticking around here longer till the cold really set in. 

Daisy stepped into the small coffee shop and ordered a caramel macchiato and an ‘everything’ bagel with strawberry cream cheese. She paid for her order and sat down at the table taking out her laptop. She would stay clear of the upper part of town she’d been at yesterday, especially the street that Liberty Travel was on. She wasn’t worried really. Yesterday she’d been a light brown with blond highlights haired girl wearing a black pullup sweatshirt and very holey jeans. Today she had more blond and purple streaks with new dark blue jeans and a new sweatshirt with new Nike sneakers. Yesterday her hair was parted in the middle and today it was swept to the left side. She also had a pair of sunglasses to wear once she stepped outside. Right now, she was trying to figure out what scam to pull next. 

Melinda

Sitting at her desk, Melinda opened the bottle of orange juice and took a swig along with three pain pills. Her headache was back with a vengeance. She’d had tea with three pain pills before coming to work and that had dulled the pain, but that was hours ago, and the pain was back worse than before. She stared at her half-eaten breakfast sandwich she had picked up on the way to work. It wasn’t very good when it was hot and now it was cold. She dumped it in the trash, got up and headed to the break room. Rummaging through the fridge, she found a strawberry yogurt in the back where she’d left it a couple days ago. She grabbed it and then made a cup of tea. She walked back to her cubicle with the tea and yogurt, feeling slightly better from moving around. She checked her phone and saw there was a message from her mother. Great. 

She hit the button for her messages and listened as her mother invited her to her friend Grace’s house for dinner on Friday night. Melinda didn’t want to go but she knew her mother would know she had no excuse not to. Grace was a nice woman and had worked with her mother for the last few years before her mother had retired. Grace herself had retired the following year. Melinda had seen Grace on occasion when she stopped by to visit with people she had worked with. Grace always made it a point to stop by and say ‘hi’. Both Grace and her mother had been with the FBI for many years, serving together since they were in their thirties. Grace was always trying to set up Melinda with different men she knew in the agency. Melinda made sure to ask the question before saying yes to the invite. She texted her mother to ask who else would be there. A message came back immediately. No one. Just the three of them. Melinda texted saying, yes, she would be there. She really had no choice if she wanted to keep her mother placated. 

Phil

Phil watched as the boys ran laps as he had instructed them to do. The fourteen and fifteen-year old students were normally compliant and gave him little trouble. But today he’d been met with a bunch of them who wanted to goof around. He had taken it for only so long, and then called them all out and made the entire team run laps around the gym. He had been coaching the JV basketball team for three years now and really loved it. He rarely had days when the boys were uncooperative, in fact he could usually count on their respect and enthusiasm. Today was just one of those off days he supposed. One by one the boys finished and gathered in front of him waiting further instructions. He gave them telling them all the hit the showers and also reminding them that if they didn’t come with better attitudes tomorrow, to expect to run laps around the gym all practice instead of playing basketball. 

He moved into the small office by the locker room and tried to do some paperwork. The team was still in tryout mode and he had a few loose ends to take care of before the season was in full gear. His mind wondered to last night when he had thought he’d seen his ex-wife in a taxicab. He must have been seeing things. Last he’d heard, Melinda had gone to Pennsylvania to live with her mother after she’d been involved in some sort of incident with the FBI. Why would she even be in Chicago. She couldn’t get out of Illinois fast enough after they separated. They both had been stationed at Scott Air Force base when they had lost Skye. 

It had ripped them apart. Skye was only eighteen months old and Melinda had gone back to active duty six months prior. She’s been called to a mission for a few weeks, oversees. The sitter had taken Skye to the park she loved so much. She had called Phil when they got back home asking him if it was okay if her boyfriend came over to watch movies. Phil had okayed it. He had been working late and the sitter, Andrea, had been a trooper watching Skye all week while he worked long hours. He hated it, especially when Mel had to be away for so long. But it was a terrorism case and his communication skills were needed. He would have kept Skye in the base’s day care while he worked, but felt she was on base so much lately with Melinda being gone. Andrea was a local college student who had answered their ad in the paper and Skye had taken to her quickly. She would babysit when Melinda and Phil felt Skye was spending too much time at the base day or when they would go out for a date night. Skye got one on one attention with Andrea and she loved her. Phil sighed and hung his head. A small part would always blame himself for the deaths of Andrea and her boyfriend, Mark. He shuddered as the images flashed in his mind. The pure panic. The fear. The guilt. 

Phil was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his phone buzz. He checked it and saw there was a message from Bobbi. She was calling to remind him of the cook-out on Friday night. He texted her back telling her would be there, and so would his friend jane and her husband, but most likely they would be late since he had basketball practice until six. She texted back that was fine and to just show up when he could. She told him to make his Mac and Cheese to bring with. She really liked his homemade Mac and Cheese. He paused with his work, as the fifteen or so boys filed by, most telling him good night. After the boys all left, he put away the paperwork and locked the office and then left the building heading to his car. He figured he’d go grab some groceries including what he needed for his mac and cheese, before heading home. Maybe he’d go out after her put the groceries away to the sports bar near his apartment to catch the game. It was better than spending a night alone. 

Daisy

It was Friday. Daisy had planned for this as well as she could. She had taken the last few days to set up. She was going fishing. Well actually- going phishing. She had set up the malware to gain access to personal records for anyone who would bite. She had picked a school to get email address lists and had sent out a phishing message to everyone on the list. Most wouldn’t fall for it but if she lucked out a distracted person happened onto her email and clicked on it, she would have access to anything they had paid online including bank info and passwords. She kept checking he laptop for something to pop. She was giving this one till the end of the day and if nothing showed up, she would look for a new list of email addresses and start again. It was now nearly four in the afternoon when her computer beeped. She clicked on her program and grinned. All it took was one distracted or gullible taker. She had caught one. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she gathered the information that she could use to transfer money online. As she did so, the computer beeped again, and her grin grew larger. That was two. Her lucky streak was continuing. 

She never took huge amounts. That drew immediate red flags. It was better to take a little from many, is what Miles would always say. If an account only had a couple thousand, she only moved a few hundred. It she by chance was in an account of a rich person, she could take a bit more before any flags would go up. She’d managed to gain access to six different accounts with her phishing malware. She only planned to use three of them. The first one was easy, far easier than it should have been. No safeguards and the accounts were completely vulnerable. It was a woman who had only $6000 or so, in a savings account. Her checking had much less. It took Daisy only ten minutes to move $400 to a Western Union prepaid card in one of her fake ID names. She quickly backed out of the account and covered her tracks. She looked up the next account and managed to get $600 sent to another prepaid card in another fake ID name. This one had more money and so she took a little more. She shrugged off the guilt, telling herself that she had to do this to survive. It wasn’t like she was taking more than she needed. She never asked for any of this, none of the crap she’d had to deal with in her young life. She was just glad she had met Miles a few years back, and he had seen her gift for hacking. 

The next mark was a male teacher and her eyes got big when she saw his accounts. Holy crap he had a more money than anyone she’d ever hacked into. On a teacher’s salary yet. She was impressed. His savings had over thirty- thousand dollars and his checking had nearly twenty-thousand dollars in it. Didn’t this guy know how to invest money? Or maybe he did and had a shit ton more invested somewhere. She sat for a while contemplating how much to take. Too much would cause a real investigation and some of the hackers the police employed were good. Daisy grinned. But not as good as her. She had always been able to hide her online tracks before. Besides if she made a huge hit here, she wouldn’t have to keep scamming others and could relax a while in Chicago, maybe have some fun, and leave for LA when she was good and ready to. She quickly calculated in her head that with her take from the pawn shops, and her recent bank takes, minus the five day’s hostel rent and food cost, she had fifteen hundred left. She could use that to live on for another two weeks and keep all she got from this guy for her future plans. 

She debated in her mind back and forth and then finally she made a decision. She backed out of everything, then closed her computer and walked out of the café. She walked a few blocks and then stepped into the First Commonwealth bank. She went to the side and rang the little bell. A head popped up from one of the cubicles. 

“Can I help you.” 

“Yes please. I would like to open an account.”

“Oh, come on over.” The employee waved Daisy over and then looked her over, taking in her new expensive sneakers and clothing and smiled. “You do look rather young, is a parent with you?” 

Daisy grinned. “Oh thanks. I get that all the time. I’m actually nineteen, just turned. I go to Loyola University. Just transferred in for the winter semester. But had to come early cause I’m doing some inner city work too with a bunch of other new students. My mom and dad wanted me to open an account right away so they could transfer money when I needed it.”

“Well that sounds like your parents are really looking after you.”

“They are the best. I’m staying at a hostel with some of the other students, that won’t be a problem for the address, right. I can change it once I get a dorm room in December.”

“Oh that won’t be a problem. Can I see some ID. And how much would you like to deposit today.”

Daisy dug out her fake ID she was using at the hostel. “Here you go. And I have fifteen – hundred dollars on me and will really feel so much safer once it is in the bank.”

The woman smiled at her. 

Daisy practically skipped out the door clutching her new bank card. This was going to be great. She maneuvered though the after-work crowd to get back to the café. She ordered her dinner, a California cheeseburger and fries with iced tea. She ate slowly and then ordered a piece of strawberry cream pie with a mocha latte. After eating the pie, she opened her computer and got back into the teacher’s bank account. Covering her tracks, she hacked twelve-thousand dollars from one Phillip J. Coulson and put it in her account making it seem like it came from Heidi and Charles Martin for their daughter, Mary Sue. And Phillip J. Coulson still had thirty-eight thousand dollars and a job where he was paid sixty-two thousand dollars, plus his investments which totaled well over a hundred grand. Knowing that, she was able to push the guilt away much quicker. He would be fine. 

Melinda

Melinda was sitting outside on the patio enjoying the warm air It was unseasonably warm for late October in Chicago. She sipped her vanilla chai tea as her mother and Grace manned the grill. Grace had steaks and chicken on the grill with a ton of sides she and her mom had whipped up. It was way too much food for just the three of them, but Grace had already told her hat she would send some along home with her. She told Melinda she was far too thin. Melinda was half listening to the two ladies’ conversation as she watched the neighbors who were having some sort of get together. Already there was a large group of people, laughing and talking while two men gathered over a grill of their own. A tall blond woman who appeared to live there, was setting out a table full of food with the help of a almost as tall woman with red streaks in her hair. A man, who Melinda thought also lived there, walked by close to the edge of the properties, setting up what appeared to be horseshoes. He glanced over and saw Melinda and waved. She waved back just as Grace yelled over to him. 

“Hey Hunter. Beautiful evening isn’t it.”

He nodded. “Certainly is. How have you been Grace. I haven’t seen a lot of you lately.”

“Been keeping busy. Come on over here if you have a minute.”

He walked over across the property to the her.

“Hunter, this is my oldest and dearest friend in the world, Lian May and her daughter Melinda. Melinda got up and walked to them. 

“Lance Hunter, but everyone just calls me Hunter. Even my wife, the tall blond over there, Bobbi, does.” He stuck out his hand to Lian who took it. Melinda nodded at him. 

“So Lance any good cases you are working on lately?”

“A few. Lots of cyber-crime these days.”

“Oh I can imagine. Lian here worked in the FBI with me. We worked on few really intense cases in our day. Information breach cases a lot of the time. Melinda here is still an agent. “

“I work in administration Grace.” 

Hunter nodded. “Still an important part of the work we do ma’am.”

Lian spoke up. “Well it’s a waste her being there. She was one of the best special agents out there. Worked terrorism and human trafficking. She’s also a trained pilot.”

“Mom I chose to be where I am. I don’t need you to remind me over and over that it does not meet your approval. Nice to meet you Hunter.” She turned to go back into the house. 

Hunter tried to fill in the awkwardness. “Um anyway just the three of you here, why don’t you join us. Grace, there’ll be a bunch of cops over there you can talk shop with, and you to Ms. May if you want. I can roll this thing over there and you guys come over and join us.”

Melinda stopped in her tracks and looked back. Grace and her mother looked at each other and Lian nodded to her. 

Grace smiled. “We’d be glad to Hunter. As long as it’s okay with Bobbi.” 

Hunter grinned, looking over his shoulder he found his wife standing by the grill talking to Mack. “Hey Bobs! I invited Grace and her guests to join us. That okay?”

Bobbie smiled and nodded, waving them over. 

“I got this” He closed the cover to the grill and lifted it and started rolling it over to his back yard.

“We’ll just grab our food that’s still inside Hunter and be right along. I have a couple bottles of wine I could bring?” 

Hunter waved her off. Nah, it’s good. The guys brought enough to drink. Unless it’s something you really want.” 

“Okay then.” 

The ladies turned to head into the house. Hunter kept rolling the grill, and Melinda stood on the patio with her mouth hanging open. Did she just get hoodwinked into going to a picnic? Because no way was Lain going to let her hang out on Grace’s patio alone or allow her to go home. At least not without a lecture laced with words of disappointment. 

Phil

Friday arrived and true to his word, Robbie presented his paper to Phil after class. He handed it in and smiled. “I think you’ll like it sir.” 

Phil smiled back. “I’m sure I will. Thank you, Robbie. How are your mom and Gabe?” 

“Good. Gabe loves his classes at the prep school, and mom actually got a new job. She’d been hoping for a raise and she got not just a raise but a promotion too.”

“That’s great Robbie.”

“Yeah and Canelo gave me extra hours tomorrow and Sunday because one of his mechanics is moving back east. Looks like more hours for me for at least a few weeks.”

“Well, that’s good Robbie, but don’t forget you need to do your schoolwork too.”

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. C, I got it. A high school graduate makes more money then a dropout. Between you and Gabe I dare not quit.”

“Good. You also need a social life Robbie.”

“Nah I’m good. Keeps me outta trouble always working. No bad things can happen while I’m working. Besides I hear your love life ain’t so hot sir.” 

Phil laughed. “Hey, I’ve got game.”

“Ha – not according to the teachers.” 

“Get out of here Robbie. Go have some fun tonight before you spend all weekend at work.”

“You first.” 

“I am. I am going to a picnic at my sister’s place. She set me up on a date too.”

“Oh man dude.”

“What? What’s wrong with that?” 

“Your sister? Gotta be a fail for sure.” 

“Why do you say that? 

“Family man. They mean well but you know...How many times she set you up?”

“Um let’s see there was Amanda. Sara. Joanie. Diane. A couple others.”

“Any click?” 

Phil thought a moment. “Not a one. Only one second date out of the bunch.”

“Yeah – see, family.”

“Yeah I see what you mean. But I really shouldn’t be talking about my love life,” he frowned, or lack thereof, with a student.”

Robbie grinned. “Looks like you could use a couple friends too huh.” 

Phil glared at him. “Go on, Get out. That was low.” 

“Ha. Truth hurts huh, Mr. C.” He laughed. He reached over and gave Phil a high-five. “No worries. She’s out there somewhere. Your too cool to be alone forever.”

“Thanks.” He gave Robbie a wry grin. “Be gone with you. Go socialize.”

Robbie saluted him. “Yes sir.” He bolted out of the room just as Jane Foster was entering. 

“Oh sorry Ms. Foster. I have to go find a date.” 

“Find a date?” She looked confused. 

“Yeah Mr. C said I was a pathetic social reject till I reminded him he was as well.” 

Phil stood up. “Robbie I never said....” Robbie’s laughter echoed down the hallway. 

Jane looked at her friend and raised her eyebrow. “He’s not wrong.” 

“Oh don’t you start.” 

Melinda 

Melinda was talking with a woman she just met. Her name was Rosalind Price. She worked for Roxxon Corporation. She was an old friend of Izzy’s, having gone to college with her and they had reconnected when Izzy and Mack were sent to investigate a break in at Roxxon Labs where she worked. She had met Bobbie and Izzy’s other friends at a bar one night, and Bobbi had convinced her that she and her brother would get along great. So here she was at a picnic, not knowing anyone well. She’d made her way to the bar, really just a table laid out with all kinds of alcohol and had seen a woman who looked even more out of place then she did. She’d struck up a conversation and they had been talking. Melinda had offered her a glass of Haig and she accepted even though scotch was not her usual drink. 

Melinda nodded in the direction of her mother and Grace. “Those two. My mother and her friend. My mom is visiting, and she and Grace have been friends for a very long time.”

“They seem to be getting along well with the police officers. As far as I can tell nearly everyone else here is in law enforcement. Except me.” 

“Well my mother and Grace were FBI agents.”

Rosalind looked at her. “That would explain the getting along bit.” 

“Yeah. In fact, my mother is here to help with a case with local law enforcement. So visiting her friend is not her only reason. Of course, reminding me of how much a disappointment I am is another reason.” 

Rosalind turned to look at Melinda. Was she drunk? That was a pretty personal reveal. Of course sometimes it’s far easier to reveal personal information to strangers then it is to those we are closest to. “Why is that?”

“I didn’t live up to my potential. I work for the FBI too, but I am in administration. She thinks my skills should be used in a better way. Parents huh.” She gave Rosalind a smirk, and then raised her glass and downed the remaining liquid. She poured herself another. 

“I suppose even when we are adults, our parents think they know what’s best for us.” Rosalind took a sip of her own drink. “So what does she think you should be doing?” 

“What I did for five years as an agent, and seven before that with the Air Force. Caught bad guys and locked them up.” 

“Air Force? You a pilot.?”

“I was. For both the Air Force and the FBI. I also have five black belts in various martial arts. So yeah. She thinks I am wasting away in administration.”

“Are you?” 

Melinda laughed. “Probably.” 

Phil

Phil was sitting in the back of the SUV. Jane and her husband, Don, had offered to drive to this picnic. Jane had talked Don into going for Phil’s sake. Phil and Jane had met when he had moved to Chicago, being a fellow history teacher, although her specialty and love was world history while his was American history. He did have to teach a class of world history and one class of American government, but the majority of his classes were American history classes. He and jane had hit it off, both because of their mutual love of history and their love of comics. Turned out her husband also was a huge comic nerd and the three attended conventions together and watched comic movies together. Other than Bobbi and Hunter, Jane and Don were Phil’s closest friends. Don pulled into Bobbi’s driveway. 

Noting all the cars, Phil sighed. “So much for a small get together.”

“You are surprised? Bobbi likes her parties. Hunter too.” 

“Yeah. At least it’s a beautiful night. Not cold at all.” 

“It has been unseasonably warm the last few days. They have a volleyball net, right?” Don looked back at Phil. Part of the reason Don had agreed to come was because he was promised a good game of volleyball. 

“Bobbi said they did. Hunter wants you on his team.” 

“Of course he does. I’m six feet ten and can bench press nearly four hundred pounds.”

“Four hundred huh?” 

“Can you be on my team too?” 

They all laughed as they got out of the car. Phil was holding his dish of Mac and Cheese. Jane had brought taco salad, and Don had made a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Phil loved those cookies. Don was the baker and Jane was the cook. For some reason Phil’s mind thought of Melinda who could do neither. She was a disaster in the kitchen. It was one reason why he had become so good at both. His mind flashed to the other night when he’d thought he’d seen her. It was uncanny how much the woman he’d seen had moved like Melinda.

He hadn’t noticed he had stopped while he thought about her. Do looked back at him. “Hey Phil you okay?” 

He nodded and smiled. “I’m fine. Just want to make sure I have a good grip on this dish. Bobbi will kill me if I drop it.” 

The three friends walked to the back yard, where Bobbi saw them first. She came running. “You made the Mac and Cheese?” 

He held it out and grinned. “Geez Bobbi, you’re like a little kid with this.”

“Oh hush. I never had homemade food growing up. And your Mac and Cheese is to die for. You can set it over on the table. Plug in the crock pot. Hunter rigged a plug system thingie. Hey Hunter! Make sure the Mac and Cheese doesn’t get cold, okay hon?” 

Hunter jogged over to the table Phil was headed to. “You got it babe.” 

Bobbi had turned then to great Jane and Don and she led them to the food table to set down their dishes too. 

Phil was waiting for Hunter to move stuff around on the hot food table and get a cord ready, holding the dish in his hands. Bobbi had come alongside him and was tugging his shoulder. She gestured to the backdoor where two women were stepping out. 

“That’s her Phil. The first one. See, I have good taste. She’s pretty, isn’t she?” 

But Phil was not looking at Rosalind. He was looking past her where the very real Melinda May was stepping down onto the patio. She looked up and not five feet away met the eyes of the only man she’d ever truly loved, the father of her child and the person she’d pushed away after Skye had been taken. Phillip J. Coulson looked as shocked as she felt. 

Phil’s grip on the crock pot was lost as it crashed to the ground. He didn’t hear Bobbi or Hunter or anyone else shouting. He stepped around the mess and took a few steps toward her. “Melinda?” 

Melinda stopped on the last step and stared. It was Phil alright. He looked good. His hairline had receded some but after thirteen years, he still looked like her Phil. 

He took another step forward. “Is that really you Mel?” 

Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled. “Hi Phil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so they meet. After 13 years can these three broken lives be mended? will they be able to put the pieces back together? Thanks for reading? I appreciate all feedback.


	3. Scattered Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Here is chapter 3. Things happen.

(Previously – from chapter 2 since it’s been awhile)

Phil’s grip on the crock pot was lost as it crashed to the ground. He didn’t hear Bobbi or Hunter or anyone else shouting. He stepped around the mess and took a few steps toward her. “Melinda?”

Melinda stopped on the last step and stared. It was Phil alright. He looked good. His hairline had receded some but after thirteen years, he still looked like her Phil.

He took another step forward. “Is that really you Mel?”

Melinda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled. “Hi Phil.”

Melinda and Phil

Bobbi stopped and stared at Melinda and then back to Phil. Holy shit. Melinda was her brother’s first ex-wife? She watched as Phil turned nearly white while Melinda seemed to take seeing Phil in stride. What Bobbi could not know was that Melinda had learned how to hide her emotions and to mold her face into a neutral position with the habit of doing it for years and years. Inside, Melinda was completely freaking out.

Phil’s shocked face morphed into happiness, then sadness, and a bit of anger before he was able to gain control. He took two more steps toward Melinda and stopped, taking in her appearance. She still looked the same. Her face seemed to show no emotion, carefully masked, but he knew better. He knew she was trying to appear nonchalant, but her eyes gave away that she was anything but. He gazed into them and was overwhelmed with how he could still read her and she him. They both spoke at the same time, the same words. 

“What are you doing in Chicago?”

She smirked and held up her hand. “You first.”

“I moved here a couple years ago. I teach history at Lincoln Park High. You?”

“I am working out of the local FBI office. Administration.”

“Small world huh?”

“Apparently.”

Bobbi stepped forward next to Phil then. “Is this your....”

“Ex-wife. Yes. This is Melinda. This is my sister Bobbi.”

Melinda’s face showed confusion. “You have a sister?”

“Yeah. My dad was not as perfect as I thought he was. I was going through my parent’s things after I’d gone home to take care of my mom and well... I found a sister. Family. After mom died, I moved here. She’s the only family I have left.”

Well that stung. A bit. Melinda carefully kept her expression neutral. “I’m sorry about your mother. She was a great woman.”

“Yeah. She always liked you. Even after...”

“Phillip. It’s good to see you.” Lian May had come over and interrupted.

He nodded to her. “Lian. It’s been a long time.” Even though he was talking to Lian he was still looking at Melinda.

Bobbi put her hand gently on his shoulder. “Maybe you and Melinda would be better off going inside to talk Phil?”

He shook his head. “I think I need to go home Bobbi. Sorry.” He turned and walked away heading over to Don and Jane. “You think you could take me home Don.”

He nodded. “Not a problem. Be glad to.” The two headed away to the parked cars.

Phil turned back and spoke to Bobbi. “I’ll call you later Bobbi. Thanks for the invite. Another time.” He purposefully ignored looking at Melinda which was noticeable to everyone present.

Bobbi nodded and then turned back to Melinda. “You’re more than welcome to...”

“Thanks. But I need to get home anyway. Lovely to meet you all.” She turned and walked toward Grace’s place, calling back over her shoulder. “Mom I’m just going to call Uber for a ride. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

Lian May shook her head at them both. She turned to Grace. “They are both fools.”

Rosalind watched the scene with interest. Apparently, the man she was supposed to meet had been married to the woman she’d been talking to. Their small interaction was awkward, and amusing. But even more, Roz thought, the two were obviously still in love with each other. She sighed and poured herself another glass of the scotch. Well that was short lived. Maybe Bobbi has another single brother. Cause she was in no way getting involved with a man who was in love with someone else. She stepped down and walked over to join the others at the table. The food smelled good at least.

(One Week Later)

Daisy

Walking to the coffee shop for breakfast has become part of Daisy’s new routine. She stepped into the building and ordered an everything bagel with strawberry cream cheese and a hot chocolate. The waitress smiled as she delivered the order, Daisy has been leaving great tips for her. Daisy smiled back and opened her laptop. She was a few days away from leaving Chi-town. The weather had taken a cold turn, and she wanted to get to LA before the holidays. She was making sure she had covered all her tracks. She took a bite of her bagel and then started typing unaware of the couple sitting a few tables away who were watching her while pretending not to be watching her.

Mack sipped his coffee and watched the girl. She appeared to be anywhere from fifteen to eighteen years old. Of course, she was probably a few years older, dressed to appear younger for her cover for her criminal activity. She had blond hair with purple highlights and was wearing clothing any typical teen would wear. She seemed oblivious to him and his partner. This was the second day they’d staked out here, waiting and watching for the girl to meet up with her group.

They’d stumbled onto her while investigating a cybercrime case, particularly a new bank cybercrime. Their captain, Izzy, was sure it was a group of hackers. One victim was a teacher who had reported their account had been compromised and money transferred out. What made the case a priority was that the teacher was the brother of one of their own, Bobbi Morse. Phil Coulson had been checking his accounts and had found a substantial unauthorized withdraw. It had taken a few days, but the cybercrime team had finally pinpointed the bank that his money had ended up at. Another few days and they had used bank cameras and cameras outside at other businesses to find the girl. Now they were just biding their time waiting for her to lead them to the other members of the group. His partner returned from the restroom and nodded at him signifying no one was around and the girl was alone again today. He’d only been working with Elena for a few months but got along well with her. So much so that he knew his fellow officers were taking bets as to when the two of them would hook up. But Mack knew dating your partner never led anywhere good. So, they remained friends only. At least for now. 

They continued the surveillance watching as the girl continued to type and enjoy her breakfast. About a half hour later, she closed her laptop and got up. She paid her bill and walked out of the shop. Elena and Mack followed suite and set off to follow the girl. Hopefully this time she was going to lead them to her contacts and not to the local park like she had yesterday. She’d spent a good chunk of time there feeding the ducks and squirrels. Then she’d just walked around the city, stopping for lunch at a burger joint, and then had gone to a movie theater. The night surveillance team had picked her up at the theater. They reported that she had stayed for two movies, and then stopped at a small diner for a takeout food order and gone to here room at the hostel she was staying at. This morning Mack and Elena had staked out the hostel, relieving the night team and had followed her to the coffee shop. Mack got to their car and got in following the car on the street, as Elena followed her on foot.

Daisy sat down at the bus stop. She glanced around her gaze stopping on the woman standing less than half a block away. She was leaning against a building. The women had been in the coffee shop. Daisy got her phone out and pretended to look at it intently, intermediately glancing around the area, while she checked out the women. Was she following her? Daisy’s paranoia was kicking in and she had to force herself to stay calm. The women looked very much like a cop as she was standing there, once in a while checking out Daisy.

Daisy was about to leave when she saw a guy come up to the women and hug her. They both laughed and then walked away and crossed the road at the next intersection, eventually moving out of Daisy’s sight. She relaxed. It was nothing. Just her overactive imagination. She had been very careful with everything. A few minutes later the bus pulled up and Daisy got on. A tall blond hurried to the bus and got on behind her. Daisy never noticed her, too busy reading the pamphlet for the Lincoln Park Zoo. Bobbi grinned as she sat four rows behind the girl.

They were all back at the station, Bobbi and Hunter and Mack having spent the day at the zoo. It was late, and the night team was parked outside the hostel keeping tabs on the girl.

“She is acting like a tourist. Taking in the sights, eating, walking around the city. No sign of any contacts with her group.” Mack was the one who spoke first.

“Are we even sure she’s with a group?” Hunter’s question was what they were all thinking.

“I say we bring her in and see what we get from an interrogation. She’s young, so bringing her in will scare her, maybe enough to give up her contact at least, “Elena added.

Bobbi shook her head. “I don’t know. If we bring her in the real criminals may get away. That girl did not pull this off on her own. She was just used to open the account. You saw the copies of her fake ID. Made by a professional for sure. Could be a big cybercrime organization we might be able to break up.”

Izzy looked at them and then spoke up. “Follow her tomorrow. If she doesn’t take you to any contacts by mid-afternoon, pick her up. At least we will have her phone and computer. Should be able to use that info to trace her contacts and the people she’s working with. For now, go home. It’s late.”

Melinda

Melinda sat down on her couch. She opened the boxes of Chinese food sitting on the coffee table in front of her and started eating. She clicked on the TV and ran through the channels till she settled on medical drama. Earlier her mother had called asking for the hundredth time if she’d seen Phil again. Her mother had left Chicago earlier in the week and had called every day, sometimes twice a day, to check up on her. Her mother had even made her dad call her too. Melinda knew her dad cared for her, but he usually let her initiate contact so for him to call her daisy meant her mother had made him. Her mom’s heart was in the right place, but Melinda was so over it.

She was fine. Really. Seeing Phil again, here in Chicago, was a shock of course. But she was over it. So he lived here now. Chicago was a big place and she doubted she’d ever run into him again. It was just dumb luck that her mother’s friend lived next door to his newly found sister. Right? Her mother has said it was fate and that it meant something in the universe. Melinda scoffed as she pushed the food aside and leaned back into her couch. Fate. If it was fate, it was a cruel fate. She’d long since stopped thinking of Phil and what they’d had together. Long since stopped thinking of the life they’d dreamt of having. The one they’d had. Fate didn’t like her, and she was fine with that. She’d given up on any fairytale happy endings. She poured a glass of scotch and focused on the medical show and tried to forget.

Phil

The sound of the basketball game droned in the background. Phil was turning the pages of a photo album long since put aside. He’d had to dig it out of a box in his storage bin down in the apartment building’s basement. He’d brought the entire box up to his apartment and had spend the last few nights going through them. The one he currently was looking through was their wedding album. Melinda had almost insisted on a Las Vega wedding, but her friend Maria had finally talked her into a small wedding at a small chapel outside the Air Force base with a reception after at a local community center. Melinda only had Maria and Natasha as her bridesmaids and Phil had Clint and Fury as his best men. His mother was there, as were Melinda’s parents and close friends of both, mostly military.

He turned the page and his eyes focused on a picture of Melinda. A candid shot of her laughing at something he’d said. Her eyes shown with happiness and a lightness that was no longer there. And that was his fault. He closed the album and sighed. He’d been down this road so many times. He’d played the ‘what if’ game so many times. What if he’d kept Skye at the base that night? What if he’d said no to the terrorism task force job? What if he’d come home just an hour earlier than he did? He shook his head. No, those thoughts only led to a very dark place. Of course, Melinda did the same. They both did, over and over, both blaming themselves for what happened. Until they blamed each other. That’s when the marriage fell apart. That’s when she left him.

It’d taken only a few months for the divorce to be finalized, neither contested it. She didn’t want any support payments, and they sold the house and after paying off all their bills, they split the minimal profit down the middle. A very amicable divorce is what the judge had said. That had been the very last time he had seen her. Until last Friday night. The shock has lasted a few days. He’d pestered Bobbi to find out what she could from her neighbor. She had and told him that Melinda had been living in Chicago for the last seven years, working in administration at the FBI office. She lived in an apartment building only twenty-five minutes from his place. Bobbi refused to dig deeper than that saying it was inappropriate to investigate someone cause her brother wanted her to.

He could go see her. He knew where she worked and where she lived. He could pick up the phone and invite her for drinks for old times sake, just to catch up. After all they’d been best friends for a few years before they were more than that. They’d then been involved romantically for two more years before getting married They’d known each other for a long time. Then they didn’t. He smiled as her face came to his memory. She was still as beautiful today as the day he’d met her.

Phil picked up the phone and dialed the number. He hesitated and hung up before pressing enter. He stared at the phone and then dialed the number again. He hung up before it rang. He set the phone down and reached for the bottle and filled his glass with the Haig. He sat back and gazed at the game on his TV as he sipped the scotch and tried to forget.

(Next day)

Daisy

Daisy stepped into the small café and sat at a table by a window. The waitress took her order of a burger, fries and chocolate milkshake. She got out the visitor guide and was reading about the museum she intended to visit that afternoon. She had decided that the money she had was enough and was just killing time here in Chicago now. She only had to make one more fake ID to get herself out of town and cover her tracks and delete her internet trail once she withdrew all the money into cashier’s checks. She was having s little fun, something that had not been a part of her life lately. She had been checking out the parks and museums in town, as well as taking in several movies. She’d always liked museums and this one, the Adler Planetarium seemed interesting. Her plans for the day included seeing that particular museum and then going to another movie that night. Tomorrow she planned to do the new ID and buy a bus ticket out of town for Monday morning. She was oblivious to the agents also gathered at the café.

Hunter was sitting at a table with Piper and Davis. Bobbi was seated at the counter with Izzy, who had decided to join this op. Outside, Mack and Elena hovered by the door. They were going to take the girl in. Bobbi watched as she sipped on her milkshake. She had a backpack on the seat next to her. She seemed completely unaware that she was about to be arrested. Bobbi hoped her computer and phone would bring them other suspects. As well as she wanted to interrogate this suspect, herself. The young woman was in way over her head and Bobbi wanted to make sure she got that message. That her best bet was to give them the information they wanted.

The waitress came over and asked her if she wanted anything else. She shook her head and picked up the bill the waitress had put on the table. The waitress walked away and as the girl slung her backpack over her shoulder, and started to slide out of the booth, Bobbi spoke.

“Now.”

Bobbi got off the stool and moved to standing directly in front of the booth where the girl was starting to slide out of. Izzy directly behind Bobbi and Hunter to her side. Davis and Piper blocked the left and Mack and Elena came into the café blocking the door.

“Drop the backpack and stand up slowly, showing your hands. You’re under arrest.”

Daisy looked around the room for a way out. There was none. She was totally boxed in. She slid the backpack off her shoulder and stood up, complying with the order.

“Hands up and now move out of the booth, then turn around.”

Daisy’s mind flashed with ideas as the officer did a quick search for weapons. She wondered what role would best get her out of this situation. She also wondered just what they hell they were arresting her for.

“You have any weapons on you or in the pack?”

Daisy shook her head.

“Needles?”

She shook her head again.

“I’m going to read you your rights now.”

Daisy half listened to what the woman said. It wasn’t her first rodeo after all. She glanced around the room, and then decided on a plan of silence. Her phone gave nothing away. She had everything in her computer well encrypted. It would take a very smart hacker, as smart as her to break into her firewalls. She figured at worst she’d end up in juvie again for being a runaway. They wouldn’t find anything.

Bobbi’s frustration was mounting. The girl refused to talk, and they couldn’t identify her. They were waiting on prints. Her computer was being looked at but so far nothing was garnered about any cybercrime or cyber terrorist groups known to them. In fact, the techs were having trouble accessing any files at all. Her phone had no contacts.

“You know, taking the fall for this whole thing will get you a huge chunk of time in prison.”

Daisy kept her expression stoic. She was refusing to talk and would not take any offered drinks or food. She laughed internally. She’d gone days without eating, a few times over a week. She’d been threatened by some pretty bad people too. If this lady thought she would cave, she was sadly mistaken. They’d been at it for four hours and Daisy was the only one in the room not frustrated. She smiled. Apparently, that irritated the woman even more.

“You think this is funny? You steal thousands of dollars from innocent people and think it’s funny. Good people. People who don’t deserve to have their life savings taken by criminals like you to be used on drugs. Or clothes. Some nice sneakers you have there. New right? Who’d you steal from for those? Or did you just lift them from the store? You know we will find out who you are. It would be better if you just cooperated.”

Daisy morphed her face to look bored. She said nothing.

Izzy watched the interrogation from the two-way window. Bobbi was getting nowhere. She decided to enter the room. She glanced at Hunter who was leaning against the wall. Bobbi looked at her and backed away to stand next to Hunter. Izzy pulled up the chair and sat across from the girl. She stared for a bit and then slammed her fist on the table.

“You need to tell us your real name. We know the one you used at the bank and the hostel is fake.”

Daisy smiled at her.

“Put her in lock up. Maybe a night in holding will change her perspective.”

Bobbi got into the station early. She went straight to holding. The girl was in a cell with a older woman, a prostitute waiting for her pimp to bail her out. Daisy and the woman were playing cards.

“Hey. Where did you get those cards?”

The prostitute shrugged her shoulders and continued playing. The girl ignored her. Bobbi motioned to the guard to open the cell. She escorted the girl to an interrogation room. The girl sat in the chair, still not making a sound.

“You want breakfast?”

Daisy said nothing. Bobbi stormed out of the room. She saw Izzy watching and joined her at the window. They watched the girl for a good twenty minutes. She didn’t move and just sat there.

“We have to send her to court. Charge her and put up at the jail.”

“Anything on her computer?”

“Just that they can’t get in her files. We have a someone from the FBI coming today to try to find answers.”

“Good, her smugness is irritating me. Let’s keep her till then. We have no ID so we can hold her and say we are still trying to ID her.”

“Okay. And Bobbi stop taking her silence and smugness personally. She knows it is irritating you. Not a good look. And get her some breakfast.”

“Yeah well, she stole from my brother, not yours. It is personal.”

“Try not to let her see that, eh?”

Bobbi nodded.

Bobbi set down a bagel, a box of cereal. cream cheese, milk and a glass of orange juice on the table with paper products and plastic utensils. She then moved to the wall and leaned against it watching. 

Daisy gazed at the items on the table and her stomach grumbled. There was no reason to not eat the offered food. Unless she wanted to keep pissing off the lady who had brought it. She smiled and reached for the cereal pouring it into the bowl with the milk. She ate a few spoonfuls of the cereal and then she spread the packet of cream cheese over the bagel and took a bite

“I prefer strawberry flavored.”

Bobbi sighed. “I prefer cooperative suspects.”

Daisy looked at her and spoke around a mouthful of cornflakes. “Well we can’t always get what we want.”

Bobbi glared at the girl who simply smiled back.

“You’re pretty damn calm for someone facing the charges we are gonna throw at you. Cyber terrorism. Identity theft. Computer Tampering. Data fraud. Criminal use of a computer. Computer trespass. Computer theft. Forgery. Each one can carry up to three years or more sentences. That’s what – around twenty-five to thirty years so far. Would make you well over thirty-five before you are even eligible for parole. Probably can add on a bunch more for an even longer sentence. Especially if we can find your other victims. Right now, your picture is circulating at every precinct and FBI office in the state.” She paused hoping the information would sink in.

Bobbi continued. “Of course, your cooperation can go a long way. As can helping us to get the bigger guys. You know, the ones who paid you to open the account and steal the money.”

Daisy looked at her. Ah they thought she was a pawn. That she was working with a group. Idiots. Daisy shrugged her shoulders and put on her bored face. “It’s like you have nothing then huh?”

Bobbi gave her a dirty look. “We have you dead to rights on opening a bank account in a fake ID and putting $12000 in it from one teacher’s account. And $400 and $600 are missing form two others. We are positive you stole from those two accounts too. So minimum you are staring at charges of computer theft, data theft, forgery and criminal use of a computer. Oh and those are felonies sweetie. No misdemeanors. Not a slap on the wrist. Real hard time. You could minimize that time by being cooperative and helping yourself. Maybe even the DA will take pity and offer you a sweet deal for some names and other activities. You look pretty young, maybe they will even think you are redeemable. Got mixed in with the wrong crowd. Had a rough life, maybe no family to help you out of a tough jam. No one really wants to see a pretty thing like you locked up till you’re old and grey.”

Daisy started laughing. She couldn’t help it. The words this lady was saying reminded her of a bad cop show on TV.

“You think this is funny? You think I’m kidding around?” 

Daisy waved her hand at her. “Are you gonna do the bad cop/good cop routine next? Cause jeez at least get someone who can act please.”

Bobbi bit her lip. “A little over the top huh?”

“A little?” Daisy laughed louder. “I thought for a second I was in a 1970’s TV show.”

Bobbi allowed a small grin to form on her face. She wanted to not like the young woman in front of her that had ripped off her brother’s money, but the suspect was making it pretty hard not to. Her sarcasm and eye rolls were on point. But Bobbi still had a job to do.

“You know we will find out who you are, and this delay tactic is just not helpful. You appear to be a very bright person and you know we can nail you for the crime. So what exactly is your game?”

“I play Call of Duty fantastically. Pisses off some of the guys. It’s an easy way to make a few dollars.”

(Hunter was watching from the window and laughed. “Kid thinks she’s playing Bobbi and Bobbi thinks she’s playing the kid.”

Izzy nodded. “She’s gotten under Bob’s skin. Takes a lot to do that.”

“Yeah. It does.”)

Bobbi smiled. “You have an angle for everything and everyone, don’t you?”

Daisy shrugged and put her head down on the table over her arms, signifying she was done talking. Bobbi watched for a few minutes and then left the room.

Izzy talked to her. “I just got a call from Mack. He’s headed over here. Seems that we were looking in the wrong places. We forgot to check juvie records. A cop over in Naperville recognized her from the statewide search. Seems she’s a reported runaway from there and has a significant juvie record.”

“Runaway?”

“She’s fifteen years old.”

Bobbi looked shocked. She glanced at the girl and back to Izzy. “Shit. That changes everything, doesn’t it?”

“Why? We can still charge her. Kids younger than her have been charged with worse crimes.” Hunter offered.

“She’s underage. We can’t question her without guardian or parent permission. She needs to be processed through family court ASAP. Damnit.” Izzy picked up her phone and walked away.

Bobbi was still flabbergasted. “She’s only fifteen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry it's been like two months. I've been writing ficlets nearly daily for my other story. I'm also doing my WIP's in an order. Hope to have the next chapter up before the end of November. No promises as I am also looking for a job. next up - Daisy's past, a big revelation and a lot of angst.


	4. Past Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past rears it's head. A few new characters are introduced.

Daisy

Bobbi walked back in the interrogation room followed by Mack. Daisy kept her head down and ignored them both. 

“I looked through your backpack. A couple changes of clothes, two fake ID’s, your phone, and laptop, along with some personal care items.” 

Daisy looked up and smiled. “Always be prepared.” 

“You do know it’s just a matter of time till the FBI cyber task force gets into your computer files? Then we will know who you are working for. All cyber criminals have specific tells.”

“Do they?” 

Mack walked over to the table and threw the folder he was carrying on the table. “Yes, they do. The FBI is lending us their best guy... Daisy.” 

Bobbi watched as Daisy flinched. She sat down across from her. “Daisy Johnson. Age fifteen. Runaway. Ward of the State of Illinois. Last foster home in Naperville. Arrested four times. Three times in family court and sentenced twice to a juvenile facility. First arrest for shoplifting at age eleven. Suspended sentence – sent back to a group home. Second arrest for petty theft. Plead guilty and given a ninety- day stint in juvie plus community service. Third arrest, victim recanted. Forth arrest for breaking and entering at age thirteen. Three- month sentence back in juvie and six months on probation. Chronic runaway.”

Daisy stayed quiet. 

“You don’t like authority much do you?” Mack asked the question. 

Bobbi continued. “Your latest foster family says you stole a large amount of cash and other items from them and trashed their place before you ran away. They want to press charges. Looks like you are in a whole lot of trouble back there and here. Oh and at fifteen, the crimes we are going to charge you with are felonies and you will go to court. Not family court. You are in deep Daisy and your only chance now is to cooperate with us.”

Daisy sighed. She looked across at Bobbi. “Fuck off.” 

Mack took a step toward her. “Hey!” He shouted in his deep voice and slammed his fist on the table. Daisy’s reaction was not what either expected. She moved quickly trying to back off the chair and ended up falling backwards with the chair. Mack went to pull her up and she kicked him and scrambled away to the corner of the room. Daisy was breathing hard and trying to gasp for air as she knelt on the ground. 

Mack gave Bobbi a pained look, this was not what he was going for. Bobbi nodded to him and he left the room. She slowly moved to the girl watching her. Daisy was clenching and unclenching her fists, her breathing was haggard, and her eyes were closed. Bobbi knew a panic attack when she saw one. She approached cautiously and started talking in low tones to the girl assuring her no one would hurt her. Daisy started rocking back and forth. 

The door opened and Izzy entered. “I called for an ambulance. Should be here soon. You go with her. I’ll send Elena with a car.”

Outside at the viewing window, Hunter asked the question. “Is she faking that now that she knows we know who she is?” 

Mack shook his head. “No. There’s something really wrong here. That was definitely real.” 

Elena spoke up. “You didn’t know Mack. Up till now there was no indication she would react that way. Up till now she’s been a smart ass and in control.” 

“She’s just a kid.” 

“Yeah. A kid that committed a bunch of crimes. One against Phil. Let’s not forget that she stole twelve-grand from him. Why does a fifteen-year old need twelve-grand? 

“I’m pretty sure she is being used by some group, Hunter. Fits the profile of the type they recruit. Loner. No family.” 

Elena spoke up. “How did she end up in the system Mack?” 

“Parents were killed in car accident when she was nine. No other family. Been in the foster care system ever since.” 

“Still doesn’t give her a pass to steal. Especially from our family.” 

The ENT had given Daisy a shot of diazepam to calm her down so they could transport her to the hospital. Bobbi was pacing in the hallway, when Elena arrived. 

“How is she?” 

“Still being examined. They called a shrink too.” 

“So what’s the next step? After the psychiatrist examines her?” 

I guess either psyche ward or juvie to be held till arraignment.” 

“All that bluster and inside she’s just a scared kid huh?” 

Bobbi nodded. Just then the exam door opened, and the doctor stepped out. 

“How is she?” 

“Right now, drugged and fairly cooperative. At least she’s not fighting us. But once the diazepam wears off, I don’t know.” 

“So was it a true panic attack?”

“Yes. Your precinct called the FBI to send a psychiatrist to examine her. She’s on her way.” 

“So we just wait.”

“I’d like to exam her more, but she won’t allow it.”

“More?” 

“That girl was abused. She has bruises that are still healing and scars all over her body. Her actions during the exam screamed abuse. She fought the nurse who tried to remove her clothes and she fought me when I went to touch her. As a professional who has seen far too much of it, I’d bet my license that she was repeatedly physically and sexually abused. Probably for years.” She paused as she let the words sink in. “I would like to do a pelvic exam and check to be sure. I ordered blood work to rule out venereal diseases and HIV. Was she living on the streets? 

“No. She had a room in a hostel. She’s a runaway. She was arrested for cyber crime offenses,” Elena answered. 

“Well, she was physically assaulted or abused within the last few weeks. From the bruising, and healing of the bruising I’d say less than three. I also ordered full x-rays. She might have a few bones that were broken that did not heal properly from lack of medical care. It’s a normal thing we see in cases like this.” 

“Can I see her?” 

“I guess. But I don’t think she’s going to talk to anyone right now. Might be a good idea to give her some space and time. Soon enough the psychiatrist will be here.” 

“Yeah I guess.” Bobbi moved to the room door and looked in. The girl was in a hospital gown, curled on the bed under a sheet, facing away from the door. She whispered to herself, “I’m sorry kid.” 

Bobbi and Elena were in the waiting room drinking coffee when they saw someone arrive at the front desk. She was pointed in the direction of the girl’s room. Bobbi watched as a young woman first knocked on the door, opened the door and walked in. 

Elena was also watching. “She looks rather young, doesn’t she?” 

Bobbi simply nodded.

Daisy heard the knock and door opening. Great another person to prod at her and ask questions. The panic attack was long gone, and the only effect still present of the drug they’d given her was being overly tired. She was angry at not only being caught, not being on her guard and being stupid enough to stay in Chicago this long. She should have left days ago. She was also angry that she allowed herself to be affected by the officer who had yelled and slammed his fist on the desk. Well he was big. Huge actually. The men who had hurt her in the past always started out screaming and slamming shit around before they got around to her. She hadn’t had a panic attack in a while though. It had taken her by surprise that she hadn’t been able to use her go-to coping mechanisms. The person who had entered her room pulled up and chair and Daisy heard them sit down. Her curiosity getting the better of her made her shuffle on the bed to turn around to see who it was. She expected maybe it would be that woman police officer, Bobbi. It wasn’t. 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Jemma Simmons. How are you feeling Daisy?” 

Phil

Phil hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. He was still at school, grading papers. His last class had ended over an hour ago. 

“Huh. A fifteen- year old girl.” 

“What?” 

He looked up and saw Jane standing in the doorway. “Oh I was just talking to myself.”

She gave him a knowing look. “Answering?” 

“Funny. That was Bobbi. She said their sting operation worked, and they arrested a fifteen-year old girl. Said she’s the one who stole my twelve-thousand dollars from my account.”

“Kids these days huh?” 

He laughed. “She doesn’t think the kid acted alone. Pretty sure she was recruited by some hacking group. Bobbi said what the girl appeared to do was too sophisticated for one person, especially a kid.”

“Did Bobbi say anything about getting the money back?” 

“No, not yet. She’s worried about the girl.”

“Why is that?” 

“Apparently the girl is a runaway from Naperville. In the foster system. Bobbi said she’s been abused and had a panic attack at the station, and they took her to the hospital.” 

“Yeah. She still stole your money.” 

“I know. But Bobbi thinks she’s just a pawn. Got caught up in something cause she didn’t think she had anywhere else to turn.” 

“Bobbi always has a soft spot. She’s like you in that way.”

“Hey.” 

“Oh come on Phil. If it were up to you, you’d get Bobbi to drop the charges and try to help the kid. It’s who you are.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“Oh no. Just stupid. You are far too trusting and always ready to forgive. Well, except maybe your ex-wife. Or is it she that won’t forgive you?” 

He shook his head. “I can’t believe she’s here. In Chicago. That’s she’s been here for nearly seven years.” 

“It’s a big place Phil. Not surprising that you never ran into her.”

“I’m surprised I never heard she moved here. I still stay in contact with some of the people we both were friends with.” 

“Maybe she doesn’t?” 

“I guess. She looked good though.”

“She looked as shocked to see you as you were to see her. Like she had seen a ghost. At least for a minute then I couldn’t tell what she was thinking, at all.”

“She’s a trained spy. She can mask her emotions well. She was always good undercover.” 

“Spy?” 

“We served together on special forces. I was communications and support. She was a specialist. Sometimes that meant undercover. She has five black belts in five separate martial arts disciplines. She’s also a trained weapons specialist. We met when she was training my group in self-defense.” 

“Let me guess she threw you to the ground and fell in love with you?” 

“Something like that. She laughed at my jokes on our first date. Everyone around me kept telling me she was out of my league.” 

“What happened Phil? Unless you don’t want to tell me cause, yeah, that was kind of personal.” 

“One night...we... lost... we lost our child. Neither of us could recover enough to care about keeping out marriage from falling apart. We lost each other too.” 

“I’m so sorry Phil.

“She was only eighteen months old. Skye. She was beautiful. So inquisitive. Happy.”

“Was it an accident or illness?” 

“Huh? Oh no. She didn’t die. She was kidnapped. We lost her.” 

Melinda

Melinda was working late again. She was in her cubicle and the only other person present this late was Fitz. He was working a case for the local police. He came into her area when he wanted a quiet place to work. Melinda had met Leopold Fitz (no one calls me Leopold, call me Fitz) when she had first joined the Chicago office. Back then he was just an intern, still attending college, but also very good at his job. He could hack into anything was what everyone said. He had somehow been drawn to the new and quiet women working in administration. Mostly because she tolerated his presence which was more than many other agents did. He’d graduated from Quantico just a year ago and had returned to Chicago working as the head of the Cyber Terrorism and Security task force in the Chicago office. As he usually did when he was working a more difficult case, he was mumbling and swearing while he worked. 

Melinda laughed as he started trying to sweet talk the computer. “I don’t think it cares about feelings Fitz.” 

He looked over at her and grinned. “Nah I know. But the damn thing isn’t cooperating in the least. I’d rather throw it and smash it to bits, but that would be counterproductive, yeah? I can’t find a way in yet.”

“Ah someone who can beat you? Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Ha. I’m not beaten yet. I’ll figure it out. Not gonna let some kid best me.” 

“Kid?” 

“Yeah. Fifteen-year old. Owner of this here computer. Of course, the police don’t think she did this herself. Gotta be a cybercrime group running this op. I just can’t figure out who yet.”

“So you think it’s a subversive group. One on the list?”

“Seems it’s gotta be yeah. The encryptions are deep. I can’t make heads or tails of what I’m even looking for. I haven’t broken a code yet. I can’t find a signature style. They always have a signature.” 

“It’s getting late. You hungry?” 

“Ah crap. It’s nearly seven. I am feeling a bit peckish.”

“Well I have a few more files I want to get through. I’m gonna order some Chinese takeout. You want something.”

“Sure. I’ll have whatever you’re having. You haven’t steered me wrong yet.” 

Melinda smiled and picked up her phone to place the order. 

Daisy

“You’re a shrink? Aren’t you kinda young?” 

“I assure you I am old enough and very qualified. How are you feeling Daisy?”

“You mean after my panic attack and the crap drugs they stuck in me to calm me down?”

“Do you get them often?”

“Crap drugs? Nah I can get hold of much better ones on the street.” 

“Panic Attacks. Do you get them often?” 

“Maybe you should ask the giant police officer who slammed his fist on the table if he has violent tendencies. Seemed a bit over the top to me.” 

“So he scared you. Have people scared you before? Threatened you?” 

Daisy backed up on to the bed and pulled her knees up wrapping her arms around her legs. “I’m hungry. Don’t they serve any food in this hospital?” 

“When the doctor examined, you she found some injuries. Bruising on your shoulders, chest, arms and back. She also found scars from previous injuries. Has someone been hurting you Daisy?”

“Seriously. I’m starving. I have a high metabolism. I know my rights. They have to feed me.” 

“What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m not gonna talk to you. I hate shrinks. They always twist everything around and it comes back to bite me in the ass. You can take your psychobabble and shove it.” 

Dr. Simmons stood up. “Stop me if I get anything wrong. According to your extensive files which I’ve read and the report of the doctor exam, plus what the officers have told me, you are a runaway from Naperville. You were living with a foster family, Gary and Diane Wilson. They are claiming you stole money, jewelry, and electronics from their home, trashed their home and physically assaulted them. That happened on October 8th. The police said you rented the room at the hostel on October 13. You opened a bank account at First Commonwealth bank on October 19 in the name of Mary Sue Martin. You set up fake bank accounts in the names of Charles and Heidi Martin and transferred money from stolen accounts to yours. The police found almost one thousand dollars on you. They are positive that you are working with a hacker group and say that being cooperative would go a long way with them.” 

Daisy lifted her head and stared at the woman. 

Dr, Simmons continued. “Based on your history and physical exam, if I were to make an educated guess, I’d say you ran away from your foster home because you were being abused. Your injuries are fairly fresh, and the bruising indicates you were beaten severely by someone. Odds are that someone is from your most recent foster placement. You probably didn’t trash their place and most likely did not steal as much as they claim from them. Although, you might have taken cash on hand to buy the bus ticket so you could get away.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows. 

“I think you set all this up to make money so you could get away somewhere. The evidence is that you didn’t rent the hostel room right away, so you probably had little or no money once you got here. You picked Chicago because you could get lost in it rather easily. Naperville is only around thirty- five- miles from Chicago. You most likely hitched to get here or used the cash you stole and came by bus. You probably stayed on the street at first, but quickly found a shelter to stay at. You are street smart so you would know how dangerous being on the streets would be for a girl your age. Most likely you know the right spots to go to stay anonymous. But you probably didn’t feel too safe at the shelter either, being a teenage girl, so somehow you came up with enough money to get a room at the hostel. Since you are a runaway, getting a job is out of the question, so somehow you stole the money. Or stole something to turn into money. Most likely you shoplifted items or stole a wallet or purse. You did it before, in your record. Petty theft. Also breaking and entering. Felony theft. Since you have become a ward of the state – you have been placed in eleven foster homes, three group homes, and a lock down juvenile facility. 

“Got it all figured out, have you?” 

“How many times did he hit you before you took off? Reporting it to your case worker might have been easier. Your case worker would have taken you out of the home and put you somewhere safe.” 

Daisy laughed. “Yeah sure. You don’t get it. At all.” 

“Then explain it to me. How is running a better answer? I mean look where you are now. Did you really think stealing that much money would not draw attention?” 

“Only thing I did wrong was not bailing on this shit town quicker. Won’t happen again.” 

“No, it won’t, because you will be in jail.”

“Juvie. I’m only fifteen.” 

“Not if the FBI charges you with a federal crime or two. You’re over age fourteen so they could charge you as an adult.”

“Unless I help them. Give them information. Yeah I got it.” 

Dr. Simmons watched the girl. Her body language gave away nervousness, but her words continued to be defiant and defensive. “Or you have nothing to give them and are just stalling. You did this on your own. The hacking, the plan, the money was limited. It was just for you. So you could get away from here. Where were you planning to go? I bet you wanted to go out west or south where the weather is warmer all year long.” 

Daisy bit her lip and looked away. She continued tapping her crossed feet. She looked back at the woman and folded her arms. “Whatever you say. You’re the shrink. I’m just a kid. A very hungry kid. Guess I have to find my own food around here” She got up and walked out the door before Jemma could react. She started walking down the hall, getting a few feet, before an officer grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled hard. 

“Don’t touch me, you fucking asshole.” Daisy pulled away which caused the officer to grab her tighter around both shoulders. Daisy winced and tried to get away and in the process her hospital gown opened more. “Let me go, you fucking pervert!” 

Bobbi heard the commotion and made it to them in seconds flat. “Let her go officer.” He let Daisy go. 

“Hey look the perv wanted to cop a feel. Bastard.” She pushed her loosened gown back over her front which had come down in the scuffle. “All I wanted was a fucking sandwich.” 

Elena came on the other side of Daisy. “You need to stay in the room. You’re a suspect in a crime. The officer was just doing his job. Ny the way that’s some mouth you have.”

“Fuck you too.” 

Nurses, doctors and visitors were staring. Bobbi wanted to defuse this quickly. She stood in front of Daisy. “Get back to your room now. I’ll make sure you get something to eat.” 

Jemma had come out of the room and had watched the entire exchange. “Officer. You should join us. Daisy and I haven’t finished our little chat just yet.” 

Bobbi guided Daisy back into the room. Daisy walked to the bed and jumped on it. 

Bobbie turned to Elena who stood in the doorway. “Could you ask someone to bring Daisy dinner. It is getting pretty late now.” 

Elena nodded to her. She glanced at Daisy and gave her a dirty look.

Jemma turned to Bobbi and introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Dr. Jemma Simmons. I consult with the FBI and occasionally with the Chicago Police. Daisy and I have figured a few things out.” 

Bobbi introduced herself as well. Daisy smirked and sat back on the bed. 

Bobbi turned to Jemma. “Such as?” 

“Here we should both sit.” Jemma pulled up a chair and Bobbi did the same. “I was called in to access Daisy’s mental status. And try to learn information from her. Your department thinks she is working for a criminal hacker group. I don’t think she is. You think she can provide you with names and contacts of a criminal group she works for. I don’t think she can because one doesn’t exist. At least not one she is involved with.” 

Bobbi scratched her head.” She told you that?” 

“Oh no. She wants me to believe what you believe. That she is just a pawn and is being used by some big bad organization. She’s not.”

“How do you know that?” 

“A hunch. And deductive reasoning. Tell me Officer Morse, how much money did this girl steal online?” 

“Twelve- thousand dollars from one victim.” 

“How much from other victims?”

“Small amounts. Four hundred dollars form one and six hundred from another account.”

“So three accounts? Is that all” 

“It’s all we found so far.” 

“Also, can you tell me how much money she didn’t take from the larger account?” 

“What?” 

“Did she wipe the account clean?” 

“No actually there was a lot more in the account in total.” 

“Has Fitz been able to break into her computer yet? Cause once he does, that’s what you will find. That she worked alone.” 

“Not yet. You know him. He’s an FBI computer expert, supposed to be the best in the area.” 

Daisy smiled. 

“Yes I know him. Fitz. It’s just a matter of time till he gets in.” 

“Good luck with that.” Daisy crossed her arms and smirked at them. 

“Of course the point being that young Daisy here is not working with any group, and never was. She stole the money cause she’s a good hacker.”

“No way could she pull that off by herself. Set up all those fake ID’s. Run the bank scam. Hack into random online accounts.” 

“Sure she did. Didn’t you Daisy?” 

The room door was pushed open and a worker rolled in a cart with a tray and drinks on it. “Oh um, I was told to deliver this here. 

Daisy waved. “Over here. That’s mine.” 

He took it to her and looked at the women. Bobbi waved him away. He walked out. 

Bobbi watched as the girl checked out her food. If what the psychiatrist was telling her was true, they’d been completely wrong about this case. If true, it meant that the girl she was watching shove food in her mouth, was a genius at computers, and they’d spent a ton on resources to capture a teenage runaway thief. A runaway who had bruises on her arms and shoulders. Bobbi had seen them for herself out in the hallway, when Daisy had made that scene. Even now, Bobbi could see the green and bluish marks on her upper arms as she ate. She walked over to the bed and checked out the food Daisy was heartily eating. A grilled cheese, tomato soup, a fruit cup, and a bag of chips, along with a pudding cup. Bobbi turned to look closer at Daisy. They were definitely old bruises healing. Bobbi also noticed a tattoo. No wait that wasn’t a tattoo. It was a birthmark. It was wine colored and resembled the shape of a heart that was placed on the inside above her left wrist. 

Daisy noticed Bobbi checking her out. “You want to see all of them. I know the doctor took pictures. They always take pictures. Nothing ever happens though.” 

“Tell me who hurt you Daisy?” 

“Why?” 

“So I can arrest him.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“It does if they send another kid there.” 

“So? That’s life. They’ll have to deal. I did.” 

“You want another kid to go though what you have?” 

“Why should I care? No one cared about me. Ain’t no one looking out for me. Except me.” She opened the pudding and spooned some in her mouth. 

“You need to let the doctor examine you.”

“Already did.” 

Jemma interjected changing the subject, “Where did you learn to hack computers so well?” 

Daisy waved her spoon around. “You know, here and there. Hey can I get another pudding cup?” 

Bobbi looked at Jemma who just shook her head. She then turned to speak to Daisy. “You are staying here tonight. You should get some rest.” 

“Why. Why am I staying in the hospital?” 

“Observation. I’ll be back to speak to you again tomorrow Daisy.” 

“There will be a guard posted outside.”

“Not the pervy one I hope.” 

“Elena has volunteered.” 

“Oh great. The overly sensitive moralistic one.” 

“Just rest and get some sleep.”

“How about that pudding?” 

“I’ll make sure the staff offers you snacks. You have a TV. I’ll be back in the morning as well. Goodnight.” 

Daisy waved them both away as she flipped on the TV remote. 

Phil

Bobbi had stopped by Phil’s apartment to give him details on the young girl who had stolen his money. 

“She’s been abused?” 

“Yeah. It’s why she ran off from her foster home. Foster parents are claiming she was the violent one who trashed the place, hit them and stole their money and jewelry.” 

“You don’t believe them, do you?” 

“Of course not. The girl has bruises. Proving it though is something else. Especially since the girl is not interested in pressing charges.”

“Does she have to? Can’t you just investigate.”

“Well Naperville can investigate. Happened in their jurisdiction. But without corroboration form Daisy, it’s simply hearsay.” 

“Her name is Daisy?”

“Yeah, but she is anything but a lovely and sweet flower. She’s fifteen, smart as a whip, has a trucker’s mouth, and is a huge smart ass.”

“You like her.” 

“She’s had a rough life. If what Jemma says is true, and she worked alone and really planned all of this herself, stealing the money – we can forgo federal charges, and put her through family court. We have your money, and the thousand she had on her can go back to the other two teachers. Most likely she’ll have to do some time at juvie because of her previous convictions.” 

“How much time?” 

“Depends. We can run her through family court here and she’ll probably get less than a year if she gets lucky and has a more lenient judge. It wasn’t a violent crime so that will work in her favor. You okay with that?” 

“Oh yeah. She’s just a kid. No need to ruin her future because of one mistake.”

“Speaking of mistakes, why did you and your first wife divorce again? You still love her.” 

“You got that from a five-minute meeting?”

“I’m a cop Phil. It’s what I do. You were giving away many signs. The first tragedy of course was dropping my mac and cheese. After that, anyone who was paying attention could see the chemistry you two had, even after all these years. What harm could it do to talk to her?”

“I tried calling a couple times and chickened out. It’s in the past. We are in the past. We have moved on. Melinda will always have a piece of my heart. But we aren’t good together. Not anymore. Not after what happened.”

“It was over thirteen years ago Phil. Wait are those photo albums?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You never showed me pictures Phil. Not of your ex or daughter.” 

“Well that’s cause I thought I’d packed the past away with the albums. I guess I was wrong.” 

“Do you mind?” 

He shook his head. “Knock yourself out. The blue one is first, it has pictures of Mel and me before we were married. The white one has our wedding. The other two are full of pics of Skye and us as a family. I’m gonna grab a beer. You want one?” 

“Yeah.” Bobbi took an album and began paging through it. 

Phil returned and sat down next his sister. He watched as she paged through his past, smiling, and asking a few questions from time to time. After over a half hour had passed, she was on the last album. The one that had Skye’s first birthday, her first Christmas, her first time at the beach, her first hair. Lots of firsts in that one. 

“Oh my gosh Phil, She’s so cute.” Bobbi looked up seeing his pained face. “Oh I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have...” 

“It’s fine. She was cute. Adorable. Beautiful. All those things. Curious. Sassy. Smart.”

Bobbi nodded looking back at the album. Something has caught her eye. That was weird.”

“What’s this? On her arm?” 

Phil leaned over to look. “What’s what?” 

“There on her lower arm right above her wrist.” 

“Oh that’s just a birthmark. Melinda said she came out already marked by us, with two sides of a heart. Looks just like a heart. Doctor said it was not a problem. Just a port wine stain birthmark.” 

“That looks like a heart. Here. On her left arm. The underside of her left arm. Above the wrist.” 

“Yeah. I think we’ve established that Bobbi. It wasn’t large enough to be an issue.” 

“How old would Skye be? Today?” 

“It’s been over thirteen years. She was taken in January 2006. January 12th.” 

“She was two when she was kidnapped?” 

“No. Not two. Eighteen months. Her birthday is July 2.” 

“She’d be fifteen. Dark brown hair. Brown eyes. Half Chinese. With a wine-colored, heart-  
shaped birthmark on the underside of her left arm just above her wrist.” 

“Bobbi?”

Bobbi stared at the picture of the laughing girl. Oh my god, it could be her. Just then Bobbi’s phone went off. She absentmindedly picked it up. “Yeah, Morse speaking.” 

Elena’s frantic voice responded. “She’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. Oooo a cliffhanger. Sorry... not really. Comments are inspiring and invigorating.


	5. Simple Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this got written faster than I thought it would. Must be fate. Lots of angst. Enjoy.

Daisy 

Daisy still had the money she’d put on the two western union prepaid cards. They were at the post office box she’d taken out when she got first found the hostel. It was only a few blocks from there. She smiled that she’d had the foresight to give herself an escape plan. Sure, she was only getting out of Chicago with a thousand bucks. But she was getting out and money could take her pretty far away. She could get away to another city and do it all over. Find a few marks for ready easy cash. Pickpocket a couple men. Maybe she’d get lucky and a purse would be left unattended for a few seconds in a store. She’d do those things building a money supply slower. Do more credit card merchandise schemes. Do some easy shoplifting. 

She looked around the store she was in and located the cameras, pulling her hoodie even tighter around her face as she avoided looking at them. She saw what she was looking for and just walked by it going to check out a few more aisles, placing things randomly in her shopping basket. She stopped at the greeting cards, reading through a bunch and saw the store employee stop paying her any mind. Good. Now was the time. She moved quickly and grabbed the item she really wanted and then continued shopping moving closer to the checkout. She saw a family a man and wife with two kids a little younger than her. She walked toward them and waved, watching as a cashier smiled in their direction. Good she was buying it. She pretended to continue toward the family and when the cashier turned her head, she set down the basket and walked quickly to the exit. 

She kept walking a couple blocks up the street finally ducking into an alley. She fingered the hair dye box in her jacket before she took out the wallet she had stole at the hospital. She took out the three twenties, two tens, one five and three ones and pocketed the money. Heading out of the alley, she tossed the wallet in a trash bin then turned left and headed to a bus stop. She waited for only a few minutes, getting on the bus that would take her back up near Chinatown near the interstate.

Bobbi and Phil

Bobbi drove to the hospital with Phil. She wasn’t sure but she knew there was a very real possibility the girl who had escaped the hospital was his kid. She was half Chinese, matched the age, and other than hair color which Bobbi knew was dyed anyway, matched all other physical characteristics including a birthmark. She wasn’t going to say anything yet of course, not till she had time to investigate it further. Which seemed unlikely now since the girl had run off. 

Bobbi and Phil ran into the hospital to the elevator getting to the fourth floor which was already a bevy of police activity. Elena saw her and met her in the hallway. 

“How the hell did she get past you?” 

“I don’t – she pulled – she - damnit. She pulled some stunt.” 

Phil looked curious. “Stunt?” 

“I don’t know all the details Bobbi. The kid stole a food worker’s cell phone, tapped into the WIFI and then proceeded to shut down all electronic doors and lights and AC in the building, and everything else, including the elevators. It became a mess, and the nurses and patients and doctors were running around, locked out of rooms, locked in rooms, people were stuck on the elevators. I checked in on her and she was sleeping. I only went over there to the main reception area to try to talk their security and she must have snuck out.”

“She used the internet to cause a distraction. From a phone.” 

“A smart phone. Damn it Bobbi, why is she running.” 

“Oh I don’t know Elena, Maybe because she is facing up to a year at least in a juvenile facility.” 

“She’s most likely heading for transport out of Chicago.” Mack came up to them. “We checked security and she is wearing the clothes we brought her in with. The security cameras caught her on the employee steps, then going out through the kitchen of the cafeteria and to the employee parking lot. That was almost thirty minutes ago. I have an APB out on her across the city.” 

“She’ll change her clothes. Maybe even her hair. Likely head to a bus terminal.” Izzy joined them along with her wife Victoria Hand. “She’s a chronic runaway, knows the streets, knows how to stay off radar, and is apparently amazing with computers.”

Victoria spoke. “Bobbi, any idea which direction she’ll be trying to go?” 

“West or south. Wait. She knows I would think that. She’ll go somewhere else. Head where she thinks we wouldn’t suspect. East probably.” 

“She has no money though, right?” Phil joined the conversation. 

“She has the eighty- eight dollars she stole from me.” Jemma walked over to join the group. 

Bobbi sighed. “How?” 

“Lifted it from my jacket I suppose. Girl is good.” 

“Great. We’ve established the fifteen-year old suspect is good at disguising herself, great at pickpocketing, wonderful at playing people, and a prodigy computer hacker. Seriously, go get her. Everyone. Top priority.” Izzy turned and walked away.

Victoria shrugged at the others. “Izzy called me in and asked me to talk to the girl. Said she might need an advocate attorney to represent her. Said the girl had not asked yet for a lawyer. I’m afraid that her running has thoroughly pissed off Iz. She was wanting to help the kid after finding out about her past. Her taking off now, is not gaining her any brownie points.” 

“She’ll still need you Vic. Once we find her. You heard the boss guys. Coordinate a complete search of all bus stations in the city. Make sure to also include Union Station. She may think a train is a better option.” Bobbi spoke to everyone. 

“Airport too? She might be heading there,” Elena asked.

“Yeah check O’Hare and Midway. I doubt she will go that route though. But flash her picture. Put her on the no-fly list. Make sure she doesn’t get on any flights.” 

Bobbi saw the doctor who had examined Daisy standing by the counter. “Go on everyone, get started. I need to check on something quick. She ran over to her. “Hey Dr. Crane. Did you take blood from Daisy?”

“Yes. We ran those tests I said we would. She’s clean. No diseases and no HIV.” 

“What’s her blood type?” 

“I don’t know offhand.” 

“It’s important.” 

“I’ll check.” She picked up a phone and talked with someone. A few minutes later, she turned to Bobbi. “She’s B positive.” 

“So what’s that mean for her parents.”

“Blood type of at least one parent has to be AB or B.” 

“Blood work cannot definitively see who someone’s parents are though, right?” 

“Right. Only DNA can do that.” 

“So you would have to get a DNA sample from blood.” 

“Yes or a cheek swab. Those usually yield the best results.” 

“You wouldn’t by any chance have some of Daisy’s blood already drawn?” 

“No. It’s all been used for the tests we ran.” 

“Ah. Okay thanks.” Bobbi left the confused doctor and made her way to Mack. “I’m going to pick up Hunter and we are going to check something out. I’ll be in touch. Let me know if anyone spots her.” 

“Will do.” 

Bobbi and Phil got in her car and left the hospital. 

“What was all that about DNA and blood back there you were talking about?” 

“Just an angle I’m working. I’m going to the station. You mind taking my car back to your place? Hunter has his at the station and we’ll use that. I’ll pick mine up later.” 

“Sure. Oh and please tell me what happens. To the girl, Daisy. I do hope she stays safe and nothing happens to her.”

“Yeah me too.” Bobbi discretely placed the empty coffee cup that Phil had gotten back at the hospital in her bag. 

Bobbi

“You want to tell me where we are going Bob?” 

“Just a hunch. Daisy is far too smart to get caught at one of the bus stations. Knows that’s the first place we will look. She probably also knows the security at an airport is way too good.”

“So you’re thinking train then?” 

“Nope. I’m thinking truck. Daisy is good at playing people. I can imagine if she found the right family man type trucker and gave him a sob story, she’ll get out of town. Far enough away to then buy a bus ticket and head to another city to blend in and rip off a few more people.”

“Yah but which truck stop?” 

“One that will take her east. She knows I will assume she’s going west or south. She’s not going to go North because she won’t be able to get far with no passport into Canada. So east.”

“Lots of cities along Route 90. South Bend. Toledo Cleveland. Erie.” 

“Yep. She gets to one of those and buys a bus ticket to anywhere. Long gone.” 

“So we start on Route 90. Which one first” 

“Start at the first truck stop on Route 90 closet to the hospital she broke out of. The first one that has shower facilities and food. She’ll be looking for a safe ride, and she will be dying her hair.” 

“You know I’ve always got your back Bobbi but you seem to be taking this case a bit too personally now. I mean we could send some uniforms to this place to check it out.” 

She glanced over at him and sighed. “Well, it could very well be personal. She could be my niece.” 

Hunter nearly swerved as he turned to look at her. “What are you bloody hell talking about?” 

“Phil. She matches a description of his long-lost daughter who was kidnapped thirteen years ago.” 

“Matches what description.” 

“Look it’s only a hunch. But she is the right age, right race, and she had a birthmark that matches a picture of his kid. We need to at least check it out. Once we find her.”

“You mean if we find her. You didn’t tell him, did you?” 

“Of course not. Not yet. First thing though I want done when we find her is a DNA test. Test her and Phil and I am either a complete lunatic or a great sister.”

“Well, in the past, your hunches have been pretty good.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m counting on. I just hope she’s safe.” 

Daisy

She slung the backpack she over her shoulder as she exited the car. She’d taken the bus uptown, and she had bought the backpack and a new hoodie and had pocketed a few bath supplies. She still had almost fifty bucks for a bus ticket once she could get to South Bend. That could take her to Cleveland, a large enough city to get lost in for a few weeks. She didn’t want to use any bank cards yet, since the cops had her ID’s, and planned to get another fake ID to transfer them again once she got to Cleveland. The woman she had hitched a ride with had believed every word in her sob story. She’d even pressed a ten-dollar bill in Daisy’s hand telling her to get something to eat. Daisy thanked here profusely for her kindness, got out of the car and headed to the bath house of the huge travel facilities just off the freeway. She needed to dye her hair and she needed to find a ride quickly. 

She paid the counter person with the ten dollars to use the shower facilities. It was not full, and Daisy was happy for that. It certainly wasn’t the first time she’d used these types of facilities before. She entered the private stall and locked the door. She was hoping the temporary hair dye would buy her a couple hours to find a good ride and last for a couple days till she could do something more permanent to change up her appearance. Of course, any ride would be taking a chance, which was why she’d also pocked the mace at the store. Fifty minutes later she walked out of the building with dark brown hair. She wondered around the area, finding no viable options. Of course, it was really late now, going on ten at night, and she thought about laying low for the night and checking for a ride in the morning. Then she spotted the woman driver by the parked trucks. She was carrying a bag over to her rig. A woman would be ideal. 

“Hey, where you headed? Or are you waiting till morning to head out?’ Daisy took a chance. 

The woman looked her over. “I don’t pick up hitchers kid.” 

“Yeah not picking me up. You’re not moving Just standing here now.” 

“Smartass.” 

Daisy grinned. “You could have me to converse with all the way to South Bend. That is if you are headed to South bend. I’m funny, and smart. I’d be doing you a favor.” 

“You’re good kid. But you are also underage, and that’s trouble with a capital T.”

“I’m nineteen.” 

“Liar.” 

“Look I just need a break lady. I can’t go back there okay. I have friends I can stay with if I can just get a ride east. From someone I don’t have to fight off, you know?” 

The woman looked her over. “Get in. I am going to South Bend and that’s as far as you go, as long as you understand that.” 

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, thanks so much.”

“I don’t stop every half hour for pee breaks either. Make sure you are good to go kid.” 

Bobbi 

Hunter pulled into the truck stop at ten- fifteen. They both got out and started searching. After about fifteen minutes, Bobbi’s luck changed. A bored counter person identified Daisy saying she had been there about an hour ago using the shower facility and had headed to the parked trucks after she left. Bobbi walked over to the designated area and walked around. Most everyone was sleeping in their cabs, except for two men who were sitting outside drinking and eating a pizza. 

“Hey you see this girl around here?” 

The first guy looked at the picture and shook his head. The second one nodded. “Yeah I saw that girl. Looked too young to be on her own. She was looking for a ride.” 

“She asked you?” 

“Nah you can tell though. She was scouting out everyone. Obvious jail bait so I ignored her.” 

“Oh her.” The other man spoke up. “Yeah I only saw her from the back. She was talking to Powerpuff.” 

“Powerpuff?” 

“Ah yeah. Her handle. Drives a regular route across Illinois and Indy. Names um.... Angie, or Aggie or something.” 

“You saw the girl get in her rig?” 

“Didn’t say that. Just saw her hanging out talking to her.” 

Bobbi thanked them and walked away already on her phone calling it in. 

Daisy

Daisy was eating a bag of chips that Aggie had thrown at her. She smiled. They’d been on the road for over two hours and she’d learned the woman’s name was Agatha Jamison. She was divorced, had two grown sons, and had taken to truck diving after her ‘no good gambling asshole husband cheated on her and gambled away their savings’. She was good-humored and Daisy was relishing in the luck she’d ventured into. She felt safe and happy and was relaxed. 

“We are about ten miles from South Bend. I’ll stop at the truck stop before my exit. Bus depot is only about three miles from there.”

“Thanks.” 

The woman glanced over at the girl. “You sure you got someone to stay with when you get to where you’re headed?” 

“Yeah. A friend. She said I could stay with her if I could get to Erie.” Daisy lied with such ease, that she almost believed herself. “Gonna figure some stuff out while there.” Daisy popped a chip in her mouth and offered the bag to the woman who took a couple chips. 

A few seconds later they both heard the sirens. 

“I don’t know why you have to keep me cuffed to the seat.”

Bobbi grinned as she looked back at the girl. “Well for one to prevent you from jumping out of the moving car. Since this is not a police car and I can’t lock you in.” 

“Maybe child locks would work though Bob. She sure is whining like a child.” 

“Yeah fuck you.” 

“Back atcha sweetie.” 

Bobbi smiled. Daisy had kept up a steady chatter of swearing and nasty comments along with the whining since they’d ordered her out of the truck. The woman who had given her a lift was not surprised she’d been lied to, but still wished Daisy luck as she drove off. 

“You know I’m a minor and these damn cuffs hurt. Injuring a minor just cause she outsmarted you is petty as hell.”

“Did you though? Outsmart me. Or did I find you and now you are once again under arrest?” 

“Yeah and so where am I going. Jail?” 

“Hospital. Getting checked out and then we’ll see. Probably arraignment once we process you.” 

“Same hospital?” 

“Don’t worry Daisy. I won’t be letting you out of my sight.” 

“Oh joy.” 

“Oh by the way, Dr. Simmons has decided to not press charges. She would like to know what you did with her wallet though.” 

Daisy stayed quiet. 

“Oh since you left the phone behind you stole without trashing it, no charges there either. Guy was just glad to get it back.” 

“Wallet is in a trash bin. Off of South Canal Street, alley near Roosevelt Boulevard. I didn’t do anything to the cards in it. You have the fifty bucks I had left.” 

Bobbi radioed it in and asked for a uniform officer to search for it. She turned around to gaze at Daisy. “Thanks.” 

Daisy just shrugged. 

Bobbi stared at the girl. She looked hardened but underneath there was a compassion and vulnerability that Bobbi had first noticed when she’d met her. She stared trying to see physical similarities in the girl and her brother. A brother she had only found in the last five years who had completely and totally become her family Her only family really. Her mom had died when she was nineteen and in college, and they were never really that close. Even more distant to her was her stepfather. She had no other siblings and when Phil had come along, he had brought that sense of family she’d never had before. Was this sassy teen with so many obvious issues, also her family? 

“You could just take a picture.” 

Bobbi startled from her thoughts. “Huh?” 

“You’re staring. Blatantly.” 

“Oh. I was just wondering about you. How did you end up here Daisy?” 

Daisy was smart enough to understand her question was not about the physical place she was at. But she replied snarky anyway. “Some blond amazon chick keeps hunting me down?” 

“Haha. That’s cute.” 

“So tell me Officer Morse. Ho did you end up here?” The emphasis on the word ‘here’ was plain. 

“Well Manitowoc, Wisconsin is colder and has more rain and snows an average of 45 inches per year.”

“So naturally you moved to the Windy City.” 

At that Hunter chuckled and Bobbi grinned. She looked back at the girl. “The report on you says you are from Naperville. Why come to Chicago, knowing we would find out who you were rather quickly. Why not head directly west or south?” 

“I needed to build up my trust fund first.” 

“Ah more pickings here in Chi-town. Plus the ability to blend in. I know you hung out in Chinatown a bit. You speak the language?” 

“Used to a little. I forgot most of it.” 

“Yeah when you don’t have anyone to talk back to you or the need to use it daily you tend to lose it.” 

“Or when you speak Chinese and some of the kids around you call you a chink. And that one foster parent who said if he’d known I was some kind of half slant eyed gook, he’s never have let me live there.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? You didn’t do it and you don’t even know me. It’s not like it bothers me anymore.” 

“Well I’m sorry there are assholes in the world.” 

“Well here we are. Rush University Medical Center. Try not to lose the kid this time, eh? 

Bobbi rolled her eyes at him, as she got out of the car. She opened the back door and undid Daisy’s cuffs. She held onto the girl’s arm as they walked into the building and Hunter went to park the car. 

Bobbi

It was almost seven a.m. and Bobbi stared at the report in her hands. When she had gotten back to the hospital, she had put a stat order on the DNA found on Phil’s coffee cup and on the swab, she asked them to take from Daisy at the hospital. She was in Daisy’s room now, guarding her, while outside Mack had posted Davis at the door. Everyone else had gone home to sleep. She had not. She glanced over at the girl who was sound asleep. For all her bravado and sass, she was still just a tired and scared teen. A teen who now was far more than just a suspect. Far more than just another runaway. She was her niece. Phil’s long-lost daughter who had been kidnapped so many years ago. Bobbi pulled that file up and looked at it again. She’d been taken from her home in Shiloh, a town right next to Scott Airforce Base where both Phil and his wife were stationed. She had been living after she was kidnapped, at least part of that time, in Naperville, only four hours away, under the name Daisy Johnson. Her parents were listed as Calvin and Jiaying Johnson. She had that report too. The Johnsons were killed in a car accident six years ago and Daisy had been under the state social services care ever since, since she was nine-years old. 

It was unbelievable. She had not yet told Phil, wanting to be sure before giving him even a sliver of hope. But now it was pretty sure. The only thing left was to get a sample from Melinda May and possibly blood work from all three to get an undeniable identification. This was a game changer. Oh hell who was she kidding. This was a life changer. It seemed so surreal. What are the chances that this kid hacked into her own birth father’s bank account to steal money, and that she, her aunt, would find her? Somehow, someway the fates were trying to right a very bad wrong. Or whatever one believed in, she supposed this was what one would deem a miracle. Three people’s lives were going to instantaneously be very different shortly. 

The door opened and Hunter poked his head in first before walking in. She had texted him and he must have broken many traffic laws to get here this fast. 

He whispered, “She sleeping?”

She nodded, grabbed the folders and papers, got up, and both left the room. She spoke to Davis at the door ordering him to not leave no matter what, and not let Daisy walk out. She headed to the waiting area, with Hunter, and then dropped all the paperwork on a chair, turning to him and fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. 

“It’s okay luv, I’ve got you.” 

“She’s my niece. Phil’s lost kid.” 

“Yeah you said that when you called. Pretty amazing.” 

She pulled back from him swiping at her eyes. “It’s unbelievable.” 

“Yeah well now we know why she’s so much like you, yeah?” 

“Oh shut up.” She gave him a smirk. “Look at me, huh? All kinds of family now. When I first met you, I had no one. Well except you. Now I have a big brother, and a niece.” 

“Yah, don’t forget the girl has a mother too. And those two, she and Phil, well let’s just say the smell of love was pretty thick.” 

“Oh my god Hunter. Losing their kid is what drove them apart. What if....” 

“What if we don’t get five steps ahead of ourselves luv. First things first yeah? You need to tell Phil.”

“Yeah. And how do I do that? Hunter, he’s been mourning her for thirteen years. I can ‘t just walk into his apartment and say oh hey bro, by the way, that kid we caught who stole your money – yeah she’s your long lost daughter.”

“Why not? It’s the truth. It’s what happened.” 

“Maybe I should have a psychiatrist along. Or something. I mean he’ll want to see her right away. But someone needs to tell her too. How will she react. She doesn’t know. All she knows is her parents died in a car crash. How to tell her that those parents either kidnapped her or they bought her on the black market. And his ex. Phil said her life was never the same. She isolated herself from him and most of her friends. Now her kid’s alive but was raised by other people, and she’s also under arrest. How do I do this?” 

“Hey come on. You’re not alone. Okay? You do this one step at a time. Talk to that high-level FBI psychiatrist. Let her go with to talk to Phil. I’ll be there too. Let the psychiatrist tell the girl. Access her response. Then we move to the next step.”

“Yeah. You’re right. First thing is to call that psychiatrist and ask her to come here. I have her fifty bucks and her wallet is at the station. A patrol officer found it right where Daisy said it would be. So then I talk to her about Phil and this whole crazy thing. Then we figure out a plan.” 

Melinda

Melinda watched as Fitz grumbled again at the computer. She laughed. He’d been here since she got here at eight, trying in vain to get information from the teen’s computer. 

“Yeah go ahead and laugh, why don’t you. She could have some very important information hiding on this thing. Damnit.” He slammed his fist down on the desk and gave the computer another dirty look. 

“Maybe you could ask her for help.” 

“Oh sure. Just ask the bloody criminal to open her files. Which she has encrypted better than Assange.” He looked over at Melinda. “You know Wikileaks and...”

“Fitz. I know who he is. He was pretty young too when he started out, wasn’t he?” 

“Right genius she is. Jemma says she’s a pip too.” 

“Jemma met her?” 

“Yeah, yesterday. Police asked her to consult. Remember she worked with those kids before on that special case. I guess they figured she’d be best to try to figure her out.”

“Did she?” 

Fitz smirked. “Guess that depends on your definition of figured out. The girl absconded with Jemma’s wallet and ran away from the hospital. The police said she stole a smart phone, set off a bunch of alarms, stopped elevators and locked doors. Then she escaped.” 

“You sound impressed.” 

“She did all that with a smart phone. Got away. Apparently, she’s a good pickpocket too.” 

“Kids these days huh?” 

He laughed. “They did manage to find her. Jemma got a call that they want her to return to the hospital. Apparently, the girl even told them what she did with Jem’s wallet, so they have that as well.” 

“Intact? The wallet I mean.” 

“Yeah. She did use some of her cash though. But they found what was left on the girl and they’re giving that back too. Jemma said I’m not gonna get in this damn thing.” He patted the girl’s computer. 

“So you want to prove her wrong.” 

“I do. So I’m gonna keep at it. Jemma got the police to fax over her file, so I know a bit about her. Maybe it’ll help to break through her firewalls.” He waved a folder of papers at her. “Back to work.” 

“Yeah me too. I have a lot to do today. I’ll order us a pizza for lunch later on.” 

He gave her the thumbs up sign. 

Phil

It was almost eleven in the morning. Phil was teaching his third period class which was his ninth-grade honors history class. They were learning about the issues that led up to the Civil War. He usually kept his phone off and so he had not received the ten or so texts from his sister, nor the five from his brother-in-law. He was in the middle of quoting Lincoln when a knock came on his door. He walked over and answered it. It was Mack and the assistant principal. 

“Hello Phil, Bobbi asked me to come get you. She needs for you to meet her at the hospital.” 

Phil turned white. “What happened. Is she okay?” 

“Oh yeah sorry. No Bobbi’s fine and so is Hunter. They have some stuff to work out with your case.”

“Is this concerning the girl who stole my money?”

“Yeah. Bobbi needs to talk to you.” 

“It can’t wait till after school? What about my class?” 

“That’s what I’m here for. I’ll cover your class.” The assistant principal spoke up. 

“But I don’t have a lesson plan or...” 

“It’s fine Phil. We’ve got this. Jane can cover next period for you – it’s her free period and we’ll call in a half day sub. Worst case we will send them to the library to read the history book. Go on.” 

“Okay. He turned around and apologized to his class telling them he needed to leave, and he got his briefcase and coat and headed out of the building with Mack. 

Melinda

Melinda was just about to call in the pizza when Jemma came into the room. Melinda waved to her and was about to ask if she wanted to join her and Fitz for pizza, when Jemma walked right by Fitz and headed to her. 

“Oh hey Jemma. You want...”

“Melinda the police would like for you to come talk with them. At the hospital.”

“Is someone ill? Was there an accident?” 

“No nothing like that. It’s about a girl they found.”

“Wait. The girl who owns this computer?”

Jemma nodded at Fitz. 

Now Melinda was more confused. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Well it has to do with your ex husband too. Seems he was one of her victims. She stole quite a large amount of money from him online.” 

“Phil? I still don’t know what that has to do with me. Last week was the first I’ve seen Phil in nearly thirteen years.” 

“Yes well I suppose Officer Morse can explain it all once we get there. Officer Rodriguez has a car waiting.” 

“Okay. Do you think they need some information from a case I worked on? “

“I suppose that’s possible.” 

“Okay. I guess you have to fend for yourself for lunch Fitz.” 

“That’s alright.” He looked at Jemma who mouthed ‘Tell you later’. 

Melinda grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the building with Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Ooooops. Is that another cliffhanger. Sorry - a little bit. NO worries. Next chapter is being worked on. Yes next chapter is the big revelation. How are they going to react? Stay tuned.


	6. Step By Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. I wrote another chapter already. Oh this one is pretty angsty. Enjoy.

Daisy woke up a little after eight in the morning. She noticed Office Morse was no longer in the room, even though she had insisted on staying in the room last night when they got back. The doctor on duty had examined her and done some weird swab thing in her mouth after Morse had asked her to. She got out of the bed and used the bathroom, coming back to the room she hunted for her clothes. Not finding them she put on the hospital robe over her gown and walked to the door. After the stunt she pulled last night, they would most certainly frown on her just opening the door. But she was hungry and also had a hell of a headache growing. Probably from the stress, and lack of sleep. She opened the door a crack and spoke.

“Hey can I get something to eat and drink and some ibuprofen. “ 

A tall guy she had never seen before turned and peered at her. “Call a nurse.” 

“Oh yeah. Okay. Where’s the Amazon lady?” 

“What?” 

“You know. Blond hair. Tall. Cop.” 

“I’m sure you’ll see Officer Morse soon.” 

Daisy let the door close and moved back to her bed. She grimaced as the movement caused her head to hurt more. She found the call button and hit it. Over and over.” 

After a few minutes, the door opened, a nurse entered and stood in front of her bed. “What do you want?” 

“Can I get something for my headache and something to drink? And breakfast.” 

“Breakfast will be served at around nine on this floor. I will check with your doctor about pain meds and water.” At that she turned around and walked out of the room. 

Great. So the staff were not very happy with her. She flipped on the TV remote.

A couple minutes later, Officer Morse entered her room. “I heard you are thirsty. Here you go.” She handed Daisy a can of Pepsi. 

“Cool. I don’t think the staff likes me very much.” 

“Well you did create some major havoc round here last night.”

“Yeah. I guess.” She popped the tab of the soda can and took a long drink. “Ah breakfast of champions.” 

Bobbi laughed. “So anyway, you sleep well?” 

Daisy shrugged. “I guess. What’s next? I’m not sick and so I imagine I’m not staying here much longer.”

“Well we’d like for you to talk with Dr. Simmons. Maybe let the Doctor do a few more tests. You told the nurse you have a headache.” 

“Which I will just take some ibuprofen for and be fine. If I ever get any that is.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be here soon. I filled out your menu for breakfast. You were still asleep.” 

“Oh goodie. Let me guess – Oatmeal. You know cause of the whole orphan thing.” 

Bobbi stared at her. 

“Or not. Gee I was just joking.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I get it. Oliver Twist. No. Actually I ordered you scrambled eggs, fried potatoes, bacon with toast and a fruit cup, with coffee and orange juice. You’re not allergic to anything, are you?”

Daisy shook her head. “Just seasonal outdoor stuff. No food.” 

“You need anything else?” 

“My clothes.” 

“Nice try.” 

“Worth a shot.” 

The door opened and the nurse entered, bringing Daisy some pills in cup and a large cup of ice water. “Here take these with the water.” 

Daisy followed the directions and then also took another drink of her soda. The nurse left the room. 

“Well, your breakfast should be here soon. I need a cup or three of coffee. I’ll be back later with Dr. Simmons. Enjoy your breakfast.” 

Daisy nodded and picked up the remote turning up the sound and started clicking through the channels. 

Bobbi left the room and was heading to the cafeteria when Izzy caught up with her.

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“You’re gonna have to be a little more specific boss. And I really need coffee so I’m gonna keep heading that way.” 

Izzy walked next to her. “Why is the girl still here in the hospital. You should have gotten her a medical clearance and taken her to holding till arraignment.” 

“Yeah I need that coffee. I’ll explain everything after I get a cup. Come sit with me.” 

The cafeteria was sparse this early in the morning. They both sat down at a table coffee in hand. 

“Anyway, we got Daisy back here at nearly midnight.”

“So instead of getting her cleared and taking her to lockup, you decided to let her stay here. That wasn’t your call Bobbi. We have protocols and rules for a reason.” 

“I found out something about her and needed to get it checked out.” 

“You going to tell me or is it a secret?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Yeah that’s what Mack and Elena told me you said to them. They also told me you asked them to pick up your brother and some lady who works over at the FBI to bring here and you set up a meeting with them and the FBI psychiatry consultant.” 

“I did.” 

“You know we usually do those at the station Bobbi. What’s up?” 

“The girl. She’s a kidnap victim.” 

“Really? How can you be sure?” 

“I had the doctor do a DNA swab. She matches a cold case from thirteen years ago.” Bobbi took a drink of her coffee. “She’s my brother’s kid Izzy.” 

Izzy gave her a puzzled look. “You’re brother?” 

“Thirteen years ago, his daughter was kidnapped. From a town called Shiloh in southern Illinois near Scott Airforce Base. Both my brother and his wife were stationed there. I didn’t know him at the time. She was taken from their home, and the babysitter and her boyfriend were murdered. There were few leads, and the case went unsolved. A series of events led me to believe that Daisy might be that kidnapped child. So I had the hospital run my brother’s DNA and her DNA and it is a match.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“Yeah. So I need to let both my brother and his ex-wife know. Since the girl was already here, I figured this might be the best place to give them the news. Dr. Simmons agrees with me. I already told her everything and she is slightly worried as to all the emotional turmoil and fallout that news like this can bring to the parties involved. Those are her words. She said they could be traumatized and there is a real possibility they would need medical support. For all three.” 

”Geezuz. And you are right here in the middle huh?” 

“She’s my niece.”

“Which of course means you can no longer be on the case.” 

“Not officially. But there is no way I am not sticking around.” 

“I know. But Bobbi, you are going to have to defer now to someone else. Who do you want me to put in charge of this?” 

“Mack.” 

“Will do. Have you spoken to him yet?” 

“No. I was hoping you would. After he gets back from picking up Phil.” 

“I hope you know what you are doing.” 

“Me too. Phil and his ex-wife should be getting here around eleven. Oh and his ex-wife, she works for the FBI. Dr. Simmons even knows her. She and Elena are bringing her.” 

“Vic said she got a call this morning. Said you asked her to still represent the girl.” 

“Yeah. She’s gonna need a good lawyer to help process the legal parts of this mess.” 

“I told her I had no objection. I am going to assume of course that your brother won’t help us prosecute his newly found daughter.” 

“He didn’t even want her to get in a lot of trouble when she was just a runaway kid.” 

“Of course, he didn’t. Look this could either get very complicated very fast, or it could all wash and be a simple case with all these revelations. I am hoping for the latter.” 

“Yeah you and me both. I am sure any judge in family court would see extenuating circumstances and would push for what is best for all involved. We do have the money back she stole. Apparently, she was working alone. There is no big conspiracy or cyber group involvement.” 

“Anyway, keep me informed. I’ll talk to Mack. I hope everything goes well. But Bobbi, it’s not a fairytale. Keep that in mind.” 

“Yeah I know. I need another cup of coffee.” She got up and turned back as Izzy spoke again.

“For goodness sake Bobbi, go get some sleep later today. You look like hell.” 

“I don’t understand why this couldn’t wait till school was over. What exactly does Bobbi need me for right now?” 

“Why don’t we just wait till we get there and then you can talk to Bobbi yourself.” Mack wasn’t completely sure what was going on, but Bobbi had said it was personal and that Phil needed to come to the hospital. Mack knew Bobbi rarely asked for favors from any of them, and he was glad to oblige his good friend. 

“Well I hope they haven’t lost that girl again.” 

They pulled up to the entrance and Phil got out.

“She said you should just go up to the fourth floor where you were yesterday.” 

Phil made his way into the building and headed to the elevators. He saw one closing that he was not going to get to, and then stopped walking as he saw Melinda May’s face before the door completely closed. What in the world was Melinda doing here today? Oh no, I hope she’s not sick, he thought. He rode up the next available elevator and got out heading to the check in desk and stopped short as Melinda was already there with Bobbi and they were talking. Now his curiosity was on high alert. He walked up to them. 

“Bobbi. What’s going on? Hello Melinda.” 

“Phil.”

“Oh hey Phil. Yeah, can you two follow me. Jemma is already in the room.” Bobbi turned with a pile of folders in her hand and walked down the hallway. Phil shook his head and motioned for Melinda to go in front of him and both followed Bobbi coming to a room marked ‘Counselor’. Bobbi motioned for both of them to go in. They did and she followed. 

Jemma was already sitting down in one of the armchairs. She got up. “Hello everyone. Please have a seat. You must be Phil Coulson. I’m Dr Jemma Simmons. I already know Melinda fairly well. She and my fiancé are good friends.” 

The four sat down. 

“What is all this, Bobbi? And why is Melinda here? You said it was about the girl who stole my money and that you needed more information.”

Melinda chimed in. “I was not told much. Actually, I wasn’t given a real reason for needing to be here. I assumed it had to do with paperwork needed from the FBI. Why am I here Jemma? I don’t see how I can possibly be of any help in this. What is going on?” 

“Please just give Bobbi some time to explain. Everything will make sense in a few minutes.” 

Phil turned to his sister. “So spill it already. What’s going on with this case and me? And why is Melinda even here?” 

“Okay.” Bobbi took a deep breath. “Look there’s no easy way to say this.”

“What the hell Bobbi. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong. I mean it’s complicated.” Bobbi looked at Jemma. 

“I find that in these cases it is really best to be open and honest. Start at the beginning.” Jemma gave her an encouraging smile. 

“Okay. Phil when I was at your house last night. Gee it was only last night wasn’t it?”

“Yeah and so?” 

“You had the photo albums out remember. You showed me pictures of Melinda and you, your wedding, your daughter.” She stopped gauging his reaction. Then she continued, “Well earlier I had seen Daisy here at the hospital. She had this birthmark. On her arm. And in the one picture of your daughter...” 

“A wine-colored birthmark in the shape of a heart. On the inside of her left arm right above the wrist. It was over the area of the wrist where a pulse is taken.” Melinda spoke as she was clenching her hands tightly. She was putting it together. 

Bobbi nodded. “Yes, “she said quietly. 

Melinda stood up. “How... how are you...how are you sure.” 

“I did a DNA test. I had a cup form Phil and the hospital swabbed Daisy. It was a match. Phil are you okay?” 

He also stood up and his face held a myriad of emotions. “She’s ours? Our Skye?” 

“We should do DNA blood tests on all three of you to make it official, but yes. Unless you had another child with another Chinese woman fifteen years ago, Daisy is your and Melinda’s daughter that was kidnapped. You are her father, your DNA and hers are a positive match.” 

“Oh my god.” Melinda felt her legs give out first as she fell forward. Phil and Bobbi jumped and caught her. 

Melinda was laying on the sofa in the room, and Phil was pacing back and forth. 

“How? How did this happen? How is she here? What happened? Bobbi, I need to know what happened. I need to see her. I have to...” 

Jemma stepped in front of him. “She doesn’t know yet. You can’t.” 

“Why not? I can tell her. I am her father. Oh my god. She’s alive.” 

“Phil come on. Sit down. Look I will explain everything once Melinda wakes up. Phil please. You have to stay calm. I will talk to you and Melinda. Then Daisy will be told, and hopefully if that goes well, both of you can see her.” 

Phil let her guide him to the chair. “She stole Twelve thousand dollars from me. Bobbi that is... did she know? Who I am?” 

“No. She has no idea. Phil, she thinks her birth parents died nine years ago in a car crash. She had no idea she was kidnapped, no idea that you and Melinda exist. We have to handle this carefully. I’m afraid maybe I didn’t do such a great job just now with either you or Melinda.”

Melinda slowly blinked open her eyes and then she quickly sat up. She tried to stand but fell back down to the sofa. Her eyes found Phil and then she turned to Bobbi. “I can’t go through this again. You have to be sure it’s her. I have to be sure it’s her.” 

Bobbi sat down next to her. “Look she and Phil match in their DNA. I had no idea how to tell you both this. I don’t think there is any easy way to do so. But if you’ll calm down and listen, I can explain everything we know. I can show you reports, and I can help you understand. I know this is – well it’s hard. It’s emotional and a bit crazy. I also know you are going to go through many crazy thoughts and that’s why I have asked Dr. Simmons to be here.

Melinda looked at her. “Did I faint? Why am I sitting here? “She acted as though she hadn’t heard anything Bobbi said. 

Bobbi looked at Jemma. 

“Yes Melinda, you fainted. The emotional stress was too much too quickly.” Jemma came over and knelt in front of her. “It’s important to just stay calm and to take this slow. Your mind needs to process everything and the best way to do that is to sit here and let Bobbi tell you and show you what transpired. For both of you.” Jemma looked over at Phil. 

Melinda shook her head. She looked at Phil. “Is it really Skye? Have you seen her? Could it be?”

He shook his head. “I haven’t seen her. She matches the age Skye would be. Right Bobbi?”

“She does. And she’s biracial. Half Chinese and half Caucasian. She has brown eyes, and I believe her natural hair is brown She had it dyed blond earlier and now she dyed it dark brown. It was the birthmark that stood out to me. On the picture I saw in the album, it is very apparent on your daughter. When I saw it on Daisy it was in the exact same place, same shape, and color. And – and – I don’t know – her face – her smile – I just felt – it was a hunch. I just knew. The DNA confirmed it.” 

Melinda nodded. “Okay. I have to see her.” 

“Of course, Melinda. You will. Right now, we need to talk more, and you should look at...” 

Melinda abruptly got up. “I need to see her now.” 

Bobbie and Jemma both stood with her. Bobbi had her hand on Melinda’s arm. 

“That’s not a good idea. Not yet. She doesn’t know anything yet. Jemma and I are going to talk to her after we are finished here.” 

Melinda shrugged off her hand and moved closer to the door. “No. I will talk to her. I need to see her. I have to see her.” She walked to the door. 

Jemma and Bobbi blocked her way. Bobbi spoke. “Melinda, no. You can’t just spring this on her. It’s better if she hears the whole story from Dr. Simmons.” 

“Phillip. Please tell them to get out of my way. You know what I’m capable of.” Melinda’s calm voice contrasted with her angry expression. 

He made his way to her. “Melinda you need to listen to them. They’re right.” 

“Right? Nothing is going to stop me from seeing her. Phil. She’s my baby. Our baby.” Melinda’s voice broke and the tears started falling. 

“Melinda. Please. Just sit down and let’s talk through this.” Jemma’s voice was calm. 

“Phillip. I don’t want to hurt them. But I will.” 

He moved to stand in front of her. “No. No you won’t. I know you.” He reached for her shoulder and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed as her arms encircled him. His tears fell freely as they clung tightly to each other seeking comfort. 

What seemed much longer but was only about ten minutes later, found Melinda and Phil sitting on the sofa and listening to Bobbi’s entire story of how she figured out who Daisy was. Melinda was also told about Daisy’s theft of Phil’s money, her escape from the hospital, and what Bobbi knew about her time in Chicago. Bobbi also gave both of them all of the files and reports they had on Daisy’s past. Jemma interrupted occasionally to add information about what she had concluded about Daisy in her talk with her. Hunter had brought in coffee for everyone except Melinda who instead had tea. He stayed and sat with Bobbi, giving her support. Over an hour later it was quiet, and everyone was just processing everything. 

Jemma spoke. “Bobbi I think we should talk to Daisy soon.”

“Yeah. How do we present this information to her? She is not even aware she was kidnapped. In her mind. Cal and Jiaying Johnson are her parents and have always been her parents.” 

Melinda’s fists clenched at that declaration as her face hardened. “They stole her. Or bought her. They are not her parents.” 

“Of course we know that Melinda. But for Daisy, it’s all she knows. Eighteen months when she was taken. Even if she has vague memories of you and Phil, she cannot make sense of them. She was too young.” 

“I need to see her.” 

“Melinda. We told you why...” 

“I know. I would never hurt her. Never make it harder for her. I just need to see her. Not talk to her. Please.” 

Jemma nodded. “Of course. You have to see it’s real. She’s real. To continue to process this.” Turning to Bobbi, is there a place you can bring her, where they can see her?” 

Bobbi thought for a moment. Well I guess I could bring her to the waiting room. Get her a soda or something and tell her we are waiting for her lawyer to show before we meet with Dr. Simmons. I told her Dr. Simmons needed to speak to her again. I didn’t say why.” 

Jemma nodded. “That will work. But neither of you can approach her. Not until she’s been told who you are and what happened to her.” 

“She has a lawyer?” Phil was surprised. 

“Victoria. She offered after Izzy told her the story. She was going to offer to be her lawyer advocate anyway before we knew she was your daughter. It’s good she has someone looking out for her rights since she is a minor. And Vic is one of the best.” 

“For the legal ramifications. Daisy is still in police custody. She still has to be arraigned and still will have to appear in family court.” Jemma added to Bobbi’s explanation. 

“She has to go to jail?” Melinda was panicking. 

“No. Probably not. Not with all this new information. She is also a victim. Victoria can make a good case for her to not have to be held in juvenile detention. Extenuating circumstances and such. But she can’t stay here in the hospital for long either. Vic knows. She’s working on a game plan.” 

“Why can’t she just come home with one of us. Me or Phil? She’s our daughter.” 

“It’s not quite that simple. Of course, reunification with both of you is the plan. It just might need a few days to work it out legally. Don’t worry. We are all on your side here, Melinda. Yours and Phil’s.”

Bobbi walked into the room and threw the backpack and bag on the bed. 

Daisy looked away from the TV and gave her a dirty look. “What?” 

“Some of your clothes from your room at the hostel and your stuff from last night. Change into something. I’ll be back in few minutes.” 

Daisy grabbed the bag and looked inside. She bit back the apprehension and fear. Only reason she could figure they’d want her dressed was to take her to a detention center or court for arraignment. Ah well. She knew it had to happen sooner or later. She was just wishing for it to be later. She slipped off the hospital robe and gown and put on her clean clothes and sneakers as well as her new hoodie. Earlier, after breakfast she had showered and washed out some of the temporary hair dye from her hair. Her hair was now closer to its original color than it had been in a while. She sat on the bed and waited. 

A few minutes later, Bobbi came back in the room. “How was breakfast?” 

“Not bad. For hospital food.” 

Bobbi looked over at the cart with the breakfast tray. All the food was gone. She turned back to look at her niece. For the first time she noticed that she was probably underweight. She wondered how many times she’d gone to bed hungry. 

Daisy’s words brought Bobbi out of her contemplation. “You taking me to detention or court? I guess if court, I’ll get a lawyer there, right? I still get a lawyer, right? Cause you said before they might charge me as an adult.” 

“No one’s charging you as an adult Daisy.” 

“No? When did that change? In fact, you’re being awfully nice to me these days.” 

“Am I?” 

Daisy rolled her eyes. “By the way I thought Dr. Simmons was coming with you?” 

“She’s here. We’re going to meet her in a bit back here. She’s busy right now. But I thought maybe you’d like to take a little walk out to the waiting room. That’s where your lawyer is meeting you. She’s a child advocacy lawyer. Works with underage kids as an advocate when she can.” 

“Seriously? You called her to represent me? Why?” 

“You’ll need her.” 

“Sounds ominous.” 

“So do you want to get out of here or not.” 

Daisy raised her eyebrows at her. Then she grinned. 

Bobbi sighed. “Don’t even think about it.”

“So I’m leaving my stuff here?” 

“Yeah. We’ll be back to talk to Dr. Simmons. “ 

“What about lunch. I ordered from the menu they brought at breakfast. It’s mac n cheese. I do love me some mac n cheese.” 

“Me too. We’ll see, okay. Come on let’s take a little walk, shall we?” 

“After you.” 

“Oh no. You first. I insist.” 

Daisy smirked and walked out the door guided by Bobbi. 

As they passed by Davis, Daisy saluted him. She also waved to the hospital personal at the desk before they walked in the other direction. Bobbi shook her head at her antics. She guided the girl down the hallway to the open waiting area and gestured for Daisy to enter. Bobbi glanced over to her right just inside the waiting area where Elena was sitting with Phil and Melinda. She nodded at them, but Phil and Melinda were only looking at the girl who had entered. Elena nodded back. Bobbi led Daisy to the middle of the room and sat down patting the seat next to her. 

“Sit here. I’ll call Victoria and see if she’s in the building yet.” 

“Victoria is my lawyer, right?” 

“Yes. Victorian Hand.” 

Daisy nodded and looked around the room. She saw that cop, Officer Rodriguez seated near a man and woman. Most likely there to make sure she didn’t try anything stupid. Daisy sat back and propped her feet up on the table full of magazines in front of her. Bobbi leaned over and pushed her feet off, shaking her head. Daisy frowned at her and plopped them up again. Bobbi finished her call and stared at Daisy. 

“Get them off the table. Act normal.” 

Daisy giggled. “So stretching out my legs is not normal now?” 

“Just don’t. Have some manners.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” She pushed the girl’s feet off the table again. She pulled a couple dollars out of her pocket. “Here. Go get a drink and a snack from the machines over there.” 

Daisy looked at the offered money, grabbed it, got up and sauntered over to the machines. Bobbi looked over to Phil and Melinda who were intently watching Daisy. Elena was there actually not for Daisy, but rather for Melinda and Phil. To stop them should either decide to not do as they promised by not approaching Daisy yet. Bobbi looked back at Daisy who was intently looking at the snacks as though she was making a life altering choice. She finally returned, carrying a can of Mountain Dew, a Kit Kat bar, and a bag of Doritos. 

Bobbi watched as Daisy settled back on her chair. She glared at her as Daisy went to plunk her feet back onto the table. Daisy rolled her eyes and put them back down, instead placing the can of soda on the table and ripping open the candy bar. She offered Bobbi a piece. Bobbi shook her head and Daisy shrugged her shoulders, stuffing a large piece of the candy in her mouth. 

“Ahhhhh.” 

Daisy’s sigh of contentment made Bobbi laugh. “Good huh?” 

“Yep.” Daisy swallowed the candy. “I would have got a Snickers, but they’re sold out.” She ripped open the bag of Doritos, and again offered the bag to Bobbi. Bobbi declined and Daisy sat back and continued enjoying her snacks. She was not oblivious to the couple who continued to stare at her, as she snuck occasional glances at them. Bobbi was checking her phone and seemed to not notice the couple that was staring at her. 

Melinda couldn’t take her eyes off the girl. Phil was doing a little better trying to not make his staring as obvious. She was looking for any sign that the girl in the room acted like or moved like her Skye. She took in everything. She watched as she walked, as she moved on the chair she was sitting on. Her propping of her feet and obvious delight in Bobbi not liking it. Her head nods and laugh. Her grin. The way she ate a chip or ripped of the paper to a candy bar. Her height appeared to be around 5’5” which made sense. She was not overly short or tall. She was obviously biracial to Melinda, with certain movements and expressions highlighting her Chinese heritage. Her eyes were dark brown. Melinda searched for a resemblance to the small child she’d only known for eighteen months. 

Phil was also checking out the girl but trying to not appear to be a stalker. He noticed Melinda having a tougher time with that and did appear to be a stalker. “Hey.” He leaned over to her and whispered. “She’s gonna think you are a stalker.” 

“Shut up Phil. I’m a spy, I know how surveillance works.” 

“You are out of practice.” 

She tore her eyes away from the girl and stared daggers at him. “She doesn’t even notice. She’s too busy eating her snacks.” 

“You hear her sass back at Bobbi. I think she likes Bobbi. That’s good, right?” He kept his voice low. 

“Yeah.” Melinda turned her eyes back to focus on the girl. “Phil?” 

“Huh?” 

“I need to talk to her. I have to see if it’s true. I have to see her arm. I need – I need to...” 

“Hey. Come on. You know what Dr, Simmons said. We have to take this slow. In steps. She has to have time to process everything. She had a panic attack the other day. We can’t hurt her.” 

“I won’t hurt her. I could never hurt her Phil.” 

He took Melinda’s hand and nodded. “I know.”

“What if – what if she doesn’t want to see us Phi? After she knows? I can’t – I won’t be able to – oh god Phil what if she is angry at us? For not finding her. For not searching harder.” 

“Hey come on Mel. You are getting way ahead of everything. Hey, Look at me. We found her. Or maybe more appropriately, she found us. Let’s focus on that. One thing at a time.” 

Melinda nodded. She squeezed his hand. “Sometimes I forget how practical and calm you can be. We can do this, right?” 

“We will do this Mel.” 

Daisy noticed the couple who were staring at her were now having a hushed conversation. She lifted her foot and kicked Bobbi lightly in the shin. 

Bobbi looked at her annoyed. “What?” 

“Hey are those two people over there part of your team? Cause they keep staring at me. Like if I get up and try to walk out of the room will one of them tackle me?” 

Bobbi just let out a huff of exasperation. “Don’t get up and try to walk out of the room, okay?” 

“Sure. But would they? They’re cops too, aren’t they?” 

Bobbi didn’t want to lie or withhold any more information from the girl. The easiest thing would be to say yes, they were working with her. But in a little while Daisy would find out the couple were her parents. “Nah. Not cops. Probably just here waiting on news about a loved one.” There was no lie in that statement. 

“Well how come they keep staring at me then? It’s kinda weird.” 

“Maybe you remind them of someone they know Daisy. I’m sure it’s harmless. Look they are talking and not paying you any mind now. Maybe you are just a little paranoid.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know. The world doesn’t revolve around me. But they were really...” she paused as the couple both turned to look at her again, “see look. They’re doing it again.”

“Well maybe they’re staring at you cause you are staring at them?” 

Daisy gave her a dirty look. She turned back to look at the couple. “She’s pretty. Don’t you think? Like gorgeous really. Dang I hope I look that good when I’m that old.” 

“You are very pretty yourself Daisy.” 

“Are you hitting on me Officer?” 

Bobbi sputtered. “Of course...no...I...for crying out loud Daisy...I wouldn’t...” 

Daisy howled with laughter at the expression on Bobbi’s face. 

“Oh shut up.” A small smile formed on Bobbi’s lips. This kid was something else. 

Victoria Hand walked into the waiting room and saw Bobbi sitting with a teen girl who was laughing loudly. 

“Hey Bobbi.” 

Bobbi stood up and shook Victoria’s hand. “Glad you are here. Vic, this is Daisy. Daisy, this is Victoria Hand, your advocate lawyer.” 

Daisy waved. “I like your hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter got too long. I had to break it in two. First one is Phil and Melinda's reactions. Next chapter will be Daisy's. Oh yeah they will meet officially next chapter. Good news is next chap is half done and this fic won't leave me be, I've been trying to write a chapter for one of my other stories and this one keeps butting in. Thanks so much for reading.


	7. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we move forward. Somewhat. Angst.

Victoria did most of the talking. She explained what she was doing and what Daisy would be doing and how she was going to present her case. She was going to petition for Daisy’s case to be held in family court instead of juvenile court. She explained they would present extenuating circumstances about Daisy’s past, her foster family’s abuse and that any crimes she was charged with were non-violent. Daisy agreed to tell the court about Mark Wilson and how he hurt her and why she left her foster home. Daisy continued to listen, or at least tried to, but the legal parts were really over her head, and she got bored rather quick. Instead, she figured that this lady knew what she was doing and yeah, family court sounded much better than juvenile or adult court. Maybe she’d actually get away with only probation at a group home or something. They lady was now explaining how all the money she stole had been or was being returned and that helped Daisy’s case because her ‘victims’ were no longer missing anything. 

Daisy’s attention wandered and she did notice that the couple still in the room stayed where they were and didn’t move. Not even to get up and stretch, to get a drink, or use the bathroom. Weird. They talked quietly and still looked over at her a lot. Especially the woman. 

“So one thing yet you do have to do is give the FBI technician access to your computer. So he can check for group activity, cyber -terrorism and make sure you don’t have any other ongoing crimes in play. You can do that, right?” 

When there was no response from Daisy, Bobbi nudged her. 

“Huh?” 

“Your computer. They haven’t been able to get into anything on it. You need to give them your passwords and encryption codes.” 

“Oh yeah. Okay. I will.” 

“Good. Then I guess that’s it. I will be there when they take you to court for arraignment and petition the judge to move your case to family court. It’s just a matter of all the paperwork getting done. Then the judge will decide where you stay until the family court date.” 

“Oh. Some facility I guess, right?” 

“We’ll see. I’ll work on that next and have a plan.” 

“Okay.” 

“Well I have other clients to see today. Bobbi will keep in touch with your status and I’ll see you at court.” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Daisy offered her hand which Victoria shook. 

“I’ll stay in touch.” Victoria then turned to Bobbi. “You’ll let me know when the police take her for arraignment. I’ll be around the courthouse most of the day.” 

Bobbi nodded. “I will.” 

Victoria left and Bobbi turned to Daisy. “Well let’s head back to your room. I know the doctor wants to take another blood test, and Dr. Simmons will most likely be there.” 

“So why am I talking to the shrink again?” 

“Protocol.” 

Daisy smirked. “In other words, you guys make this shit up as you go along, don’t you?” 

“Just move. Back to your room.” She motioned for Daisy to start walking. 

“How fast can you run anyway?” 

“Faster than you.”

“Like Wonder Woman? You have that amazon look going on.” 

“Let’s go kid. I’m watching you.” 

“Yeah seems like you aren’t the only one.” Daisy looked back at the couple who had now gotten up and their eyes seemed to follow her every move. “Seriously? Should I be worried?” 

“They don’t look threatening to me. You’re fine Daisy. If I were you, I’d be more worried about facing the woman whose wallet you stole.” ‘

“Shit.” Daisy stopped in front of her room door. She looked at Bobbi. “Think she’ll be mad?” 

Bobbi shook her head. “No. A bit disappointed with you maybe.” 

“Yeah people usually are.” She swung open the door and moved into the room, with Bobbi following. 

Daisy sat on the edge of the bed as the technician took blood. Dr. Simmons had not been in the room when they got back but a nurse and tech had arrived soon after. The tech to take the blood and the nurse to take her vital signs. It was nearly two in the afternoon and Bobbi had called down for them to bring Daisy her lunch. Bobbi had ordered something too. The tech finished and as she was leaving, lunch arrived. 

“So eat up. Dr. Simmons texted me that she will be here in about twenty minutes.” 

Daisy nodded and pulled the tray over to the bed and started eating. Bobbi sat on the chair and did the same. 

“I love mac n cheese. This is pretty good.” Daisy spoke with a mouthful of the food. 

Bobbi nodded, swallowed and said, “my brother makes ‘to die for’ mac n cheese. It’s so good.” 

“Cool. I’ll eat most anything. You learn how to, you know. But when you get good stuff, it’s great.” 

Bobbi stopped eating and watched the girl shove the food in quickly. Almost like she was afraid someone might take it away. She watched as Daisy finished off the mac n cheese, two rolls, a side of green beans, a muffin, and a banana with two cartons of chocolate milk. This was twice today that the girl didn’t leave any food on the tray, and she had also had a bag of chips and a candy bar. Daisy finished the last of her chocolate milk and put the carton down and pushed the cart away. 

“You were pretty hungry huh?” 

Daisy looked over at her. “Yeah. It was good. Maybe my luck will keep up and I can get a burger and fries for dinner. Oh and a milkshake. Love those things.” 

The door opened and Dr. Simmons came into the room. She nodded at Bobbi and greeted Daisy, “hello Daisy.” 

Daisy looked over at the woman and then looked down. 

Jemma continued talking cheerfully. “Thank you, Daisy for telling Bobbi where you discarded my wallet. Everything was retrieved securely. She also returned fifty dollars that you stole.”

“It was more than that. I’m sorry.” Daisy managed to mumble. 

“Yes. It was. I’ll expect a refund of the remaining thirty-six dollars at some point.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. Now that’s settled. So we have a lot to discuss. Daisy do you think you can tell me about your parents?” 

“Why?” 

“We are all just trying to understand your past.” 

“Don’t forget Daisy, that Dr. Simmons will be submitting a report to the court and may be asked to testify,” Bobbi added. 

“They died when I was nine. In a car crash.” 

“Yes. And you were injured. A broken leg, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay but before that. What can you tell me about them?” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“Okay how about this. Were they good parents? Did you like them?” 

“Yeah sure. Why wouldn’t I have?” 

“So you were happy? Had a good childhood?” 

“I guess. I don’t remember too much. It fades you know?” 

“Yes I do know. But what about a significant memory. Anything specific. Can you talk about that?” 

“I dunno. A lot’s a blur. Like I remember we used to go sledding and ice skating in the winter I didn’t so either of those things after. My mom was pretty quiet, I guess. She liked to read. She helped my dad at his office when I was in school, but she always picked me up from school. The other kids rode the bus, but my mom took me to school and picked me up. I remember thinking that was weird cause we lived so far from the school.”

“Did you have other family?” 

“Nah. It was just me and them.” 

“What about close friends they had? Do you remember anyone? 

“Not really. I don’t know.” 

“What about the holidays. Did you have family over. Close friends?” 

“Just us.” 

“So no family would visit over any holiday?” 

“Nope.” 

“Okay so tell me about your father. What was he like?” 

“He worked a lot. He was a doctor.” 

“And your mother? What was she like?”

“She was home mostly. I don’t know. She was just a mom I guess.” 

“Did you live in the same house when you were a kid?” 

“In Naperville yeah.” 

“You lived somewhere else?” 

“China. Till I was four, I think. I guess that’s where mom’s family was. Why we didn’t see them when we moved over here, I guess.” 

“You remember being in China?” 

“A little. Why is this gonna help my case. I don’t understand.” 

“We – um- we just want to know what kind of people your parents – Cal and Jiaying were.” Bobbi was trying to choose her words carefully. 

“Ah okay. But they’re dead. They were normal people. I mean I would think you’d be more interested in Mark and why I ran away.” 

“We are. And we will need to talk to you about him and his wife and what happened. But for now, there is something else you need to know. Something we have to talk about with you.” Jemma gave her a reassuring smile. “Officer Morse said you were brought here because at the station you had a bad panic attack. Can you tell me how often you get them?” 

Daisy shrugged. “Not that much. Not anymore.”

“But you used to get them a lot?” 

“I guess. For a while. After the accident. And later sometimes.”

“Were you on any medications?” 

“Sometimes. I hated them though. I had to see this one shrink for about a year. When I was twelve. She taught me coping techniques. They usually work now.” 

“Meds for anxiety and depression?” 

“Yeah. That one doctor said I had ADHD too.” 

“They give you meds for that too Daisy?” 

“Yeah.”

“Are you taking anything now? Or are you supposed to be?” 

“Depends who you ask. Compliant doped up kids are easy to handle.” 

“Daisy. I need to know if you are currently taking anything.” 

“Nope. Don’t want to either. 

“What were you taking. Previously.” 

“It was when I was younger. Made me tired and sleepy. Not myself. I hated it.” 

“Medication is not always the answer. But I really should know what you were prescribed in the past.” 

“Prozac. Adderall. Zoloft. Ritalin. Wellbutrin. Diazepam.”

“When was the last time you took any of them?” 

“When I was with the Camerons. Before that at the group home. When I was...um... around twelve I think.” 

“Three years ago. Nothing since? 

Daisy nodded. “They wanted me to. Some of the fosters. I wouldn’t take them.” 

“Why not?”

“Who cares. I just didn’t want to. I told you I learned stuff to do. With that one Shrink I saw, only one who ever did anything to help. That panic attack I had, when that big guy slammed his fist, I was just tired. I over-reacted.”

“There has to be a reason you dislike medication.”

Bobbi interjected, “Yeah you didn’t like the side effects of the meds the EMT gave you. That’s what you told me.” 

“Did your mom or dad take a lot of meds Daisy?” 

“Yeah. How’d you know that.” 

“You know the names of the meds you were prescribed very well. As a kid. You also don’t like taking any. It is reasonable to assume you knew someone who possibly abused drugs.” 

Daisy laughed. “I lived in a lot of foster homes. Believe me I’ve seen enough wasted, strung out people. But yeah, my mom was doped up a lot. Dad gave her whatever she wanted, I guess. Being a doctor and all. I didn’t want to be like that.” 

“And your dad. Did he take a lot of medication too?” 

“No. Look if you think I was stealing money for drugs – I wasn’t. I don’t do drugs. I saw too much crap from people who do. I saw how people can become monsters with that shit. I wanted the money to start over. To find a new place, a safe place to just be me. I was gonna use the money to get a place, live there, get my GED, maybe take a couple computer classes at a local college. I suck at most school stuff, but I’m damn good with computers.”

“With a fake ID. Which by the way are very good fake ID’s. I was impressed.” Bobbi gave her a smile. “But you’re still only fifteen. You would have had to continue to steal or you would have ended up hurt or worse. 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“The point is of course that you don’t have to.” Bobbi was obviously getting annoyed now. 

“Right. So much better to live with people who use me as a punching bag.” Daisy sighed. “Look I told you where to find her wallet, I said I’d open my computer for that guy to search it. I haven’t really hurt anyone. I’m cooperating now.”

“Because it’s now in your best interest to do so. When you thought you still had a chance to play us, you did.” 

Jemma spoke up. “I know being in the system has made you jaded Daisy. You feel like you have to play along with everyone, like it’s a game.” 

“You know nothing about it. Look at you. All shiny and prim and proper. It’s not a game. You can quit games. You get to forgive me stealing from you cause it’s the compassionate thing to do. People like you – you just – forget it – you couldn’t possibly understand. Can’t you just take me to court or whatever so I can stop being analyzed.” 

“The reason she’s asking you about your panic attacks, meds and your past is because we have something that we need to discuss with you Daisy. Something that has nothing to do with your arrest or with court. We were trying to ease you into it, and check to see how well you could handle it. I wanted to do this better than I did with – well I wanted to do this right, but I’m guessing there is no right way, no safe way and no easy way. It’s just something we need to do. All that other stuff we’ve tried to get you to talk about, we can revisit that later hopefully.” 

Daisy leaned back on the bed and crossed her arms. “What? Am I gonna have to go to adult court after all?” 

“No Daisy it’s nothing like that.”

“Cripes. Am I dying? All those tests and blood work you had them do. Makes sense. That’s why you were being so nice today, isn’t it?” 

“No Daisy.” Bobbi laughed. “I know it’s not funny cause now you are worried, but I promise it’s not your health, and no you are not dying.” 

“In fact, Daisy, it is a good thing. At least we are hoping you see it that way,” Jemma said kindly.

“Okay so spill.” 

Jemma and Bobbi looked at each other. Bobbi spoke first. “I thought you’d be better at this than me.” 

Jemma answered her. “Why? You seem to have a good rapport with Daisy. I think she likes you.” 

“Um hello. Someone tell me what the hell is going on.” 

“I’ll start. You can chime in when you want.” Jemma finally spoke up. She looked at Daisy. “Some very important information has come to light concerning your past. Before I go any further, I want you to know this has all been verified and confirmed. So what we’re going to tell you is all true. It’s not a joke, not a lie, and you need to know we are trying to not let you be shocked too much by the news.” 

Bobbi spoke up. “Thirteen years ago, a couple, living in a town called Shiloh, in southern Illinois, had their child kidnapped from their home. The child was a girl, she was biracial – half Chinese and half Caucasian and she was eighteen months old. She had brown eyes and brown hair and a wine-colored birthmark on the inside of her left arm above her wrist.” Bobbi stopped speaking and gauged the girl’s reaction. 

Daisy did nothing and said nothing for a very long time. 

“Daisy do you understand what Bobbi said? What it means?” 

After another few minutes, Daisy finally nodded. She reached to the sleeve of her hoodie on her left arm and pulled it up. Turning her arm around, with her right fingers she traced over the heart shaped birthmark. “I’m that girl, aren’t I?” Her voice was barely able to be heard. 

“Yes. You are. Daisy, you need time to just process this, there is no hurry, okay? Ask any questions you have. We’ll give you more information too, but right now let’s just focus on this one thing, okay? Do you want me to help with your coping mechanisms? I can try to do that if you feel yourself slipping into panic.”

Daisy brought her knees up and rested her head on them while wrapping her arms around them as well. “I’m okay.” 

“Good. It’s okay too if you’re not. Not being okay is okay Daisy.” 

Daisy whisperer, “Okay.” After a couple seconds she added. “What was her name?” 

Bobbi looked at Jemma who nodded. She answered, “Skye.” 

At that answer, Daisy gave them a small smile. Part of her felt numb and the other part was a swirl of emotions. She noticed she had begun to rock back and forth and stopped herself, closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. She felt the bed sink as someone sat down on the edge of it next to her. 

“You can hold my hand Daisy if you want. I can help you focus if you need me to. Let me know how I can help.” Jemma spoke very softly. 

Daisy nodded still with her eyes closed. “This is a game-changer huh?” 

Bobbi snorted at the understatement of her comment. 

Jemma smiled. “You can ask us anything or we can just continue with more information. Or we can just do nothing right now. You get to decide how we proceed, okay?” 

“Whoooo... I was all worried I was in huge trouble or something.” Daisy opened her eyes and looked at Jemma. “So Skye. Skye what?” 

Jemma nodded at Bobbi. “She needs the whole truth.” 

Bobbi moved to stand closer to the bed. “Skye Qiaolian May Coulson is your full name on record. On your birth certificate. 

“So Coulson. Probably means he’s not the Chinese part, huh.” Wait. “Daisy’s eyes opened, and you could almost see her brain connecting the dots. “No way.” She turned quickly to look at Bobbi. “No way.” 

“Yeah.”

Daisy kept shaking her head. “I- he- Philip Coulson. He’s – he’s....” 

“He is.” 

“That’s – that’s – holy crap – that’s ridiculous. I mean how – no way...” Daisy’s eyes were huge as she stuttered. Then she giggled. A small giggle at first which moved to a full belly laugh. After a few moments she gasped out loud, “I stole twelve thousand dollars from my birth father I never knew I even had? What the hell is my life?” 

Bobbi tried to not laugh but failed. Jemma kept watching Daisy for a sign of a panic attack or hysteria, but the girl only seemed genuinely amused. 

Daisy continued to chuckle until it hit her just exactly what that meant. Holy shit, she had a birth father out there who was real, flesh and blood and all that and what if he knew about her – what if he wanted - wanted to- did she want to - want to meet him? Would he want to meet her? Did he know she was the one who stole from him? Was he nice? Would he even like her? 

“Yeah he would like you Daisy.” 

“Huh? Did I say that out loud?” 

“Actually, yeah you said a few things out loud.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes he knows who you are. He knows you are the one who stole the money from him. Yes, he very much wants to meet you.” 

“Really? You’ve talked to him. About me? About this?” 

“Daisy I need to tell you something. Something else.” Bobbi moved to the bed and Jemma got up and moved to sit in the chair, leaving the spot she was in, open for Bobbi to sit. “Phillip Coulson – um – I know him. I know him pretty well.” 

“Whoa. Is that why you were so pissed off at me earlier. Wait. You didn’t know who I was this whole time, did you?” 

“No, absolutely not. I just, well we just all found out for sure today. This morning. I suspected it last night.” 

“Oh okay. Cool.” 

“Daisy, Phil is um – he’s my brother. Well technically half-brother, we had the same father by blood. Different mothers. I actually just met him pretty recently, in the last five years or so, cause neither of us knew about each other. Till recently. I mean we’re still really close. He’s my family and I love him a lot and he’s the one I meant who makes the best mac n cheese and he’s super nice and just a ...” 

“Bobbi.” Jemma interrupted her rambling. She nodded to Daisy. 

Bobbi focused on Daisy whose eyes were huge and disbelieving. Then her face turned in to recognition as she realized exactly what that meant. 

“You’re my – my – my aunt? We’re actually related?” 

Bobbi’s nervousness showed as she pressed her lips together and clasped her hands together and pulled on them. “Yeah. You’re my niece. Nice to meet you.” 

Daisy snickered. “That’s so freaking weird, right?” 

Bobbi nodded. “Right? Like you arrest someone, they sass at you, and next thing you know you’re their cool aunt.” 

“I’m not sure I’d go as far as to say ‘cool’.” 

“Daisy. Are you really okay?” Jemma was worried at how easily the girl seemed to be rolling with the punches. 

“About her being my aunt?” 

“About all of this.” 

“I don’t know. I’m just taking it all in, ya know?” 

“Yes, well there is a lot more to take in. I want to show you something. Is that okay?” 

“What is it?” She took the offered pieces of paper from her. 

“The original report of one Skye Coulson’s kidnapping. We want you to understand what happened, and how we know the girl who was taken is you.” 

Daisy started reading the report. “January 12th, 2006. Eighteen- months- old. Birthday July 2, 2004. Parents, Phillip Jacob and Melinda May Coulson. Dark brown hair, Dark brown eyes. Biracial, Caucasian and Chinese. Address 1265 Helfrich Lane, Shiloh, Illinois. Child was taken from home between six and eight pm on Thursday, January 12, 2006. Parents were not home: father was at Scott Airforce Base working and mother was on Air Force special op mission. Present in home at the time of the abduction were Andrea Gibson and Mark Forster. Both were deceased when the father found them. No fingerprints. No forensic evidence was found. No witnesses. No ransom demand was made. Missing child report made. FBI notified. Case was investigated for two months. No leads. Case went cold. Case unsolved.” 

Daisy stopped reading and looked pensive. “Who were Andrea Gibson and Mark Forster? 

“Andrea Gibson was your babysitter. A college student. Mark Forster was her boyfriend.” 

“Someone killed them to kidnap me?” 

Jemma smiled. That was the first reference that Daisy had equated herself as the child. She spoke up, “yes unfortunately they were murdered by the same person who kidnapped you.” 

Daisy dropped the paper and clenched her hands. Her breathing was becoming ragged. “Was – was that my father – my – did he...” 

Bobbi reached over and put her hand on Daisy’s arm. “We don’t know who took you Daisy. Cal and Jiaying could have gone to the black market.” 

“They bought me?” 

“Daisy we are not sure how you ended up with them.” 

“So they are either murderers or they bought their kid knowing she was kidnapped?” 

“Daisy. Try to stay calm. I know this is difficult.” 

“Oh my god, they aren’t my parents? Everything was a lie. They lied about everything to everyone. They -they – that’s – how do people do that? How could they do that? Why would they...” Daisy wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes again. “This is so messed up.”

“Yes, it is. And your reaction is exactly how anyone would react. You are going to feel all kinds of emotions and that’s okay. You can be scared, angry, upset, and feel off, as though nothing makes sense anymore. Just know, it will get better. And if you want us to stop and you need more time to process everything, just say so.” Jemma wanted to make sure Daisy knew she was in control of this conversation. 

“Does – does he want to see me?” Daisy opened her eyes and looked at Bobbi. 

“Phil? Oh yes. Very much so.” 

“Even after what I did?” 

“Of course. Daisy you’re his daughter.”

“What about her?” 

“Who?” 

Daisy picked up the paper she had dropped. “Melinda May Coulson. Is she alive?” 

“She’s here too.” 

“Does she want to see me? Wait. She’s here? Right now? In the hospital. Is he here too? “

“Yes Daisy. I thought you understood that. They’d both really like to meet you.” 

“Today?” 

“Well sure today, they have...”

Jemma interrupted. “If you want to Daisy. You will make that choice. No one will force you to see anyone. It’s up to you.” 

Daisy said nothing and Jemma continued. “Do you want to see them?” 

“I don’t know. It’s all very confusing.” 

“Yes. You can take your time.” 

Daisy turned once more to Bobbi. “Are they nice? You think they’ll like me? What if they see me and I’m a huge disappointment? What if I don’t – if I can’t – I...” 

“Hey. Daisy it’ll be okay. Look at me. Like Dr. Simmons said. Your call. You are in charge here right now. You don’t have to do anything you are not comfortable with. You don’t have to do anything at all right now.” 

“They’re really here? Now?” 

“Daisy they’ve been here. I am pretty sure no one will be able to drag them away under any circumstances. They also understand how difficult this is for you and are trying vey hard to be patient and not come crashing through that door to see you.”

Jemma spoke up saying, “you have to keep in mind Daisy, this is all very new to them as well. Yesterday they had no idea you were their child, that you were even alive. They are very emotional and very out of place as well. Right now, I have a colleague who is with your...with Melinda May. They are talking. A couple of good friends of Phil Coulson have come here to talk with him and support him. But they and everyone else agrees, that no one is going to do anything that you do not want to do.”

Daisy was quiet absorbing that information. After a while she turned to Bobbi. “Do I – I -do I look like them?” 

Bobbi smiled. “Yeah. I see it. At least with Phil. Of course, I’ve known him longer and only just met Melinda. But yeah, I see a resemblance.” 

“I’ve known Melinda for a couple years now. We both work in the same building at the FBI office. She actually knows my fiancé better. She’s kind of mothers him a bit. Makes sure he eats lunch and stuff. He could work anywhere really in the building and chooses to work in her area. He really likes her a lot. By the way, he’s the computer expert who can’t crack your laptop.” 

“She works for the FBI?” 

“Yeah in administration.” 

Daisy pondered those comments and then seemed to remember something important. She then turned back to Bobbi. “That couple – the one out there in the waiting room – they – they kept staring at me – like – like they – like I was – were – were they...” 

Bobbi nodded. “They begged me to just let them see you. Officer Rodriguez wasn’t there for you, she was there to make sure neither approached you. In fact, Melinda was ready to fight all of us to see you.” 

“Well I don’t really think she was thinking straight at the time. Pretty sure she was just upset,” Jemma added

Daisy barely heard them as she was trying to picture the couple in her head. Trying to remember their faces. The woman was kind of tiny, and very beautiful. She was staring at her nearly constantly till the man had engaged her in conversation. Their hushed voices and furtive looks at her while talking made total sense now. The man had blue eyes, and a kind face. He had a bit of a receding hairline and his hair was brown. He seemed older than the woman. A teacher. He was a teacher and she was in the FBI. Oh wait, Daisy thought. Didn’t that report say they were both in the Army or something. She picked up the report again and read it. No, the Air Force. They were both in the Air Force when their kid was taken. 

Bobbi and Jemma shared a look when daisy stayed quiet for so long. 

Bobbi tapped Daisy on the arm. Hey, you want a soda or something? I’m gonna go grab one.” 

Daisy looked up at her. “Yeah sure.” She went back to reading the report over and over. 

“Dr, Simmons would you like a soda or water.” 

“Yes. Water sounds great.” 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” 

“Bobbi.” Daisy looked up. “Are they out there. Are you going to talk to them? 

“No not right now. Not till you tell me it’s okay to talk to them.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll see them. But not here. Not in the hospital room. Can we...” 

“We can certainly take you to where they are Daisy. Would you rather see them together or one at a time?” Jemma spoke to her. 

“Both at once I guess.” 

“So how about I get the soda, we sit here for a bit and chill, then Jemma can go prep them to meet you. Would that work?” 

Daisy nodded. 

“Okay then. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“Daisy, do you have any questions for me before I go?”

“What- what do I say? To them I mean?” 

“Whatever you want. There are no rules to this Daisy. If you don’t want them to touch you, make that clear. They may want to. But you are allowed to set your boundaries. They will respect that even thought their first instinct will be to hug you. They have been told to ask you before they do anything though. But I’m going to tell you, emotions will be high, and sometimes people may not do the rational thing when they are highly emotional. Also, do you want to be alone with them or do you want someone to stay in the room? “

“I don’t know.”

Bobbi returned and handed Daisy a Mountain Dew and Jemma a water. She herself had a Mountain Dew. 

“Thank you, Bobbi. We were just discussing whether Daisy wanted someone with her in the room or wanted to be alone with Phil and Melinda.” 

“Maybe Dr. Simmons and I can go with you and if you decide you’d rather be alone with them, we can leave then.”

“Yeah.” Daisy took a drink from the soda can. 

“Okay. I’m going to go talk to everyone and set up a room. I’ll send someone for you both in a few minutes.” Jemma walked out the door. 

Bobbi sat back down on the bed. 

“This is really weird.” 

“Yeah I know. I do hope you see it as a good thing too.” 

“Well I gained an aunt. Not a cool one mind you, but hey we can’t all be as awesome as me. “ 

“Smartass. See if I buy you tickets to the latest dope concert now.” 

“Hmmm...I take that back, actually you could be that chill aunt. You have that kind of vibe. Totally lit.”

“Ah now you see the light, eh?” 

“Whatever works.” 

Bobbi gave her a small smile but was thinking how sad it was that Daisy’s comment was so true for her. She likely lived with that ‘whatever works’ mentality because she knew no other to survive. Well, Bobbi thought, that’s gonna change if she has anything to say about it. She vowed to make sure Daisy would not need to merely survive any longer but would live a wonderful life full of joy and love and being wanted. 

Elena entered the room after knocking. “Dr, Simmons sent me to get you. She said to come into the counselor room, that’s where everyone is going to meet.” 

Bobbi nodded at her and dismissed her with a wave. She looked over at Daisy. “You ready kid?” 

Daisy finished her soda, jumped up, and gave Bobbi a smirk. “Nope. But let’s do this anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Love the comments. A bit of a cliffhanger here. Daisy is just rolling with it now. I promise next chapter they will finally meet. I just had to get them there first. Next chapter is started and will be up in a couple days, I hope - latest by the end of the weekend baring anything weird happening. I'm also working on Skye's The Limit and my ficlet story - Family of Choice in case you read those as well.


	8. What a day, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so here it is. Enjoy.

Melinda was in the same conference room where she had learned that her daughter was still alive, had been found and was in a hospital room less than a hundred feet from her. She was sitting on a chair sipping tea that Officer Rodriguez had brought her. The officer had stayed with her after they had allowed both she and Phil to view their daughter from afar in the waiting room. Elena, who had insisted Melinda call her that, was reading something from her computer, which Melinda assumed was for her work. They were waiting for a psychiatrist, the psychiatrist that Dr. Simmons insisted she should talk to. Melinda had fought her on it and then after Phil had talked to her, she had agreed. He had told her that it might help them be able to see Skye sooner, and that was all it took for her to agree. 

Melinda sat still, playing back in her mind the images of the girl they had watched. She was beautiful. Perfect. She looked like her Skye. Melinda knew it was her daughter. She didn’t need any more blood tests to prove that but had conceded to one anyway. She knew she was still somewhat in shock. Her training for the Air Force and FBI made that very clear. Even so, she was surprised at how clear headed she was at the moment. Phil seemed to be taking the news rather well, but she knew that both of them could conceal a lot, with their training they’d both had over the years. She smiled as an image of Skye sassing Officer Morse played in her head. The girl was about 5’4” just slightly taller than she herself was in stocking feet. She had brown hair, but it was obviously dyed and various shades of brown and a few blond strands poked out as well. Her eyes were dark brown, and her smile was the same one she remembered on her baby. 

A knock on the door brought Melinda out of her musings as Elena got up to answer the door. A woman entered and introduced herself. 

“Hello. I’m Doctor Stacey Yorkes. Dr. Simmons rang me and asked me to stop by and see someone, Melinda May?” 

“I’m Melinda May.” 

Dr. Yorkes walked over to her and held out her hand. Melinda took it and both women sat down.

“I’m going to go grab a cup of coffee. I’ll be outside the door then if you need anything,” Elena said. 

Melinda nodded to her. 

“Dr. Simmons said she had your permission to talk about what was going on and she brought me up to speed on everything. Tell me Miss May, how are you feeling about all this?” 

“Call me Melinda please. Right now, I’m surprisingly calm. Which is in a way kind of scary.” 

“I can assume you have not been calm through this whole thing then?” 

“No. Hardly. I fainted earlier. I never have done that before. I threatened to beat up everyone wo stood in my way of seeing my daughter. I have done that before. I seem to fluctuate between pure panic and pure calm.”

“Well why do you think you’re calm right now Melinda?”

“I got to see my daughter. From a distance. She looks healthy and she’s alive. For a very long time, I couldn’t believe that.” 

“Sure. That’s to be expected. She was very young when she was taken. It’s been over thirteen years. I would assume you continued on with your life, putting her in the past and living in the present.” 

“That depends on who you ask.”

“How so?” 

“My marriage fell apart after Skye was gone. Neither of us could move on and neither of us was willing to. I suppose, looking back, a part of me blamed Phil. But I think more than that, I blamed myself even more. If I had refused the mission, or even left active duty, or resigned from the Air Force, I could have been home with her and maybe it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Ah the old what if game. Never is helpful. You do know that?” 

“Well, at least the guilt was something to cling to.” 

“Till it engulfs you and pushes everyone away.”

Melinda’s silence was answer enough. 

“It’s actually a very normal response when people go through a tragic event. Loss of a child is especially difficult. But I’m sure you received the help you needed at the time.” 

Melinda nodded. “The Air Force was very accommodating to both of us. They also provided counseling.”

“Tell me Melinda, have you moved on from that tragedy?”

“I’d like to think I have, but my mother and others would probably disagree.” 

“Have you remained in the Air Force?” 

“No. After I was divorced, I moved. I asked for a transfer to Dover Air Force Base. I piloted cargo planes for a time. Then I applied for discharge and a friend recruited me to join the FBI. I spent twenty weeks at Quantico and then worked out of New York City.”

“And now you are here in Chicago?” 

“Yes. I work in administration for the FBI Chicago office.” 

“Good. I’m sure they can provide you with counseling should you want it. Dr. Simmons really just wanted me to check and see if you need someone to talk to about the upcoming meeting with your daughter. She is of course unable to prep you since she is helping your daughter with the news. Is there anything you’d like to talk about? Any questions about how to proceed?” 

Melinda paused and then shook her head. “Jemma pretty much summed up that we need to let Skye...um...Daisy make...to let her lead the way. We are to defer to her for initiating physical contact, and subjects to talk about. Let her set the boundaries.” 

“Good. Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?” 

“No. I think I understand what my expectations should be.”

“Okay then. I do highly recommend you make an appointment with a counselor or psychiatrist of your choice in the next few days.” 

“Of course. I will. Thank you, Dr. Yorkes.” 

Both women stood up and Melinda walked to the door with her. The doctor left and Elena came back into the room. 

“Can I get you anything else, Melinda?” 

“No, I’m good. Thanks. I need to use the restroom though.” She walked to the restroom door, opened it and moved to the sink. She got a paper towel and furiously dabbed at the tears that started rolling down her cheeks. All the past reminders had brought up so many painful memories. The memories she had long ago thought she had buried. 

Phil sat in the cafeteria sipping on his coffee as Don and Jane sat with him. He had called Don and asked him to come and sit with him, and Jane had driven over after school finished as well. It was after four, as Phil checked his watch again, noticing that his sister and Dr. Simmons had been talking for nearly an hour with Skye...Daisy, he’d have to remember that. Call her Daisy not Skye, he repeated a few times in his head like a mantra. 

Jane noticed his concentration and spoke to him, “what are you thinking about Phil?” 

“Call her Daisy, not Skye. I have to remember that. To her, Daisy is the only name she remembers.”

“I just can’t believe she is the same girl who stole your money from your bank account.” 

“She’s got to have skill to have done that on her own. Wonder where she learned how to hack like that?” Don sounded impressed. 

“Wherever it was, it was probably someone trying to take advantage of her. She’s only fifteen for crying out loud.” Phil’s annoyance peeked through. 

“Yeah but just saying she has to have some raw talent there. Hell, half my students at college can’t string together a simple code for a game.” 

“Well don’t sound so impressed Don, what she did was illegal. I’m sure you don’t want your students doing anything illegal.” His wife chastised his enthusiasm. 

“No. But I’m talking about the coding skills she has to have, and the ability to bypass all those firewalls and encryptions. People with those kinds of skills can make a lot of money working to discover all the flaws in security systems companies set up.” 

“I’m far more worried about how she lived and who she lived with while growing up in the system.” Phil shook his head. “We see some of that horror as teachers.”

“Yes, we do, Phil, but that doesn’t mean every place she was at was horrible. When did the police say her parents, I mean her fake parents, died?” 

“Nine. She’s been in the system ever since then. Group homes, foster homes. Bobbi said she even did a stint in juvenile hall.” 

“Well once she knows she has you, I’m sure things will be different. How’s your ex-wife holding up?” 

“I’m not sure. She was pretty calm when I left her to come down here to meet you guys. But I don’t really know her anymore, don’t know how to - I used to able to read her - used to be able - I -I don’t know. I know she couldn’t take her eyes off Sk..Daisy when we were allowed to watch her in the waiting room. Of course, I had a hard time not staring too.”

“Well what did Bobbi say would happen? After you meet her? “

“You mean if we meet her. She can say no.”

“She’ll meet you Phil. I’m gonna guess she’ll be curious to see you.” Don patted him on the shoulder. “Once she meets you, she’ll realize how great a guy you are and want to continue to see you.” 

“I hope so. Bobbi said she will have to go to court, possibly today yet, or by tomorrow morning. She is still in police custody and Bobbi said once they go before a judge and move her case to family court, the judge will order her placed somewhere until the court date.” 

“You mean like a foster home?” 

“Yeah or a group home. Maybe a group detention home.” 

“Well I’m sure you’ll be allowed to see her considering the circumstances.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know how this all works. I do know I’m dropping all charges. Bobbi said Victoria is working hard on her case.” 

“Vic took her as a client?” 

“Yeah, Bobbi asked her to.” 

“Well it’s good she’s on her side. And yours. She’s damn good.” 

“I know Don. I’m far more worried about her future. I want to get custody.” 

“How will your ex feel about that?” 

“Oh I mean custody with Melinda. Together. She’s her mother.” 

“Well a judge might not want to do that, put her in a joint custody situation. Might feel more stability is required for someone like her.” 

“Maybe. Mel and I will do whatever we need to do to make sure we don’t lose her again, and she remains a part of our lives. Now that she’s found her way back to us.” 

“Well anything that Don and I can do to help, just ask. We’re here for you.” 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Phil looked over as he saw Hunter enter the cafeteria. Hunter walked over to their table. 

“Hey Phil. Hi Don. Jane.” He nodded to them. “Phil, Dr. Simmons sent me to get you. Daisy wants to meet you and your ex. Dr. Simmons is telling Melinda now and she wants you to join them now.” 

Phil got up. “Where?” 

“The same room you were in before.” 

“Phil. We’ll be out in the waiting room if you need us for anything. Anything at all.” 

“Thanks guys.” Phil practically sprinted out the door, his stress level relieved at least temporarily. 

Phil walked in the room, noticing that just Melinda and Dr. Simmons were present. He walked over to Melinda and smiled. “Good news huh.” 

She nodded. “Jemma wants to talk to us first.” She sat down and motioned for Phil to sit next to her. 

“Okay I just want to restate few things. Ground rules so to speak. Don’t touch Daisy unless she says it is okay. Don’t rush her, don’t crowd her. And don’t try to hug her. She doesn’t know either of you at all. You need to refer to her by the name Daisy, as Skye is not the name she has heard of till today. Don’t press her to remember her life when she was with you. She was only one and half and most likely remembers nothing. She might have faded glimpses of memories but probably nothing that makes any sense to her. Don’t make any promises to her. Don’t tell her everything will be fine, or promise her material items, or that she will live with you. Nothing like that. She still has to face court, and nothing has been decided yet. You can tell her you will stick by her if she wants you too. Don’t focus on a past she can’t remember or on her mistakes.”

“What can we talk to her about?” Phil was getting annoyed with all the don’ts. 

“You can talk about what she leads you into to talk about. Answer questions if she asks as honestly as you can. Don’t sugarcoat anything but only tell what you know, not what you want it to be. She was interested in the fact that you both were in the Air Force. She is angry at Cal and Jiaying Johnson, but don’t bad mouth them. They are still her parents in her eyes and raised her. She had no idea or hint of an idea that they weren’t until an hour or so ago.” 

“How is she though. Her emotions? Is she okay?” Melinda interjected. “I don’t want for her to be hurt or stressed or...” 

“Surprisingly, she’s rolled with it quite well. But there could be a delayed reaction of anger and denial coming. I’m not saying it will, I’m just saying it could happen. But in talking with Daisy, I got the feeling she is used to upheaval and being overwhelmed. She seems to have a good rapport with Bobbi, so I think it’s best if Bobbi and I stay in the room. In fact, that’s what Daisy wants. She’s a bit nervous about how you see her. Based on things she has said – I believe she wants you to like her. Now also keep in mind, Daisy is used to being on her own a lot. She swears. She is a bit rough around the edges. She’s done things that are questionable and wrong, to many even immoral. But she comes across as genuinely a good person just caught up in some bad things.” 

Jemma paused to let the information sink in. “Do you have any questions?” 

“Did you tell her we have seen her already? In the waiting room? She’s bound to recognize us.” 

“Of course she will Mel. You stared at her for over a half hour.” 

“So did you.” 

“But I wasn’t nearly as obvious as you. She probably thought we were stalkers.” 

“Yeah she knows. Bobbi told her. And yes she mentioned the word stalker to Bobbi, I believe.” 

“See I told you.” 

“Oh shush Phillip.” 

Jemma smiled. “She will be joining us as soon as I give Bobbi the go ahead. So are you ready?” 

Melinda looked at Phil and they both nodded at Jemma. Phil took Melinda’s hand and she squeezed it. 

Bobbi walked next to Daisy as they walked down the hallway. She pointed to a door and then paused outside. “They are both in here. Jemma is also in the room and I’ll come in with you.” 

Daisy nodded. “This is weird right? I mean it’s not just me? Anyone would be weirded out a little, wouldn’t they?” 

“Oh Daisy, this is definitely weird. High up on the weird list indeed. But it’s also more than that. Those two in there, they thought they would never see their daughter again. They weren’t even sure if she was alive or not. I don’t know if you can but please try to see it from their viewpoint. They have been on a roller coaster of emotions today, just like you have been. For them, this is a miracle.” 

Daisy paused and held back. “I don’t think I can live up to the expectations of being a miracle.” 

“Hey. No one expects you to live up to anything. Just be who you are. They are just over the moon to be able to know you are alive, safe and that they can see you and talk with you. One step at a time. Okay?” 

“What if they don’t like who I am? What if they don’t want to see me again.” 

Bobbi walked closer to the girl. “Hey. Don’t so this okay. Just be real. Hell I like you, and I liked you before I even knew you were my niece.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. You just need to give them a chance. Believe me they just want you back in their lives.” 

“They do?” 

“Of course they do. They aren’t going to just see you once and leave Daisy. I know it’s hard for you to see it, but you are their daughter. Their flesh and blood.” 

“Lots of parents abandon their kids. That blood thing doesn’t matter all the time.” 

“Look, it’s okay to be nervous. But how about we just take this first step. Just think about this one thing, yeah? Walk in there and just talk to them. Then see what happens next.” 

“Yeah? Is that what you think I should do? Just talk about the Cubs or something?” 

“No Daisy. Talk about you. Ask them about them. Ask questions. There are no set rules here. 

Daisy nodded vigorously. “Okay.” She clenched and unclenched her fists. 

Bobbi watched her and then let out a short laugh. 

“What?” 

“Melinda does that.” 

“Does what?” 

Bobbi reached over and took her hands. “This. Making fists like that.” 

“So you do know her?” 

“No. Not really. I just know a little about her. I met her a little over a week ago at a party. At my house. She was visiting my neighbor with her mother. My husband invited them to join us, and Phil was late, as usual, and when he saw her, he dropped his dish of Mac n Cheese. It was terrible. You know, his Mac n Cheese is to die for, anyway He hadn’t seen her for a very long time. And he was really surprised to see her at my house of all places, it was a very weird thing, but of course not as weird as this is for you, and for them, but still. Weird.”

Daisy was staring as Bobbi rambled on. “You do that a lot huh?” 

“Do what a lot.” 

“Talk very fast and go on and on.” 

Bobbi sighed. “Yeah I do that.” 

“Well could you not. I’m nervous enough and I don’t need you making me more so. Geez, help a kid out, will ya?” 

“How about you just go in now. I can see you’re stalling. It’s never going to be a perfect time” 

Daisy nodded, moved past Bobbi and flung open the door, walked in and said, “what up”. The two people sitting on the couch looked over at her, stood quickly, turning to face her. Daisy froze as she stared at the man with a dopey grin on his face, and the woman whose eyes seemed to bore into her very soul. The woman’s lips turned upward into a smile, as her dark eyes flashed warmth. The man’s grin grew larger, as he gave her a small wave. Neither said anything and Daisy was also at a loss for words. 

The three stared at each other for a few moments before Jemma broke the silence. “Perhaps everyone would like to sit down?” 

Phil ignored Jemma as did the other two. Phil heard a slight gasp from Melinda as she gripped his hand tighter. He couldn’t stop grinning at the girl and figured he ought to say something, so he opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead he felt his smile growing bigger. He stared at the girl, taking in everything about her. 

Melinda couldn’t take her eyes off the girl. Just like before but this time the girl was also staring back at them. And she knew who they were now. Melinda took in her appearance yet again, noting the ragged looking jeans, done that way purposefully, the oversized, light blue hoodie and the expensive looking sneakers. She stared at the girl’s face; her mouth, her nose, her eyes, her everything. 

Daisy’s gaze was drawn first to the woman who was intently studying her. She really was very beautiful and looked much younger than the man standing next to her. The man who still had a dopey grin on his face, with twinkling eyes, who looked like he was going to say something but instead turned his dopey grin into a huge smile. She’d stolen twelve thousand dollars from this guy, and he was grinning from ear to ear looking like he’d just gotten the best present on Christmas morning. 

She felt Bobbi nudge her and she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “So how about those Cubs?” 

Bobbi snorted, and then coughed to cover her amusement. 

Phil answered, “you like baseball?” 

Daisy shook her head. “No. Not really.” She gave a short laugh. “I really don’t know anything about it. I mean just that there’s this ball and people throw it and try to hit it with bats, and they make a lot of money, right?” 

“I don’t like baseball either.” Melinda May spoke up and walked over to stand in front of Daisy. “Hi. I’m Melinda. I- I- I’m glad you – you - that you decided to meet us. Thank you.” She held out her hand.

Daisy stared at her for a few seconds and then reached for her hand and shook it heartily. “I’m Daisy.” Melinda held onto her hand a bit longer than most people when greeting another. “So, yeah. How are you?” as she pulled her hand away as Melinda finally let it go. 

“I just might throw up.” Melinda deadpanned. “How about you?” 

Daisy laughed loudly. 

Phil chuckled. “Nice visual Mel.” 

“I do my best” 

Phil finally made it over to stand next to Daisy and offered her his hand as well. She took it and then the awkward silence appeared again. 

Bobbi watched the three, with Daisy now showing an obvious discomfort and decided to speak up. “Phil, Daisy is a big fan of Mac n Cheese. We just had some and I was telling her how good yours is.” 

“Actually, she said it’s to die for.” 

“Maybe I can make you some soon?” 

“Sure. I never turn down food. So you cook a lot?” 

“I do. I really enjoy it now. At first it was born from necessity.” 

Daisy tilted her head in question at his remark. 

“Oh that’s Phil’s way of being funny. Cause I hate to cook.” 

“You don’t hate to cook Mel. You’re just really bad at it.” 

“Of course, I’m bad at it cause I hate it.” 

“Seriously Daisy, anyone who knows Melinda, knows to not let her near a kitchen.” 

Daisy watched the woman’s reaction which was to roll her eyes and form a very slight upturn of her lips. He was teasing her, and she appeared to like it. “I guess that’s good information to remember.” 

“It could save your life.”

“Oh Phillip. Now that’s an exaggeration.”

“How many fires did I have to put out.” 

Daisy watched the two bantering back and forth and caught Bobbi’s eye. Bobbi just shrugged her shoulders. 

Jemma decided to once again invite them all to sit down. “Perhaps you should all sit, get comfortable, and continue talking.” 

Taking the hint finally, Phil took Melinda’s arm and maneuvered her back to the sofa and Daisy followed and sat in the chair across from them. Jemma was seated in another chair and Bobbi sat on the arm of the sofa next to Phil. 

Phil spoke first. “Would it be okay if Melinda and I asked you some questions, Daisy?”

“I guess. What do you want to know?” 

Melinda added, “Of course you can ask us questions too. About anything.” 

Daisy nodded. “Okay. I have one I’ve been wondering about. Do you have any other kids?” 

Both Melinda and Phil shook their heads. 

“Oh.” 

“I have Bobbi. You already know her. And her husband Hunter of course. They are the only family I have. Besides you of course.” 

Daisy looked at Melinda. 

“My mother and father. They live in Pennsylvania. And my best friend Maria who is like a sister to me.” 

“My parents didn’t have any family here. At least none I know about. It’s why I was put in the system, I guess. Wait. So your parents would be my – my um- my grandparents. Right?” 

“Right.” 

“As soon as I tell them, I am sure they will be getting on a plane to come here.” 

“Really? You think they’d want to see me?” 

Melinda nodded. “Of course they will. If you want to see them.” 

“You have any pictures?” Of them I mean?” 

“I do.” Melinda opened her purse and dug around for her wallet. She pulled it out and flipped thru her wallet pulling out a picture. She showed it to Daisy. 

Daisy looked at the picture curiously. The man in the picture was smiling but the woman was not.” 

“William and Lian. They’re divorced.” 

“Oh. So this is an old picture?” 

“No. It was taken just last year during the holidays. They live together.”

“They’re divorced but together?” 

“It’s complicated. Once in a while my dad will come stay with me when he needs a break from her. Which happens a couple times a year.” 

Phil snorted. 

Daisy held the picture in her hand and looked at it again. “She looks stern.” 

“She is. But here is a pic of her holding you when you were born.” Melinda handed her another picture. 

“Oh. She looks different. Softer.” Daisy paused. “That’s me?” 

“It is. You were absolutely perfect.” 

Melinda dug around more and pulled out two more pictures. She handed Daisy one. “This one was taken right after you were born.” 

Daisy took it and stared for a very long time. “I was kind of wrinkly. And red.” 

“You screamed bloody murder for about twenty minutes after you were born. Phil snapped the picture when you finally stopped yelling.” 

Daisy bit her bottom lip and gazed at the picture for a long time. She finally looked up and grinned at Melinda. “Guess I made quite the entrance, huh?” 

“Indeed. This one is of all of us at the base on your first birthday. Maria took it before we all left to go to the park. It was your favorite place.” She slipped the picture over the other one. 

Daisy stared at the portrait of the baby with her parents. Melinda and Phil looked so happy, and they both had on their uniforms and both had huge smiles on their faces. 

“You carry these with you? All the time?” 

“Yeah. I have a few more. She passed Daisy the other four pictures.

Daisy took her time looking at them. The room was quiet. Phil touched Melinda’s shoulder and squeezed, as she gave him a slight smile. 

Daisy sighed and put the pictures on a pile and picked them up handing them back to Melinda. 

She waved her hand. “You can keep them, Daisy. If you want to.” 

Daisy swallowed hard and nodded. After a few seconds, she spoke her voice clearly shaky. “You don’t mind?” 

“I have copies at home. I’ll – I can – just get those to keep with me.” 

The enormity of what Melinda said hit everyone. 

Daisy appeared to be struggling with her emotions. She picked up the pictures and stared at the top one. “Thank you.” Her voice was barely audible. She looked closer at the picture. “Oh on this one you can see the heart.” Daisy picked up the picture and looked at Melinda and Phil excitedly. “Look.” She dropped the pictures next to her and rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie. She turned her arm to show them the birthmark. Then she slid off the chair and sat on the table between her and the occupants of the sofa. She stuck out her arm. 

Melinda reached for her arm and then stopped and looked at Daisy. Daisy nodded and Melinda gently traced her fingers over the heart shaped birthmark. She withdrew her hand and gave Daisy a small smile. Daisy rewarded her with a large grin. She then reached over and took hold of Melinda’s hand, weaving her fingers through the woman’s fingers. She looked over at Phil and gave him a smile, nodding her head. He touched her arm also tracing over the heart on her arm. Melinda was near tears, as was Phil. 

Daisy looked at both and shook her head. “This is really so weird, right? I mean what a day huh?” 

Melinda snorted and Phil chuckled. Bobbi joined them as Jemma watched the little family take their first steps toward finding their way back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I really enjoy reading the comments. I am glad so many are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Next chapter will cover what happens to Daisy next - hopefully up in a week or less.


	9. Juncture - more or less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got pretty long. Enjoy.

Daisy rolled down her sleeve of her hoodie, and then looked up again staring at these two new people in her life. They seemed really nice. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they were her birth parents. Seeing the pictures had added a whole new dimension to that fact, knowing she had spent the first part of her life with these virtual strangers, and knowing they had not given her up, but that she was taken from them. She supposed that made them all victims and for a moment she contemplated whether or not her father, the man she had thought was her father anyway, was capable of kidnaping a toddler and killing people. 

“Daisy.” 

“Huh.? 

“Oh, I just asked you if you had a favorite school subject. I was just trying...” 

“She smiled at the man’s awkwardness, finding it endearing. “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. But no, not really. I’m not very fond of school. I’m not really good at any of the subjects. Maybe English class a little. I do like to read.” 

Melinda smiled. “What kind of books do you like to read?” 

Daisy shrugged. “I dunno. I like the Harry Potter books. So like that I guess.” 

“Ah. Fantasy books. Good choice.” Melinda was going to continue talking but was interrupted by a knock on the door and then Mack entering the room. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I just got a call. They were able to put her case on the docket tonight, so we have to get her to the courthouse. You’ve already been discharged from the hospital. Bobbi you can pick up her things. Elena will escort her to the car.” 

Elena came in behind him and walked over to Daisy holding a pair of handcuffs. “You have to stand up. Please put your hands behind your back.” 

Daisy stood, as did everyone else in the room. Daisy moved away from the table and put her arms behind her, which Elena took. 

No one noticed the sudden change of expression or dark flashing eyes of Melinda May. As Elena went to cuff Daisy, Melinda moved faster and grabbed the cuffs from her, spinning her around and griping her arms tightly. “Don’t touch my daughter.” 

“Melinda. No. Let her go. They have to do their jobs.” Phil frantically looked at Bobbi. 

Bobbi moved over to stand behind Elena. “Melinda. Don’t. Let Elena go. Please.” Bobbi looked at Mack. “Mack, just let her walk out with no cuffs. She’s not going to try to get away and she’s not dangerous. I’ll go with. You can cuff her at the car or courthouse okay? Mack please.” 

He nodded at her and Elena. 

Bobbi spoke to Melinda. “Look we knew this was going to happen. You need to let it happen, and let Victoria do what she does best. It’s just an arraignment hearing. Mostly protocol and paperwork. You need to let Elena go and back off. Now.” 

Melinda released Elena and took two steps back. Her fists clenched and unclenched as Phil placed a hand on her should to calm her. “I’m sorry.” She wasn’t. But she knew what needed to be said. 

Elena nodded at her and turned back to Daisy. I am going to hold onto your arm while we walk out of here and down to the police car. Understood?” 

Daisy nodded her eyes still fixed on Melinda. 

“I’ll go too. Jemma can you get Daisy’s things and give them to Melinda to bring to the courthouse. Phil, do you have a way to get there, cause I can call Hunter if you want.” 

“No. Jane and Don are still here. I’ll ask them to bring me and Melinda. We’ll meet you there.”

“Good. I’ll call with the information on courtroom and such, okay?” 

He nodded still holding onto Melinda’s shoulder. 

Elena took hold of Daisy’s arm and motioned for her to move. She did, passing by Melinda and Phil. She stopped for a brief moment and grinned at Melinda. Then she walked out the door with Elena and Bobbi, followed by Mack. 

Phil chastised Melinda. “You can’t do that Mel. They are only doing their job. You put your hands on an officer. They could have arrested you. Then what?” 

“Oh please. I barely touched her. You know I could have done much worse.”

“Melinda!” 

“She doesn’t need to be treated like that. She’s not a criminal. She’s a victim. You read the reports Phil. She was abused by that – that- Gary Wilson. It was supposed to be a safe place, a foster home is not supposed to be a place she needed to run away from. Everything she’s done has been because the system failed her.”

Jemma walked over to Melinda. “I know seeing that upset you. But now you have to remember that everything you do, may affect Daisy now. You will be investigated. Background checks. If you want to get custody of Daisy, you will want to show the court why they should allow it.” 

“That’s bullshit. We are her parents. We never gave up our rights to be her parents. She was taken from us. Now that she is back, she should be given back to us.”

“She will Mel. We just have to be patient. Come on. Let’s find Don and Jane so they can drive us to the courthouse. We need to be there to support Sk..Daisy.” 

“I’m sorry Melinda. But Daisy is a Ward of the State. As of right now, they have legal custody of her. I’m sure that under the circumstances, she will be returned to you. But it has to be done through the law and the right channels. Right now, you need to put Daisy first.” Jemma wanted to make sure Melinda understood.

“I will always put her first.” 

“Okay. Then let’s go Melinda. Let’s get her stuff and get over there.” 

Melinda nodded as she bent down to pick up the pictures scattered on the chair. She would return them to Daisy. 

Daisy stopped at the police car as Elena opened the back door. “Get in please,” Elena said. 

“No cuffs?” 

“Not now. Don’t make me regret that, okay.” 

“Sure. I’ll be good. I promise.” 

Bobbi smiled at her as she closed to door and got into the front passenger seat. “That would be good Daisy.” 

The drive to the courthouse was not long but there was plenty of traffic. Daisy sat back and closed her eyes. She was getting a headache and wished for some pain meds. “Hey anyone have Motrin or something. My head hurts.” 

“Sorry Daisy. I don’t.” 

Elena shook her head. “Me either.” 

“Maybe someone at the courthouse has some.” Bobbi offered. 

Daisy nodded and kept her eyes closed. She tried to relax and go through some of her coping skills, since her anxiety was growing. Ah hell, what’s the worst they can do, throw me in a juvenile detention place. She’d been in those before. She’d just have to watch her back. Her thoughts drifted to the small woman who had changed into a fierce warrior before her eyes. Daisy smiled. Melinda was strange. She was all quiet and even a bit teary eyed, but full on badass too. Oh no. Daisy sat up quickly. 

“My pictures. Bobbi can we go back. Please. I forgot my pictures.” 

Bobbi turned around to look at the frantic face of the girl. “Hey hey. I’m fairly certain someone will bring them with. In fact, I’ll text Phil now. Okay? “ 

Daisy swallowed hard and nodded. “You think so?” 

“Yes. I’ll text Phil just to make sure though. It’s okay. You’ll get them back.”

Daisy took a big breath and willed herself to relax. “She carried them with her. All the time.” 

“She did. Phil has albums of pictures of you. I would guess Melinda does as well. I’m sure they will show them to you.” 

“You think?” 

“Of course Daisy. They are coming over to court now. They are filing all the paperwork so you can live with them. That’s something you’d want, isn’t it?” 

“I hadn’t even thought that far ahead.”

“Well they are your parents. And you were kidnapped.”

“Yeah.” She was quiet for a little while. Then she leaned forward more and spoke. “They seem nice.” 

“They are nice Daisy. I don’t know Melinda well, but I do know Phil. He’s not only nice, he’s kind and warm, and generous and compassionate. He cares about people. He’s genuine.” 

“Tell me more about him. Like what he likes and doesn’t like. All I really know is he’s a teacher. What does he teach?” 

“History. High school level. He loves American History. He likes to watch basketball games. He also coaches at the school and plays pick up games at the gym. He cooks and bakes and likes to do both. His favorite color is red. He is in denial about losing his hair. He helps his students whenever he can. He goes the extra mile, you know? He loves comic books and goes to those nerdy conventions when he can.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

“No Daisy. He’s just a good man.” 

“So he never got married again? Does he date?” 

“Actually, he did. He remarried but it was short lived. Lasted around two years, I think. I set him up with a few dates the last couple of years.” 

“Bet that went over well?” 

“Oh no he’s stubborn all right. He’s very picky. See, not perfect. But you really should talk to him and see for yourself what he is like. Oh good, traffic is getting lighter. We should be there in a few minutes.” 

Daisy sat back and pondered the information that Bobbi had just disclosed about her birth father. Then her mind wondered to musing about Melinda May. No on seemed to know much about her. So far, she had made quite an impression on Daisy. As Daisy closed her eyes again and rubbed her temples with her fingertips, she wondered how different she would be had she been raised by them instead of her parents. 

Daisy sat in chair in a waiting area. Elena said there were six other arraignment cases in front of them. Her lawyer, Victoria had poked her head in the room and told her she would see her at arraignment and was still working on a few things. Bobbi had left the room a few minutes ago. Elena had found some ibuprofen for her and had given her a bottle of water. Her head was just starting to feel little better. The door opened and Bobbi came back in. 

“Should only be a few more minutes till we go in front of the judge.” 

Daisy nodded. She sipped from the bottle of water and tried to squash down her nerves. For all her bravado, she was always wary of these things. Whether it was a judge or caseworker deciding her fate, her future. Usually she ended up in a piss poor place. Like the last one. Gary was not just a drunk, he was a mean drunk. He took pleasure in hitting her. His wife was almost as bad with her constant verbal abuse and screaming. Gary didn’t try anything sexual with her, he just would hit her and kick her. She’d only been there two months and the last time he’d beat on her, she thought he might actually kill her. That’s when she decided to run, and that’s when she decided she was going to do it right. Make money, use the skills Miles taught her, and the ones she taught herself and get the hell away from the area and go make a new life. She was tired of the bad foster homes, and the too crowded group homes, and the bureaucracy that ran her life. She was tired of being afraid, of being beaten, of being used by everyone.

She could count on one hand the good places she had lived since her parents had died. Well not her parents. Not really. They weren’t her real parents and that fact was going to take some tiem getting used to. Cal and Jiaying Johnson. Kidnappers. Or baby buyers. Either way that made them terrible people, didn’t it? She didn’t know who they were anymore, who she was, or how any of this was going to play out. All she did know was she was damn tired or being tired and scared. So maybe this whole weird whacko thing that happened to her in the last six hours or so was a good thing. God, she hoped so. But what if they turned out to be just like everyone else. Nice and calm on the outside in public, and hateful and hurtful when no one was around. She set the bottle down and rubbed her head. She wanted to cry. This was all too much. But she didn’t cry anymore. At least not in front of people. That showed weakness and then they would take advantage of that too. Better to pretend nothing mattered and words didn’t hurt. Better to let everyone think she was tough an everything rolled off her. 

The door opened and Victoria entered with a guard. “It’s time.” 

Daisy got up, as did Bobbi, and the guard escorted her to the courtroom followed by Bobbi and Victoria. She passed by the spectator seats and saw Melinda and Phil sitting there with another couple, and with Hunter, and Elena. Daisy stared straight ahead not looking at either of them. Bobbi moved into the row to sit with them, while she, along with the guard, and Victoria moved to the front. Jemma was standing there and gave her a small smile as she moved over to stand between Jemma and Victoria and the guard moved off to the side. 

Daisy’s mouth was dry, and she swallowed a few times. Then she bit on her bottom lip as she watched the judge rifling through some papers on her desk. Daisy watched hoping this female judge was one of the empathetic ones and not a hardnosed judge out to prove something. Daisy shuffled her feet and Jemma put a hand on her shoulder.

She leaned over and whispered.” Try to speak evenly and calmly and clearly if the judge addresses you, okay?” 

Daisy nodded. She looked down at her hands and saw she was clenching and unclenching them and thought of Melinda. She turned her head enough to look back and saw Melinda and Phil with worried expressions. Melinda saw her look and forced a smile and nodded at her. Daisy quickly turned back and folded her hands together and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

“This is case number 084000. The city of Chicago vs Daisy Johnson. I understand the defendant is a minor, age fifteen and a ward of the State of Illinois. Is that correct?” 

“Yes, Your Honor it is. Victoria Hand to represent the defendant and I am also her advocate since she is a minor.” 

“Very good. I see the city has already dropped several charges against the defendant and the charges are now misdemeanor runaway and truancy, misdemeanor evading police, felony assault, and two counts of misdemeanor theft. Is that correct?”

“Yes, Your Honor. I’m Jennifer Lawrence, the Assistant DA in this matter.” 

“I see that Ms. Hand has petitioned this court to transfer all proceedings to Family Court. Ms. Lawrence, do you have any objections?’ 

“No, Your Honor. We concur that would be in the best interest of the defendant.” 

“I see. What about the assault charge?” 

“That stems from Naperville. We believe those charges will be dropped as well.” 

“Why is that?” 

“They were made by Miss Johnson’s foster father and we believe it was an attempt to hide his own crimes of assault and physical abuse against Miss Johnson. Also, one of the charges of misdemeanor theft was made by the same accuser and we believe that is also a charge that will be dropped.” 

“The other misdemeanor theft charge was lowered from a felony charge?” 

“Yes, Your Honor. The money stolen was recovered in full.” 

“Young lady, do you understand the charges against you?” 

Daisy nodded her head. “Yes.” She cleared her throat. Yes, Your Honor.” 

“Ms. Hand, is the foster parent going to be charged?”

“Yes. We hope so. We are going to ask the police to investigate him, and provide our information and statements to them, and we hope the Naperville police file charges.” 

“Miss Johnson, did you run away due to abuse?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ms. Lawrence do you have any issue with the runaway from state care and truancy charges be dropped?” 

“No, not at all Your Honor.” 

“Then we will make it so in the order. I also grant the petition to remove this case to Family Court here in the city of Chicago. I see that this case also involves custody of the minor under very strange circumstances.” 

“Yes, Your Honor. The defendant is also a victim of a kidnapping that took place over thirteen years ago. Through a series of events, her birth parents she was stolen from have been found and they are seeking custody through Family Court once all the paperwork is filed.” 

“You know I can’t grant them custody today in this courtroom. Not if it is on the docket for Family Court. It is filed already correct?” 

“Yes, Your Honor. We have a court date on Friday at ten am. But, the defendant, being a minor would go back into State custody until that court date, but under Regulation 119 of the juvenile system I would like to petition this court for temporary custody placement of a family member. It is an order that you can rule in favor of.” 

“There is a family member present? Other than the birth parents?” 

“Yes, Your Honor. Officer Barbara Morse of the Chicago Police Department is her aunt. She has agreed to honor a temporary custody order until the court hearing date.” 

“Officer Morse please stand and come front.” 

Bobbi got up and walked to the front standing next to Victoria. 

“You are in agreement with this arrangement?” 

“I am Your Honor.” 

“Ms. Hand you have a psychiatrist here to testify to me about this?” 

“I’m Doctor Jemma Simmons, Your Honor.”

“You have examined the defendant and you think it is her best interest to stay with Office Morse?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Any objections from the State, Ms. Lawrence?”

“No none.” 

“Okay temporary custody of Daisy Johnson is awarded to Barbara Morse until the court hearing on November fourth. Ms. Hand you have one more request according to my paperwork.” 

“Yes. According to regulation 765 of social services I would like that a visitation order be allowed for Daisy Johnson’s birth parents unconditionally until the custody hearing on November fourth.” 

“Any objections Ms. Lawrence?” 

“No none.” 

“Granted. Miss Johnson you will remain in the custody of Barbara Morse until your family court hearing. We’re done here. Bailiff, call the next case.” 

Daisy looked up at Victoria hand. “What just happened?” 

“You are going home with Bobbi. You can see Melinda and Phil. You have a court date this Friday. And I am going to work on all those charges being dropped by being added to family court to be adjudicated at your hearing Friday.” 

“So no juvie? No jail?’ 

“Nope.” 

Daisy hugged the woman, which caught Vic by surprise. “Oh okay. Look I need to get home so Bobbi, she’s all yours.” 

Bobbi grinned. “Ready to go?” 

‘Just like that?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Cool.” 

The four vacated the area, walking down the aisle and were met by the relieved faces of Melinda and Phil. 

Daisy sat in the front passenger seat as Bobbi drove Hunter’s small Honda. Phil, Melinda and Hunter had squeezed into the back seat amidst Hunter’s whining about it being too tight. No one wanted to put Daisy in an awkward position and Melinda’s death glare at Hunter quieted his complaining somewhat. Bobbi pulled into a parking lot of a diner. After leaving the courthouse, and saying their goodbyes, with everyone profusely thanking Victoria before she left, everyone remembered none of them had eaten any dinner. Bobbi recommended they go to a diner. Everyone agreed and it was now a little after eight at night. Everyone got out of the car and walked into the small diner. It was busy but not overly so. Bobbi asked for a table for five and everyone waited till Daisy sat down first. Phil and Melinda sat on either side of her while Bobbi and Hunter sat across from the three. Daisy was busy reading over the menu. 

She announced loudly, “I’m starving. Everything looks so good.” 

Melinda smiled. Phil grinned and spoke up. “We come here occasionally. The burgers are great. I’m gonna have a burger.” 

Daisy nodded and then squealed with excitement. “They serve breakfast all day.” 

“Well I’m having a burger too, with fries and a milkshake.” Hunter added his two cents to the conversation. 

“Oooo... they have milkshakes too?” Daisy’s eyes grew larger as she looked at him. 

“Yep. Good ones too. Lots of flavors.” 

Daisy turned to the page and looked at the milkshakes offered. “They cost like seven bucks though.” 

Melinda shook her head. “Don’t worry about the cost Daisy. Get what you want.” 

Phil nodded. “You could get breakfast and a milkshake.” 

Daisy smiled. “Really?” 

“That’s what I’m having,” said Melinda as she closed the menu. “Maria’s special shake and cinnamon raisin french toast with bacon and hash browns.” 

Daisy looked over at her. “Is that milkshake good.” 

“I don’t know yet. I’ve never had one.” 

“What’s in that anyway?” Bobbi questioned trying to find it on the menu. 

Daisy read it to her. “Sweet cream and ambrosia blended into creamy frozen goodness with vanilla ice cream, creamy peanut butter, bananas and sin-sational chocolate syrup topped with whipped cream and a cherry.”

“Hmm.... I’m gonna stick with just a strawberry shake,” Bobbi responded. “That sounds too sweet.” 

“It sounds amazing. I’m gonna get that too. With pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.” She looked at Melinda. “Is that alright?” 

“Of course. That’s fine.”

“It’s not too expensive?” 

“Well I do have that twelve thousand dollars back so it’s all good.” Phil tried to make a joke. 

Everyone grew silent and Melinda gave Phil one of her patented dirty looks. 

Daisy was quiet for a second but then quipped, “so I can have dessert too?” 

Everyone laughed and Phil shot Melinda an apology with his eyes and expression. She communicated back to not do it again. Neither had to say a word. Hunter watched and shook his head. Anyone who could still be on that kind of wavelength should be together. He’d have to mention it to Bobbi later. 

The waitress soon came and took all their orders, and soon the food was brought out. Phil, Bobbi and Hunter had opted for various kinds of burgers with fries, while Daisy and Melinda had breakfast orders. Daisy took a sip of the milkshake and grinned. 

“Is it good?” Melinda asked her while putting her straw in her own.

“Daisy turned to her, raised her eyebrows up in an exaggerated manner and simply said ‘yummmmmm...”

Melinda tasted hers and nodded to Daisy. “I agree. Yummy.” 

Daisy proceeded to attack her food with gusto, first pouring an insane amount of syrup on her pancakes after smothering them with butter. She grabbed a slice of bacon and stuffed half of it in her mouth and then shoved in a large bite of pancake. Her focus was completely on the food in front of her, and her lack of decorum and quickness of eating her food did not go unnoticed by either Melinda or Phil. Melinda ate much slower and ignored the pile of bacon on her plate, just eating the French toast and potatoes and sipping her shake. Phil also slowly ate his meal and carried on a conversation of random topics with Hunter and Bobbi. Melinda smiled occasionally at the others but barely joined in the conversation. The conversation turned to Tv shows as everyone was trying to keep the atmosphere light and fun. 

“I still have no idea how you can still watch cartoons Phil?” Bobbi was teasing her brother now. 

Melinda snorted at that. “You mean animated shows Bobbi. Phil thinks if you call them animation instead of cartoons it is more sophisticated. Is he still especially fond of those superhero ones?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Hey there’s nothing wrong with Spiderman, Bobbi,” Hunter defended.

“Spider Gwen is cool.” Daisy mumbled around her mouthful of food. 

“Into the Spider-Verse.” Phil grinned. “You like comics Daisy?” 

“I just know Spider Gwen was all badass. I just saw it at the movies. The theater had a matinee special double feature. That was one of the cartoons they played.” 

Melinda grinned as Phil frowned at the word cartoon that Daisy used. He was such a dork. 

Daisy continued. “I mean it was good and all, but manga is where it’s at.” 

Melinda grinned more. 

Phil’s look on his face was priceless. It showed half betrayal and half outrage. “Manga is- is-well it’s ...” 

Daisy’s smirked. “Don’t tell me you are one of those old anime haters? The kind that claims those old cartoons are so much better?” 

“Those old cartoons are animated classics. And well for one, with Anime those eyes are too big. And they don’t look like real people. Plus they have no lips. And did you just call me old?” 

“You are old Phil.” Melinda gave him a sweet smile.

“Well then so are you. You’re only a year younger than me. Or did you forget in your old age?” 

“Haha. Your jokes are even old Phillip.” 

Daisy laughed at the banter between the two. “You guys are funny but wait. You’re only a year younger? Seriously? You look so much – ah – you – um- you...” Daisy stopped speaking and looked nervous as she looked back and forth between them. 

Phil’s face was a mix of humor and attempting to look hurt. While Melinda’s eyes twinkled, and her face held a huge grin. 

“It’s the receding hairline kid. Makes him look old.” Hunter added his two cents then continued to slurp his milkshake. 

Bobbi tried to stifle a laugh but couldn’t. Soon she and Melinda were giggling while Phil continued to look affronted. 

Phil did notice Daisy’s discomfort then and decided to join in the fun. “Maybe I should shave it off, then I’d look like Vin Diesel.” 

Daisy snorted. Then joined in the laughter. 

“What? We share the same body type too.” 

That only brought more laughter from the three ladies as Hunter sat back and smirked at him.

After they had all calmed down, and Bobbi had to wipe her eyes with a napkin from laughing so hard, Daisy spoke up. “No really, how old are you, really?” 

“I’m forty- four. She’s a year younger.” 

“And you both were in the Air Force? Is that where you met?” 

“Yeah. She threw me to the ground, and we became friends.” 

“She threw you to the ground?” Bobbi raised her eyebrows at him.

“I was teaching the communications officers how to defend themselves.” 

“It was a refresher course. I already knew how to defend myself Melinda.” 

“Not very well apparently since you needed lessons.” 

“Hey. Some of us didn’t have three black belts in various martial arts disciplines when we joined the academy.” 

Daisy was obviously impressed at that statement. She turned to Melinda. “Three black belts. In Karate? “ 

“Taekwondo. Hapkido. Jiu-Jitsu.” 

“So like Karate?” 

Melinda smiled. “Yes. Taekwondo is more focused on kicking techniques with straight on focus with some punching, blocking and takedowns, Hapkido is more circular, more sweeping utilizing joint locks, and fighting with hands, feet elbows, and weapons. Jiu-jitsu is more focused on technique, speed, and leverage using punches and kicks and works well for a smaller person to take down larger opponents.” 

Daisy stared at her with her mouth open. 

Bobbi on the other hand although impressed, offered a challenge. “We should go a few rounds.” 

Melinda looked over at her. “In what?” 

“Traditional karate. Black belt. 4th dan level.” 

“Yodan. Impressive.” 

Phil shook his head at Bobbi. “Um those three black belts she earned before stepping foot in the Academy. Afterward, she earned more. Black belt in Karate too, right Mel.” 

“She nodded. I’m only at the nidan level though.” 

“Oh.” Bobbi nodded. “It still might be fun to go a few rounds. I know some Brazilian Jui-jitsu and judo as well.” 

“Sure.” 

“So you’ve kept up Melinda? With training? Even while working in administration at the FBI?” Hunter asked.

“Yes. I have. Why wouldn’t I?” 

He shrugged. “So four black belts? I do some boxing and judo. Maybe we could go a few rounds too.” 

Phil smiled. “Hunter remember when I took you down five times?” 

“Awe mate, you got lucky.” 

“Melinda is much, much better.” 

So you’re like a super ninja?” Daisy burst out starring at Melinda in awe.

“I guess. It’s just something I’ve always been good at.” 

“Cool.” Daisy snuck another french fry from Phil’s plate, something she had been doing the last ten minutes or so, since she finished off her own meal. Before that she had taken two pieces of bacon from Melinda’s plate. 

The waitress came to the table “How are you folks doing? How was everything?” 

They all nodded and spoke in the affirmative. 

She smiled and spoke again. “Anyone having dessert.” 

Phil answered as he pointed to Daisy. “She is for sure. What do you have?” 

The waitress listed off the vast array of dessert options. 

Hunter ordered a piece of the chocolate diva cake, chocolate cake with chocolate syrup and a scoop of chocolate ice cream. Bobbi ordered banana cream pie, while Phil ordered a slice of strawberry pie. The three also ordered coffee. 

“Can I have the caramel apple cobbler?” Daisy looked to Melinda for confirmation. 

“Of course, Daisy.” Melinda nodded at the waitress. “I’ll just have a cup of green tea please.” 

The waitress wrote down the orders and walked away. The group continued their conversation, debating the merits of various Martial Arts disciplines. Daisy didn’t have anything to add but listened attentively. Soon their desserts were brought out and everyone was fairly quiet while they ate. Daisy ate about three quarters of hers and then groaned and pushed the plate a few inches away from her. 

Melinda leaned over with her spoon, “May I?” 

Daisy nodded and watched as Melinda ate a few spoonsful of the dessert. “It’s good huh?” 

“It is. One of my favorites along with peach crisp. My father makes them both and they are delicious.” 

“So your father can bake but you can’t?” Daisy questioned. 

“No I choose not to because I don’t like to.” 

“You choose not to Mel, cause it’s safer for the world.” 

Melinda just rolled her eyes. The others laughed. The group finished up and Phil took the check to pay the bill. Bobbi left the tip and soon they were all piling back into the car. Phil got in the back followed by Melinda, and Hunter hesitated and started complaining. Daisy pushed by him and climbed in the back seat sitting down next to Melinda. The seat was on the small side, so Daisy was leaning into Melinda which she didn’t seem to mind. Hunter shrugged and got in the front with Bobbi. Melinda smiled as the girl settled back in the seat and groaned about how full she was. 

Melinda dug around in her purse as Bobbi pulled onto the road from the parking lot. She handed the pictures to Daisy. “Oh here. I grabbed these from the chair.” 

Daisy took them and nodded. “I left them by mistake. Are you sure I can have them?” 

“Positive. They’re yours now. Oh yeah, I have your backpack and bag in the back. You can put them in there once we get to Bobbi’s place.” 

Daisy nodded. “Thanks.” 

Melinda gave her a smile and watched as Daisy looked through the pictures, this time spending a very long time looking at each of them. Phil placed his hand over Melinda’s, and she took it and entwined their fingers together. The reminder of the ride remained quiet in the back while Bobbi and Hunter bickered back and forth in the front of the small car. 

Daisy followed everyone into the house. The house was a small ranch house. Bobbi led them all through the living room and into the hall. 

“We have four bedrooms, but one is used as our workout room. Another is my office. Of course, we stay the master bedroom which is there off to the right at the end of the hallway with its own bathroom. This door here is the other bathroom, of course Phil you know where everything is. This room just next to the bathroom actually has a daybed. Daisy you can stay there, so if you want to drop your stuff off in the room, you can. I need to get sheets and blankets and stuff.”

Daisy nodded and moved into the room. It was small but did have a daybed, a desk, a nightstand with a lamp, and a dresser. 

Bobbi followed her in while Phil and Melinda waited in the doorway. “Phil actually stayed here for two weeks when he moved because his apartment wasn’t ready when he started his teaching job.”

“Yeah that was five years ago. The school I teach at is near here actually.” 

“Lincoln Park High School.” 

“That’s right Daisy. How did you know?” 

She gave him a lopsided grin. 

“Oh yeah. That’s how you found me to steal my money.” 

“Yeah. Schools have terrible cyber security.” 

“Well to be far, most schools don’t anticipate fifteen-year-old hackers trying to steal personal information from their files,” Melinda added.

“True. But seriously schools are some of the easiest to hack. I can’t tell you how many times I changed a grade so I wouldn’t....” She trailed off as the adults all gave her chastising looks. “Anyway, this is great Bobbi. Could I take a shower?” 

“Sure. Towels and such are in the bathroom closet, and there should be shampoo and soap and stuff there as well. Feel free to use whatever you need. Meanwhile I’ll make up your bed.” 

“Cool. Thanks.” Melinda and Phil moved out of her way as Daisy walked to the bathroom. 

Bobbi moved to the hall closet and got down sheets and blankets taking them to the spare room and dropping them on the daybed. “So I guess you guys will wait to say goodbye to Daisy and then head out.” 

“No.” 

Both Bobbi and Phil turned to Melinda. 

“I’d like to stay.” 

“I don’t have another bedroom or bed.” 

“You have a sofa. It’s all I need. I can take one of those blankets in the closet.” 

“Melinda. You have no change of clothes. Nothing to sleep in. We should go home, and we can come back in the morning, right Bobbi?” 

Bobbi stared at Melinda. “You’ll just stay here, outside if you have to, won’t you?” 

“If I have to.” 

Bobbi walked back to the closet and grabbed a blanket, pillow and sheets. She handed them to Melinda. “I get it.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Phil you can stay too. We have an air mattress. I’ll have Hunter get it ready. Here.” She handed him a sheet, pillow and blanket as well. “You’ll have to stay in the living room too. It’s the only big enough space besides the garage and it’s darn cold out there.” 

“Okay that’s fine. You don’t mind Mel?” 

“Nope.” 

“You can have the air mattress Mel, if you want.”

“The sofa’s fine Phil.” 

Well I’m gonna make up Daisy’s bed. You guys should make yours too.” 

“Yeah I have to call in for a sub for tomorrow first. Maybe I’ll ask Don to drop off some clothes for me on his way to work. They only live a few minutes from my apartment.” 

“I have to call in too and leave a message that I’m taking emergency personal days.” 

“Okay.” Bobbi went to the spare room and Melinda and Phil moved to the living room both getting out their phones. 

Daisy finished showering and wrapped a towel around her hair stepping out onto the rug. She grabbed another towel and dried off. She dropped the towel next to her dirty clothes on the floor and looked in the mirror. Most of the bruising had gotten lighter and was fading. The ones on her left shoulder and upper arm were the worst, where mark had repeatedly kicked her as she laid curled up in a ball protecting her stomach and head. She stretched her left arm and felt some aching but most of the real pain was gone. She turned around and checked her back and saw a pretty ugly mark still there on her lower left side of her back and yet another by her hip. Compared to how black and blue they were, and how much they hurt before though, this was pretty much nothing. 

That doctor had taken pictures of her injuries and wrote a lot down in her chart. She had been relived that the doctor said she had no broken ribs and no internal injuries. The beating had gone on for a at least a few minutes before his wife had screamed at Gary that they’d get in trouble if he broke anything. Daisy might hate her more than Gary, although Diane never touched her, she also never protected her. In fact, sometimes Diane encouraged Gary to hit her telling him she deserved it. Daisy turned around and stared back at her body in the mirror. She was on the thin side currently, only recently putting back on a few pounds since she’d run away. Diane liked to withhold food if the house wasn’t clean well enough or Daisy broke anything. Or more like if Gary broke anything in anger, Diane blamed her. That food tonight was amazingly good. She was still wondering what they’d make her do to pay them back but figured maybe it was just cleaning which she was actually good at. Everything cost something. 

She pulled her clean clothes from the backpack and started putting them on. She had no pajamas but figured a pair of sweets and T-shirt would work just like it had for her at the hostel. Her mind wandered to Phil and Melinda, and she wondered if they were still around. It was pretty late after all.. Daisy found a hair dryer in cabinet under the sink and dried her hair. When it was reasonably dry, she put the dryer back, hung up her towels and washcloth and rolled her dirty clothes into a ball, grabbed her backpack and sneakers and walked out of the bathroom and into the spare room. The daybed was made up and no one was around. She dropped her stuff on the top of the dresser, and then walked out and down the hallway. She stopped at the living room seeing Phil putting a sheet on an air mattress and saw the sofa was also made up with a sheet and blanket. 

“Hey.” 

He looked up and smiled. “All done?” 

“Yeah. I was looking for Bobbi to say goodnight. It’s pretty late.” 

“Yeah it’s nearly eleven. Bobbi’s in the kitchen with Melinda.” 

“So you’re staying here?” 

“Yeah. So is Melinda.” 

Daisy nodded and turned to go into the kitchen. Why were they staying? Did they think she’s run away again? She entered the kitchen and saw Melinda and Bobbi sitting at the table. 

Melinda smiled. “Daisy, do you want some tea?” 

Daisy walked over to the table. “Nah I’m not big on tea.” 

“You want something else? Juice, milk, water?’ Bobbi offered. 

“Maybe a glass of milk. You don’t have chocolate do ya?” 

“Sorry, no. But I can get some.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Daisy accepted the glass of milk Bobbi offered. “Is it okay if I take this to the room. I’m pretty tired.” 

“Of course.” 

“Thanks. For everything.” Daisy looked at both women. 

“No problem.” Bobbi gave her a smile.

“You ‘re welcome Daisy. Good night. Phil and I are staying so we will be here in the morning.” 

“Yeah I saw him in the other room.” She walked out of the room. Passing by the living room she spoke to Phil “Goodnight.” 

“Good night Daisy. Sleep well.” 

Daisy closed the door to the spare room and searched for the lock. Finding one she clicked it and sat down on the bed drinking the milk pondering the day’s crazy events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I really love reading your comments. Next Chapter may be a few weeks, because I am now going to focus on other stories for a little while. Hopefully though by the end of the months I get another chapter up here.


	10. Rolling With the Punches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back. More bonding. They learn more about each other.

Daisy glanced at the clock on the wall. It read five forty and Daisy sighed before turning over and rolling out of bed. She moved to the small window and lifted the shade seeing it was still dark outside. She briefly thought about climbing back into bed, but shook it off, since her mind was already again processing everything that had happened the last couple of days. She’d lain awake only for a few minutes thinking about everything, or more aptly thinking about her birth parents. But sleep had rapidly engulfed her, she was very tired after all, and she’d slept soundly through the night.

But now once again all the questions and thoughts coursed through her mind rapidly. She blinked the last remnants of sleep from her eyes and unlocked the door and walked next door to the bathroom. She crept slowly out of the bathroom, noticing the hall and living room was still dark, and no one else appeared to be up yet. She swallowed, noting her dry throat, and started walking slowly to the kitchen, tying to not make any noise. She passed the living room and saw Phil Coulson asleep on the air mattress. As she turned past the dining room, she noticed a small light shining from under the kitchen door. So she wasn’t the only one up this early. 

Opening the door, she spotted Melinda May sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen aisle sipping something. Melinda immediately swung her head in her direction, giving her a smile and nod. 

“I hope that’s coffee,” Daisy said pointing out Melinda’s cup as she walked further into the room. 

“It’s tea. I don’t drink coffee.” 

Daisy stopped and stared at Melinda like she had just grown two heads. After a pause, she regained her voice. “Why not?” 

“I don’t like it. I don’t like how it tastes. I prefer tea.” 

Daisy was still side eyeing her as she moved to the counter looking for the coffee maker. Spotting it she let out a sigh. “Thank god.” She reached for the can of coffee next to it and started making some. 

“I could make you tea if you’d like?” 

“Nah I’m good. Coffee’s good. Though I’m surprised Bobbi doesn’t have a Keurig. She seems the type to drink a ton of coffee. You could use one for your tea too, you know. They make cups of tea for the Keurig.” 

Melinda laughed. “I prefer real tea.” 

“Ah so what’s that mean?” 

“Here. Taste it.” 

Daisy hesitated and then picked up Melinda’s cup and took a swallow. She nodded and grinned at Melinda. “Okay that’s really good. Don’t think I’ve ever tasted tea like that.”

“It’s from China. Special blend. I have more if you want a cup. Won’t take long to make.” 

“Uh that’s okay. I do like my coffee. Maybe later yeah?” 

“Okay.” Melinda smiled and watched as the girl prepared her mug with cream and sugar and wistfully watched as the coffee brewed. “You know what they say about watching water boil, right?” 

Daisy laughed. “Yeah.” She hopped up on the stool next to Melinda. “So you’re up really early. Is that normal for you?” 

Melinda nodded. “It is. I usually get up at five- thirty.” 

“Why?” 

“I just always have. I do Tai Chi, and then usually go for a run, before taking a shower and getting ready for work.” 

“Tai Chi. Is that like Karate?” 

“It’s a martial arts discipline that originated in China and very long time ago.” 

“Oh.” 

“Think of it as slow deliberate movements that inspire and relax the body and mind.” 

“Like yoga?” 

“I suppose so. Somewhat.” 

“Sounds weird. But interesting.” 

“I could show you sometime.” 

Daisy smiled. “Yeah okay. That’d be cool.” She jumped down and moved to the coffee pot which had finished brewing and poured the coffee into her cup, set it down and jumped back onto the stool. She breathed in the coffee aroma and sighed happily. “So you are like a real life ninja warrior huh?” 

Melinda laughed. “I suppose.” 

“That’s like so badass though. My mom- um – I mean Jiaying – she wasn’t athletic or anything. I always thought I got my clumsiness and zero athletic ability from her.”

“I’m sorry Daisy. This has got to be very hard for you. All this being sprung on you all at once. I am really impressed with how well you’ve been taking all this news.” 

“Back atcha.” 

“I’m a trained spy Daisy. I have been taught to compartmentalize everything, including my emotions.” She looked over at Daisy. “Even with that – I am so not okay. Inside my mind is racing, my thoughts are scrambled, and I am barely keeping it together.” 

Daisy took a small sip of her coffee. “That might actually be the most honest thing any adult has ever said to me.” Daisy glanced over at Melinda. “Yet here you sit trying to make small talk with me and not come on to strong or freak me out.” 

“Yeah. Since we are being honest here, gotta say all I want to do is hug you and wrap you in bubble wrap right now. Maybe run off somewhere to get away from all this bureaucracy crap.” 

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Daisy looked into her coffee cup. 

“I do.” 

Both Daisy and Melinda turned to the voice. It was Phil. 

“There is no more running. No hiding. And definitely no – no laughing at me. Why are you both laughing?” 

Daisy chortled louder as Melinda’s face morphed into amusement as she continued to laugh. 

“Nice bathrobe.” Melinda was able to spit out 

He looked down at himself and finally realized how ridiculous he looked. He had on his boxers and T shirt to sleep in and had grabbed a bathrobe from the back of the bathroom after he’d heard voices in the kitchen when he had woken up. The bathrobe was pink. Very pink and sported pictures of all three power puff girls. 

“It’s definitely your color Phil. Makes your paleness stand out so much more.” 

Daisy howled louder at Melinda’s deadpan comment. 

Phil looked unamused. “Very funny.” He moved to the coffeepot and poured a generous amount into a mug. Then he sat down next to Daisy. “You’re easily amused I see.” 

She nodded, still laughing.

Melinda spoke again, “Your easily amusing Phil. Always have been.” 

He stared at her a bit shocked at her playfulness. This was the Melinda he’d fallen head over heels in love with all those years ago. The lighthearted, quick-witted woman who used to laugh and smile and pull pranks. The woman who never took herself too seriously and was overly sarcastic. The woman he could talk to about anything and the woman who gave so much of herself to him. He’d forgotten how much he’d missed that, and now his heart hurt thinking about it. Thinking about them. 

“You okay Phil?” 

He looked over at Melinda’s now concerned face, and grinned back at her. “Sure. What have you two been talking about?” 

“Tai Chi.and tea.” Daisy easily answered as she sipped on her coffee. 

“Ah two of Melinda’s favorite things Speaking of favorites.” He jumped down and started rummaging through Bobbi’s cabinets. “Ah here it is. She didn’t toss it out. I bought this for her when I lived here.” He pulled out a waffle maker. “I can make waffles for breakfast.” 

“Waffles sound amazing.” Daisy looked at him wide eyed. “You can make them from scratch?” 

“He can.” Melinda moved off her stool and opened the fridge. She pulled out some strawberries. “I’ll take mine with Strawberries. I hope there is whipped cream in the freezer.” She opened the door and looked and then pulled out a container and grinned at them. 

“Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream? Never had it.” 

“Actually you did. You loved it.” Phil’s remark was made nonchalantly. “In fact, I made it for you whenever Melinda was gone cause it cheered you up and you were pretty pouty when your mom had to go on a mission and so....” He trailed off with his brain finally catching up to his words. 

Daisy was staring back and forth at the two of them, her eyes even wider. Phil turned to look at Melinda. 

She had grown still, holding the whipped cream and strawberries. She slowly put the items down on the counter and gave Phil a forced smile. “I remember. I have the video of the first time we gave it to her. She was covered head to toe in strawberries and syrup and cream.” 

Daisy sat quietly processing the conversation. Well she did love strawberries. Pie. Shortcake. Plain. It made sense. But now something that was supposed to be a good memory was obviously a painful one for the two other people in the room. Daisy was sad at the fact that she could not remember. Wait...what had Melinda said. “You have a video of me?” 

That brought a real smile to Melinda’s face. “I do. Quite a few actually.” 

“We even have one of you being born.” 

Daisy raised her eyebrows at him. Precisely the way his ex-wife did. It was uncanny. 

“Well I mean right after you were born. Not while being born. It was after I cut the umbilical cord and while you were being weighed and cleaned up and then when the nurse place you in Melinda’s arms.” 

Daisy grew pensive. She thought back to the pictures she had of herself and her parents. Well Jiaying and Cal, the people she thought were her parents. They didn’t have any videos of her when she was a baby. A few pics of her birthdays and stuff. Turning two. A couple holidays. School pictures. They had never made a big deal of such things. There wasn’t any other family around, and her parents never really had people over except the ones in their club or whatever it was. And most of them weren’t friendly to her. Once she was in school, she was far more apt to go to friend’s homes then have them come to theirs. Now she knew why all of that was why it was. She was kidnapped. Her parents were criminals. The man she had called dad might be a murderer. She felt it coming. She could feel her breathing was getting too fast. Her heartbeat was in her ears. She felt hot and a crushing feeling of doom engulfed her. She tried to focus on her techniques, but it was too late. She felt herself falling to the ground and started rocking back and forth. 

Melinda saw it first. The telltale signs of a panic attack. Too many emotions, too much information, a bombardment of thoughts and memories and just like her when her own attacks happened, she watched as her daughter spiraled. She moved quickly when Daisy fell backwards, and half caught her, and half let her fall on her. She was on the floor in an awkward position with one leg jutted out and the other under her and Daisy’s weight on top of her. She saw movement and Phil was there, and he helped lift Daisy some with her help, so they slid Daisy next to her keeping her very close to her. She still had her arm around Daisy’s shoulders and kept it there. She moved her leg out straight and immediately started speaking in a low tone to Daisy. 

Phil had not picked up on anything being wrong until he saw Melinda’s face and then saw her jump out of her seat quickly to move to Daisy. He reacted and was able to help Melinda and Daisy fall a bit more gently to the ground. He helped Melinda situate herself and Daisy before backing slightly away, now at a complete loss as to what to do. He’d seen panic attacks before, but this was his kid. He moved to kneel down with them, but Melinda gave him a slight head shake. Then her eyes focused on him and she spoke very quietly.

“Just make sure no one comes in here please.” 

She went back to speaking in a quiet almost monotone voice just assuring Daisy she was safe and that no one would hurt her. Phil nodded and moved over to the doorway positioning himself in it, holding the door slightly open so he could see both into the kitchen and down the hall. 

Twenty minutes later and Daisy started to be able to find herself again. The first thing she noticed was a quiet reassuring voice, and pressure on her shoulders and pushing against her leg. Normally that might have freaked her out but for some reason the voice put her at ease. She heard the voice telling her to breathe in slowly and to focus on one thing. So she did, slowly taking deep breaths as she focused on the low tonal calm voice. Her eyes were squeezed shut but as she felt her body relax her other senses kicked in as she felt the soft touch of a hand brushing over her face, and the semi tight hug she was currently in. She smelled coffee and faintly a jasmine and lavender scent close by. She grasped for her coping techniques and spoke one word “purple”. The other voice must have understood and spoke back the word “red”. Daisy decided whoever this was with her would understand so she continued. 

“Summer”. 

“Spring.” 

“Penquins.” 

“Pandas.” 

“Stars.” 

“Sunrise.” 

They went on exchanging words for a few minutes until Daisy paused and was able to open her eyes. She saw Melinda and nodded at her. She realized she was nearly sitting in Melinda’s lap and shuffled away a bit but allowed Melinda’s arm to stay around her shoulders. They both remained quiet then for a few minutes.

Melinda waited patiently letting Daisy take the lead. After a few more moments of silence Daisy cleared her throat and spoke softly almost whispering. 

“Sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about.”

Daisy sighed and then spoke again this time a bit louder. “It hardly ever gets this bad anymore.” 

“That’s good. But it’s also okay.” 

“I should have been able to stop it. Mostly I can.” 

“Me too. But it’s okay when you can’t.” 

“You too?” Daisy’s shock was clearly evident in her tone. 

“I’ve had a few bad ones. Even when you can see it coming, sometimes it cannot be shut down.” 

“Yeah.” Daisy was becoming more attune to her surroundings and finally stopped clenching and unclenching her fists. Able to relax more. As she did, she pulled further away from Melinda still processing that Melinda had panic attacks. “Why do you have them?” 

“Something that happened a long time ago.” 

“Cause of me?” 

“No. Cause of something I did.” 

“Oh.” 

“But I did change a lot after you were taken. Things like that – they change you.”

“Yeah. I feel like I am in a nightmare, you know? My parents, my life, everything I thought was real – it was all a lie. I’m not who I was, I’m not their daughter, yet I am cause it’s what I know. It’s so – I don’t know – I guess maybe it hit me - you know. You have videos of me doing things I can’t remember, and pictures of me I never saw, and memories I – I won’t – I can’t share. It’s like that kid you remember is a different person. I know it’s me. Blood tests and all. But it’s not me either.” 

“Surreal. As though you are watching everything happen and not really a part of it.” 

“Yeah. It’s so new. Fresh. It’s exciting but also scary. Like totally Paranormal Activity scary. It’s hard to focus on so much information.” 

“I know. Maybe we need to all just take a step back and breathe. Take things more slowly. Ever since I found out I’ve just wanted to be with you and maybe we’ve all been too smothering.”

“It’s also endearing you know. Like I haven’t had people that just want to be around me. Mostly people tend to be annoyed with me. I can be a smart ass, you know?” 

“No? Really?” Melinda rolled her eyes and smirked at Daisy. 

Daisy smiled almost shyly. “I know right? Do I get that from you or Phil Coulson?” 

“Definitely from her.” Phil moved into the room and answered her. “It’s part of her charm though.” 

Melinda looked up at Phil and flashed him a smile. “How about you get started on those waffles Philip and Daisy and I will get dressed.” She pulled herself up and offered a hand to Daisy. “I’m sure Bobbi and Hunter are up by now and Bobbi strikes me as the type to need a few cups of coffee immediately in the morning.” 

Daisy stood up and looked over as Bobbi hurried into the kitchen. “Oh thank god.” She moved to the counter and poured a huge mug of coffee and stood there breathing in the fragrance.” 

“Come on.” Melinda beckoned to Daisy and they left the kitchen passing Hunter on the way. As the door closed, they heard Hunter’s loud bellow and Bobbi’s cackle.

“Pink is your color Phil,” sang out Bobbi’s voice. 

Daisy pushed her plate aside and pulled her mug filled with tea toward her. Melinda had made her a cup when she’d made her own and now, after eating a ton of waffles, she was very content. They’d all eaten together, and the light conversation included talk of all their jobs, and other safe things. Daisy simply ate and listened and did not offer anything to the conversation. Melinda was right though. She adored the waffles with the fresh strawberries in syrup and whipped cream. It might have been the best breakfast she’d ever had. Or at least could remember. She quickly pushed that thought away and focused on the conversation of the others. Apparently, Melinda was leaving to go to her apartment and pick up some clothing, Bobbi and Hunter were going into work and Phil was staying with her. The guy was probably okay and safe and all that, but Daisy was still starting to get a bit nervous. 

“So hey Melinda. Can I go with you?” 

“Oh I guess but I thought you might just want to rest and enjoy some peace and quiet here with Phil. I mean I’m just going to my apartment to pick up some things and stop at my office to request time off. I have to fill out some paperwork. Did you need something, cause I could pick it up for you if you want?” 

“Nah I don’t need anything. I just thought I could see your place and maybe some more pictures. Oh and hey you said you had those videos too.” 

“Oh I was planning on bringing those along back.” 

Daisy bite her bottom lip and looked at Melinda. “I’d really like to go for a drive. Clear my head and all.” 

“Okay.” Melinda gave her a smile and then sipped her tea and tried to ignore Phil’s disappointed face. 

“Well Don was going to drop off some of my things later, but I could just head home myself then to pick them up. I could drive you, Melinda, and we could all go together.” 

“Okay. I was going to call Uber.” 

“You don’t have a car?” Daisy asked her obviously surprised. 

“No. I live close enough to my work that I just walk, and if I need to go somewhere, I take the bus or occasionally a taxi or Uber. Couldn’t see paying the parking fees and insurance for a car I would use only a few times a month.” 

“Yeah, good point.” 

“So I’m gonna make a couple calls and if you’re ready we could leave in about ten minutes?” 

“Sounds good Phil.” 

Daisy was currently standing in Melinda’s apartment. Phil had dropped them off and was parking his car. Melinda was in her bedroom packing clothes and Daisy was just waiting for her. The place was sparse and void of much color. The kitchen had two stools at the counter and a small two seat table. The cabinets were black and walls in all the rooms were white. Across from the kitchen was a living area with a beige colored couch and armchair, with one bookshelf holding mostly DVD’s and a Tv stand with a large screen TV on it. There was one picture hanging on the wall in the living area and it was a picture of a lighthouse in mostly blues and greys. Daisy saw the short hallway had three doors and she moved to the first one. She opened it and there was a small room with a washer and dryer and a metal shelf which looked like it was for storage items and boxes. She moved to the door next to it and opened it knowing that Melinda had entered the door opposite this one. The room she entered was the bathroom and held a nice large shower, sink and toilet all white while the floor was a darker tan. She excited the bathroom and stood in front of the door Melinda had entered. She hesitated, and then knocked. 

“You can come in. I’m nearly finished.” 

Daisy opened the door and stood in the doorway. The bedroom was actually full of color which surprised her. Oh the walls were white but there were brightly colored pictures hanging up of scenes and people and there was a bright purple comforter across the large bed with purple and white floral curtains on the windows. There was a very large bookshelf that was filled with books. Melinda had her closet opened and was tossing a few things on her bed which also held a large open suitcase. Melinda popped back out of the closet and started folding the items she’d tossed and placing them in the suitcase. She looked up at Daisy and smiled. 

I won’t be much longer. Clothes are nearly done, and my shoes and bath stuff are in that bag by the door.” 

“Cool. You aren’t going to forget the videos and pics right?” 

“That’s next.” Melinda closed the suitcase and swung it off the bed. “Can you grab the other bag, and we can put them by the door. Daisy nodded and they put the two items by the apartment door. Melinda walked with Daisy back to her bedroom and opened her closet grabbing a smaller bag and then moved back to her room. She bent down and pulled a long flat metal box from under her bed and opened it. In it were three photo albums and four DVD’s. Daisy watched as Melinda started placing the items into the duffle bag. Then she noticed the dresser with nick-knacks and a few picture frames. The first frame was the same picture Melinda had given her of herself but this one was an 8x10 size in a nice frame. The second was a picture of Melinda and Phil holding her as a baby, a picture Daisy had not seen before. It had been taken at the beach with the ocean behind them. Daisy stared at the picture. 

“I’ve never been to the beach. I’ve never seen the ocean. Yet this is me, huh?” 

“Yes. You were just a little over a year old in that picture. It was at Ocean City, Maryland. We were visiting my friend Maria. She was stationed at Dover Air Force base at the time. You loved the sand and playing in the shallow water pools the tide left in the sand.” 

“I can’t swim.” 

Melinda paused a moment. “That’s okay. Maybe I could teach you sometime?” 

Daisy nodded. “Yeah maybe.” She picked up the picture and continued to stare at it. 

Melinda finished putting the photo albums and DVD’s in the bag and stood up. She grabbed the bag. “You ready? You can have that if you want it.” 

“Don’t you want it?” 

“I can get another copy made. I kept all the negatives.”

Daisy put the picture frame under her arm. “Okay.” 

They walked out of her bedroom and they heard the sound of someone at the door. 

Melinda gave the bag to Daisy. “Let him in and put this with the other bags okay?” She moved to her kitchen. 

Phil entered the apartment and gave Daisy a smile. Then he yelled over to Melinda, “I’m parked at a meter and only had a couple of quarters. You almost ready?” 

“Yeah I just want to bring this food along since some of it won’t stay fresh for long. And I need to take my trash out to the garbage shoot.” 

He walked over to her. “Here, I’ll get rid of the trash. Where is it?” 

“Turn right and just down the hall, at the end on your left.” 

“Got it.” He grabbed two small bags from her and exited the apartment, returning a few moments later he saw Melinda was ready. She’d packed a small cooler and had two duffle bags and large suitcase by the door. “So we good to go?” 

“Yep. Here you take the suitcase, Daisy can you grab this bag, I’ve got the rest.”

The three left and made their way to Phil’s car putting Melinda’s things in the trunk. Melinda got in the back and Daisy rode in the front with Phil still holding onto the picture frame. 

She turned it over and stared at it again. Phil glanced over and was surprised to see the picture. He kept the exact same one on his dresser at his apartment. 

“Melinda give that to you?” 

Daisy looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah. It was sitting on her dresser in her room.” 

“It’s one of my favorites.” He looked in the rearview mirror and caught Melinda smiling. “So next stop, your office?” 

“Yeah. I need to fill out some paperwork asking for emergency time off, and I’m gonna grab a few files to finish up at Bobbi’s and transfer to someone else to work on. It’s on Roosevelt Road just a half mile away.” 

They arrived at the FBI office and Melinda used her ID to get them into the parking garage. Both walked with her to the entrance where Melinda had to sign them in, and they also had to get visitor passes. They all passed through a metal detector and two more secure doors and one more set of security officers.

“Just stay with me and don’t wonder.” Melinda ordered both. “Human Resources is here on the first floor. Then I need to go up to the eighth floor to my office.”

“You have your own office?” 

“Actually, it’s got three other employees, but I do have my own cubicle.” 

Melinda filled out the required paperwork and submitted it, and then the three rode the elevator to the eighth floor. They walked down the hallway, with the people they passed nodding at Melinda and greeting her, and a few giving Daisy and Phil curious looks. Entering the office at the far end on the left, Melinda greeted her fellow employees and moved to the back to her cubicle. To her surprise, sitting in the corner by a table was Fitz. 

“Hey Leo. Too noisy in the lab again?” 

“Yeah, always. You don’t mind eh?” 

“Not at all. In fact, you’re welcome to use my desk for the next few weeks. I’m taking an extended leave. Oh this is Daisy and this is Phil.” 

Daisy nodded at him and Phil reached out to shake his hand. 

“Leo Fitz,’ he said as he shook Phil’s hand and then glared at Daisy. “You know I can’t get in your computer. The police said you would tell them the codes to let me in.” 

Daisy glared back. “Yeah.” 

“I have it right here. You want to come clean?” 

“It’s fairly simple actually. Sometimes you IT guys think everything has got to be complicated.” She took her computer and opened it and turned it on. She typed in FLOWER which took her to a password where she typed in HACK which took her to another password djistheBest!!!!. There you go.” 

“Wait. No numbers. Everyone uses numbers.” 

Daisy shook her head. “Obviously not. How long has this fantastic FBI hack program been running.” 

“Since the police confiscated your laptop.” 

“Lame. Oh if you need help getting into another computer, ring me up, ‘kay? I charge a hundred bucks a password.” 

“Very funny. We have a great system set up here.” 

“Sure you do. Works really well.” She smirked at him. “Wanna bet I could bust into the computers in this office. Say in an hour?” 

“Daisy!” 

“What? I could. I’m that good.” 

“Do not hack into any FBI computers. Ever.” 

“Okay. Geesh it’s not like I have a reason to anyways. Don’t get all bent out of shape Phil.” 

Leo shook his head as he worked on Daisy’s computer. “I need to make sure you are really working on your own and then give this over to the police and court. I hope I won’t find anything incriminating on here.” 

“You won’t. Well you won’t find anything except my stuff with transferring money from Phil’s account.” 

“And the other two teachers.” Phil reminded her. 

“Yeah. And that. Oh and my fake ID’s.” 

“Is that all Daisy?” Melinda gazed at her. 

“Yeah.” Daisy looked away not about to tell Melinda that she’d erased everything else, nor tell her about her other scams she’d done. I mean she was just trying to get by, and the scams and exploits were her only way to survive on the streets. It wasn’t her fault she was placed with so many nasty foster homes. But still, Melinda nor Phil needed to know the depths of her criminal endeavors. After all she’d started to like them. No need to give them a reason to not like her. 

“Okay. Just let me grab a couple files and my work computer and we can head out. How’s Jemma, Leo?” 

“Good. So you’ll be off for awhile then?” 

“I will. Like I said, feel free to use my desk or hang out here anyway. I expect it’ll be a few weeks anyway.” 

“Yah you want to spend time with your daughter. I get it. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay. You can give me a call if you feel like talking, or venting. Okay?” 

“Sounds good. You take care Melinda. I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too. Take care of yourself Leo.” 

Phil parked in his apartment lot and the three went up to his apartment. He gathered his things and soon they were on their way back to Bobbi’s. 

“Say it’s almost lunch time. We could grab a pizza or something.” Phil broke the silence which had started to become uncomfortable. 

“Sure Phil. Daisy what kind do you like? Deep dish?” Melinda asked. 

Daisy was staring out the window watching the city pass by deep in thought. She looked back at Melinda, the words finally catching up to her brain. “Oh yeah that’s fine. Anything really.” 

“Well I prefer thin crust Phil. So if Daisy doesn’t care let’s go with that.” 

“Okay. You still like mushrooms and peppers? That okay with you Daisy?” 

“Yeah sure.” Daisy turned back to the window and then it clicked what Phil had said. “Did you say mushrooms?” 

“Yep. And peppers. Thin crust.” 

“Yuk. I hate mushrooms. Not fond of peppers either. Least not on pizza.” 

“So we asked what you do like?” 

“Um... Sausage is good. The crumbly kind. Pepperoni. Hamburger. Ham.” 

“So anything but vegetables?” 

“Yeah pretty much.” 

“Use my phone Mel. There’s a pizza joint number that’s near the school on it. Fantastic pizza. Call in two. One thin with mushrooms and peppers and one deep dish meat lovers.” 

Daisy smiled and went back to thinking. Phil’s place was a lot more homey-like then Melinda’s had been. His apartment had two bedrooms, and a kitchen with a dining area and a fairly large living room. The walls were a light beige and had pictures hanging and the furniture was tones of green and brown. She hadn’t seen the bedrooms, but the bathroom was large and had a small jacuzzi tub, a walk-in shower and a two bin sinks. It was also green, a lighter green with tan fixtures. Phil had mentioned that she could live there, cause he had the extra bedroom. After he’d said that, he and Melinda had gone into his room to talk. Daisy thought maybe Melinda wanted her to live with her. That could get pretty messy. But they hadn’t screamed or anything. Which was good. Most foster parents she’d stayed with had screamed, and not just at her, but at each other. Hell, some hit each other and threw things as well. 

She wasn’t sure she wanted to live with just Phil though. I mean yeah, he was her blood father and he seemed nice. But they all seemed nice at first. Maybe she could just stay with Bobbi longer. She heard Melinda and Phil talking again and started listening to them. They were talking about Phil’s school and classes he taught. She tuned them back out and thought about what had happened this morning and what Melinda had said. She’d said she has had panic attacks too. Maybe if Daisy talked to her about why she had her panic attacks then she wouldn’t have to live alone with Phil yet. But she’d never told anyone about those things that had been done to her. For the most part she preferred to not think about it and had pushed it far back in her mind. She looked over at Phil. He saw her and gave her a smile. 

“We should be at the pizza shop in a few minutes. Then only about ten minutes back to Bobbi’s place.” 

She smiled back. “Sounds good.” 

Jemma and Victoria came over that night. Fitz came along with Jemma. It was chilly but they all sat outside by the firepit. They roasted hot dogs and Jemma had bought a huge bag of marshmallows and chocolate and graham crackers for smores. Victoria wanted to talk to them all about what to expect in family court and Jemma was there to explain what the court would be looking for in all of them and what Phil and Melinda should do to prove their actions all had Daisy’s best interests first. They’d been discussing it for about an hour, while eating and drinking. 

Victoria was speaking, “I’ve petitioned the court to grant full, legal custody to you both. Equal shared custody. I know that’s what you both wanted.”

“Yes, it is.” Phil looked over to Melinda who nodded to him. “We’ve decided that to help Daisy’s transition and to give her full support from both of us that we are going to move in together.” 

“What?” Bobbi’s shock was evident. The other faces around the firepit were equally stunned. 

“Like together together?” Hunter was far more direct. 

“Of course not. We are still divorced. But we think having both of us with Daisy will be better for her rather than having her split her time between us. At least right now.” Melinda’s tone was measured and clear. 

“We’re buying a house. In the school district where I teach. We actually have a few houses we’re going to look at tomorrow.” 

“You’re buying a house? Together?” Bobbi stared dumbfounded at her brother. 

“Yes. I have a substantial amount of savings to put as a down payment.” 

“As do I. We will both be investing in Sk....um Daisy’s future and we will live there as roommates. We plan to both be a big part of our daughter’s life and neither of us wants to miss any more of it. I need to keep my apartment as well or sublet it as I have a year lease that’s not up until June. Phil’s apartment lease ends this coming December and he’s not renewing it.” 

“I think that’s wonderful.” Jemma smiled at Melinda. 

“Wonderfully complicated. I mean suppose one of you wants to go on a date.” 

“As rational adults Leo, I’m sure they will work that out.” Jemma frowned at him. 

“Well, she’s keeping her apartment, so yeah I guess they thought of that.” Hunter chimed in. 

“Right now, our focus is on Daisy. That’s what’s important.”

“Well I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of either one of your sex lives,” Daisy added. 

“Bobbi laughed. “You mean non-existent sex life in Phil’s case.

“Melinda doesn’t have one either. She never dates. Much. I don’t think. Oh hell I don’t know and that was probably inappropriate for me to say.” Leo looked down at his gooey messy smore in his hand. 

Daisy raised her hand. “Oh hey guys, the last thing I ever want to discuss is Phil and Melinda’s sex lives or lack of. Just saying. Like ever. So can we all just pretend I never said anything about sex. Please.” 

“Yeah. That was far more information than I wanted to hear tonight.” Victoria got up. “Anyway, I’m gonna head out. I think you are all more than prepared for the court date, and Izzy should be home from work by now. Call if either of you have any questions. You too Daisy. I’m still representing you.” 

“Okay. Thanks. I appreciate all you’ve done for me.” 

“You’re welcome. Goodnight everyone.” 

“Yeah we need to head out too. I’ll see everyone in court on Friday.” Jemma and Leo also left. 

“I’m stuffed. And tired. I think I’m going to get ready for bed.” 

“Daisy. You are okay with our plan to get a house together, right?” Phil asked with a worried expression. 

“Yeah sure. I mean why not, right?” 

“We want you to go with us tomorrow to look at the houses we picked. Okay?” Melinda added. 

“Sure. What time?”

“First appointment is at eleven. Oh and I’m making pancakes tomorrow for breakfast.” 

“Cool. Are you gonna wear your Powerpuff robe again?” 

Melinda laughed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. Next chapter is started. That should include house hunting, a few new characters, the Court date and lots of 'family' time.


	11. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. A chapter in Daisy's life closes, and the future looks bright.

Phil turned the car into the driveway following the real estate agent. It was the last house they were going to look at. 

Daisy looked out the window. “This one’s smaller than the others.” The house was a ranch style, brown brick I the front with tan siding on the sides. It had a two-car garage on the right side. 

“Good,” Melinda said as she got out of the car. 

Daisy nodded. “Yeah that last one had seven bedrooms and four bathrooms. Wouldn’t want to have to clean all those rooms.” 

“Or heat them. That bill would be outrageous.” 

“Well I didn’t have time to vet all the homes. The real estate office just put down the available homes in the school district and I picked five randomly to check out today. There are more to look at another time.” 

“It’s fine Phil.” 

“Yeah this one looks nice actually.” Daisy tried to be positive. 

The real estate agent, Mrs. Lawson, ushered them in the front door. “This one has no furnishings. The older couple moved closer to their children in California and are anxious to sell. They’ve dropped the price twice now. It’s been on the market for nearly a year. They moved a few years ago and tried renting but now they want to just sell. As you can see the living room needs a coat of paint and so do some of the other rooms. If you follow me, you will see the kitchen was recently remodeled and is a fairly nice size for a smaller home.” 

Phil nodded as they took in the large kitchen and smaller dining area next to it. “It is really a nice kitchen.” 

“Now if you follow me down the hall, you can see on the right is the main bathroom.” They all looked in and it was just a regular bathroom with a double sink and shower tub, and a toilet. The color scheme was green floors and tan fixtures. “The bathroom needs paint too. You can see also it needs some drywall work there as well as in this hallway. There are few small tears and holes.” 

“That wouldn’t be a problem. I know people who could help with that.” Phil added 

She continued with her tour. “Two bedrooms on the right, the last one is larger. And on the left is the master bedroom with a full bathroom. It’s a small bathroom but everything works in it. The master bedroom could use a new rug but it’s not necessary to move in. All bedrooms could use paint.” 

After they looked at the bedrooms, she led them downstairs to the basement. “This is probably the best feature of this house. A full basement, hardwood flooring, with an extra bedroom and another full-size bathroom. Plus, a utility room with full laundry facilities. Over on the side you can there is a full bar, and small kitchen area. As you can see the patio doors her open to the backyard as well, and the yard is actually nice sized. The property is almost one and half acres, with a nice yard and a small wooded area in the back. 

Daisy opened the patio door and walked outside. On the right side there was large above ground pool with a deck, and a swing set next to it. She grinned. Then her attention moved to a large tree, a little bit to the left which had a treehouse and a branch with a tire swing. Her grin grew larger. 

Melinda had followed her outside. “The pool looks like it’s older but well kept. Someone took care of the wood deck too.” 

Daisy turned to her excited. “There’s a treehouse. You think it’s safe? Like to go up?” 

“Let’s see.” Melinda walked over and climbed up the wooden planks on the tree trunk. Daisy followed her. They tested the wood. Melinda yelled down to Phil. “It’s pretty new, looks like. And well made.” 

“It’s actually something the real estate company would like to tear down. Along with the pool. But the owners haven’t allowed it.” 

“I like it Phil.” Daisy’s face appeared out the window of the treehouse. 

He smiled. “I like it too.” 

They climbed down and everyone went back into the house. Mrs. Lawson seemed in a hurry to leave, she handed both Phil and Melinda one of her business cards and headed to the front door. “If you’re interested in any of the five homes you’ve seen today you can call me, and we can make an appointment to work out details. If you want to see more homes, I can arrange that for next week, I am free to show homes on Tuesday or Wednesday.” 

“Thank you, and we’ll be in touch.” Phil answered and they all headed to the driveway. 

Once in the car, Phil started the engine and backed out of the driveway so Mrs. Lawson could leave. He then pulled off the side of the road. “I liked this one. I could see myself living here. It’s only fifteen minutes from the high school. Looks like a nice little neighborhood. It seems pretty quiet. What do you two think about the house?” 

“I like the tree house.” 

“Is that all. It has a pool too. A nice little pool. Nice yard. Nice privacy back there. The kitchen’s nice too.” 

“It needs a lot of work. Some maintenance. A thorough cleaning and new paint. It’ll take some time during warmer months for the upkeep of the yard and pool. That bedroom definitely needs a new rug or something. Maybe all the bedrooms could use new rugs actually. The bathroom needs work, the floor is all cracked.” Melinda added her observations. 

“The basements really nice. It looks newer, like it wasn’t done too long ago.” Phil was trying to be positive.” 

“What’s the list price?” 

“Um hang on a sec. Let me check. Let’s see, this one’s on Hamilton Drive, right. One story ranch house with basement on one point four acres, and four bedroom and three baths. Built in 1990. Renovated basement in 2008. Renovated kitchen in 2012. Above ground pool added 1998. One owner. Asking price is $328,000.” 

“Holy shit” Daisy raised her eyebrows. “Isn’t that a lot of money?” 

Melinda nodded. “For a house that needs a ton of work it is.” 

“Well the one before that that needs no work is listed at $779,000. And the others are all above $500,000. So, it’s the cheapest we’ve seen so far. We can look at more with the realtor. Or we can look for another realtor. But there aren’t that many places in this school district that are any cheaper that are up for sale. Unless we want to just get a larger apartment or a half double in a development. We could check those out too.” 

Melinda looked back at Daisy. “You like the treehouse huh?” 

“Yeah. The whole backyard was cool.” 

“I liked the basement. And Phil liked the kitchen.”

“Melinda it’s a longer drive for you for work. At least a half hour with the traffic. You’d probably have to buy a car. You okay with living out here?” 

“Or a motorcycle. They’d be cheaper. And faster.” 

Daisy’s eyes widened. “That would be so cool.” 

“And very impractical. You couldn’t drive Daisy around.” 

“Um sure I could. I just need to get two helmets.” 

“You could teach me to ride too.” 

Melinda frowned. “Um, no I don’t think so. Never mind that. That was a stupid idea. I’ll buy a car. A good solid larger tough car.” 

“Seriously, you just lost your cool status.” 

“I agree with Mel. In fact, I vote we buy you a tank once you get a driver’s license. Even if I too lose my cool status.” 

Melinda laughed. “Phil no one ever said you had cool status.” 

“Many people think I’m cool Melinda.” 

“No Phil. But it’s cute that you think that.” 

“I’m hungry. I think we passed a Mickey D’s on the way here.” Daisy spoke up after her stomach rumbled. “It’s like after two.” 

Phil looked over at Melinda and then started the car and pulled onto the road. “McDonald’s it is.” 

“Ugh.” Melinda made a face. 

Phil and Melinda had spent the better part of the afternoon discussing the ranch house and the pros and cons of buying it. Daisy had retreated to a chair in the living to watch TV. It was almost time for Bobbi and Hunter’s shifts to finish, so Phil had started dinner, he was making his Mac n Cheese for Bobbi, so Melinda walked into the living room. She sat down on the sofa, as Daisy acknowledged her presence with a wave of her hand. Melinda watched the screen for a bit before speaking. 

“You like this show?” The sitcom ‘Friends’ was playing. 

Daisy turned the sound of the TV down. “It’s okay, I guess. I’ve seen most of them. Bobbi doesn’t have much in the way of choices, and no streaming I can find, so I’m stuck with basic cable.” 

“Oh. I can tell you my passwords and you can stream on my computer if you want. I have practically everything. Netflix and all the others. You can even hook it up to the TV if you want.” 

“I didn’t peg you as the type that watches a lot of TV.” 

“I don’t go out much.” 

“Which is also weird cause you are like – well – I mean – you’re hot. I would think you get asked out a lot.” 

“I’m not exactly a very sociable person.”

“You seem pretty sociable with Phil.” 

“He tends to bring that out in me. Always could. What about you Daisy? Do you like to be around people, like Phil does?”

“Nah. I keep mostly to myself. It’s easier that way, you know.” 

“I’m sorry Daisy.” 

“Huh? For what?” 

“That you had to live the way you did. That I couldn’t be there for you.” 

“But that’s not your fault. I mean I was kidnapped. Just saying that is so weird. It’s kinda hard to – to figure – I mean – it’s just hard to wrap my mind around it. I never knew. I keep thinking how weird this whole thing came about. Like if I’d have headed west first instead of here, and that almost happened, I could be in LA right now, just never knowing. How weird is that? One change of a decision, one hack into a school, one choice of stealing from Phil Coulson.” 

“I’m glad you made that decision. Not the stealing of course. Although it is how we found you, so I can’t hate it. What changed your mind?” 

“I just thought they’d never think I’d head to Chicago. That I could blend in and stay unnoticed. Pull a couple small jobs, stay under the radar, and then skip town to a warmer climate. Miles said warmer climates have more opportunities. He said especially for me cause of being underage. He left last year for the south.” She paused and then grinned at Melinda. “Maybe it was fate? The cosmos? Karma? That still small voice in your head?” 

“Well whatever it was, I am glad you listened.” 

“Yeah. I wasn’t even gonna get greedy either. I was gonna only do small stuff, but than I saw all that money sitting in that account and since it was getting colder here, I thought just one more big job and you’ll be set for over a year. I thought I set up everything to be untraceable. Never counted on a cyber task force nor cops related to the guy I stole from. I guess I got sloppy.” 

“So this Miles taught you how to hack into computers? How to steal?” 

“Nah. I’d done that long before I met Miles. He just taught me how to pull off a lot of different kinds of hacks and working together, we figured out a bunch of stuff to get around systems.”

“He was your boyfriend?” Melinda was figuring out ways to torture the obviously older man who had helped corrupt her daughter. 

“No. Just a friend. We met in a group home. Found out he was really good with computers. He was sixteen back then. That was two years ago. Haven’t seen him for over a year. Anyway, you guys were talking about that house, right? You figure anything out?” 

“We are considering buying it. Phil wants to take a couple people over there tomorrow to check out exactly what work needs to be done. If it’s not too expensive, we are going to make the offer to the realtor.” Melinda quite understood Daisy was done talking about her past from her abrupt subject change. “What do you think of it, besides liking the treehouse?”

“It’s fine. A house is a house, right? You sleep there and sometimes eat there.”

“It’s actually nice that there is that downstairs area. A nice bedroom, a full bath, and a kitchen area and even a living area to put a TV, couch and such. Phil said we could put in a fridge, a small stove and a microwave. Considering Phil and I aren’t really together, it would work well for living together with that privacy.”

“Yeah. Almost like two separate places.” 

“Exactly. And you would be welcome in both at any time.” 

“Cool.” Daisy turned her attention back to the TV and turned the sound back up, obviously signifying the end of the conversation. What Melinda didn’t and couldn’t know, was the apprehension and fear creeping into Daisy’s mind about going to live in another house and wondering just exactly how safe she really would be. 

“Gotta say Phil, your Mac n Cheese was not oversold. It’s probably the best I’ve ever had.” 

“Thanks Daisy.” 

“I know, right. I mean I can’t even eat the box stuff anymore. My brother has definitely spoiled me when it comes to good food. He cooked for me and Hunter a lot when he lived here.” 

“Believe me I didn’t mind. We were living on take-out the previous two years of marriage. It was great to have someone who can cook, living here.” Hunter added as he smirked. 

“Oh shush you. It’s not that I can’t cook, it’s that I was too tired to cook. After a work shift, and training recruits at the Academy – I had no time.” 

“I know luv. But if I had a choice you know I’d pick Phil’s cooking over yours.”

“Be careful, or you’ll be spending the night on the sofa.” 

“That’s already taken. I don’t think Melinda would appreciate sharing.” 

“No worries Bobbi. Melinda, Daisy and I may be out of here soon.”

“You found a house already?” 

“A potential house. Speaking of, Hunter, you know any contactors? The place may need a little work.” 

“Yeah I know someone.”

“ You think you could call him and ask if maybe he’d be available tomorrow or Thursday to check out a house?” 

“I’ll ring him up.” 

“Thanks. Oh and how are you both at painting?” 

“If you’re looking for cheap labor Phil, just bring the beer and pizza and most of the station will be there. Make it a weekend party.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“So tell us about this house you found.” 

The next two days passed by quickly. At least Melinda thought so. Phil and Hunter had gone with the contractor to look at the house and he had given it a mostly positive review, saying with a couple new rugs, Bath floor replacements, some dry wall work, and paint – it would be good as new. So with that done, Phil and Melinda called Mrs. Lawson and made an offer for the house. Their offer was relayed to the owners, and they were told they’d have an answer after the weekend. Melinda had worked from Bobbi’s place, using Bobbi’s office to update all her files, and transfer the necessary paperwork to other agents to cover for her while she took her leave. She’s also spent the better part of Thursday afternoon speaking to her parents about Daisy. They had wanted to fly out to see her, but Melinda had convinced them that Daisy needed time to adjust to everything, and that they should wait till next week. Her father helped convince her mother to the logic of her request. 

But now it was Friday and she was nervous. In two hours, their Family Court session would begin, and they were all getting ready for the three o’clock hearing. Daisy had seemed fine in the morning but as the hours went by, she had become withdrawn and quiet. Melinda had only been able to eat a slice of toast with her tea in the morning, and then had swallowed some ibuprofen to stem off her headache which was starting from the stress. Phil had tried to pretend everything was fine, and that was grating on her nerves. He’d insisted she eat lunch, which she insisted on not doing, and he’d brought up that she was setting a bad example for Daisy. So she’d eaten a half of a sandwich and now it was sitting in her stomach feeling like lead. Her head hurt and she considered swallowing more ibuprofen but that would further upset her stomach. The stress was palpable, and her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. 

She’d changed her clothes four times, finally settling on a very old navy-blue conservative pantsuit and a pair of black sling-back flats. She opened Bobbi’s bedroom door, where she’d been changing, and nearly ran into Daisy who was pacing in the hallway. Daisy was wearing a pair of dark grey pleated straight leg trousers with a pink and white stripped sweater, and black ankle boots, something Bobbi had helped her pick out yesterday. Daisy smirked at Melinda. 

“Nice suit.” 

Melinda sighed and shook her head. “You look nice.” 

“Yeah I look way to preppy for my taste, but you know. Gotta take one for the team and all.” 

Melinda laughed. “I feel like I’m going on a mission undercover. I haven’t worn anything like this for ages.” 

“Yeah. Undercover as what? A badly dressed suburban housewife?” 

“Point taken. But Phil thinks we should look nice and conservative. Thinks it will make a better impression.”

“Well it’s not like you’re covered in tattoos and piercings. Or that I am for that matter. Seems a waste to buy these clothes for me since I won’t be wearing them ever again. Not that I’m not grateful – I mean maybe she can take them back. I kept the tags.”

“Put them in the back of your closet. You never know when you might need them again.” 

“Well that was not a great voice of confidence. I guess you think I’ll be heading to court again.”

“No, not at all.” Melinda laughed. “Look at what I had to dig up. I had to go back to my place to get this yesterday and dig thru the back of my closet, looking for something suitable. I just hope we pass muster for Phil.” 

“Yeah he’s kinda being a tool about this huh?” 

“I just know if he tells me I have to eat something again to set a good example, . I’m gonna barf all over his polished shoes.” 

“Yeah my sandwich is kinda just sitting in my stomach like a weight. And my head hurts. This is all so very strange. Gotta admit it’s a bit stressful. No one’s ever fought for me in court before. Usually people are trying to get rid of me.” She paused as Melinda’s face morphed into sadness. “I mean, I don’t know why everyone wouldn’t want a smartass teen who can hack all their money from their bank accounts, right? It’s the latest rage. Every family should have one.” 

Melinda laughed at the girl’s obvious attempt to make her smile. “Come on. I’m sure Phil is planning an inspection of the troops. Plus, he’ll want to be at least an hour early.” 

“Stop squirming around so much Hunter.”

“I can’t help it. The suit is uncomfortable. And it’s too hot. And too tight.” 

“Well maybe you should have bought a new one in the last ten years then.”

“I don’t know why I had to wear a suit. I’m not the one asking for custody.” 

Daisy leaned over to whisper to Bobbi. “Does he always whine like this?” 

“Yeah pretty much. Just ignore him.” Bobbi gave Hunter another dirty look. 

Melinda was on Daisy’s right in the courtroom. Daisy was sandwiched between Bobbi and Melinda with Phil next to Melinda and Hunter on Bobbi’s left. Next to Hunter sat Leo Fitz and Dr. Jemma Simmons. In front of them, Victoria Hand and Captain Isabel Hartley sat with Phil’s friends Don and Jane Foster, and a lady Daisy didn’t know. The case before theirs was wrapping up and very soon Daisy would be called to the front. 

She didn’t realize it, but her leg was bouncing up and down and Melinda placed her hand on it. She made an effort to stop it and looked at Melinda who gave her a calming smile. She whispered to her, “I guess I’m kinda nervous. I’m not very patient.” 

Melinda nodded. “Me either.” 

Daisy nodded as her thoughts swirled around again. She was still processing so many things. This woman sitting next to her was her mother. Her birth-mother. She’d wanted her. She’d loved her. The whole concept was so hard for her to grasp. Not only had they wanted the little kid that was taken, but she and Phil seemed to want her now, as she was. Hell, they were buying a house together to give her a stable home. She had learned a few things about them and even had started to like them. Especially Melinda. Phil was okay too. Hell she had a aunt who she got on well with, and a uncle who was annoying but likable. Melinda had told her that her grandparents were anxious to see her and couldn’t wait to meet her. She glanced at Melinda again, and was struck by the undeniable fact that she resembled the woman. 

To be sure, Melinda’s build was a bit slighter than hers, and her hair darker, but they had the same eyes, and the same nose. Daisy had been sneaking glances at both Melinda and Phil this past week whenever she thought they weren’t looking. She definitely could pass for their kid and could see the similarities in looks. She kinda had Phil’s smile and cheeks. She closed her eyes now and tried to picture her father, well Calvin Johnson. Not her father she thought, and potentially a murderer. She never thought she looked like him. He was tall, over six feet, and she never thought she looked like him at all, had none of his facial features. As for her mom, Jiaying, she didn’t think she looked much like her either growing up. Now it was painfully clear why she didn’t look like either of them. 

Her mother had been strangely distant as Daisy had grown up. Thinking back now, Daisy had always struck it up to her mother’s mental state and the many medications she would take. But now it made more sense. She was not really her daughter. She was someone else’s kid that Cal had kidnapped. She wondered why exactly they’d done that. She knew why she was chosen. She was biracial. She was half Chinese and half Caucasian. Could Jiaying not have any kids of her own? Or was the problem Cal? Daisy thought back to her earliest memory and could only come up with bits and pieces of scenes in her mind. Her very first clear memory was when she had her birthday celebration, the year she turned three. Or maybe it was her clear memory only cause she had pictures of it? A picture of her blowing out the candles to the cake. One of her shoving cake into her mouth. Another of her parents and her in the living room sitting on the couch while she opened gifts. 

Melinda tapped her on her leg, and her musings came to a halt. She looked expectantly at Melinda who was getting up. Oh, did they call her case? Apparently, they did, and she had missed it, being so caught up in her own thoughts and memories. She moved robotically to the front with Victoria and Melinda and Phil. Behind them in the first row, the rest of her entourage gathered including Dr. Simmons, Leo Fitz, Bobbi and Hunter as well as Captain Hartley. Daisy shook off her thoughts and put her attention onto the judge. The judge was a woman, probably in her fifties. 

The court was called to order and the judge looked at her. Daisy tried to not appear to be nervous, but she was sure it was not working, and her stomach did a few flip flops. Gosh she hoped she didn’t barf right here. 

“This is Family Court Case number #011984084, Judge McNamara.” The court worker addressed the court. 

“Thank you. Are Daisy Johnson, her lawyer and advocate Victoria Hand present.” The judge spoke. 

Victoria spoke, “Yes your honor we are.” 

“And are the custody petitioners, Philip Coulson and Melinda May present as well?” Both answered in the affirmative. 

“I also believe there are other witnesses here that have supplied this court with affidavits, including Detective Barbara Morse, Officer Lance Hunter, Captain Isabel Hartley, Doctor Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz?” 

“They are Your Honor. All are present if you’d like to question them.” 

“Good. But I believe I have all I need from them to make my ruling. I see you have come very well prepared, Ms. Hand. I also have all the police records, and medical records pertinent to this case. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Does the prosecution want to say anything before the rulings are made?” 

“No, Your Honor. We defer all rulings and judgments in this case to you.” 

“I’ve poured over this case and have come to the conclusion it is one of the saddest cases I’ve come across in my twenty years here with Family Court. Daisy Johnson is more of victim than a criminal and will be treated as such in this courtroom. As well her parents are also victims of a heinous crime committed against them almost 14 years ago. Based on all recommendations and written testimony these are my rulings.”

She paused gazing at the small family in front of her, and then spoke again laying out her ruling. “Temporary Joint Custody is granted to Philip Coulson and Melinda May for the minor, Daisy Johnson. Both are required to attend weekly counseling with the minor for at least six months and it is recommended both attend individual counseling as well. A case worker will be assigned to them, wherein home visits will occur every thirty days. After six months, with no issues, permanent custody of the minor, Daisy Johnson will occur. Is this acceptable to you both?” 

“Yes, Your Honor.” Phil spoke. 

“Certainly, thank you.” Melinda added. 

“I understand that even though you are divorced, you are planning to purchase a house together, so the minor child has more support and has a more stable living arrangement. Is this true.” 

“Yes. We are in the process now, and believe we have found a house in the school district I teach in.” 

“I find that highly commendable for you both to put your daughter’s well being first. I don’t see that often in this courtroom.” 

“Thank you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her.” Melinda responded. 

“Next, Daisy Johnson, you will be under the custody of Philip Coulson and Melinda May. You will go to counseling with them once a week for six months and individual counseling bimonthly for at least six months. A caseworker will be assigned that you will meet with weekly as well as the be available for the monthly home visits. You are on probation for one year. Any violation of these directives may have severe consequences, as well as, if you are arrested again your probation will be revoked. Do you understand?” 

“Yes ma’am. I mean Your honor ma’am. Thank you.” 

“All charges against you will be completely dropped, as well as your minor record will be expunged, upon successful completion of all programs, and reliant on you not getting in any trouble for one year while on probation.” 

Victoria spoke. “Thank you, Your Honor. My clients agree to all directives and are extremely grateful for your understanding of this case and all it’s implications.” 

“You’re welcome. The caseworker, Sharon Carter is present, and the parties involved should see her and sign all necessary paperwork.”

“Your Honor, the three parties involved would like to petition that their choice of counselor is Dr. Jemma Simmons, who is familiar with the case and who is present and is willing to take them as clients.” 

“So ordered. This case is over. Bailiff, we will have a twenty-minute recess.” She looked over at the three of them and smiled. “Good luck to all of you.” 

Daisy stood still as she felt an arm encircle her shoulder. She grew stiff feeling the contact then realized it was Melinda. The same women who moments ago had said that there was nothing she wouldn’t do for Daisy. She hesitated for a moment and then she did what she hadn’t done for a very long time. She let her guard down. She turned and wrapped both her arms around this woman who for reasons unknow to her, made her feel safer than she’d ever felt before. She felt Melinda’s arms encircle her tightly and then she buried her face in Melinda’s shoulder and started crying. She felt Melinda move her arm to brush over her head and Melinda whispered comfort words to her over and over. Daisy regained control quickly and then felt self-conscious from losing control in front of everyone. She backed away and swiped at her eyes drying them with her sweater till Bobbi stuck a couple tissues in her hand from behind her. 

Phil smiled at Melinda and then at Daisy and moved to touch Daisy’s arm, but Daisy backed further away and flinched. Phil missed the flinch, but Melinda didn’t. Daisy laughed then and deflected, making a joke. “I feel like I’m in the middle of a Disney channel teen movie, where everything ends with the awkward teen making the team or winning the game or whatever.” 

Phil’s masked his split-second hurt face with a smile. “Well I think we did win, so we should celebrate.” 

Daisy nodded. 

“Before any of that, we need to meet with your new case worker and sign a bunch of papers. So if you three could follow me.” Victoria interrupted.

They were driving back to Bobbi’s, just Daisy and Melinda with Phil in his car. All the papers had been signed, they had met with Sharon Carter and set up first dates for Daisy with her caseworker and shared their information. Jemma had told them to call her office later that day to set up their appointments, telling them she had paperwork to attend to. Leo was going back into work as were Bobbi, Hunter and Izzy, who had all taken a night shift rotation. Jane and Don were going out of town, and so it was just the three of them. The stress of the day and really the last few days, of worrying had taken its toll, as after the initial jubilation of the rulings had worn off, all three really did not feel like celebrating. In fact, Daisy had suggested a nap would be more appropriate. 

“I’m gonna stop at this burger joint to pick up some dinner, is that okay Daisy?” 

“Works for me.” 

Phil pulled into the parking lot of a small strip mall. “So how you want your burgers, guys? And does everyone want fries?” 

“I’ll have a California cheeseburger, Phil, with small fries. 

“Just ketchup and mustard on mine please. Small fry is good too. Thank you.” 

“Copy that. Should be only a few minutes, it’s not quite dinner rush yet.” He got out and headed into the restaurant. 

Melinda looked back at Daisy. “After we eat, maybe the three of us could watch a movie?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Daisy, I know things are moving really fast right now, but they will slow down and you will be able to process things easier. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, anytime. Okay?” 

Daisy nodded. “Sure. Thanks.” 

“Plus, now you have Dr. Simmons and Ms. Carter to speak to. And I know Bobbi is there for you too if you feel more comfortable talking to her.” 

“Okay.” 

Melinda tried again this time being less subtle. “I know there are things in your past, people who have hurt you, bad foster homes, and if you ever want to talk about those things...”

“Daisy cut her off. “I don’t.” 

Melinda sighed. She’d probably picked a bad time to push. She’d have to learn to not do that and to take her openings at better opportunities. She’d have to learn how to read Daisy better. “Okay. Just in case you ever change your mind, I’m here.” 

Daisy gazed out the window. Yeah, she knew she was messed up. She knew she was damaged. But she didn’t want Melinda to know that. Or Phil. Or Bobbi. Cause then things would change. So best to just try to not freak out again, to suck it up, and to push forward. These people liked her. They wanted her to live with them, and they loved her, or at least the idea of who she used to be – their kidnapped child. Who she really was though, the things she’d done, how she had survived – not something that her birth parents needed to know, nor did they have to know how much of a coward she really was or how weak she was. She could block that from them just the same way she usually could block it from her own mind. She just had to be smarter about all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. Thanks for commenting to those that do- they make my day. Next Chapter will include Daisy meeting Lian and William. Daisy registers for school. The house is bought. Painting and fixing up the house commences. Life for the little reconnected family continues.


	12. Unfamiliar Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already. This one's got some angst. We continue with the little family trying to find their way back.

Daisy was shopping. Not shoplifting or doing one of her shopping scams, but really and truly shopping. Melinda and Phil had insisted that she needed more than a backpack and a garbage bag full of clothes. So here they were, on a Sunday afternoon, shopping at the Woodfield Mall, which was a forty-minute drive from Bobbi’s house. So far, they’d been in several stores and had purchased two pair of sneakers, a pair of winter boots, and one other pair of shoes for her, as well as a nice winter coat that Melinda had insisted that she get along with gloves, a scarf and a hat. They were currently sitting on a bench and eating pretzels from Auntie Anne’s. 

“What else do you need Daisy?” Phil asked after finishing his pretzel. 

“I’m fine Phil. I really don’t need anything else.” 

“Well I made a list. At least for school. Here. You’ll need these for school. School supplies. A new computer. A backpack. Gym clothes.” 

At the mention of gym clothes, Daisy made a face. “Yuk. I hate gym. I was kind of hoping this school didn’t make you take it.” 

“Sorry. It’s mandatory through eleventh grade. Our school gym dress code requires black or grey shorts, with yellow, gold or grey shirts. Those are the school colors.”

“Lame. I don’t look good in those colors Phil. I’m gonna have to pass.” 

Melinda tried to hold a laugh in but snorted instead. 

Daisy looked at her and grinned. “I think gym class is disturbing. For those of us with absolutely no sports skills it’s absolute torture. One might even call it child abuse.” 

“Or not. It’s just gym class Daisy. And no, I can’t get you out of it just because I’m a teacher at the school.” 

“Well pooh. Cause gym sucks Phil.” 

“Seriously though Daisy, tell us how you really feel.” Melinda’s face still held amusement. 

“Anyway, you also need school supplies. Notebooks, pens, binders, and such. A backpack.” 

“Got one of those. See.” She held up her backpack. 

“It’s pretty worn Daisy. We’ll just get you a new one.” 

“It’s really fine. I actually like this one. It’s pretty new.” Daisy shrugged and got up and followed the two adults who were heading out of the little food court. “Oh wait. You said computer. Don’t I get mine back?” 

“Nope. Sorry. The FBI is keeping it. They are fairly certain it was stolen anyway.” Melinda answered. 

Daisy shrugged again. “Maybe.” 

“Daisy, look. You don’t have to steal any more. We’ll buy you whatever you need. Okay. In fact, you heard the judge. You can’t steal. Or do anything like that. Or they will...” 

“I get it. I’m not stupid okay. I understand if I get caught doing anything like that, I could go to juvie.” 

“Get caught?” 

“Or do it at all. Whatever. I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

“Well you will need a computer for school. But your computer hacking days are over.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows at him. “So you’re saying I can’t give myself all A’s? Not even put in a doctor’s note saying I can’t do gym class? Change the gym clothes dress code?” 

Phil was not amused. And his face showed it. Melinda’s on the other hand could only be described as tickled. She was just glad that Daisy was cracking jokes, since on Friday night and Saturday, they had been privy to a very moody and non-talkative Daisy. Melinda figured the stress and strangeness of everything going on had finally caught up to her. Neither she nor Phil had pushed the girl. They were letting her take the lead and this morning she had been back to smiling and kidding around and talking. 

Phil side -eyed Melinda and scowled at her, before turning to Daisy with his serious no nonsense face. “I know your just joking Daisy, but maybe it’s a bit soon? You just were in court two days ago for hacking, among other things.”

“No changing the rules at school. No hacking into grades. Gotcha.” 

“Let’s go to Best Buy to see what they have in computers.” Phil led the way still frowning while Daisy and Melinda shared a smile. 

Melinda was happy to see her like this but was still bothered by how aloof she had been just yesterday and more bothered by the fact that she had no idea how to deal with that mood. She and Phil had discussed it but had both decided to just not approach Daisy and wait for her to make a move. Trouble was, she never did and now it was like nothing had ever been wrong. Maybe it was just teen angst, but deep in her heart Melinda knew that was not it at all. It brought to the forefront a reminder, that the truth was, they didn’t know Daisy well at all, didn’t know her past, or much about that past. They did know about her injuries and that her former foster family was to blame. They knew from reading her files that most likely it was not the first time. Melinda had also seen how Daisy shied away form Phil when he got too close, and her flinch when he touched her in the courtroom. 

She knew what it most likely meant and yet her mind did not want to go there. As it was, all she wanted to do was take a trip to Naperville and beat the crap out of one Gary Wilson and maybe even have a go at his wife. It was obvious by Daisy’s injuries that he had hurt her. Bobbi had said Daisy denied that he sexual abused her, but she could have been lying. She knew how these abused kids tried to hide things, thinking that somehow, they were to blame and being afraid to admit it because of repercussions. She’d had training for it with both the Air Force and the FBI. They had also seen Daisy’s medical reports which concluded she had several broken bones in the past, some of which healed badly with no proper care, and that she had scars on her body which were consistent with long term abuse. Daisy had refused an internal exam at the hospital and had also refused to say anything at all about her previous injuries. 

Melinda shook her head getting back the present as she heard Daisy laugh. Daisy and Phil were talking standing in front of a display area for computers. 

“That’s hardly necessary though. Sure, it’s not a bad price, but I was thinking more like a Chromebook. Really all you need it for is for school to do your work.” 

“Yeah I know. I’m fine with whatever you get me Phil. I mean I don’t want you spending a ton of money on me. Melinda already got me all those shoes and a coat.”

“All of which you needed.” Melinda spoke firmly. 

“Actually, I only need the coat. Maybe the boots. Everything else was gratuitous.” 

“Look Daisy. You’re our responsibility now. And you need clothes. And school stuff. Lots of things. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Phil added. 

“Yeah. But I really only want what I need. I don’t see the house you guys are getting as having that much work I can do. So maybe you should keep it as minimal as possible.” 

“What are you talking about Daisy?” Melinda said curiously. 

“You know - to pay you back. Cleaning and stuff. I can do the yardwork and pool and stuff in the warmer weather, but right now there aren’t that many jobs to do around the house. Unless, it snows of course. Then there’s shoveling.” Daisy paused as both Phil and Melinda just stared at her. “Um...of course I could get a after school job too. I just turned fifteen so I could work I think like twenty hours a week. Or I could do what I did last year and help kids with computer science. You know like tutor them. I’m super good at computers as you already know.” Daisy looked back and forth at them trying to figure out why they were just staring at her. “What, is there mustard on my face or something?” 

Phil found his voice first. “You don’t need to pay us back Daisy. We’re your parents. We’re supposed to take care of you.” 

Melinda nodded, her brain finally catching up to what Daisy was trying to say. “You don’t need to get a job or do all those things Daisy. You don’t have to pay us back.” 

Daisy bite her lower lip and then stuttered, “But- but – you- then what – what do you want for this stuff? What – what do -what do I have to do? I mean I – I can clean really good, I don’t mind doing laundry, and I can cook a little. I’m willing to do yardwork and stuff too. If I’m – if I’m not allowed to do that – how do you expect me to pay you back? This stuff costs a lot. I should know. I used to steal the same stuff and then pawn it.” 

Melinda’s eyes widened and Phil’s mouth was open, both staring at her. 

“Oh I guess you guys didn’t need to know that. I should – I mean – I ...” She stopped talking and swallowed hard and then rubbed the back of her neck as she sighed. “Shit. I messed this up too huh?” 

“Daisy. Hey. You didn’t mess anything up. It’s okay.” Melinda’s concern was obvious. 

“I never took more than I needed. Stuff I needed. You know – just stuff I - now you guys won’t – won’t – god I’m so stupid and such a...” Daisy’s words drifted off and she looked down at the floor. 

Phil, who was closest to Daisy reached out for her, touching her on the shoulder, before Melinda could react. “Daisy, it’s...” 

Daisy jerked her arm and stepped back. Phil stepped with her and reached out with his other hand to grab her arm and she snapped her head up and slapped his hand away, while she shouted at him. 

“Don’t touch me!” 

Phil froze as the people around them turned to stare. 

Melinda put her hands up. “It’s okay Daisy. You’re okay.” 

A store clerk started walking toward them, which Melinda caught out of the corner of her eye. Wanting to prevent further stress for Daisy, she tried to move quickly to Daisy, around Phil but Daisy was now skittish and embarrassed, and she turned and took off out of the store. Melinda took off after her after muttering one word to Phil after throwing her purse and shopping bags into his arms. “Stay.” 

Daisy had a head start but Melinda was a well-trained soldier and agent and still in great shape. She caught sight of Daisy just as Daisy got on the escalator and moved quickly down it, going by people. Melinda did the same keeping an eye on Daisy but once they hit the bottom floor, she hid among the store fronts and people while following and watching to see where Daisy would go. She figured the girl would just keep running if she thought she was being chased. Daisy had slowed down to a fast-paced walk but kept looking back into the crowd of people. 

Finally, she slowed down and Melinda saw her duck into a sandwich shop. Melinda got to the entrance and waited a few moments, then entered the shop. She scanned the place and saw the restrooms were in the back and headed to them, figuring Daisy needed a place to gather herself and calm down. She leaned against the women’s restroom door in the hallway and contemplated what to do. Daisy could be having a panic attack, or she could be okay. Either way if Melinda went in the room, Daisy could be hostile and that would just exasperate the entire situation. Melinda decided she needed to make sure Daisy was okay, and so she looked around and then shook the doorknob, seeing it was not strong and she made sure no one was watching as she broke thru the door using her skills. It was a one-person bathroom, and Melinda closed the door and leaned against it, watching as Daisy glanced up at her from the corner of the floor where she was sitting. 

Melinda didn’t say anything and just waited. Daisy looked away and then back at her. “I thought I locked the door?” 

“You did. I unlocked it.” 

“How did you know where I was? I didn’t see you following.” 

“Trained spy, Daisy. And even though you run pretty fast for someone who hates gym class, I can run faster.”

“I’m not gonna have a panic attack. If that’s what your worried about. I just needed to breathe. Be alone. Just for a little while.” 

“I get it. Take your time. I needed to make sure you were okay.” 

“You keep doing that.” 

“Yep.” 

“Where’s – where’s Phil?”

“Probably stumbling through an explanation for what happened to the store clerk and curious bystanders while holding all the shopping bags and my purse.” 

Daisy lips turned up slightly. She stared at her shoes. Melinda patiently waited. After a few minutes Daisy started picking at her shoestrings on her high tops. Then she spoke softly. “I guess I don’t know how to do this. I know who you and Phil are, and who I am supposed to be, but it still seems unreal. All the foster homes I’ve been in, I gave up wanting them to like me a long time ago. I don’t know what you and Phil want from me. You keep – you keep buying me stuff. Food, and stuff, and now you bought me clothes and you want to get me all kinds of other things. You act like it’s a normal thing and that it’s no big deal.” 

Daisy paused and took a deep breath. Melinda sensing not to interrupt, just stayed quiet. 

Daisy continued. “Everywhere I’ve – every foster home I’ve lived, every place, everyone has an angle. Some are just doing it to make themselves feel better, but those homes never last long. Cause most foster kids are damaged. Like me. Some do it for the money and expect a built-in housekeeper and cook and babysitter in return for them providing you with a bed and food. Some are just – I don’t know – just have no idea why they take in kids – cause some truly hate them. Everyone has an angle, you know? People expect things in return when they give you stuff. The places that I had to clean and stuff were better than the alternative. I know with you two it’s different. You are my real parents. But all that – all that – it’s just hard to see differently. One thing I’ve learned is to just stay unattached. Cause when they throw you back, or when they treat you shitty – it doesn’t hurt as much.”

“It’s not like you can just flip a switch, right?” Melinda finally spoke after Daisy again paused. 

Daisy looked up again and nodded. “Yeah.” She sighed deeply. “Plus I’m not exactly the kind of kid you’d want. Not the kind anyone would want. Or choose. I- I – things I’ve – there is just so much you don’t know about me.” 

“You think that what we don’t know we can never know, cause if we did – we wouldn’t want you. I’ve noticed some things Daisy. The way you flinch when Phil gets too close. Or any male really. The fact that it was Mack and not Bobbi who caused a panic attack at the station? Bobbi told me all about it. I’ve read the medical reports, and the police reports. I know that’s only a part of this too. I am pretty jaded Daisy, and I fear you are too. I know you were caught because of the cyber bank crime against Phil. I’m pretty sure that wasn’t your first rodeo. I also know the shoes and clothes you already had on and have worn the last few days are pretty new. And expensive. I know how much that computer Fitz still has costs. I also know this. None of that matters anymore. It’s the past. What you did to survive, to live, to be safe – Phil nor I are going to fault you for or think less of you because of it. Because we are your parents. I know – I know that’s not easy for you to wrap your head around, and I also know we haven’t earned that title. All we are asking is that you give us a chance to do so. Meet us halfway with everything, and don’t shut us out. If you don’t understand why we are doing something, ask. If we are overwhelming you, tell us. If we are prying too much, tell us. If you don’t want Phil to touch you, tell him. If you need privacy or alone time, tell us. If you need help, ask us. We all have our secrets Daisy. Secrets that we keep because we are sure no one will ever understand. No one will ever forgive. If the day ever comes when you feel safe enough to tell those secrets, to trust me enough, I hope you will share them. I hope we can get to a place where you can trust me with anything. 

“I don’t know if that day will ever come. I know I have trust issues. I know you guys have been really restrained with the parenting thing. You’re both actually pretty amazing in giving me space. I appreciate it – I really do. I’m sorry. I know how hard this is for you. For both of you. I was taken from you, when I was only a baby. Who I am now and who I would have been are not the same. I don’t know if I can be the kid you wanted me to be.” 

“How about you just be the kid that you are? As hard as this is for me, Daisy, and for Phil, I know without a doubt it does not come close to how hard this is for you. I can’t imagine the pain you must be feeling knowing that the people you thought were your parents, the people who raised you are not your real parents. That you were lied to your entire life. And your birth parents being sprung on you cannot be easy.” 

“Yeah, when I start to think about all of it, my brain starts to hurt. I keep trying to remember you guys, but I can’t. It’s even getting hard to remember them. It’s been almost six years since they’ve been gone. I want to hate them.” 

“Well to be perfectly honest Daisy, I do hate them.” 

“No one can blame you for that. They deserve that.” Daisy got up and stretched looking at Melinda. “I suppose Phil might be worried by now huh?” 

Melinda knew that Daisy was done sharing for the moment. “Yeah. I left my phone in my purse that I threw at him.” 

“You can use mine to call him if you want.” 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Daisy tossed Melinda her phone. “You’re easy to talk to. You don’t judge. Or make impossible promises. Thanks.” 

Melinda smiled at her while she dialed Phil. She told him they were okay and to meet them at the car. Then she spoke to Daisy. “I think we’ve had enough shopping for one day. We can do this another time, or we can even order online if you want. There are some things you really will need for school. Okay?” 

Daisy nodded. “Okay.” 

Melinda opened the door and Daisy walked out with Melinda following her. 

The ride home was a bit uncomfortable, and mostly silent. To Phil’s credit he did not push Daisy or for that matter, Melinda, but he did sneak a lot of concerned glances at both. When they got back to Bobbi’s, they found Hunter grilling some burgers and hot dogs and Bobbi was making pasta salad. Melinda asked Daisy to help her with a salad, using up most of the veggies she had brought from her apartment. Phil joined Hunter outside at the grill. After dinner, Bobbi suggested they play a boardgame or two, and Daisy readily agreed. They settled on a boisterous bickering game of monopoly, all in good fun of course. Melinda ended up winning, pulling off some great property trades and killing everyone with her hotels on the red properties. Then they played Trivial Pursuit and Daisy quickly learned that Phil excelled at history and geography, but Melinda was strangely good at entertainment and sports questions, as well as literature. Both sucked at science though but that was actually Bobbi’s best subject. Hunter was pretty bad at everything, only getting an occasional sport question correct. Melinda won that game also and Daisy discovered that Melinda May was a very competitive person. 

“I say we do teams next time and I pick Melinda to be on my team.” Daisy said after Melinda got a very tough art question correct to win her last wedge. 

“Well that wouldn’t be fair.” Hunter whined. “You got all those current entertainment questions correct and were pretty good at science too and Melinda is the best player.” 

“No one can help it you suck at all of them Hunter.” Bobbi chipped in. 

Everyone laughed. Daisy added.” We should really play Cards Against Humanity though. That’d be fun.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever played that game.” 

“That’s probably a good thing Phil. It’s a bit – um – how to put it?” Bobbi looked around the room. 

“Offensive.” Hunter answered. “Rude. Distasteful.” 

“Oh so kind of like you Hunter.” Phil interrupted. 

Bobbi laughed while Hunter gave him a dirty look. 

Daisy continued. “Embarrassing. Obnoxious. NSFW.” 

“What’s NSFW?” Phil asked. 

“Not safe for work, Phil. Seriously you don’t know that?” 

“And you do, Melinda?” 

“Of course. As a teacher, I’m surprised you haven’t heard it before.” 

“I teach history Mel. Not current slang.”

“You teach about old things cause you’re old. I get it.” Her voice was teasing. 

“I’m only a year older than you? Did you forget that in your old age?” 

“A year and a half older.” 

“Well right now it’s only one year. Since you’re forty-three.” 

“And in March, you’ll be forty-five. See – two years.” 

Daisy grinned at their teasing. “When’s your birthday Melinda?” 

“October first.” 

“Oh, our birthdays are the same month. Cool. That means you were twenty-eight when I was born, right?” 

“I was twenty-eight. But you weren’t born in October.” 

“Yeah, October tenth.” 

“I’m sorry Daisy. I thought that you saw your information about us and you. The file?” 

“Yeah. Oh. That’s the birthday my parents put on my birth certificate. Cause they kidnaped me. Duh.” 

“Hey. You okay?” 

Daisy looked up at her. “Am I fifteen even?” 

“Yes. But you were born on July second. Not October tenth.” 

“So I’m older. That’s kind of messed up.”

“Par for the course lately, wouldn’t you say?” 

Daisy’s face brightened, and she grinned. “Hey I get to drive sooner.” 

“In a tank sure.” 

“Haha. I’m actually a good driver.” 

“I don’t even want to know.” Melinda shook her head as she got up to make a cup of tea. 

“I do. When did you drive?” 

“Um Phil I don’t think you really want me to answer that, do you?” 

“Listen to her Phil. Anyone else want some tea?” 

“I’ll take some. And for the record. I didn’t know the car was stolen.” 

The three were sitting in the school counselor’s office. Daisy was registering for school, and currently picking her classes and schedule. She had already picked her mandatory classes. For her Science she’d chosen Biology, for her Math – Algebra 1, English literature, and American History. She also had to take gym and health – gym was three days per week and health class was twice a week during the same period. 

“I really wish I wasn’t stuck in ninth grade. I’m almost sixteen.” 

The counselor, Mrs. Bishop, smiled at her. “Sorry but you didn’t attend enough days last year at school, and you didn’t pass any classes. Starting you in ninth grade assures you have enough credits to graduate. If you are thinking about going to college, you should take a foreign language class. We offer French, Spanish, or German.” 

“Spanish, I guess. If I have to.” 

“Good choice. I can help with that. I speak fluent Spanish.” Melinda spoke up. 

“You speak fluent Spanish?” Daisy asked. 

“Yes. It was kind of necessary for my job at one point.” 

“She speaks fluent Chinese too. Some Russian. A little Italian and some Portuguese.” Phil chimed in. 

“That’s quite impressive.” Mrs. Bishop added. 

“She’s gonna teach me Chinese too. Right?” 

Melinda nodded. “I am.” 

“My – um – Jiaying taught me some when I was little but she kind of stopped when I started school. I don’t really remember much.” Daisy was looking at class choices. “Oh look. They have computer science classes. Can I take some of those?” 

“Which ones. I believe we offer a few?” 

“There are eight listed. Advanced Programming would be good. Oh, and Web Design and programming looks interesting. Graphic Design looks fun. Could I take all four? Oh wait. There’s an Animation and Game Development class? That sounds cool.” 

“You get two elective classes Daisy.” 

“Okay. I have English first, then Algebra, then Biology, then History fourth period, open fifth, and then lunch. Then I have Spanish one, then Gym and Health seventh and an open eighth period. It looks like I could take Advanced Programming during fifth period.” 

“Oh that’s an AP course Daisy. And usually only upper-class students take it. It’s highly advanced. You’d do much better in an introductory programming class.” 

Daisy looked at Melinda and winked. “Um I’ll be fine. I already know how to program. I’ve used extensive coding. I think I’ll be fine.” 

“That would be highly unusual.” 

“That’s me. Highly unusual. Seriously, I will be fine. Tell her Melinda.” 

“She’s advanced in Computer Science. She’ll be fine.” 

“Well you’d have to get permission from the teacher and probably take an aptitude test. Your grades don’t really show....”

“I know my grades suck. But I’ll be fine in CS class. I promise.” 

Mrs. Bishop looked at Phil. “Phil, what do you think?” 

“I think she’ll be fine. Who teaches the class?”

“Felicity Smoak.” 

“I’ll talk to her. I’m sure she’ll give Daisy a chance.” 

“If you say so. I’ll mark it down. You still need one class yet, for eighth period.” 

“Yeah. I’m trying to decide between two classes. Who teaches Animation and Game Development?” 

“Um Felicity Smoak teaches that one too. It’s also an advanced class.” 

“Cool. I’ll take that one.” 

“Phil I’m not sure Felicity will be good with this. Maybe you should talk to her first.” 

“Put her down for those two classes. I’ll stop by and talk to Felicity today. If there’s an issue, Daisy can sign up for other classes.” Phil looked at Daisy. “There won’t be an issue, don’t worry.” 

“Great. I guess I’m all set then.” 

“We are already almost two months into the school year. You will be behind in all your classes. I can try to set up some extra home instruction till Daisy gets caught up.” 

“Daisy is going to be pretty busy with things. I can help her with History, and Mel can help with Spanish to get caught up. Gym and Health should be okay, and her Computer classes will be easy for her. Right Daisy?” 

She put two thumbs in the air. 

“So it would only be English and Math and Science that would be an issue. Maybe after school she could work with someone while I’m still here after the kids all leave? Or while I coach my basketball team?” 

“I’ll look into it.” She grabbed some papers from the printer. “Meanwhile, you can pick up your textbooks at the library. Here’s a list of what you will need. Perhaps you can start reading them before you start on Wednesday, Daisy?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

“She’d start tomorrow but we already have appointments set up for her.” 

“That’s fine. Phil why don’t you show Daisy around the school, show her where her classrooms are, and pick up the books at the library. Here’s her printed schedule. I have all the paperwork filled out and you’re all set.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Remember Daisy if you have any issues or problems, you can come see me. I hope you have a great year here.” 

“Thanks.”

Oh, and it was nice to meet you Ms. May.” 

“You too.” 

The three left and Phil led them down the hallway. 

Daisy woke early before sunrise. After going to the bathroom, she tried to go back to sleep but her mind was racing too much to do so. She checked the time, seeing it was only twenty after five. She sat up and leaned back on the headboard and pillow and sighed. So much they had to do today. First, the real estate agent was coming to seal the house deal. The owners had agreed to Phil and Melinda’s offer and Phil wanted to get everything done so he could get the contractor to fix the house so they could move in as soon as possible. 

Daisy knew Bobbi’s house was a tight fit for all of them, and she had even suggested that Phil and Melinda go back to their apartments while she stayed here, and both had looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. She knew both were wary of not having her in their sight, and who could blame them really. But tomorrow she started school and Phil was going back to work. Oh yeah, he worked at the school so there was that too. He would know where she was and be in the same building. She glanced over at the small desk in the room where her schoolbooks sat since she’d put them there yesterday. She’d looked them over but had no clue where each class was at, so had really just glanced through them. She figured based on prior school experience that catching up and doing well would take a lot of effort. The CS classes would be easy, and she figured learning Spanish might be fun, but was pretty much dreading everything else. 

It wasn’t that she was dumb. Daisy knew she was a pretty smart kid. But she had trouble concentrating and focusing on stuff she had no interest in. Plus, her being shuffled around a lot meant disruptions in basic stuff and so that was always an issue. Her mind shifted to the meeting she had to go to after lunch. She had an appointment with her new caseworker at one o’clock. Those were always fun, where she was put through the ringer about how much trouble she was and told a list of qualities why she always failed at everything. A soft knock on her door startled her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you open the door. It’s me.” Melina was whispering. Probably so she didn’t wake up anyone else. Daisy got up and unlocked and opened the door. 

Melinda slid in the room. “I saw your light on and wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I’m good. Just can’t fall back to sleep. I think I went to bed too early and now I keep thinking about stuff, you know.” 

“Yeah. I know. Hey you want to join me for Tai Chi? You said you might want to have me teach you. I was just about to start.” 

“Oh. I guess. Maybe.” 

“Throw on some workout clothes and a sweatshirt and meet me in the garage.” Melinda left. 

Daisy did as Melinda asked and made her way to the garage. She opened the door and saw that Melinda was in an open space where a car usually sat. 

“I asked Bobbi to keep her car in the driveway so I could do Tai Chi here.” 

“You’ve been doing this out here every morning we’ve been here?” 

“Pretty much. It calms me and gives me focus. And it helps to be physical. Keeps the muscle tension at bay.” 

“So what do I do?” 

“First try to relax. Now let’s do some stretching first.” 

Daisy was drinking a mug of tea as she listened to Phil and Melinda talk about mortgages, interest rates and insurance. She wasn’t paying attention to the details, just content to sit and sip. After her first Tai Chi lesson, she had showered and gotten dressed, and Phil had made everyone cheese and ham omelets. Bobbi and Hunter had then left for work while Phil and Melinda discussed house things. The real estate agent and a notary were coming by soon to finish the purchase and sign all the required paperwork. After that, at one, she had her caseworker meeting and then she and Melinda were going to go shopping. For essentials only, as Melinda put it. Phil was going to swing by a Best Buy and purchase a computer for her. 

“I’m gonna go watch some TV.” Daisy picked up her mug and headed to the living room. 

“Okay. Oh Daisy, I wanted to tell you earlier and forgot. My parents are flying out here on Thursday or Friday, whenever they can find a flight. They are looking forward to seeing you. I just wanted to let you know.” 

Daisy nodded. “Okay.” She went through the door and sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Grandparents was another weird concept she had yet to wrap her head around. Yet she had them now. She gazed at the TV as her mind wondered about Melinda’s parents and what they would be like. 

Daisy carried a bunch of bags into the house, following Melinda who had her own arms filled with bags as well. Essentials had turned into almost an entire new wardrobe plus tons of school things and personal products. Daisy had simply grown tired and worn down trying to tell Melinda she didn’t need so much stuff. She followed Melinda into the bedroom, and both dropped all the bags on her bed. 

“Seriously, all this must have cost a small fortune.”

Seriously, it did not and besides that I wanted to. Okay? You gonna just move on from this now?” 

“I guess. I mean I love all the clothes. I did need some things. Like bras and underwear.” 

“And gym clothes.” 

Daisy stuck her tongue out at Melinda. “Thanks for that reminder.” 

“You’ll be fine. You did okay with Tai Chi.” 

“I fell over like six times. I sucked.” 

Melinda laughed. “You did not suck. It just takes practice. You do it every day and it becomes muscle memory.”

“So you want me to do it again tomorrow?” 

“I do.” 

“You do know I normally enjoy sleeping late. I’m a teenager after all.” 

“You’re choice. I’ll be up at five- thirty tomorrow. I didn’t get a chance to ask how your meeting with Ms. Carter went. Everything go okay?” 

“It was fine. She’s nicer than all my other caseworkers. Although that bar was not really that high. She didn’t call me stupid or blame me for everything. So good start I guess.”

Melinda gave her a sad look. “I’m sorry you had so many assholes in your life Daisy.” 

Daisy laughed. “We hopefully karma sees I’ve had my quota so it can only be uphill from now on, yeah?” 

“Indeed. But should karma fail, just let me know and I can always kick a few asses if need be.” 

Daisy’s eyes widened and she gave a slight laugh. “I don’t think that was just you kidding, was it?”

“Nope.” 

“Good to know. I guess I should let any prospective dates know that you are a lethal weapon?” 

“No need. I’ll let them know myself.” 

“Okay. So that’s a little creepy, just saying.” 

“I look at it as necessary.” 

“You aren’t gonna be one of those hovering parents, are you? I mean not to sound ungrateful or anything, but really, you guys haven’t let me out of your sight much since we all found out who I was.” 

Melinda gave her a grin. “Well I was a spy you know.” She turned and walked out of the room.

Daisy stood still contemplating her words. A couple seconds later she yelled after her. “Wait! What’s that supposed to mean?” She chased after Melinda hearing Melinda laughing. She passed Phil as she went by the living room. “Where’d she go?” He pointed to the garage. Daisy ran to the door and yanked it open yelling. “No fair – what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Daisy got up at five-twenty-nine. She was already sleeping in a pair of sweats and T-shirt and grabbed her sweatshirt off the chair. After stopping at the bathroom, she made her way to the garage and opened the door, seeing Melinda already starting her Tai Chi. She made her way next to her and stretched a few minutes and then joined Melinda in trying to do Tai Chi. This time she only fell five times. Soon she found herself walking into her new high school with Phil. He started at seven- thirty, but students didn’t have to be in their first class until seven- fifty. At first period, attendance was taken, and they did announcements. Daisy walked with Phil to his classroom since it was only seven- twenty-five. 

“I still don’t understand why I can’t be in your History class.” 

“Well if there was no other teacher teaching the class, you would be. But Jane Foster does, and they try to avoid that. Family teaching family.” 

“That’s dumb. It’s not like you’d just give me an ‘A’. You’d probably be tougher on me than she will be.” 

“You’re probably right. Hey, I need to check the notes my substitute left, okay?” 

“Sure Phil. I guess I can mosey along to my first class.” 

“You should wait a couple more minutes. The teacher may not be in the classroom yet. It’s English with Miss Walters, right?” 

“Yeah. You said she’s nice.” 

“She is. It’s her second year out of college. She’s young. Very enthusiastic.” 

“Cool. I hope the class isn’t too hard.” 

“She’ll help you catch up. And Mrs. Bishop said she’d get you extra help if you need it. You could probably head there now. Come to think of it, she’s always in early. You remember how to get to her classroom? “ 

“I think so. If I have any problem, I’ll ask someone. See ya.” 

“Have a good day. If you need anything, come find me.” 

She waved as she walked out of the room. The halls had a few students now, and she walked down the hall past the library and cafeteria to her classroom. She hated this. Starting a new school. Everyone staring. Being introduced to each class. Wondering where to sit and trying to not piss off anyone. This school was pretty big but not the biggest she’d ever been in. Phil had said there were about a thousand students here. Which meant around two-fifty or so in each grade. She was only a freshman, the lowest on the totem pole. She’d spend part of last year as a freshman too. The part when she actually went to school, which wasn’t a lot. For various reasons she’d missed way too many classes and assignments to pass, so here she was, repeating ninth grade. 

She made it to room 203 and entered. The teacher was there and so were a couple students. They all turned to stare at her. 

“You must be Daisy.” 

“That’s me. Daisy Johnson.” 

“You can sit anywhere. I don’t use a seating chart.” 

Great. Daisy preferred seating charts. That way she wouldn’t chance sitting in another kid’s seat. She knew how this thing worked. “Okay, thanks.” She scanned the room and saw a girl in the back disinterested in everyone and everything, staring out the window and so she went to the desk next to her and sat down. 

“Did you get a chance to pick up your books in the library?” The teacher addressed her again. 

“I did. They gave me a lit book, and two paperbacks – um ‘Lord of the Flies’ and ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’. 

Good those are the next two books we will be reading. Here is a copy of the one we are reading now. We are nearly finished. She handed her a copy of ‘The Catcher in the Rye’. I’d like for you to read it, but all the work the class has done so far will not be required. Here’s a syllabus and if you have any questions, see me after class, or after school.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” 

The class filled up and soon the bell sounded. The teacher took attendance and during that, she introduced Daisy to the class, much to Daisy’s dismay as then twenty-five pairs of eyes scanned her at the same time. The girl next to her was the only one who didn’t stare but she did speak. 

“Like a fish in a fishbowl.” 

Daisy laughed. She glanced at the girl who still was gazing out the window. The teacher turned on the overhead TV and a student appeared listing off the daily announcements. Daisy opened the book the teacher had given her and paged through it. 

“So what kind of fish are you.” 

Daisy looked at the girl who was now staring directly at her. “Excuse me?” 

“What kind of fish are you. You know. Jock, Brain, Gamer, Cheerleader, Nerd, Artist, Emo, Stoner, Clown, Gangster wannebe, Popular, Try-hard?”

“None of the above. I’m just me.” 

“Ah a loner then.” 

Daisy laughed. “Maybe. But you’re rocking that loner vibe far more than I am.” 

“Ah perceptive. Kudos.” 

“Anyway, is this class boring? I have trouble staying awake in fist period.” 

“She’s okay actually. Gotta read the books though. Pretty good book choices actually.” 

“Cool.” 

The teacher looked over at them pointedly, so both grew quiet. Miss Walters turned off the TV and began her lesson. Daisy made it through that class and her next three classes like a trooper, the other kids basically ignored her after her introductions, and she was fine with that. She’d recognized Jane Foster and fortunately the teacher didn’t show she knew more of her story then just what was in her file. She was grateful for the anonymity cause soon enough most kids would find out she was related to Phil Coulson, and that knowledge would come with a ton of stares as well as a few brave souls would ask unending questions. Ones she was not prepared to answer just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate the comments and kudos. Next chapter - more school stuff, Daisy makes a friend, first family counseling session, Lian and William get into town. Progress is made on the house and Melinda buys a car.


	13. Brand Spanking New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Connections and new things.

Daisy left her last class and walked to Phil’s classroom. For her, school ended at two-forty-five. Phil worked until three-thirty. As she walked slowly down the hall, she heard someone yelling her name. She turned around and saw the girl from her English class, who also happened to also be in her health class, walking toward her. She waited for her to catch up to her. 

“So loner, where you headed? 

“To Mr. Coulson’s classroom.”

“Mr. C. He’s a pretty cool guy. Everyone likes Mr. C. How come.” 

“He’s – uh – he’s – he’s my – uh – my father.” 

“I didn’t know Mr. C. had a kid.” 

“Yeah there’s a lot of that going around.” 

“So you some kind of long lost kid recently found?” 

“Something like that.” 

“You just got a ton more interesting Johnson.” 

“Great. So what’s your name anyway? Or is that classified?” 

“Natasha Romanoff. My friends are allowed to call me Nat.” 

“Well Nat, I have to go. Guess I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“You’re not gonna give details?” 

“Not today.” 

“Fair enough. Maybe at lunch tomorrow. Sit at our table. I’ll introduce you around. Even loners have to eat.” 

“I have second period lunch.” 

“I know. I saw you. You were sitting alone.” 

“So you have a table with friends?” 

“Something like that.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Nat smiled. “You do that. Later.” And with that she turned and walked away from Daisy. 

Daisy turned around and started down the hallway, and saw Phil standing in the doorway to his room. 

“I’m fine Phil. I was talking to someone.”

“I saw. Natasha.” 

“Yeah. You know her?” 

“She’s in my third period class.” 

“And?” Daisy walked into the room followed by Phil who sat down at his desk while Daisy plopped into a chair. 

“She’s smart. Not much of a team player. Prefers to not be called on. Never raises her hand. Gets perfect test scores.” 

“I like her.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

“She seems to like you too, Phil.” 

“I’m a likable guy. How were your classes?” 

“You want a simple answer or details?” 

“I’d love details but than again so will Melinda. Maybe the short version now and at dinner a longer one?” 

“I liked Miss Walters and Miss Smoak. Health class is boring. My CS classes are amazing. English is okay. I’m probably gonna fail Algebra and Biology, Mrs. Foster’s class is alright and so is she. Spanish is gonna be tough. I literally know zilch about it.” 

“Nada. No sabes nada.” 

“Yep. Add that one to the fail list. And you can speak Spanish too?” 

“A little. Conversational mostly to get by if needed. I was Air Force too. Melinda can help you. No problem with history class?” 

“Nope. Mrs. Foster said she’d give me a lot of time to catch up and take everything into consideration.” 

“Well, I have to finish this up, so maybe you could do homework? I’ll be here another half hour at least.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Daisy pulled out her ‘Catcher in The Rye’ book and started reading. 

They saw the car as they pulled into the driveway. It was actually a red SUV. 

Phil frowned. “I wonder who’s here.” 

“Whoever it is, has great taste. That’s a really nice vehicle.” 

They both got out and as they did, Melinda came out the front door. “Hey, how was your day?” she asked as she got closer. 

“Pretty good.” 

“Who’s here Mel?” Phil asked.

“No one.” 

“Who’s SUV?” 

“Oh that. It’s mine. I bought it today.” 

“Seriously?” Daisy grinned at her and walked over to it. 

“It’s a Honda Pilot.” 

“It’s a sweet ride. Nice color.” 

“I thought so. Look inside.” 

Daisy opened the door and climbed in the driver’s seat. “So um – this is the tank you meant huh?” 

“It is. I’ll teach you to drive once you get your permit.” 

“Sweet.” 

“You bought a brand spanking new SUV?” Phil moved closer to the SUV. 

“I did. Needed a vehicle to drive to work and this one will do the job. Plus, it’s four wheel drive for Chicago winters, and as Daisy said is a sweet ride. Plus, Daisy will be safe learning to drive this as it has a great safety rating.”

“It’s very nice. But expensive.” 

“They are all expensive Phil. It’s fine. I make a decent salary and have plenty of savings.” 

“Okay. But you just put a substantial amount of that savings down on the house. I wouldn’t want to see you run short of money.” 

“I did put half my savings down on the house. And still had enough to pay cash for this. Like you Phil, I had minimal expenses and amassed a large amount of savings since we last saw each other. I still have plenty. Oh, and I’m going back to work next Tuesday. No need to stay out of work since Daisy is in school now. I will be working shorter hours though, then I had been. Regular hours, seven-thirty to three-thirty. Plus, I can use the rest of my time off I have accrued for winter break when Daisy’s off from school.”

“Sounds good. I heard back from the contractor. He’s able to send a crew to start on November fourth. Says it should take at most two weeks. He’s going to do the new flooring in the two bathrooms, all new rugs like we agreed in the bedrooms, put down a hardwood floor in the living room, hall and dining area, fix some of the walls and replace a few windows. He wanted to do the painting, but I said no. I figured we’d do like Bobbi suggested and ask for volunteers. But that means we need to pick out colors and order the paint and ask everyone so we can paint before the rugs and flooring are done. That way we don’t have to cover anything up.” 

“We could do that this weekend. Pick out everything and order it and then paint next weekend.” 

“That’s what I thought. We still need to pick out rug colors for the bedrooms upstairs. We can coordinate the colors unless you just want to go with a beige or tan color for all the bedrooms? We can sit down and look everything over this weekend and call to order everything, then go to the store to pick out paint. So looks like we can move in around November fifteenth if everything goes as planned” 

“Good. It’s getting a little crowded at times here. Though don’t get me wrong, I appreciate Bobbi’s hospitality a lot.” 

Daisy who had gotten out of the SUV spoke up. “Well, you guys could go back to your apartments you are paying for. I know, I know, you don’t want me out of your sight. But it makes sense. I mean I could stay with Melinda and you’ll still get to see me a lot Phil at school.”

Melinda looked at Phil. “Well I do need to start packing my stuff up and so do you. We could stay at our places and do that next week. Give us all some breathing room including your sister and her husband.” 

“I don’t know. I mean I have the extra bedroom. You don’t. Wouldn’t it be better for Daisy to stay with me?” 

Daisy looked at the ground and said nothing. 

Melinda sighed. “Yeah maybe. But, Daisy’s right. You see her in school, and I won’t. How about we do what she suggests, Daisy will stay with me, but you can drop her at my place every day after school and we can have dinner together. I’ll drop her at school in the morning.” 

“That would work. It’s just temporary anyway, right?” 

“Right. A couple weeks at the most.” 

“So why not do that now, or tomorrow?” Daisy questioned. 

“Because my parents are going to be here this weekend and they’ll want to spend a lot of time with you.” Melinda sighed. “And they will be staying over there.” She pointed to Grace’s house, Bobbi’s neighbor. 

“Oh yeah, they worked together, didn’t they?” Phil asked. 

“Yep. I’m not sure how long they intend to stay, but at least for this weekend, staying here will be better in the long run.” 

Melinda looked over at Daisy and smiled. “So come on, tell me all about your first day of school.” 

“Well technically it’s not my first day of school. It’s my first day at this school. It was okay.” 

“Just okay huh?” Melinda grabbed her arm and the two moved toward the front door. “You make any friends.” 

Phil watched as Melinda and Daisy walked away and saw the grin on Daisy’s face and the ease that she allowed Melinda to hold onto her arm. A flash of jealousy overtook him. Daisy seemed downright enthralled with her birth mother. He knew she talked to her, and yet, Melinda had shared very little about those conversations up to this point. The two seemed to speak to each other without difficulty, Daisy allowed Melinda to tease her and their closeness seemed to require little effort. He, on the other hand, could barely draw out answers to questions let alone a spontaneous conversation. He didn’t begrudge Melinda the closeness, he just wished he had it too. He wondered again why she seemed to distant herself from him at times. He glanced at the new vehicle Melinda had purchased, recalling her words that she would teach Daisy how to drive, and Daisy’s joy, and he felt another gut punch of envy engulf him. 

Dinner that night was just the three of them, Bobbi and Hunter had a poker night with some of their friends. Daisy had offered to go along and count cards for them, and everyone had laughed it off, except Hunter who was interested. That is till he received three sets of annoyed eyes on him, then he’d dropped it. Phil had made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, while Daisy and Melinda had made a salad and set the table.

“So anyway, she seems pretty cool, so I might take her up on her invite to sit with her at lunch. Kind of curious about who her friends might be. Although, gotta say I’m not at all looking forward to the barrage of questions about being Mr. C’s kid. How come they call you Mr. C anyhow?” 

“I guess it’s just shorter. Dunno really. I know some of the students call the bio teacher Mr. R. His names Radcliff.” 

“I guess it’s better than being called Mr. Rad.” Melinda scoffed. 

“Or Mr. Coul (she pronounced it cool).” Daisy cackled after making the comment and Melinda joined in laughing. 

“Very funny. I’ll have you know many of my students think I’m cool.” 

Daisy grinned and stuffed another piece of garlic bread in her mouth. “Schwur Pril,” she mumbled back. 

“Well Daisy, how about I help you with Spanish after we do the dishes and then maybe I can go over your other classes with you and we make a game plan how to help you catch up?” 

“I’ll do the dishes Mel. You two can get started with that.” 

“You made dinner Phil, and worked all day, I can do the dishes. It’s not a problem. I should help out anyway.” 

“Daisy we’ve been over this. You can help out yes, but you don’t have to do chores to repay us. And Phil’s right. The sooner we get started, the better. Are you sure Phil?” 

Yes. I did clean up as I cooked so it’s not big deal anyway. Last piece of garlic bread, anyone want it?” 

“I’ll take it.” Daisy put it in her mouth and headed to her room to get her backpack. 

Melinda and Phil cleared the table by the time Daisy returned and as Phil started on the dishes, Melinda tried to help Daisy with her Spanish work. It was going okay at first, but after over a half hour, Daisy was just getting more and more frustrated. 

“I’m never going to be able to get this, am I?” Her face held defeat. “And if I can‘t do this and get caught up, how will I be able to handle bio, algebra and the rest of them.” 

“Hey take a breath. You don’t have to do this all in one night. I know it can be overwhelming. But let’s break this down in steps.” 

“That won’t help. I’m just too stupid. I thought maybe this time I’d be different.” 

“That’s not you talking, Daisy.” Phil walked over to her. “That’s other people talking. Melinda’s right. If you look at the whole picture it is daunting. But attacking smaller pictures is doable. Hard yes. But doable. Look how much of that book you read while you waited for me and in the car on the way home. Two chapters.” 

“Reading a good book is different than learning a new language. Or algebra. Or biology. Or memorizing history dates.” 

“You do know we won’t get upset if you don’t get straight ‘A’s’, right? Just do your best and try. That’s all anyone expects,” Melinda said. 

“I’m more worried about just passing everything.” 

Melinda shrugged her shoulders. “If you don’t, it’s not the end of the world. But...I think you will be fine. You are a very smart kid. Seems to me you just need to learn some organizational and prioritizing skills.”

“It’s hard to focus sometimes. I don’t know Melinda. My head feels too full. “ 

Melinda laughed. “So let’s take a break. How about you get up and move around, maybe do something else for a while and we come back to it?” 

“But there’s so much to do. I’ll never get it all done if I stop.” 

“You will. Like I said, we need a plan. How about tonight we just focus on this first Spanish lesson, maybe you read another chapter in your book, and Phil can help with history. I bet he can make his lesson fun.” 

Phil smiled at her. “Without a doubt. Cause I’m a cool teacher, remember.” 

Daisy bit her bottom lip, shook her head. “But what about bio and algebra, and I didn’t even look at the Health syllabus yet.” 

“Steps Daisy. You can’t do everything in one night. Let’s focus on Spanish, History and English tonight. Tomorrow we can do some of the others. But first, get up and move. Maybe even go outside for a few minutes.” 

She looked at them both and nodded. “Haven’t really seen the neighborhood. Maybe a short walk would help clear my mind. Melinda would you come with me?” 

“Sure.” She smiled at Daisy while noticing Phil’s disappointment. “Maybe Phil would like to tag along. He probably needs the exercise.” 

Phil frowned at her but perked up when Daisy spoke. 

Daisy shrugged. “Sure. He can come too.” 

The three were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Phil had suggested it so Daisy could wind down from all the work she’d put in. After their neighborhood walk, she’d come back inside with a better attitude and they’d gotten through half the first chapter of Spanish, and then she read another chapter of her book, while Phil puttered in the kitchen baking a strawberry cobbler. It helped that the book was really good, according to her, and then they’d tackled history. Melinda was right about Phil. He made the information interesting and instead of reciting it to her, he told it as a story. She found herself immersed in the stories of the Native Americans and the first explorers who set foot on North American soil. Phil had worked out a beginning timeline with dates for her that she could add to and went over early maps of the country and how to read them. Daisy grabbed another handful of popcorn, as they watched a Bourne movie. 

“Oh for pete’s sake no good spy would do that. And no one is stupid enough to fall for that trick, even if their IQ is minimal.” 

Daisy giggled. Apparently while Melinda watched spy movies, she criticized them thoroughly. It was hilarious. Every few minutes, she’d sigh with disgust or comment about what was wrong, or simply just call them all idiots. Daisy looked over at Phil who was grinning. She smiled at him and offered him the popcorn bowl across Melinda’s lap. 

“Now look at that. Who the hell would hide there?” 

Phil raised his eyebrows at Daisy and then responded to Melinda. “It’s a really dumb place to hide. He could have crawled over to the dumpster. Far more cover there.” 

“The freaking truck was right there, Phil. You jump on the truck and crouch down and it’s perfect. The dumpster leaves too much space.” 

“The truck’s moving Melinda. Wouldn’t he fall off?” Daisy joined in. 

“Not if he was in shape. Of course, I’m smaller so it would be easier for me. Sometimes being small has advantages.” 

“So you’ve actually done something like that? For reals?” Daisy’s eyes were wide as she looked at Melinda. 

“Once. A mission in Prague. Worked fine. Oh look. Now he’s trying to shoot that kind of gun aiming at – there is no way he can hit those targets with that much accuracy while running.”

Daisy laughed. “You’re really not enjoying this movie, are you?” 

Melinda looked at her in surprise. “Of course I am. I love these kinds of movies.” 

Daisy raised her eyebrows at her. Melinda shrugged and turned back to the movie. 

“Oh you idiot! Why would you do that?” 

Daisy grinned, and sat back, stuffing her face with popcorn, as Melinda continued to yell at the TV. She enjoyed Melinda’s running commentary far more than the movie itself. 

Daisy had gone to bed shortly after the movie ended and Melinda quietly read while Phil prepared for his lessons the next day. Bobbi and Hunter soon came home and went to bed and shortly after both Melinda and Phil decided to call it a night. 

“Daisy was enjoying your comments about the movie. Seems to me that you sensed that and really stepped it up a notch.”

“Maybe.” 

“I mean I know you like to talk back to the TV, but I guess that was her first encounter with it.” 

“Yeah. She was a bit stressed out. I guessed maybe she needed a few laughs. Besides that, the movie was so off realistically.”

“I think they call that creative license.”

“Well I call it piss poor research.” 

“Maybe you could consult on the next movie. Set them straight.” 

“Haha Phil. Although it would at least be accurate if I did.” 

“You seem to have tapped into that intuitive thing with Daisy. She really likes you Mel.” 

“She likes you too Phil.” 

“Yeah. But we haven’t really connected much yet. Not like you two. She’s doing Tai Chi with you. She wants you to teach her stuff. She talks to you.” 

“Phil.” 

“I mean that’s fine. You’re her mom. She should want you to teach her stuff. And talk to you.” 

“She enjoyed your history lesson Phil.” 

“Yeah. I think she enjoyed it more cause you stayed and listened too.” 

“Phil.” 

“It’s okay, Really.” 

“Phil. Listen to me. I know you’ve been a little down cause Daisy hasn’t been as forthcoming with you. I can see the looks. What you can’t let happen is to let Daisy see them. Because she already has enough pressure on her with this whole thing.”

“Melinda I’m not going to put pressure on her to like me.” 

“Phil she already likes you. She laughs at your stupid jokes and thinks the world of you.” 

“But?” 

“Seriously? Please tell me you haven’t seen it. She’s wary of men. All men. She passes by them and shies away subconsciously mostly but knowingly at others. It’s a learned response. Men have hurt her in the past.” 

“I get that Mel. But woman have hurt her too. She’s wary of most people.” 

“Yes. And she understands that none of us are going to hurt her. In her head. But her heart, her emotions are not easy to shut off, or change. It’s going to take time. She’s not fond of me touching her all the time either. She’s shrugged me off Phil. You do understand though that you, or more specifically men, present another threat to her right?” 

“Oh my god. Mel she knows I’d never – how could she – I’m her – oh god.” 

Melinda got up and sat next to him on the air mattress. “Phil she isn’t thinking that you would do that. It’s just built in. You’ve had the training, like I did in the Air Force. Probably more with being a teacher, right? The signs. The symptoms. She isn’t thinking you will do that to her, she’s just reacting on instinct.” 

“Like when I grabbed her arm. Or tried to.” 

“Yes. Or when you invade her space just a tad too closely. Or yell. Or any other number of small things we normally overlook that could set her off. You have to be more careful. I have to be more careful. Everyone around her has to be. It isn’t going to be cured overnight, maybe never. She already has learned coping skills for her panic attacks. Maybe, once she opens up more to Jemma or me or you or Bobbi, she can heal and be able to see those coming too. To be able to understand that a hug is nothing more than a hug. A pat on the shoulder is just that and being in her space will not mean she needs to be terrified.”

“I’m sorry Mel I haven’t been thinking. I’ve just been so happy our daughter is home and back with us, I haven’t – I’ve been a terrible dad, haven’t I?” 

“Phil.” Melinda shook her head. “Stop. This – this is a learning process.”

“Well apparently I’m a slow learner cause you aren’t having much trouble having it click for you. You are on the same page with Daisy, while I’m two or three behind.” 

“Nope. I still feel so very out of my element. This – this whole experience so far, I lay awake at night wondering if I’m doing this right. Wondering if anything I said or did took Daisy backwards or hurt her in any way. I watch her every chance I get. I can’t stop watching her. I am so afraid she’s going to slip out of my sight again. I’m so afraid of losing her. Phil I don’t think I could live through that again. 

You took her to school today and it took every ounce of my strength to not grab her and make her stay home. As it was, I texted her four times. She ignored them for a few hours and then texted me back at lunch. You know what I did for those couple of hours Phil? I paced across the lawn debating on coming to the school and demanding to see her. I fantasized about grabbing her and running somewhere safe and never ever letting her out of my sight again. I have no idea how to do this Phil. I’ve been holding my emotions in check cause I’m afraid of completely falling apart. And her seeing that, that’s the last thing she needs right now. So no Phil I am not one step ahead of you, I am not okay with any of this. I’m terrified.” 

He reached his hand over to her and cupped her chin. “Well you are certainly fooling me Melinda. I was jealous cause it seemed like you had it all together. Seemed like I was being left out. I’m an idiot.” 

Melinda gave him a soft smile. “No Phil. You’re not an idiot. You are sometimes oblivious, that’s all. It’s why I was always better at undercover than you.” 

“Yeah but you hated undercover.” 

“Yes, but I was damn good at.” Melinda moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder as he snaked his arm around her shoulder. “It’s killing me to know how much pain and hurt she went through. Do you know I almost drove to Naperville, after we read her full file Bobbi gave us that second night we were here?” 

“To beat up that jerkoff foster guy?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to hit someone so badly. That night I left here to go the gym at work to beat the hell out of a punching bag. I borrowed your car by the way.” 

“I know.” 

“You knew?” 

“Yeah I figured you wanted to be alone. Maybe just to chill at your place. You were back before Daisy got up. Hey don’t look so surprised. I may be a teacher now, but I always knew when you got up in the middle of the night. Guess I still do.” 

“Guess so. How weird is this yet for you Phil?” 

“Super weird. It’s like sometimes I need to pinch myself to make sure it’s not some dream. Everything is moving so fast and yet I am super focused on all that is happening. Does that make sense?” 

“Yes. You’re taking it all in, feeling it all, but not completely processing it all yet.” 

“That’s exactly right. You’ve gotten very perceptive in your old age Mel.” 

“I’ve always been perceptive Phil. It’s what made me a good specialist. And stop calling me old. I’m only forty -three.” 

“I know. You look even younger. Hardly as thought you’re old enough to have a teenager.” 

“She’s fifteen Phil. All those years missed.” 

“Mel - don’t.” 

“She’s strong. Confident. Smart.” 

“Funny too. And a wise ass just like you. She’s beautiful. She get’s that from you.” 

Melinda smiled. “She’s perfect.” 

“Yeah.” He wrapped his other arm around her. “She’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna make sure she is okay and that no man, no one, will ever hurt her again.”

“Damn right. Or I’ll kick their ass.” 

He smiled and stayed silent for a few moments and then reminded her, “We probably should get to sleep. It’s late.” 

She pulled away from him and got up. “Yeah. It’s a busy day tomorrow. You two have school, and we have our first counseling session together.” 

“You have any plans for tomorrow while we’re at school?” 

“I have a date with a punching bag.” 

“You do know there are other ways to handle stress and anger, right? For example, the counseling session tomorrow will work far better if you actually talk. And when I say talk – I mean share your feelings.” 

“I thought we were trying to get Daisy to talk?” 

“Group session. Pretty sure it means all of us.” 

“You were always better at talking for us than I was. Look, I’m trying. With all of this. For Daisy. I will keep trying for Daisy. I will always put her first.” 

“I know. Me too. So you’re not seeing anyone right now?” 

She stared at him. “This. You want to do this now?” 

“I was just curious. You haven’t mentioned anything, and you know I was supposed to meet someone at Bobbi’s picnic, so you know I’ve been kind of dating, and I was just wondering if you....” 

“No Phil. I haven’t dated anyone for a very long time.” 

“Oh. Why not? I mean it’s really none of my business, but I would think men would be beating down your door to ask you out.” 

“You’re right. It’s none of your business. And getting later. Good night Phil.” She laid down on the couch and pulled the covers up turning away from Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Thanks so much for the kudos and comments. Comments are nice and make me feel appreciated. Next chapter just needs editing. It will be up in couple days. I wrote a really long chapter and felt I needed to break it up into three.


	14. Who You Are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy meets people. More Conversations.

Daisy entered the cafeteria holding the lunch box that Phil had filled this morning. She walked slowly looking for Natasha. She spied her at the far end on the left just when Natasha spotted her and waved her over. Natasha had been on the lookout for her. She smiled and weaved through tables getting there. Standing in front of the table Natasha patted the seat next to her. Daisy sat down. 

The table was full, and all eyes turned to look at her. Daisy fought an overwhelming urge to get up and run. 

“Guys this is her. Daisy Johnson. New kid, loner, and Mr. C’s daughter.” 

Everyone just stared harder. Natasha rolled her eyes. “Starting around the circle starting next to me on the right. That’s Clint Barton. Then Carol Danvers, Miles Morales, Mike Peterson, Antoine Triplet, Roy Harper, and Sara Lance. 

“Trip. Everyone calls me Trip. Good to meet you Daisy.”

Clint nodded at her. “We have algebra and biology together.” 

“Nat hasn’t invited anyone to sit with us like ever. You must have made quite the impression,” Sara said. 

“You packed your lunch?” Anything good?” Roy added. 

“So are you really Mr. C’s kid. Hell I didn’t know he was married.” Trip exclaimed.

“Yeah that has got to be an interesting story.” Miles stared at her. “You’re biracial too.” 

“You guys need to give the girl some space. Don’t listen to any of them. We’re glad to have you join us.” That came for Mike Peterson. 

Daisy felt overwhelmed and gave Mike a grateful smile. The only one who didn’t say anything was Carol, who just stared. Daisy opened her new lunch box and started pulling food out. She didn’t know what Phil had packed and had been starving earlier, but now her stomach was doing flips. She was wondering if sitting here was a big mistake. There were some things she just was not ready to discuss yet. Especially with virtual strangers. She pulled out a sandwich and placed it on the table and reached in for another baggie and as she pulled it out a piece of paper fell to the table. Before she could pick it up, Clint had grabbed it and was opening it. 

“Give it back to her you cretin. It’s not your business.” Carol glared at Clint. 

“It’s a note. In her lunchbag. Who does that in high school?” 

“Give the paper to the girl Barton.” Trip glared at him as well. 

Nat reached over and took it from Clint’s hand and handed it back to Daisy. “Sorry, he has trouble with boundaries.” Daisy shoved it in her pocket. 

Roy spoke up again. “So what’s in your lunch.” 

Daisy started taking items out and placing them all on the table. “Um-there’s a turkey and cheese sandwich, a banana, bag of chips, an orange, a choc chip muffin, couple pieces of cheese, a baggie of pretzels, some veggies with dip, yogurt, a granola bar, a mountain dew, and a bag of oreos.” She pulled the last item from the bag and laughed. “And a PB and J sandwich.” 

“Trip looked at the pile of food. “Damn girl. And I thought I ate a lot.”

“Seriously. That could feed a small army.” Clint chimed in. 

“You gonna eat all that? Today?” Roy raised his eyebrows. 

Daisy grinned. “I told Phil that I wasn’t crazy about the food I got here yesterday so he packed me lunch. Guess he wanted to cover all the basics.” 

“Phil as in Mr. Coulson? So he’s not your dad?” 

“He is. It’s a long story.” 

“We have all lunch period.” Clint retorted back. 

“Or maybe let the girl eat and let her be. She doesn’t have to tell us unless she wants to.” Carol gave them all dirty looks and then smiled at Daisy. 

“Thanks. Anyone want to share all this with me?” 

Clint, Miles and Roy shot their hands up in the air. Daisy handed the PB and J sandwich to Roy, the pretzels and yogurt to Miles, and the granola bar and orange to Clint. 

“I’ll have a couple Oreos if your sharing those.” Natasha leaned over to her  
.  
Daisy smiled and gave her two. Then she pulled the turkey sandwich from the baggie and took a bite. She ate silently and listened to the banter of the others at the table. She learned fairly quickly that Nat was the unofficial leader. Trip was very talkative and easy going. His laugh was loud and infectious. She tried to figure out what connected everyone, cause usually kids in school were cliquey and if they ate together, they had something in common. But Nat was an obvious non-conformist while Trip seemed to be the favorite guy in the school. Many people passing by their table would stop to say hi to him or wish him luck at the upcoming basketball season. 

She decided to find out. “So you are on the basketball team Trip?” 

He looked over at her hiding his surprise well. “Yeah. You play basketball?” 

She laughed. “Not at all. Sports and me – yeah it’s not pretty.” 

He laughed as the others joined in. Carol spoke up, “he’s the captain. Even though he’s only a sophomore. Best player on the team. Plays baseball too. And he’s President of the Student Council, as well as captain of the debate team. He likes to talk and is really good at it.” 

“What can I say. I’m highly persuasive. What do you like to do Daisy? What are you into?” Everyone turned to her 

She shrugged. “I like computers. So computer science I guess.”

“I saw you come into Advanced Programming when I was leaving class. I thought you had to be a junior or senior to be in that one? You’re a freshman right, like Nat and me?” Sara asked her. 

“Yeah. But Phil talked to Ms. Smoak. I’m in her Animation and Game Development class too. She said it was okay and gave me permission.” 

“Right. Your dad’s a teacher too.” 

“Oh it’s not like that. I mean it is like that, but I’m also crazy good with computers. Like really good.” 

“Hey whatever. Some rules are stupid anyway. Should be based on ability, not what grade you’re in. Hey, that would make a great debate topic.” Trip grinned at her. 

“Well lunch is almost over. So I guess you’ll have to sit with us again tomorrow. Maybe we can crack you and you’ll tell us your story.” Nat smirked at her. 

“Hey she can sit here any time. Just bring that lunchbox full of food with you. That muffin you shared was fantastic.” Mike added. 

“I’ll tell Phil. He made them.” 

“Mr. C. bakes?” Clint was surprised. 

“He does. A lot. He cooks too. Gonna have homemade lasagna tonight and he made a strawberry cobbler last night for our dessert.” 

“Geez kid. Don’t rub it in. I’m lucky to get a frozen chicken patty for dinner,” Miles said dejectedly. 

“Sorry. It’s just I’ve kind of never had that before. At least for a long while. It’s new and nice.” 

“Sounds great Daisy.” Carol gave her a smile. “I’d be happy with homemade food too.” 

The bell sounded in the cafeteria and that meant they had ten minutes to go to their lockers, use the restroom if needed, and get to their next classroom. Daisy got up and threw her trash away and headed out. 

Carol caught up to her and walked next to her. “Where you headed?” 

“Spanish one. Room 314.” 

“Ah upstairs. I’m headed there too. Mind if I walk with you?” 

Daisy shook her head and shrugged. They continued to walk. 

“So don’t let those guys worry you. We’re all pretty good with knowing people need space, aside from Barton, and Nat’ll keep him in line.” 

“Yeah thanks for stepping in.” She dug in her pocket for the note and opened it. She stopped when she saw who it was from. She skimmed over it and then she laughed. It simply said Eat your veggies. Remember I’m a spy. Your favorite Ninja.

“You feel like sharing?” 

“It’s from my – um – my uh – my um – from my - Melinda. I thought Phil stuck it there, but it was her. 

“Damn your story just got even more interesting.”

“Huh?” 

“Mr. C.’s not married. But this lady lives with you and him? Cause how else could she leave a note in your lunch box? So what is she to him?”

“His ex-wife. Um my room is right there. See you tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Sure. Later.” Carol watched, her curiosity growing, as Daisy entered the classroom. 

Daisy walked into the Spanish room with a smile still on her face from Melinda’s note. 

Daisy sat in Dr. Simmons office. She was sitting on an armchair next to Dr. Simmons and across from Phil and Melinda. She didn’t want to be there, and her body language showed that rather well. She was sitting back in the chair with her arms crossed, and her jaw set as she glared at everyone. If not for the fact that these sessions were mandated and important for all of them, especially for Daisy, Melinda would have laughed at her. She looked like such a typical pouting teenager. Melinda thought about how Daisy or Skye, which is what she would have gone by, would have acted in a similar situation, had she and Phil raised her. Would they have been strict, or would she have had them wrapped around her finger?

She and Phil had sat up late discussing just that many times after Skye was born. Phil had insisted that she would be a pushover and he would have to be the one to lay down the rules and insist Skye follow them. He used to laugh at her when she would insist there’s no way that she’d be a pushover because she was raised by strict parents and was trained by the Air Force in discipline. He’d just laugh at her and tell her that she already was a pushover, letting Skye sleep with them nearly every night. Melinda’s mind shifted to her parents, who were flying in tonight. They’d been able to get a flight, but it was a late one. Her mother had called telling her that Grace was picking them up at the airport at ten and that they would see her and Daisy on Friday. Her mind occupied with those thoughts, she missed what Jemma was saying. 

“Mel are you listening?” Phil nudged her. 

“Um yeah of course I am.” Melinda answered coming back to the present. 

“You were spacing. Not that I blame you.” Daisy chimed in. 

“You want to share what you were thinking about Melinda?” Jemma asked. 

“No. Not really. What did you ask me?” 

“We were discussing things everyone likes to do. One of the key things we are trying to do here is for all three of you to share personal things with each other. To open up and talk, really talk about yourselves. These first few sessions are about learning about each other. Trying to understand what is important for each person.” Jemma gave her an encouraging smile. “Phil was just telling us about coaching the middle school basketball team, and how much he enjoys watching and playing basketball.”

“Yes he always liked playing on the base with his friends. It doesn’t surprise me that he would coach.” 

“Do you like basketball Melinda?” 

“Not really. I never really played, and I am not a fan.” 

“You used to come to watch me play Mel.” 

“The key word there is ‘you’ Phil. Watch you play.” 

“So then you would support Phil, when you were married?” 

Melina sighed. “Of course. When we were married.” 

“I suppose he did the same for you and things you liked to do?” 

“I guess. I – um – I used to compete in local martial arts tournaments.” 

“And some not so local.” Phil smiled at her. 

“Well yeah, a few out of state ones.” 

“Didja win? You probably won, right?” Daisy had perked up some since the attention was not on her anymore. 

“I won my share.” 

“She won most of the time.”

“You have trophies and stuff?” 

“A few.” 

“A few? She has many trophies and medals. She won a few State tournaments, and the Midwest Regional twice. And at the World Open Martial Arts Championship in New York for Taekwondo sparring, she won gold in her age group back in 2003.” 

“Phil that was years ago. I don’t do competitions anymore.” 

“Holy shit. Maybe you should? You won gold? That’s amazing.” Daisy looked at Melinda with wide eyes. “I’ve never won anything, like ever. If I won something like that though – I’d shout it from the rooftops. You ever win any medals or trophies Phil?” 

“He did. He competed in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. It’s what he does best. He can even hold his own against me in that discipline.” She gave him a smirk. “Right Phil?” 

“I beat you a few times.” 

“Sure. You can keep thinking that.” 

“Well when I ended up on top of you and you tapped out, I’d call that winning.” 

“That’s what I called it too Phil. Winning.” Melinda held his gaze. 

Daisy looked from one to another and rolled her eyes. Were they were flirting? And the eye contact was well, kind of gross. She felt like she needed to leave the room. “Um okay. Maybe you guys could get a room later?” 

Phil looked at Daisy like a deer caught in headlights. “What? It’s not like – we’re not- it’s uh -I mean...” 

Melinda merely smirked. 

Jemma grinned. “Well maybe we should move on.” 

“Oh god yes.” Phil answered her. 

“Well here’s a question for everyone. Tell me something you learned about each other. For example, I’ve known Melinda for two years since I started consulting for the FBI, and I never knew until recently that she was a special agent before working in administration. How about Melinda you go first. Tell me a couple things you learned about Daisy and Phil, since you all reconnected with each other.” 

“I learned Phil is now a teacher. I didn’t know that. And he’s lost more hair.” 

Daisy laughed loudly. 

Phil looked affronted. “I think she meant that you are supposed to say nice things.” 

“That was nice. I didn’t say you were going bald, did I?” 

“Two can play this, you know. Your lack of cooking skills is worse than I remember. Which since it was zero before is now less than zero.” 

“Haha. Very funny Phil. You know I could learn to cook if I wanted to. I just don’t want to.” 

“Well if you ever decide to try to learn, just make sure you have the fire department on speed dial.”

Jemma watched keenly as the two adults bantered back and forth keeping an eye on Daisy. Jemma knew that some off Daisy’s foster families really were nasty to each other and not only verbally abused her but also each other, based on the psych evaluations she’d read. Daisy seemed to understand that Phil and Melinda were not serious, based on her body language and smirk on her face. 

“Anyway, even your dad keeps you out of the kitchen Mel, unless it’s to do dishes or chop vegetables.” 

Jemma interrupted. “Well now that we’ve established Melinda’s skills in the kitchen are – um...” 

“Non-existent.” Phil grinned as he offered the word. 

Melinda glared at him playfully. “Actually Phil, the most interesting thing I learned about you is that you have a sister. That was new and kind of shocking. I guess for you too, all this time thinking you were an only child?” 

“It was shocking. I mean in a good way though. Bobbi’s the best. When I first contacted her, she was so happy. She thought she had no family left after her mother had passed. Welcomed me right into her life with open arms. After Audrey and I split up, and after my mom’s death, I was looking for a change. Moving here, gave me that, and also provided me being able to form a relationship with my sister. 

Daisy got a puzzled look on her face. “Who’s Audrey?” 

Phil sighed deeply. “My ex-wife.” 

Daisy’s eyes widened dramatically as she swung her head to look at Melinda and then back to Phil. “You got married again?” 

“I did. We were only together for a few years, married for even less. She played cello in the National Symphony Orchestra. After our marriage, we found out how little we had in common. I was stationed in DC after – after Melinda and I divorced and that’s where I met her.” 

Melinda gave him a small smile. She had known he had gotten married because Maria had told her. At the time, she was dating Andrew. At that point in her life she had thought she had moved on. Sure, she constantly had Skye and even Phil in the back of her mind. She kept Skye’s pictures with her and had photos around her place. She’d talked to Andrew, who she was dating, about losing Skye and her subsequent failed marriage with Phil. He’d been supportive and eventually after they’d married had broached the subject of her having a child with him. She’d gotten to the point of healing and confidence in their relationship where they were actually trying to have a child.

“Right Melinda? You married again too.” 

She was brought out of her musings as Phil spoke to her and she finally registered what he was saying. “Yes. I married Andrew. Andrew Garner.” 

Daisy was intrigued. “You were both remarried? That’s kind of weird. I mean not weird, just I don’t know – there’s so much stuff I don’t – I mean if I’d never been taken. Do you think you guys would still be married if I’d never been taken by Cal?” 

Neither spoke right away. Melinda’s fists clenched and Phil sat back contemplating the question. Jemma stayed silent. 

Finally, Phil spoke up. “No one knows for sure what any of us would have done Daisy. That’s a question that simply can’t be answered.”

“Sure it can be Phil. Our marriage was never the same after Skye was kidnapped. After our home was turned into a murder scene and two young people lost their lives. You were never the same. I was never the same. Obviously, Skye was never the same. We lived for months on hope – hope that somehow, someway our daughter would be found unharmed. Besides the authorities, we, ourselves, and our friends used every source we could to look for her. We kept going because we were focused on finding her. Once it became clear there was no trail to follow, no more leads to hunt down, nothing more to do, we turned on each other. I blamed you and you blamed me. Once that blame game was done then the guilt set in and we each blamed ourselves. I know I lost a part of myself that year. Losing Skye – losing Daisy – it just – going through something like that changes you. I lost you too. Our marriage was forever changed.” Melinda sat back on the couch and crossed her arms. “I’m just trying to be honest Phil.” 

“And I appreciate your honesty and candor Melinda. It’s not an easy thing and I know it probably hurts to do so.” Jemma gave her a small smile. 

“The only ones to blame were the people who took her.” Phil insisted. 

“Cal and Jiaying took me.” 

“They did. They are the ones to blame.” Phil nodded at Daisy. 

“I was supposed to protect her. That was my job. I never should have stayed a specialist. I should have transferred so I could have been home. She was only a baby. I should have been home.” 

“Mel. It’s not your fault. You need to stop.” 

“Melinda. He’s right. Playing the what if game is not going to help anything.” Jemma spoke up as well. 

“Everything she went through. I was supposed to protect her. All the foster homes, the abuse, the neglect. I should have been home Phil. I should have said no to the mission. She was only a baby. I should have been home.” 

Phil moved closer to her. He reached out his arm to put around her, but she slapped it away, jumped up and moved to the door. She turned to look at Daisy and said, “I’m sorry.” She barreled through the door.

“Should I go after her?” Jemma looked at Phil. 

“No. You won’t find her. She needs to be alone.” Phil then looked at Daisy. “Hey she’ll be okay. She just needs some time.

Daisy nodded. “Yeah. But she shouldn’t be alone. When I run, I don’t really want to be alone.” Daisy got up. “She came after me. She knew that. Being alone is the worst.” Daisy moved to the door and opened it. “I’m gonna find her.” With that she sprinted after Melinda. 

Daisy walked to the door of the public women’s restroom. She opened the door and then paused. She heard nothing so she peeked under the stall doors and saw Melinda’s boots. 

“Go away Phil. You know I don’t want to talk to you now.” 

“It’s me. And you don’t have to talk. I just wanted to make sure you are okay.” 

There was silence then as Daisy just leaned against the door. After a little bit, Melinda spoke again. “I’m fine Daisy. Not having a panic attack. I don’t want – I’d rather you leave please.” 

“Not happening. But you don’t have to talk either. I’ll just stand here.” 

“You’re stubborn.” 

“Yep. I guess the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.” 

“Smartass.” 

Daisy laughed. “That seems to run in the family too, yeah?” 

“Daisy.” 

“Melinda.” 

“I don’t want to talk. Not about that. Please.” 

“Okay. So tell me about Andrew Garner.” 

At that Melinda opened the stall door and stared at Daisy. “Why?” 

“Why not? We are supposed to be getting to know each other. Who was Andrew Garner and why did you marry him?” 

Melinda sighed and moved over to the door sitting down against it. Daisy slid down to join her. 

“Andrew’s a psychiatrist.” 

Daisy raised her eyebrows at her. “You’re kidding?” 

Melinda shook her head. “No. He was not mine though. He and I met while he was consulting for the FBI. I was working in New York. Mostly for child and women trafficking. He consulted for us.”

“You helped a lot of people. With your job I mean.” 

“I tried. We barely made a dent though. It’s so prolific across the country. And I don’t like to talk about it.” 

“So Andrew. Cute?” 

Melinda smiled. “You’re dying to see a picture, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah but who keeps pictures of their ex’s?” 

Melinda dug into her backpack. “Apparently I do. Andrew and I are still friends. Well at least we are amicable. My mother still talks to him. Here.” She gave Daisy a small picture of both her and Andrew. 

“Whoa. He’s pretty.” 

Melinda laughed. “I did good huh?” 

“Definitely. Was he nice? I mean a good guy? “ 

“He is a good guy Daisy.” 

“So why did...” 

“It’s private. Let’s just say we were no longer compatible. I asked him for the divorce.” 

“So maybe I get the whole story some day?” 

“No promises.” She sighed and then wrapped her arm around Daisy. “He’d have liked you Daisy.” 

“Did he know about – about me- the kidnapping?” 

“He did. He helped some. He – I could talk to him. He – he made me – he - Andrew deserved better than me.” 

“Just saying Melinda. You’re pretty hard on yourself. You’d be mad if I were doing that about me. I mean just saying.” 

“I know.” 

“But it’s not easy is it? To just cut off things. To not feel what you feel.” 

“Yeah. This conversation sounds familiar. Are you using my own words against me young lady?” 

She shrugged. “Hey, I’m just a kid. But yeah. When something’s true it matters. Right?” 

“You are a very smart kid.” Melinda pulled her closer. 

Daisy smiled as Melinda wrapped both arms around her. This felt nice. She was allowing contact on her terms and instead of feeling afraid she felt safe. Melinda made her feel safe. Her touch was protective. Knowing that she was starting to completely trust this woman, made her happy. She squelched down the hesitancy and fear of abandonment that tried to rear up, pushing it to the back of her mind and simply enjoyed the moment. 

Friday morning after saying goodbye to Phil and Daisy, who headed off to school, Melinda walked next door to Grace’s house. She knocked and soon found herself in a hug with her father. Entering the house with him she was also surprised by a brief hug initiated by her mother. Sitting down at the kitchen table, her mother brought her a cup of tea. 

“So tell us about her Mellie. We can’t wait to be reunited with our granddaughter.” 

“He almost came over last night after we got here right before midnight. I had to nearly restrain him.” 

“And you are the one who almost ran out when you saw them get in the car to leave this morning.” 

“I’m glad you both allowed common sense to win over then. Daisy doesn’t need to be overwhelmed any more than she already is.” 

“So you’re calling her Daisy, not her real name Skye? 

“To Daisy that is her real name. It’s all she knows and remembers. By the way, where is Grace?” 

“She left early to go run errands. Wanted to give us some privacy. So the girl doesn’t remember anything about you and Phil?”

“No. Mom she was only eighteen months old.” Melinda smiled. “I showed her pictures though. I have the videos too. But she hasn’t watched them. She told me she’s not quite ready yet.” 

“So tell us about your girl Mellie.” William prodded her. 

“She’s amazing. Smart. Beautiful. Candid. She has a quick wit. She’s compassionate and caring. She’s amazingly durable considering everything that has happened in such a short amount of time. She’s strong. A real fighter.” 

“I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“She’s a bit nervous about that.”

“We won’t crowd her Melinda.”

“Good. Go by her cues. She’s pretty good at letting people know how she feels and what she is comfortable with. Usually.” 

“And Phil? How is he?” 

“He’s good. He’s a teacher now as I said. A history teacher at the high school Daisy just started attending.” 

“He always was a history buff. Makes sense. But I meant how is he dealing with all this? “ 

“As well as can be expected I suppose. Like we all are.” 

“And just how is that Mellie. How are you really doing?” 

“Dad. I don’t even know. Sometimes I’m fine and well – other times - it’s all so new yet. I’m coping. We all are. Daisy is amazingly resilient. I don’t know how, with everything she’s been through, she’s come out on the side of good. She’s chosen to be better.” 

“You mean with the abuse she suffered?” 

“I didn’t mention anything like that Mom.” 

“You didn’t have to. I can read between the lines well enough. With all our phone conversations and now with your choice of words. Calling her resilient, a fighter, retaining compassion in spite of. How bad was it?” 

Melinda pursed her lips and then sighed. “I don’t know. We don’t know. She hasn’t been forthcoming with details. She’s denied nothing and yet has also not verified anything. Nothing specific anyway. Only that she ran from her last home because she was beaten by the man. She had bruises which were verified by the hospital after Bobbi took her there.” 

“This Bobbi you speak of? She’s Phil’s sister?” 

“Yes. His sister that his father had with another woman. It’s her house next door we are staying at with Daisy. Well hers and Hunters. Lance Hunter is her husband. They are both police officers.” 

“The ones who caught your daughter.” 

“Yeah. Daisy connected with her first. It was Bobbi who noticed the birthmark and set everything in motion. It’s been a roller coaster ride ever since.”

“How uncanny that the girl hacked into her own father’s account.” William shook his head. “Someone’s wishes were answered. Fate is a strange and wondrous thing.” 

“Daisy mentioned karma. She said it was her turn to get some good karma.” 

“I’m sorry Mellie. This has got to be very difficult for you. But you never gave up believing she was out there somewhere. You were the only one who kept that hope.” 

“Phil did too, Dad. But neither of us expected to ever see her again. “ 

“I see you finally bought a car Melinda.” Her mother spoke rapidly changing the subject. “Spending some of that money you have squirreled away for a rainy day. And such a nice vehicle too.” 

“It has a good safety rating, is big and Daisy needs to learn to drive next year.” 

“Flashy red too. I assume it has leather seats, and all the extras?” 

“It does.” 

“Good. You should have the best and so should my granddaughter. Does Phil still have that ’62 corvette he was working on when you two were married. You both always liked red.” 

“I don’t know mom. I haven’t seen it.” 

“Hmmmm...I never thought he’d ever part with that car.” 

“Probably has it garaged somewhere,” William added, “since it’s not exactly convertible weather right now. I can’t see him ever selling that car. What did he call it? Some girl’s name, wasn’t it?” 

“Lola. Well I need to go grocery shopping, and get some laundry done. Phil’s cooking dinner tonight for the five of us. He gave me a list of things he needs. Bobbi and Hunter are giving us the space and going out. He said to come over at six.” Melinda finished her tea and the three got up and Melinda walked to the door. “Remember, easy does it with Daisy. Let her lead. I know you have a million questions. Oh, and dad, actually both of you, don’t hug her unless she initiates. But especially you dad.” 

He nodded as his face grew sad. Lian nodded too and wrapped her arms around Melinda. “Tell us if we overreach. And we will be restrained. We promise.” 

“Thanks. See you at six then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter just needs to be edited. Should be up in a couple days. Thanks for reading. Love the comments.


	15. Connections.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversations. Slowly they are getting more comfortable.

Daisy was sitting on Phil’s desk chair in his room. He’d gone out for a few minutes to talk to Jane Foster. He’d rambled something about the history department meeting and then left. She’d moved to sit in his chair and was working on her bio homework, when she heard the door creak open and looked up to the frowning face of a student. At least she assumed he was a student. He was now looking at her in confusion. 

“Where’s Mr. C?” 

“He stepped out. He should be back any minute though.” 

“Yeah. And who are you? Does he know you’re sitting in his chair?” 

“He does. How are you Robbie?" Phil came in and went around Robbie heading to his desk. He gazed at Daisy who grinned back at him. 

“Nice desk Phil.” 

"Just pack up. We’re gonna leave shortly.” He turned around to Robbie. “Something I can help you with Robbie or is this just a friendly visit? 

“Oh, I just wanted to thank you. That job program with the cops, it panned out. I got the job. I’m gonna fix their cars. I start on Monday after school. A guy named Mack is gonna be my mentor. I can’t believe they’re gonna pay me while I learn.” 

“I’m glad Robbie. “You’re gonna quite your other two jobs now, right? That was the idea. So that you could concentrate more on school.” 

“Sure.” He flashed Phil a huge grin. 

“Robbie, come on.” 

“I’m only gonna work Saturdays at Canelo’s. I quite my busboy job already. Before they could fire me for breaking all their dishes.” 

Daisy laughed. 

Robbie looked at her and winked. She was cute. He addressed Phil “Who’s the girl Mr. C? You helping her study too?” 

“Yes. Well actually she’s my daughter. Daisy. Daisy this is Robbie. Robbie Reyes. I’m his student advisor.” 

Daisy waved at him and grinned. “He’s cute Phil.” 

“Didn’t know you had a kid Mr. C.” 

Daisy laughed. “It’s a long story. Maybe we could get together sometime, and I’ll tell you all about it?” 

Robbie smiled. “Mr. C. likes me Chica, but right now he’s looking at me as though he would maybe kill me.” 

“Ha. You think that look is deadly you should see my mom. Her glares will knock you out. Oh and she’s like a real ninja.” 

“Yeah. And so why would I want to go out with you again?” 

“What? You aren’t up for a challenge. Besides I’m cute, funny and smart.” 

“Your kid is flirting with me Mr. C.” Robbie put his hands up surrendering. “I know better sir.” 

“Awe... chicken are ya?” 

“Chica, are you even old enough to be in high school?” 

Daisy looked affronted. “I’m fifteen. I’ll be driving next summer.” 

“Robbie don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

“I do. I need to go pick up Gabe. Thanks again Mr.C.” 

Robbie glanced over to Daisy. “Un placer conocerte hermosa. Definitivamente eres un problema. Pero seguro que harías la vida interesante.” He turned and left the room. 

Daisy looked at Phil. “What’d he say?” 

“He said goodbye.” 

“No that’s ‘adios’. I know that. Everyone knows that. Come on Phil, what’d the very cute boy say?” 

“Figure it out. Come on we have to go. I need to get started on dinner. Lian and William are coming over, remember.” 

Daisy spent the drive back to Bobbi’s place trying to figure out what Robbie had said to her. 

Phil headed for the kitchen when they got home, while Daisy hunted for Melinda. She found her in the garage hitting a punching bag she’d hung up. She stopped when she saw Daisy and smiled. 

“Hi Daisy. Phil in the kitchen already?” 

“Yeah he said he wanted to make dessert first before starting dinner. Hey can you help me translate something from Spanish to English?” 

“Sure but you have all weekend to do your schoolwork.” 

“Yeah I know but I just wanted to get this thing I’ve been working on done.” 

“Is that it?” 

“Yeah I wrote it down. Here. What’s it mean?” 

Melinda glanced at the scribbling. “Hey let’s sit down. Your writing is not the best. Can you read it to me – maybe that’ll help.” Melinda sat down on the mat and Daisy sat next to her. 

“Okay. The first part is An placer cono- something hermosa. Um... conocerted or something.” 

Well hermosa means beautiful. Placer is the verb and it has a few meanings. But I think you mean un placer and not an placer. So that would probably be translated ‘a pleasure to or ‘nice to’’. Conocerted is not a Spanish word I know. But conocerte is. So if we go with Un placer conocerte hermosa, it means ‘Nice to meet you beautiful’.” 

“Oh cool.” Daisy wrote that down and smiled. “How about this one? Definit mende urus un problema.” 

Melinda looked stumped at first. “Wait. Do you mean definitivamente?” 

“Oh yeah probably. 

“There’s no urus I know of. Could it be eres. That means you.”

“Yeah that’s it. Eres. I know problema means problem.” 

“It can. But in this case definitivamente eres un problema most likely translates to ‘You are definitely trouble’.” 

“Oh. Well then. So far I have ‘nice to meet you beautiful, you are definitely trouble. The last one was ‘pero’ which I know means ‘but’. Pero sagra kaharius lavida intereststantay. I was able to write that one down. The others were from memory. I mean I wrote them down as soon as I could.” 

“Daisy. Who said this to you?” 

“Huh. It’s Spanish. For school?” 

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Daisy.” 

“Did Phil call you?” 

“Why would Phil call me?” 

“Never mind. Yeah okay. Someone talked to me in Spanish and I want to know what he said. Phil wouldn’t tell me.” 

“Wait. He said, ‘nice to meet you beautiful, you are definitely trouble?” 

“He’s really cute.” 

Melinda crossed her arms and grinned. “He flirted with you in front of Phil?” 

“Maybe. But to be fair I flirted with him first.” 

“Give me the paper. On your last phrase you put words together and misspelled some. But I’d bet a few of Phil’s grey hairs he said, ‘but surely you would make life interesting’.” 

Daisy grinned. “He’s not wrong there.” 

Melinda cocked an eyebrow at her. “Hardly. So how cute is he?” 

Daisy looked at her. “Very. I think Phil is like his mentor or advisor or soemthing. He helped him find a job.”

“You’re not really looking for a boyfriend right now, are you?” 

“Nah. But I mean he is cute. But right now, no. Not looking for anyone like that. Not to date. Not anyone at all. I mentioned to him you’re a bonafide ninja

“Hope it scared him.” 

“He doesn’t seem like the fearful type. Yeah. So, your parents, you think they’ll like me?” 

“Yes. Speaking of my parents, I need to grab a shower, and then help Phil.” She got up and offered her hand to Daisy.

“I thought you couldn’t cook.” Daisy let Melinda pull her up. 

“Not cooking. It’s to help calm him down. He will go overboard trying to impress my parents.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t really know. Some misplaced thinking that they never approved of him for me. Come on.” 

It was awkward, Melinda decided. They were sitting at the table eating the wonderful dinner Phil had prepared. The food was amazing, and Phil really had gone full blown master chef with his presentation. He’d made honey lemon chicken with angel hair pasta and a side of honey glazed carrots, serving butternut squash soup with crescent rolls as an appetizer. Maybe awkward was the wrong word, and floundering was a better one. Cause everyone was so guarded that the conversation had died at least five minutes ago. And they’d just received the main course a minute or so ago. They’d already covered all the innocuous subjects. The weather. Melinda’s job. Phil’s teaching and how he decided to change careers. Bobbi’s nice lawn care and well-kept house. Her new SUV. Phil’s corvette, and yes, he still had it, stored in a garage. Yes, he still called it Lola and that got a small laugh from everyone.

The introductions between Daisy and her parents were brief and hesitant and she never had heard her mother stutter and stammer to anyone until tonight. They were a family and yet they were not. Melinda glanced at Daisy who was shoving food in her mouth probably hoping to finish so she could be excused. She exuded nervousness. Everyone was avoiding asking her anything, her parents being extra cautious and everyone afraid of saying the wrong thing. Even Phil was of no help, usually the one with the most common sense and clear head, he was more nervous than both her parents. It was pretty bad, when she, known for being less talkative, noticed how the room screamed silence. Okay then. She needed to get the ball rolling. 

“Mom, Daisy told me she likes spicy food. We should take her to that little restaurant I found in Chinatown for Dim Sum. Show her some of her heritage. Maybe this weekend?” 

“You never had Dim Sum. I thought the woman who took you was Chinese?” 

“Yeah she was. But she, well they died when I was nine.” 

“Lian, Daisy doesn’t want to talk about her past. Or what happened. Do you dear?” William spoke.

Daisy shrugged. “It’s okay. She – Jiaying – she never talked much about her family. Or her heritage. She was pretty American. I’m pretty sure she was born here. Cal didn’t like Chinese food either. I know I spent a few years in China when I was -when I was first – when they took me. But I don’t remember much.” 

“Well we’ll check it out sometime if you want to Daisy.” Melinda gave her a smile. 

“Sure. The spicier the better. Bring it. Speaking of food, Phil you really outdid yourself tonight. I thought your lasagna was top notch, and everyone knows your Mac n Cheese is A+. Right Melinda?” 

Melinda nodded. “He did. But remember I helped with the soup.” 

“Dumping in cream and stirring soup is not cooking Melinda.” Daisy sassed her. 

“He let her in the kitchen?” William asked.

“I know right? No worries. I do have the fire department on speed dial. Took Phil’s advice.” 

“Very funny young lady. You’re a real comedian.” 

“Thanks. It’s a special talent. I wonder if it’s hereditary too.” 

“I know for sure that your sassiness is hereditary. Comes right from Melinda.” Phil joined the conversation. “You even have the same smirk and eye roll.” 

Daisy smirked at him while Melinda rolled her eyes. 

“Look at that, right on cue.” 

Daisy grinned and asked, “So Phil, what’s for dessert?” 

“I made something new. I hope you like it.” 

“Well bring it on.” 

“I’m going to make tea. Anyone want any?” Melinda asked. 

“Is it that kind you made this morning? That was really good. I’ll take some.” 

“I can make that if you like. Sure.” 

Daisy smiled at Melinda and gave her a thumbs up. 

“What kind Melinda?” 

“Huo Shan Huang Da Cha.” 

“What does that mean?” Phil asked as he started clearing the dinner plates. 

“Basically it’s yellow tea Phil. You probably won’t like it.” 

He nodded. “I’ll just make a cup of coffee then.”

William spoke up, “If you are making coffee Phil, I’d prefer that to tea.” 

“Sure. No problem.” 

“William never really liked yellow tea.” Lian added as an afterthought. 

While Melinda and Phil busied themselves making beverages, the table grew even more quiet. Until William cleared his throat and spoke to Daisy.

“This is very hard isn’t it?” 

She stared at him and then nodded. “You have no idea.” 

“But it need not be. You’ve been found. Now we all have much time to get to know each other. It is always best to let natural things be natural.” 

“Wow. So Melinda gets that zen vibe from you, huh?” 

He smiled. “She gets much from me. But also from her mother she gets much. Although the cooking handicap comes out of nowhere.”

Daisy burst into laughter. Phil grinned as Melinda glared at her father. 

“Speaking of cooking, Phillip, you have done an exceptional job here tonight. I’ve not had such good American homemade food in a very long time.”

Phil brought a cup of coffee and set it down in front of William. “Thank you. It’s been great to cook for more than just myself again.” 

Melinda brought over two cups of tea giving them to her mother and Daisy and then retrieved her own cup. Phil brought his dessert to the table. One a tray. He distributed the small bowls to each person. 

“What’s this Phil?” Daisy looked at her bowl suspiciously. 

“It’s vanilla crème brûlée.” 

“Like pudding?” 

“Try it Daisy. It’s one of my favorites.” Melinda had already dipped into hers. 

Daisy watched as everyone else seemed to be enjoying it. “She tentatively put her spoon in her dish and moved it around. “It’s all kind of wiggly.” 

“If you aren’t going to eat it, hand it over Daisy. I will.” Melinda nudged her with her foot. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll try it.” She picked up a half spoonful and slowly put it in her mouth. “Oh.” She looked around and saw four pair of eyes on her. “It’s like nectar for the gods yeah?” 

Melinda laughed. “Shows you to never judge anything by how it looks.” 

“Well it sure beats a pudding cup.” 

“I’m not sure if I should feel complimented or offended with that remark?” 

“Definitely a compliment Phil. Although there are some good pudding cups out there. Maybe you could make chocolate cream stuff next time.”

“Well I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Daisy nodded as she kept eating the dessert. Melinda winked at Phil who grinned back. And for the thousandth time Lian watched Phil and Melinda communicate silently and wondered how the two idiots could not see they were meant for each other. She turned her gaze to Daisy, her long lost granddaughter, and wondered if she could be the one who would finally bring them back together for good. 

Daisy scowled at the phone as it blared out her wake-up call. “Good morning my ass.” She grabbed the annoying thing and hit the dismiss button checking the time. It read five- twenty – five just like she had set it for. She laid still for a second, telling herself missing one day of Tai Chi wouldn’t hurt. Then she sighed and rolled over and grabbed her shoes to slip on and got up. She grabbed her sweatshirt from the floor as she headed out the door. She arrived at the garage and opened the door and just stood there. To her surprise, not only was Melinda there but so was Lian. They were warming up. Daisy continued to stand there just staring. 

“Is she just going to just stand in the doorway?” Lian asked Melinda. 

Melinda waved her over. “Close the door, it’s pretty cold this morning.” 

Daisy stepped down onto the garage floor pulling the door closed behind her. She slowly walked over to the two women and started stretching. 

“When Melinda told me that you have been joining her for Tai Chi in the early morning, I was surprised. Most young people enjoy sleeping in and I know Melinda is always up so very early.”

Daisy nodded. “Who wouldn’t want to get up before the light of dawn and come into a cold garage to bend their body in ways it’s not meant to bend and fall over four times. Wouldn’t want to miss out on all the fun.” 

Melinda laughed as Daisy smirked at her. 

Lina smiled. “Melinda tells me you are doing well.” 

“Great. Now I will probably fall down five times.” 

“You’ll be fine. And last time it was only three.”

The three settled in and started their first movement. 

Daisy nearly forgot that Lian was there once they got started. She was beginning to really enjoy the movements of Tai Chi and the calm it seemed to bring her. They continued on for about a half hour. Daisy only knew a few movements and Melinda would repeat them a few times and teach her one or two new ones each day. 

“Well only one actual fall and two stumbles today.”

“Guess I was trying to impress your mom.” She grinned at Melinda. 

“You don’t have to...” 

“Consider me impressed.” Lian interrupted Melinda. “You did good. Melinda is teaching you well. You have an aptitude for this.” 

Daisy, not at all used to compliments, turned slightly pink as she shyly answered back. “Thank you.” 

Lian and William came over for breakfast. Phil made chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. William watched as Daisy grabbed another two pancakes, putting them on her plate and pouring a generous amount of syrup over them. She then reached over and snitched a piece of bacon off of Melinda’s plate. William watched as Melinda smiled but said nothing. Daisy shoved the bacon in her mouth and then stabbed at a large piece of pancake. He continued to watch as she ate far too fast and glanced over at Lian. She too was watching Daisy and was about to comment when Melinda shook her head slightly at them and spoke.

“Daisy have you thought about what color you’d like you room to be painted. And what color rug you’d like put in?” 

Daisy swallowed her pancake bite and answered. “Not really. I mean it’s your house, well yours and Phil’s so maybe you should pick the colors.” 

“It’s your house too Daisy.” Phil countered. “And your room. You should pick what you like.” 

“I dunno. I mean any color is fine really.” 

“Well we need to pick the rug colors for sure this weekend. I need to call the contractor so he can order them. Mel, we have to pick the bath flooring as well. So sometime today we should look through everything he gave me and pick out everything. That way when we go shopping to the get the paint we need, everything will match.”

“Okay. Why don’t you gather everything, and we can run over to the house and do that now?” 

“So you two really did buy a house together.” 

“Yes dad. I told you we did when I talked with you on the phone.” 

“And this is a good idea? You’re sure?” 

Daisy set her fork down and looked around at everyone. 

Melinda nodded. “It’ll be fine dad. Phil and I talked it through, and this will be best.” 

“I get that you are doing this for Daisy. But you and Phil are no longer married. You are not legally obligated to each other.” 

“We both will own the house. We both put down a down payment. We are both on the mortgage. The electric and everything else will be in both our names. We are both going to be on the home-owners insurance. So yes, we are legally obligated to each other.” 

“When the obvious happens, what then?” 

“He means if either of you want to marry another? What then?” Lian spoke.

“Then we cross that bridge when and if it ever happens. Right Phil?” 

“Right. It’s not like we didn’t discuss it William. But really, and I mean this in the nicest way, it’s none of your business.” 

Melinda winced. Daisy bit her bottom lip. 

Phil stood up and gathered the breakfast dishes. “After all both Melinda and I are adults. And the house we are moving into, has a nice basement. Melinda can live there. It has a large bedroom, full bath, an efficiency kitchen, a nice living room area, and it even has its own entrance.” 

Daisy sucked in her breath and looked at Melinda. Phil missed it. 

“In fact, why don’t you two come along with us and see it. You will see that it’s family friendly but also allows for privacy. For both of us adults.” 

“Or Phil can live there, and I can stay upstairs with Daisy.” Melinda quickly added. “Which is most likely what will happen.” 

“Oh. But I thought you would want to have more privacy. You could even set up some of your gym equipment in the corner over by the patio door. In fact, wouldn’t that work out better for all of us.” 

Melinda shook her head as she watched Daisy’s face grow pale. “Phil can I talk to you for a few minutes. Out in the garage. We can gather the samples and files from the construction people.” She got up and grabbed his arm as she moved to the garage door.

Once they were in the garage after Melinda closed the door, she turned to him. “Okay look. I know you’re excited about things and kind of want to see the positive and have limited parenting experience, but Phil, what the hell is wrong with you?” 

He looked at her stunned. “What did I do?” 

“Daisy. You missed her body language as you went on and on about the basement and just assumed that I’d live there. Phil – take a moment and think about that please. Think about what that means for Daisy. And then think about what I told you the other night and why she ran away at the store.” 

His faced crumpled. “I’m an idiot.” 

“I’m not going to argue with that. Cause you are really being slow on this. Daisy needs for us, both of us to protect her. I know you would never hurt her. But I don’t think Daisy has arrived there yet. Honestly, I don’t think she’s arrived there yet with me either. But I am less of a threat to her then you are. 

“I don’t know how to make her understand I would never, could never hurt her in any way.” 

“You can’t make her anything Phil. You have to let her deal with these things on her own terms. You have to give her space. And you have to understand it is not you she is afraid of. She is afraid of what you represent.” 

“Cause she was abused. Sexually.”

“As much as it pains me to even think it, I do believe someone hurt her badly. Some man, or men hurt our baby. They destroyed her trust and instilled fear that is beyond reason. Part of me is terrified of knowing how bad she was hurt. Of what she went through. And yet all my training and working with girls who were trafficked makes me know that she needs to face what happened to heal. Or she never will.”

“I’m sorry Mel. I just want – I just want her to trust me. To understand I could never hurt her that way and that I will protect her from anyone who would.”

“In the logical part of her mind – she already knows that Phil. But she can’t help the way she reacts. She’s been trained to be suspicious. To be wary. To mistrust. All those layers will have to come down slowly. If they ever even do. Maybe they never will completely. She ran away from a man who was using her as a punching bag. That’s very fresh in her mind. Anything at all you do that half-way reminds her of him, may set off warning signals in her.”

“Yeah. I should know that, right?”

“I saw it a lot Phil. In New York. Maybe I can see it easier because of that.”

“Melinda. How do I – what can I do. The last thing I want to do is make any of this harder for her. I don’t want to hurt her. What can I do How can I be more in tune to her?”

“Just being aware is half the battle Phil. I probably should have said more of this the other night. But I don’t know – I didn’t want to act – to say – I didn’t want you think I was better at this then you. Or that I have it all together. Cause I’m not together Phil. I’m just as lost as you are. I struggle every day to not let her see my anger when I find out anything about her, about what she went through. As much as I want to hit someone or something when I think about it, I know her need to feel safe far outweighs my need to lose it. So I grit my teeth and smile and show her she never has to feel afraid with me. I measure my words, notice my actions. You can do it too. Just follow her lead.”

“I thought I was doing that? Guess I need to do better.”

Melinda smiled. “You know what else you can do?” 

“What’s that?” 

“Stop putting so much pressure on yourself. Just be you Phil. You are one of the most empathetic people I’ve ever known. Let that work for you. And another thing you can do is talk to Daisy. If you aren’t sure about anything just talk to her. She’s not shy.” 

No she’s not. Sometimes quiet, like someone else I know,” He smirked at her, “but definitely not shy.” His face turned more serious. “I haven’t really talked to Daisy much alone. You’ve mostly been here as a buffer.” 

“I’ve been called many things Phil. But that’s new.”

“You know what I mean. Daisy has a connection with you already Mel. That’s a good thing. She does feel safe with you. Whatever you are doing – it’s working.” 

“Thanks Phil. We probably should get back in there. I’m not sure Daisy is connecting well with my parents.” 

“Shoot. We’ve been out here pretty long haven’t we?” 

“Come on.” Melinda opened the door and they both walked back to the kitchen. Entering through the door, they both stopped short at the scene before them. Daisy was drying dishes while Lian was washing. Daisy was talking a mile a minute while Lian nodded and smiled once in a while, interjecting a few words here and there. Both turned as the door squeaked as it shut. 

“Oh hey. You guys get lost?” Daisy smiled and then went back to talking to Lian. 

William looked up from the table as he sipped his coffee. “Next time you might want to actually bring back the rug and floor samples. Or Melinda, you could just tell us you need to yell at Phil and be done with it.” 

They were currently at the new house. Melinda and Daisy were outside in the treehouse while Phil was showing Lian and William around. The first thing Daisy had done when they got to the house was to grab Melinda’s hand and run off to the back of the house. 

Daisy stuck her head out the treehouse window and then back in and turned to Melinda who was sitting in the corner. “So why’d you drag Phil to the garage Melinda?” 

“To talk.” 

“About me?” 

“Yes.” 

“And?” 

“It was a private conversation.” 

“About me.” 

“Yes.” 

“So if you guys were talking about me, I should know why. What about?” She slid down the wall and sat down. 

“Daisy.” 

“Melinda.” 

“You need to talk to Phil. Explain things to him. Tell him how you feel about things he says. He’s a good listener.” 

“You know I don’t want you to stay in the basement here, right?” 

“I do. You need to tell Phil.” 

“You should tell him.”

“I did.” 

“So that’s what you talked about in the garage. So he knows? Then I don’t have to tell him.”

“You should talk to him.” 

“He’s mad, isn’t he?” 

Melinda shook her head. “No Daisy. He’s not mad.” 

“Your mom’s cool. Guess what?” 

Daisy’s abrupt change of subject meant she was done talking about Phil. Melinda smiled. “What?” 

“Your mom’s gonna teach me how to make bao buns and pot stickers.” 

“Is she?” 

“Yeah she said I should learn how to cook real Chinese food cause it’s part of my culture and she said you can’t cook so she’ll teach me so that the recipes aren’t lost forever.” 

“I used to help her make them.” 

“Yeah? Maybe she can teach you too? I mean re-teach? I mean if you want to.” 

“We’ll see. But for now, we need to get down there and figure out what colors this house should be.”

Melinda and Daisy joined the others as they were looking at the living room. 

“Oh hey Mel. Perfect timing. Hardwood floors right? In this room and down the hall to the bedrooms, plus the small area here connecting to the dining room and the dining room. Get these rugs pulled up and decent floor put down.” 

“I think it would look nice, yes. These rugs are well worn and well, outdated.”

Phil smiled and then looked at Daisy. “What do you think Daisy?” 

She shrugged. “I guess. I mean if Melinda likes it, it’s all good.” 

Melinda added. “I think the lighter color would work best. What was that called Phil, butterscotch right?” 

“Yeah. You don’t think that one’s too light? Unless we go with the grey. That is the trendy color according to Mr. Collins.” 

“Let’s see it again.” 

While Melinda and Phil checked the flooring samples, Daisy wondered to the bedrooms. She walked into the one across the hall from the master bedroom and looked around. This one would probably be hers. All she had to do was tell them she wanted it. Then pick a color scheme for floors and walls. Right now, it had a cream color rug and was painted a very light beige. The rug was worn and thin and dirty. The paint on the walls was fading and even pealing at some places. The wood trim was nice, and the room had two windows. 

“This one’s a nice size. You could get a bed, couple dressers and a desk in here easily. Even a bookshelf.” 

Daisy turned around as Phil spoke. 

“Which reminds me that we need to purchase furniture for you. What size bed you think you’d like? We could even do a bunk bed so you could have friends sleep over. If you want. They make those all kinds of ways now. Bunk beds I mean. Totally up to you.”

“I never picked out my own bedroom stuff before.” 

“Well we can stop at a store after we leave here. You’ll want your furniture to match the colors you pick for the carpet and walls. I think Melinda said she was going to buy a new bed cause her mattress was pretty old, so she’ll want to go too. I remember when we were married, she liked a firm hard mattress. No soft sinking down bed for her she used to say. We can get bed stuff too – like sheets and comforters. Oh and a lamp that matches and you’ll need a waste basket, oh and one of those laundry baskets and – and curtains – unless you’d prefer blinds, or both. We could put in both. Oh and a TV. We could get you a nice flatscreen TV and that could go on the wall and wouldn’t have to take up much room at all.” 

She put her hand on his arm. “Phil. You’re rambling. Get a grip.” 

He looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry. I just want – I want – I don’t...” 

She smiled. “Melinda said I needed to talk to you.” 

“She did?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” 

“Well I thought you’d go first. You’re the adult.” 

“Oh. I don’t – I don’t want to say the wrong thing. Sorry. Melinda says I overthink things too much.” 

“Ah. So that’s how I’m like you. Good to know.” 

“I just want you to know that Melinda will be staying up here. With you. I’ll be in the basement. Well I mean that’s where my bedroom will be. I’ll still be up here. With you guys. Sometimes. I mean I’ll be cooking and baking. And we can all still watch TV together if you want, maybe more spy movies that Mel yells at or we could watch other movies like whatever you like and maybe invite Bobbi and Hunter over for a game night or we could play games just the three of us. We could do other stuff too, I could teach you how to cook, cause we know Mel’s a mess in the kitchen and if I’m not around then someone has....” 

“Phil.” Daisy raised her eyebrows. 

“I’m rambling again huh?” 

She nodded. “But thank you. For – for understanding about- for not – for – you know.” 

He smiled at her. “we make a good pair. I ramble and you stutter.” 

Daisy laughed. “Yeah. Maybe we should learn how to communicate without words. Like you and Melinda do.” 

“It’s always been easy for us. Even now, after all these years, it’s almost like – but it isn’t. Anyway. Have you at least thought about the color of a carpet?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know Phil.”

“Well what’s your favorite color?”

“Purple, I guess. I like blue too.” 

“Well in the catalogue for carpets they have both of those. How about we go look at them and at the type of carpet samples?” 

“I guess I can do that.” 

“Try to contain your excitement will ya?” 

Daisy laughed as she followed him out of the room. 

Daisy watched as Melinda paged through the colors. She’d already picked style of carpet she wanted, which was called Stainmaster Saxony. Now she needed a color. 

“I want grey I think. Good grief there are hundreds of greys.”

Daisy looked over her shoulder. Well is the paint color gonna be lighter or darker. Cause you would want the opposite of that, I think. That’d probably look best.”

“Mauve probably.”

“Pink! You like pink?” 

“Mauve.” 

“Which is pink. Yeah, yeah. It’s a variation of pink.”

“Technically it’s more purple.” 

“Nahuh. It’s definitely pink. Hey Phil is mauve purple or pink.” 

“It’s whatever Melinda says it is.” 

Daisy grinned. “Wise answer.” She put her chin on Melinda’s shoulder. “But it’s still pink.” 

“Purple.” Melinda shot back. “Anyway, I am going to go with this grey. It’s a medium shade, not too light but also not too dark. It’s called Lava. It’s a sort of blend too.” 

Daisy nodded. “Good choice. It will go great with your pink walls.”

Melinda grinned as Daisy moved closer and swung her head into Melinda’s view, grinning at her. “I just never pegged you as a pink person.” 

“Melinda glared playfully at her. “And what colors are you picking Missy?” 

Daisy sat back. “I don’t know. What do you think I should get?” 

“Something you can live with for a long time. Something that speaks to who you are.” 

Daisy’s grin grew larger. “So you’re a pink lady then. That’s who you are.” 

Melinda sighed.

Lian laughed. They had entered the room a few minutes ago. “Melinda always did like pink.” 

“You should see her in her pink skating outfit, Daisy.” William spoke up as well. 

At that Melinda sighed deeper putting her head in her hand. “Dad.” 

“Wait. You skated. Like ice or wheels?” 

“Ice skating. She competed at the junior level until she quit at age twelve. She was very good,” Lian added. 

Daisy’s eyes grew huge. She nudged Melinda. “You skated at competitions?” 

“I have pictures,” William said innocently. 

“Oh, seriously?” 

“Yes I brought photo albums of Melinda as a child along. I thought maybe you might want to see it.” 

“You thought right.” 

“It’s at Grace’s. We can look through it later tonight if you want.” 

“You bet I want.” 

“Oh joy.” Melinda sighed again. 

Daisy grabbed another piece of pizza. Bobbi and Hunter were home after leaving early in the morning to go for a full day of paintball fun with Mack and Elena. Daisy was sitting at the table looking at a photo album with William. Lian had stayed for pizza but than had excused herself to go to a movie with Grace. Phil and Melinda were at the table too, still discussing color schemes and types of carpets and flooring for the rest of the house. Hunter was sitting with them drinking a beer while Bobbi had gone for a shower. 

Daisy had settled on getting the same grey carpet for her room, and Phil had decided to just go with that for all the bedrooms. Daisy had then spent a lengthy amount of time picking out a paint color. She’d finally settled on a rich shade of lavender. Melinda and Phil had then decided to go with a lighter periwinkle for the third bedroom. 

Daisy munched on her pizza while William and she looked at the last album. Both photo albums had a ton of Melinda pictures spattered with a few of her parents and her with her parents. 

Daisy looked at a picture of what she assumed was Melinda in high school. “That one. How old was she there?” 

“Fifteen.” 

Daisy stared at the picture. “Do you think I look like her?” 

“Sure you do. Look at those eyes. And face. The chin. Same nose.” 

Daisy scrunched up her face. “Yeah?” She looked at William who smiled and nodded. 

“You look like both of them. But yeah you have your mother’s eyes and nose for sure.” Hunter nodded at them. “But I’d say you have Phil’s smile. Yeah for sure you got here,” Hunter patted the bottom of his face, “this part from your dad.” 

Daisy stared over at Melinda and Phil. They both had heard her and Hunter and were now staring at her with concerned looks. 

“It’s still so weird.” She turned back to the album and then laughed delightedly as she looked at a picture. “You played the flute? In band?” She turned to look at Melinda. 

“I did.” 

“You want to hear the story of how she fell off the stage in ninth grade?” William said with a twinkle in his eye. 

Daisy’s eyes shown with delight. “Ohmagosh, yes.”

“Dad.” Melinda whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I love reading the comments and hopefully have time soon to respond.


	16. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says - nostalgia. Lots of the past explored. Feelings. Stories.

Hunter had gone into the living room with Bobbi. Phil had told them it was okay to stay, but Bobbi had mumbled something about wanting to watch this one movie. Phil knew they were trying to give Daisy and the rest of them some space. He’d have to make her a dish of Mac n Cheese to thank her for everything they’d done for all of them. He looked over at Melinda who was frowning at her dad while he started talking. 

“Well, were all sitting there at the concert. Me and Lian, Melinda’s grandparents, my mother and father and Lian’s mother, were all there. Mellie was fifteen. It was the Winter concert.” 

“Wait. Did you just call her Mellie?” 

“Yes, I call her Mellie.” He leaned over and whispered to her. “I don’t think she likes it anymore.” 

“You know I can hear you Dad?” 

He winked at Daisy. “Of course you can. You could always hear things you weren’t supposed to.” He turned back to Daisy. “Her cousins were even there. Lian’s sister was visiting from China over the holidays. Mellie was a good flutist. She was second chair. Very good for only a freshman. Lian said she might have been first chair, but she was too quiet and not yet a leader.” 

“Let me get this straight. Melinda was a competitive ice skater, and a talented flute player?” 

“They call them flutists Daisy.” Phil chimed in. 

“Okay so competitive ice skater, great flutist, and martial arts champion. So you were an over achiever. Anything else? Let me guess, you won all the spelling bees and got straight A’s?” 

“I never did spelling-bees. I did get good grades because my parents made it clear anything less than an A was not worthy.” She stared at her father. “I struggled with certain science classes. And I gave up the flute and band in tenth grade. You already know I stopped ice skating competitively at age twelve.” 

“But still. You did all that. No team sports though huh?” 

“She was too busy with her martial arts and flying to do high school sports.” Phil added. 

Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. “Did you say flying?” 

“Yes. Mel started flying lessons then, in tenth grade. Right?” Phil turned to her. 

“Much to our objections actually. We thought her grades would suffer, with her involvement in flying classes and all her martial arts. But we let her try and she kept her grades up. She was adamant about joining the Air Force.” William answered. 

“You flew planes when you were in high school? Daisy said, with amazement in her voice.

“I took lessons, got my student pilot license at age 16. It wasn’t a big deal.” 

Daisy looked at her incredulously. “Right. Cause all high school students fly planes.” 

“They do if they want a leg up with other Air Force Academy applicants. I wanted to join the Academy. Be a pilot. It made perfect sense to me. I was able then to get my Commercial Pilot License a few days after I turned eighteen. I had that and all my martial arts belts and training plus my good grades for my Academy application.”

Daisy pondered her answer. “So why did you want to be in the Air Force?” 

“Mostly because most people said I’d never do it. Plus my best friend Maria was applying too. We wanted to join together.” 

“It was very prestigious as well. A way to have a viable future in anything. That’s what my recruiter said.” Phil added. 

“So you guys went to the Academy together?” 

“Kind of. Phil was two years ahead of me. We were there at the same time, but I never met him there. Different classes and different majors. We didn’t meet until we both stationed at Scott Air Force Base.” 

“Keep looking through the album Daisy. There are plenty of pictures in there of Mellie with aircraft, her at the academy, graduation, and more.” William pointed to the album. “You still want to hear about when she fell off the stage. Cause it is getting late.” 

“For sure. Tell me.” Her attention quickly focused back on William.

“As I said her family was all there. They started the show, and everything was going very well. Mellie was sitting second chair with the other flutists. The audience was enjoying the show, the students were all playing very well.” 

“It was the Star Wars theme,” Melinda said.

“Yes, it was. They were in the middle of the song, and all of a sudden a few bats flew down toward the stage.”

“It was more than a few Dad. It was a swarm.” 

“It was five, six at the most. The school was old, and we learned later had an attic space for storage above the stage and auditorium. They’d apparently had a bat problem there for a while.”

“There were more than five bats Dad.” 

“Whatever you say Mellie.” He held up five fingers to Daisy who giggled. 

“Anyway, some of the kids saw the bats and well they panicked. Stopped playing and dove down on the floor or jumped up and ran off the stage. Mellie had seen them and had ducked down. She was seated fairly close to the stage edge with the other flutists and piccolo players. “ 

Phil laughed. “I’ve never heard this story before. Mel how come you never mentioned it.?” 

“Shut up Phil.” 

“Well to be fair, I’d have ducked too and stopped playing. Even if it was only five bats.” 

“It was a swarm of bats. And they flew back up and then back down straight for me and poor Alison. Everyone was trying to get off the stage or duck down and hide, and it was pure chaos. One of the bats skimmed over her head and she dove behind me, screaming.”

“And as that happened Mellie stood up as the bats took another dive down to the kids, and Melinda took her flute and swatted at them.” 

“Which in retrospect was probably the wrong thing to do.” Melinda deadpanned. 

“So as she’s swatting away, while Alison is under her feet, a stray bat zooms toward her face, so she jumped and took a couple steps backward, tripped over Alison, tangling up with a chair and taking that and two music stands with her as she toppled off the stage.” 

“You know I could have been hurt badly. And you are all laughing.” 

“But the best part is that her flute flew out of her hands to the front row, smacking the Principal in the head. I believe he had a concussion.” 

Daisy squealed loudly, her face turning red from laughing, as Phil was doubled over gasping for air from laughing so hard. 

“It was not funny. He never liked me after that.” 

“He also never sat in the front row for any concerts again.” William winked at Daisy. 

Daisy and Phil laughed and laughed. William joined in while Melinda glared at everyone.

After they calmed down Daisy turned to Melinda and asked, “Do you still play the flute?” 

“Not really. I haven’t for years.” 

“She gave it up to get her pilot license and to get several black belts, so her Air Force Academy application was better than everyone else’s.”

“I guess it worked. You get a scholarship too?”

“No charge for the Academy. You have to serve eight years after graduation, five on active duty. After the five years you can stay on active duty or join the inactive reserves. Everything is paid for, the education, the training, room and board. They even pay cadets a stipend to cover uniforms, books, supplies and personal spending.” 

Daisy let out a whistle. “No wonder you wanted to go. I’m guessing that they are pretty selective. Like how many in your class?”

“My class had 957 graduates. I think we started with a little over thousand.” 

William looked at Melinda with pride. “They only take 11 percent of applicants.” 

“So you guys had to have met when you were pretty young just out of the academy right.” 

“When Mel was two years out. In 2000. We got married in 2004.” Phil added “See, this is good. This is what Dr. Simmons wants us to do. Learn about each other.” 

“Could have left the bat and falling off the stage out though. It wasn’t one of my best moments.” 

“Aw – it was cute. I mean you took out the Principal. Many kids have wanted to do that, you know.” Daisy responded 

Melinda rolled her eyes. 

Then Daisy got a look of puzzlement on her face. “Wait. Did you say 2004? You got married in 2004?” 

Melinda smiled. “Yes. May of 2004. May eleventh to be exact. Phil’s birthday.”

“But that – don’t you mean 2003.” 

“No, Daisy she means 2004. She was seven months pregnant with you when they got married.” William shot Phil a dirty look. 

“Whoa! Seriously?” 

“We have a bunch of pictures of the wedding in those albums I gave you.” 

“So you got married cause you were pregnant? With me?” 

“No Daisy. We got married cause it was the right time. We could have married anytime. I was the one who didn’t want to get married. Phil wanted to. I don’t know. It was a weird time. I was – I didn’t – I...” 

“She didn’t want me to feel I needed to marry her cause she was having a baby. She wanted the marriage to mean more. I finally convinced her I wanted to marry her for her not just because she was carrying our baby.” 

“I was content at first to just stay together. Without marriage constraints. Plus the Air Force rules are different for married couples.” 

“We couldn’t work together anymore. On missions or at the base. Plus we wanted to live off base to raise you and being married made that easier.” 

“And Phillip, you are forgetting the most important part.” 

“Which is?” 

Daisy interrupted. “Let me guess. Your parents threatened Phil?” 

Melinda laughed. “No. I mean yes they were pretty opinionated on the subject.” 

“Your mom did. She said if I ever hurt you, she had many connections.” 

Melinda laughed. “I’m sure she did. But no, I was referring to us. We were out in Lola. It was such a clear night.” 

“I remember Mel. We were parked at the Shiloh Community Park. We’d been there checking out houses to rent and had happened upon the park. We’d checked it out and were parked in the parking lot and like you said it was a beautiful night. Early May.”

“So you were gonna just live together?” 

“Oh yes. We were both going to take care of you no matter what.”

Melinda smiled at Phil and spoke to him softly. “That’s the night we named her, remember?” 

“I do. I’ll never forget it. You were looking up at the sky and it was twilight. Just late enough that the dark blue almost purple hue allowed for a few stars to shine. You just said we’ll name her Skye. It was perfect.” 

“Then I said she needs both our names too.” 

“You did. That’s when you proposed to me.” Phil grinned. 

Daisy gazed back and forth at them with a curious expression. “She proposed?” 

“Yeah. She did.”

“Well, all this nostalgia is fun, but it is getting late.” Melinda glanced at her phone. “Even for a Saturday night. We do have a busy day tomorrow. We still need to go shopping for furniture and I do believe my mom made a date with you tomorrow Daisy.”

“Yeah she’s gonna teach me how to make pork and chicken buns and pot stickers.” 

“I will see you all tomorrow then.” William got up. “No worries Daisy. I have plenty of Mellie stories to tell you.” 

Daisy grinned. “Can’t wait. Goodnight. I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Daisy. We’ll do TaiChi at six -thirty tomorrow instead of five -thirty.” 

“Oh boy, I get to sleep in till dawn tomorrow instead of before dawn. Thanks.” 

“Your sarcasm is duly noted, zì zuò cōng míng.”

“Did you just swear at me in Chinese.” 

“No. That wasn’t swearing. Although Melinda does swear in Chinese really well. Probably the only words I really know well actually are swear words in Chinese. Well those and this one. Wǒ ài nǐ qīn'ài de.” 

“Oh Phil you still can’t pronounce it right.” 

“She swore at you in Chinese a lot huh?” Daisy laughed. “Wait, what does it mean. What you said to me.” Daisy whined to Melinda. 

“She called you a smartass Daisy. And Phil tried to say, ‘I love you darling’.” William answered her. 

She grinned. “Yeah I am that. You have to teach me Chinese curse words Melinda. It could come in handy in school.” 

Melinda raised her eyebrows at Daisy. “You should not swear in any language at school. Even if cute boys teach you how to.” 

Daisy grinned. 

Phil frowned. “Wait? What? What cute boys?” 

“Nothing Phil. Um so I’ll see you later tomorrow then?” Daisy turned to William who was putting his coat on. When your wife comes over to teach me how to make buns?”

“Of course. I’ll be the taste tester. Plus both Lian and I can tell you more about Mellie.” 

“Oh great. Both of you.” Melinda sighed. 

“Good night everyone.” William left to go out the side door in the small utility room next to the kitchen. 

Daisy was sitting on her bed trying to wind down so she could go to sleep. It had been an eventful couple of days, first with all the stuff at school, and then meeting Melinda’s parents, picking out stuff for the house and her room. Grandparents. She had grandparents. She grinned. It had been really weird at first with them and then after they got over the initial awkwardness, and just talked to her, they had been interesting and cool. She’d learned a lot more about Phil and Melinda too. And those comments about her name. She hadn’t responded to them because she didn’t know what to say. It was so strange to know how much these two people had wanted her and planned for her to be a part of their lives. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she got off the bed and knelt down, pulling out the photo albums Melinda had given to her. She hadn’t yet looked through them, for one thing she’d been really busy, but she also was scared to look at more of her past. Cause even though she had not told anyone yet, she was beginning to feel so sad and angry about the life she’d missed out on. The life that was stolen from her. She was also developing hate toward her parents, the people who she thought were her parents. Not only had they taken her away from the life she could have had, but the life they gave her was not the best. She’d definitely understated her mother’s issues. It seemed that as the years went on, she wanted less and less to do with Daisy, and her happy memories as a child with them were few. Sure it was better than when she was in the system, but the more she got to know Melinda and Phil, and the more time she spent with them – the more she realized how much she had missed out on. 

She pulled the album marked ‘January – July 2004’ onto her lap, sitting back against the wall on the daybed. She opened the book and started paging through. The first page had a picture of Phil and Melinda in their Air Force uniforms standing next to a red convertible. Lola she presumed. They were holding hands and smiling. Daisy traced over their faces staring at them both trying to see herself in their features. When she was little, she had wondered why she was small for her age. Her parents, well Jiaying and Cal, not her real parents, were both tall. Cal was over six feet and Jiaying was almost five-eight. She knew that cause in second grade she did an assignment that asked for details on her family. 

She always felt a bit embarrassed that she only had her parents as her family. Everyone else had siblings, aunts, cousins and grandparents. She remembered vaguely living in China and having people around, but none were family. At least none that she remembered being told about. It had always just been her and her parents. No siblings, no cousins, no aunts or uncles, no grandparents. So when she did her family project she added a lot of things about Jiaying and Cal to fill in the empty spaces. 

So now it all made more sense. Melinda was small and Phil was not exactly a giant. He was probably around five feet nine or so. And now she had more family too. She had grandparents. And an aunt and uncle. She traced over their faces again and then turned the page. The next page had a picture of a very pregnant Melinda May standing outside by a tree and scowling at whoever was taking the picture. Daisy smiled. She traced over the pregnant belly on the picture and then noticed a tear had fallen on the book. That was me, she thought. I was supposed to be Skylar Qiaolian May Coulson. Daughter of Melinda and Phil. She turned the page and there was a picture of Phil and Melinda by a wedding cake. Phil had on a black tux and Melinda had on a red dress that showed her very large belly. Daisy laughed. Her mom was something. A rebel and a badass. She paged through the album and smiled at the rest of the wedding pictures. She didn’t know who most of the people were, just Phil and Melinda and Lian and William. But they all looked happy. Especially Phil and Melinda. 

Daisy closed the album and noticed it was after eleven-thirty. If she was going to get her ass up for Tai Chi she probably should try to get to sleep. She shoved the albums back under her bed and turned out the light. She fell asleep thinking about how Melinda and Phil would have raised her and how different her life would have been.

Daisy dragged her butt down the hall to the garage. Unsurprising, Lian was already there. Both ladies greeted Daisy warmly who merely waved at them and stretched while yawning a few times. Melinda noticed Daisy’s slower movements and her dark circles under her eyes. She waited till they were finished before addressing her. 

“You have trouble sleeping last night, Daisy?” 

Daisy turned to look at her. She was going to tell her to mind her own business, as she was not in the best of moods, but the concern on Melinda’s face stopped her. She nodded. “A few nightmares. Plus I got to sleep pretty late.” 

“Well it is Sunday. You could go back to bed. Get in a couple more hours of sleep if you want.” 

“Yeah maybe. But I’m hungry now.” 

“I will get the leftover congee I made yesterday.” Lian turned to leave through the garage door. 

Daisy turned to Melinda. “What’s a congee?” 

“Come on. Let’s boil some water for her and make tea and wait for my mom in the kitchen. Then you’ll find out.” 

Daisy dutifully followed Melinda out of the garage to the kitchen. Melinda busied herself with boiling water in the teapot and putting a saucepan on the stove filled with water to boil that as well. Then she placed another pot on the stove but didn’t turn the burners on. 

In a short time, Lian was back, entering the side door to the kitchen that Melinda had unlatched. Lian held a large dish in her hands and nodded at Melinda. She spoke to Melinda. “I’ll need you to chop scallions and mushrooms while I thin out the congee with a little more broth. “

She then turned to Daisy. “Daisy get three eggs and break them open in a bowl.”

“Stirred?” 

“No. Keep the yolk intact. The you can get some of that leftover chicken your father made last night and cut it into small pieces.”

Melinda froze. She gazed over at Daisy to see her reaction. She was fine. Either she missed what Lian had said about Phil or didn’t care.

“Okay. How small.”

“Bite size.” 

“So what is this congee we are making.” 

“I am making. You and your mother are cutting up things.” 

“Really mom. We are helping you cook.” Melinda then picked up on the fact that her mother has just referred to her as Daisy’s mother. She gazed over at Daisy who still looked unfazed at her mother’s choice of words for Phil and her. 

“Whatever you say dear.” She then addressed Daisy’s question. “Congee is a rice porridge. Made with broth and rice, add seasonings with toppings you choose. Most anything is allowed. We are putting chicken, scallions and mushrooms on ours with a boiled egg. Congee is a traditional Chinese breakfast. I made this yesterday and had much leftover. As you can see here. It gets thick when it sits and so I am adding a bit more broth to it for good consistency.” 

Daisy leaned over and watched as Lian touched up the already made congee. After a minute or so, she took the carton of eggs Melinda had gotten from the fridge and broke them into a bowl, and then got a plate to put a piece of chicken on to cut up. While she did that, Melinda cut up mushrooms and scallions and Lian worked at the stove. Melinda and Daisy both finished cutting the items and Melinda tossed them together in a dish. 

“Here Daisy, put the eggs in the boiling water. Mellie if you’re finished cutting could you get out three bowls and bring them here.” 

Melinda handed the bowls to Lian and she dished out a good size portion of the rice mixture into each one. Melinda set them on the counter and then she put a couple spoons full of the meat mixture onto each bowl. Daisy watched then as Lian dished out the boiled eggs and placed one in each bowl. Melinda handed her and her mother spoons and took her own bowl and walked to the table. Lian followed her and then Daisy did the same. She already had a cup of tea and she set the bowl down at her place and sat down. She stared at the bowl. 

Melinda laughed. “It’s very good Daisy. Try it.” 

“Okay.” She dipped her spoon in the mixture and got some of the porridge and egg and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up and she tried another spoonful, this time gathering the porridge with a bit of egg and some of the chicken mixture. “Yeah so how come I never heard of this before. It’s amazing.” 

Daisy took Melinda’s advice and did go back to sleep. But not in her room. She had laid down on the sofa and after a few minutes of staring mindlessly at the TV, she fell asleep. Melinda put a blanket over her. They still had to pick out furniture and they were planning to go today but it wasn’t absolutely necessary. Melinda had known Daisy had not slept well, and actually was surprised to see her join them for Tai Chi. Melinda had noticed the light was on in Daisy’s room long after eleven and she had also been awakened around two by a voice not quite yelling. The light had gone back on and Melinda had watched a disheveled Daisy come out of her room to go to the bathroom. She’d gone back to her room, not knowing Melinda was watching her from the sofa, and the light had remained on for a while. Melinda had nearly gone to the room, but as she was working up the courage to do so, before she could get up, the light had gone off. 

Melinda sat on the chair watching Daisy. She smiled as she thought of earlier with breakfast. Daisy had two bowls of the congee, and she and Lian had talked about food for a good long while. Melinda was so glad that Daisy was bonding so well with both Lian and William. She needed them in her life. From what she understood, this Cal and Jiaying had no other family and Daisy had lived a rather lonely life with just the three of them. Melinda sighed. She was not a patient person. She wanted to know every single thing about Daisy’s life. Every detail. But pushing Daisy was not an option. She felt her anger boiling over and got up. She walked into the kitchen where Phil was cleaning up. He’d woken and found that he didn’t have to make breakfast, as there was enough congee for everyone. So he said he’d clean up. Bobbi and Hunter were going to a hockey game, the Blackhawks were playing the Penguins at one o’clock. They’d already left, needing to pick up Mack and Elena and do some tailgating, whatever that was. 

Melinda walked over to Phil. “You need to talk to me Phil. I feel like hitting something.” 

“Something or someone.” 

“I really don’t care.” 

“Phil guided her to a chair. “Sit. Now talk to me.” He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. 

“I want to hurt every single person who ever hurt her Phil. I want to smash their faces. I can’t stand that she went through any of that. The people who hurt her deserve to be hurt.” 

“Hey. Take a breath. What’s going on?” 

“I couldn’t protect her Phil.” 

“Hey. It was not your fault she was taken. They knew exactly what they were doing. They took her cause she could pass for their daughter. Who knows how long they were watching her. Watching us.” 

“That’s just it, Phil. I should have seen it. I should have been more aware. Who misses that someone is stalking their kid?” 

“Melinda. Stop. I didn’t see it either.” 

“I should have never agreed to stay in the field, to go on oversees missions, knowing I had a baby at home. What was I thinking?” 

“You were thinking that you wanted to help people. Your work helped people Mel.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about what could have been. What should have been. I had stopped doing that a long time ago. I stopped hoping Phil. You know I haven’t had a drink since we found her, or she found us. But today, all I want to do is open a bottle and not stop.” 

“Mel?” 

“It’s how I got through my days Phil. Ever since coming here to work in administration. I would get up the same time every day. Do Tai Chi and then go on a run. Back home to shower, get dressed, grab a small breakfast at home or own the way to work. Have my tea at work. Order take out for lunch. Do my job. Work as late as I could. Leave work, between six and seven. Pick up dinner on the way home. Then I’d sit in front of the TV and watch Netflix or whatever, pour a drink or four and that’s it.” 

“Mel. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.” 

“It’s just how it is Phil.” 

“I don’t understand why you left the field Mel. Even after Skye was taken you stayed in the Air Force.” 

“I had to Phil. I owed them the time. I flew cargo planes. Fulfilled the eight years and then moved onto the FBI. I needed to do something that would help.” 

“You worked trafficking for the FBI. Oh my god. Did you think Skye was taken by a trafficker?”

“It was possible. At least working in there, with my high-level clearance I had access to a lot of information across the country.” 

“So why did you leave for administration duties?” 

She looked at him and shook her head. “I’m not going to talk about it, Phil. Not with you. Not with anyone.” 

“You must have seen some awfully terrible things Mel.” His voice was tender. 

“You have no idea. And no. I said I do not want to talk about it.” 

“Okay. Come on. Let’s take a ride. You need to do something and take your mind off all this.” 

“Phil. I can’t just leave. Daisy is still asleep, and we are supposed to go look at bedroom furniture.” 

“It’s pretty late in the morning now. And Lian and William will be over soon. How about we go furniture shopping another time, and we can stop by and let Lian know Daisy’s sleeping and we are leaving. She could come over and when Daisy wakes, they can make buns.” 

“And pot stickers.” 

“Right.” 

“Let me get my jacket and just check on her first.”

“You’ll need gloves and a warm jacket. Maybe a hat. It’s getting colder. It is the beginning of November after all.” 

Melinda looked at Phil as he pulled up and parked in the lot. “Skating?” 

“You may not do it competitively anymore, but I know you still love to skate. You always did. It’s relaxing, something physical and can take your mind off things.” 

“Did you magically learn how to skate well since I left?” 

“Not really. But I don’t fall down as much as I used to.” 

“Phil. I’ll be okay.” 

“I know. But you’ll get to laugh at me. Won’t that be fun?” 

Melinda shrugged. “That might be entertaining.” 

“You can show off your skills.” 

“I haven’t skated for a few years Phil.” 

“Well then it’s a good time to brush up. I am certain that Daisy will ask you to teach her how to skate. You’ll want to be in top form, right?” 

“I do hope she’s a better student than you were.” 

“Hey. I can skate. It’s just that sometimes the ice is uneven.” 

She laughed. He grinned back at her glad that he could draw a laugh from her.

Phil watched as Melinda glided effortlessly around the skating rink. He was sitting on the sidelines drinking a second hot chocolate. He had skated with her for around thirty minutes before gingerly moving to the refreshment area and sitting down while she bought two hot chocolates. They had talked about their old friends and his sister Bobbi as well as his mother. She apologized for not coming to her funeral which he shrugged off. 

Right now, though, he was watching her weave in and out of people, moving very fast around the rink. She was still so athletic. So graceful and light on her feet. She stopped and moved to an open area and did a spin. Then she did gathered speed and took off doing a single jump taking off with her toe. She landed just as gracefully as ever. He used to love to watch her skate. She obviously loved it. She had told him that one of the reasons she stopped competing is because she started hating it. It had become a means to an end instead of something joyful. But after she stopped competing, her love for it had returned and she’d told him that being out on the ice was one of the places she could hash things out in her brain, still her thoughts, and find calmness. So he’d brought her here. It seemed to be working. She was smiling now as she looked at him as she skated past. 

He smiled back and waved. She spun around and skating past him again building up speed to try another jump. This one was a double. She landed a slight bit off but quickly gained back her line and continued skating to the middle to do a sit spin. God she was beautiful. His thoughts started going where a divorced man’s thoughts should never go about their ex-wife. He shook his head and took another sip of hot chocolate. No woman had ever been to him what Melinda had been to him. Not even his other ex. He should have never rushed into that relationship. He was just lonely, he supposed. Oh he loved Audrey. Or at least he convinced himself he did. He cared for her. But they had drifted apart nearly as soon as they said I do. It wasn’t her fault. They just weren’t meant to be. 

Since then he’d rarely gone on a second date with anyone. He just wasn’t drawn to anyone else. Well he’d been busy too. After divorcing Audrey, he’d gone home to take care of his mother and to take classes for his Master’s degree in education. Teaching history seemed to make the most sense. It had been something that he was always interested in. Even when he and Mel were in the Air Force. They’d gone to historical sites to visit all the time. And museums. He was surprised how much he and Melinda had in common back when they first started dating. 

People around them thought they were an odd couple. She and her many black belts and covert missions as a special agent. He with his communications skills and nerdiness. Not to mention her beauty and his – well, he was not exactly an Adonis. He knew she was far out of his league, and yet she never thought like that. Melinda liked what he liked though. She was a Star Wars fan. A comic fan, not as much as he was, but she liked them well enough. She read science fiction novels, watched scifi movies and spy movies. No romcoms for her. He smiled thinking about the time early in their relationship when he’d taken her to the movies. Thinking she’d like a romcom, he’d purchased tickets ahead of time and when they entered the theater, she had laughed at him. To be fair he hadn’t known her well back then. The theater let them trade in the tickets and they’d gone to see the first “Lord of the Rings’ movie. After the movie he learned she preferred action movies, spy ones or scifi; that she liked to do things spur of the moment; and that it took very little to make her happy. She was not a person who coveted possessions but liked when people did small things for her and remembered her quirks, as she called them. 

One of those quirks was her fondness for tea and dislike of coffee. Not just any tea but good tea as she called it. And she loved to eat spicy food. Well any food really. For someone who lacked cooking skills she did appreciate those who had excellent ones. She liked kettle popcorn, dipping pretzels in peanut butter, and good scotch. She loved fudge, especially vanilla caramel fudge. She collected jade elephants, and the only jewelry she liked to wear were bracelets. She never played video games but loved to play old pinball machines. She loved playing board games and was very competitive. She was a pool shark and liked to play poker. She loved music from the seventies and eighties and had a very weird affinity for Elton John music. Phil was brought out of his reverie as Melinda plopped down next to him. 

“I’m beat. But that was exhilarating. I almost forgot how fun it is to skate.” She looked at him and smiled. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. And thanks for not laughing too loud at the four times I fell on my ass.” 

“It was five Phil. But you did look cute laying there on the ice so there is that.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime. Do you really think Daisy would want to learn to skate?” 

“Without question. Especially if you invite her to join you and tell her you’ll teach her.” 

“I think I’d like that. I always thought one day I’d teach Skye how to skate.”

“It’s good we have that chance now. She seems to love Tai Chi.” 

“She’s been a trooper about getting up so early to join me. I want to teach her basic self-defense next.”

“Yeah. Good idea.”

“You’re going to teach her things too Phil. You already are. Did you see the way she loved how you broke down history for her? The stories you told had her attention.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh and hey. We can both teach her how to drive. You can let her drive Lola.” 

“You think she’d want to?” 

“Have you met Daisy?” 

He laughed. “Right.” 

“Phil. It’s a step by step process. For her.” 

“I know.” He sighed and checked his phone “It’s after two. I guess we should get back. I hope Daisy ate lunch.”

“My parents are there Phil. Of course, she ate lunch. Probably having her cooking lesson now. You know you could teach her how to cook too. She’d probably like that.” 

“I suppose I could. We can always hope she inherited that skill from me and not you.” 

She glared at him as he laughed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and staying with this story. It is so fun to write. I appreciate all comments and love reading them. Next up in Chapter 17 - more bonding, more sharing, more connecting.


	17. It Just Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Daisy get closer. Daisy gets more comfortable with everyone.

Phil and Melinda were halfway home when Melinda’s phone rang. She was driving so she motioned for Phil to grab her phone, but before he could his phone also went off. He picked up his phone and answered it. His face changed immediately to serious and concerned and Melinda gripped the steering wheel tighter.

He listened and then spoke, “It’s okay. Just calm down William.” 

That only made Melinda tighten her grip and press harder on the accelerator going faster. 

“She’ll be okay. Just – just let her work it out. We’ll be home in about fifteen minutes.” He paused and listened and then spoke again. “No it isn’t your fault. But don’t – just don’t go in the room.” He listened again, and then said, “No Lian probably shouldn’t either. Oh she locked it. Yeah she has panic attacks.” He paused again and glanced at Melinda who was breathing way too fast. He spoke to William again. “She’ll be okay. Just tell Lian to calmly talk to her from the door. No don’t break the door down. Mel can break in if she needs to.” He paused again. “we will be home in a few minutes.” He had noticed Melinda was speeding and driving around other cars faster than she probably should be doing. “Yeah just tell her to talk calmly. It’ll be okay. It’s not your fault.” 

He hung up the phone and looked at Melinda. “Um you might want to slow down a bit, so we actually make it there, okay? She’ll be okay.” 

“You don’t know that. What happened?” 

“Your dad’s not sure. He said he just moved near to her and accidentally touched her shoulder and back while trying to maneuver around the kitchen and she freaked out a little. He said he was just passing by her to make a cup of tea while she and Lian were cooking. Then she realized he had just bumped her in advertently but she got all upset anyway and then had trouble catching her breathe and then looked devasted as she ran out of the room and locked herself in her room.”

“Damnit.” 

Melinda sped down the street that Bobbi lived on and roared into the driveway, turned the car off, and jumped out running into the house. Phil followed behind her closely. She opened the door and moved to the room Daisy was saying in. Her mother was there at the door. She nodded to her mother who moved back while Melinda knocked softly on the door. 

“I said goway. I’m-mm-fine.” Obviously, she wasn’t since her voice came out as a gasping sob. 

“It’s me. Daisy let me in please. You know I can pick the lock anyway.” 

It was quiet and Melinda thought for a minute she’d have to break in, when she heard a rustle from the room and the door clicked. 

“Just you. I don’t want anyone else to see me.” 

“Okay. I’m coming in now.” Melinda went in the room and closed the door. The room was dark with the window shade pulled down and no light on. She waited a few moments till her eyes adjusted to the darker room, and the saw Daisy was seated on the floor leaning her back against the closet door. 

Melinda moved to her and sat down next to her, careful not to touch Daisy. “Tough day huh?” 

“Where’d you go?” 

“Ice skating. Phil took me. You were asleep. Besides I knew you had planned to cook with my mom. I thought it would be okay.” 

Daisy sighed. “It was. Everything’s okay. Except me. I’m fucked up.” 

Melinda stayed quiet expecting Daisy to say more. It took a few minutes. Melinda closed her eyes and waited. She was really getting good at this patience thing. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what’s wrong with me. One minute Lian’s teaching me how to stuff dumplings and close them and the next minute I’m freaking out.” She paused a couple seconds. “All he did was brush into me. Pretty sure I even stepped back into him but – but- I – it’s so – there’s – there’s something wrong with me.” 

Melinda opened her eyes and looked over at her daughter, who had her head down and was crying quietly. “Hey. Look at me.” 

Daisy shook her head and continued to look at her sneakers. 

Melinda pursed her lips together and took in deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Daisy. I’m sorry so many people hurt you and so many let you down. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” 

That had Daisy turning her head to look at Melinda. 

Melinda continued. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them. I’m sorry I can’t find them all and beat them to within an inch of their sorry ass lives. But even that won’t stop your pain. It won’t make anything better. That pain is going to be over when you are able to let it go. On your terms. It takes as long as it needs to take. There’s no expiration date on it, no date when you magically can turn your emotions off and on. So yeah, Daisy, you’re fucked up. And that’s okay. It’s okay to be messed up, and to be messy. It’s okay to not be okay. It’s okay to be affected by what others do, what they say.” She turned to Daisy and looked her in the eye. “Life’s messy. It’s sometimes fucked up. All we can really do, is muddle through it with people who care about us. People who stand with us even through the messed up parts.” 

Daisy nodded. “It’s good to have someone who gets it. You get it. That’s different for me. I’m not sure how to – I don’t – sometimes it scares me how much you get it. You know?” 

“Yeah. I do. All this. Everything. All of it being thrown at you so fast. Change is never easy.”

“Actually I’m used to change. You get used to that pretty fast when you are a foster kid. What’s completely throwing me off my game is you and Phil. All this. A new house. You two. An aunt. Grandparents. Friends. I want all of this so bad – I want so bad to be your kid, your Skye. I want it more than I’ve ever wanted anything before.” 

Melinda smiled. “We’re not going anywhere.” 

“I so want to believe that.” 

“You will. I’ll keep reminding you till you do.” 

“That could get annoying.” Daisy went for the quip. 

“I heard that’s what parents are supposed to be to their teenagers. I can probably step it up a notch if you want.” Melinda quipped right back. 

Daisy offered her a small smile. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, leaning forward. The tears had stopped. “I hate them.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Them. My – my – the people whole took me. Cal and Jiaying Johnson. Last night I looked at some pictures. After your dad told the stories and showed me pics of you as a kid. When you talked about me. About being pregnant with me. I wanted to see the pictures of you. Your wedding dress was pretty.” 

“I do like the color red.” 

“Yeah. You looked nice. I mean you were so happy. So was Phil. I was inside you. I was that baby.” 

“You were. You kept me up at night. Well once you started kicking. Three in the morning. For a good hour.” 

“So I was punctual back then huh?” 

“You were.” 

“Didja get sick?” 

“Just a little. Months three and four. I couldn’t stand certain smells. Especially coffee. Or drink any kind of soda. I had a taste for grapefruit juice for a while.” 

“Sour huh?” 

Melinda laughed. “Phil would say you were going to come out with puckered lips from the amount of it I would drink.” 

“I’d like to do that. Beat people up.” 

The abrupt change of subject caught Melinda off guard. She widened her eyes at Daisy with an expression of curiosity.

“Oh. You said before you wanted to beat up anyone who ever hurt me. I’d be cool with learning how to do that. You know – defend myself.” 

“You want to learn Martial Arts?” 

“Yeah. I mean I like TaiChi and it’s kind of like that right?” 

“Mmm....it is. I can look around and find a place you can get lessons at.” 

“You can’t teach me?” 

“I could. Is that what you want?” 

Daisy smiled. “Yeah. Just fair warning though. I’m not very athletic. You could suffer a lot.” 

Melinda laughed. “I’ll take my chances. I’d be happy to teach you anything Daisy. You know – Phil would too. He’s a great cook.” 

“Yeah. Oh crap. Cooking. We weren’t done. Well we were done with the buns. But not the dumplings. I messed that up too.” 

“I’m sure my mom will be happy to continue the lesson Daisy.” 

“It’s not that. What do I say? To him. To them both.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. They’ll understand.” 

“I don’t even understand Melinda. How could they? He probably thinks I’m a lunatic.” 

“Dais. No. They know – they are aware of things.” 

“That almost makes it worse. I don’t want pity. I – I don’t know. I wanted them to like me.” 

“Oh kid. They like you. You’re very likable.” 

“For me. Not cause who I was. Cause of who I am.” She stared into Melinda’s eyes. 

Melinda paused, and then smiled. “I like you Daisy. You.” She poked her in the shoulder. 

“See there you go again. Totally getting me. I’ve never even cared before. You know – never cared what other people thought of me. I stopped caring a while ago. Till now.” 

“How about you just talk to my dad. Tell him what happened. He needs to know what happened so he can avoid it.” 

“I don’t even know though. I guess he just moved at the wrong time and startled me.” 

“Tell him that.” 

“He didn’t do anything wrong though. It was me. Cause I’m messed up.” 

“Tell him that too. Tell him it’s not personal. And tell him it’s is very likely to happen again.” 

“I don’t want it to happen again. I hate this. I hate all these stupid things, these memories. It’s like I can’t stop them, but I hate them. I don’t like not being in control.” 

“I hate it too. Tai Chi can help with that. Control, and focus.” 

“So that’s why you do Tai Chi?”

“Partly yes. It is calming and allows focus.”

“Yeah. I do feel more calm after. Control would be nice. My one shrink taught me how to focus on sensory things when I started having a panic attack. It was actually helpful. One of the few shrinks I liked.” 

“You like Jemma.” 

“Yeah. She’s okay. She doesn’t tell me everything is all my fault. Crap I still owe her money.” 

“You can do chores, extra ones.” 

“I could get a job.” 

“Maybe down the road. But for now, how about you focus on school. No need to add more changes right now.” 

“Yeah. Hey Melinda?” 

She looked over at the girl.

“Thanks.” 

Melinda raised an eyebrow.

“Just for not pushing. For listening. For hearing me.” 

Melinda nodded. “I have a billion questions.”

“Yeah. That’s why – why thanks. Cause I know that. So did I make you barf? When I was inside you?”

The abrupt change of subject was clearly Daisy’s way of ending the conversation. Melinda was learning quickly that was her go to, that she’d reached her limit for disclosure and serious subjects. She laughed. “A few times.” 

Daisy followed Melinda to the kitchen where Phil, William and Lian were. Phil got up and moved toward Daisy, but Melinda gave him a slight shake of her head. Melinda sat down at the table, while Daisy hovered in the entrance. 

“Mom, could you put the water on. I’d like to make a cup of tea. Daisy you want a cup?” 

She looked over to Melinda and nodded. “Sure.” 

Lian, who was standing by the counter obliged, putting water in the teakettle and then placing it on the stove. Phil sat back down. Daisy moved further into the room slowly and finally pulled out a chair and sat down next to William. 

“So,” Daisy started speaking, “I guess that was weird huh?” 

William looked over at her. “To be honest, it was scary. I had no idea what happened or what to do.” 

Daisy bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah a lot of times people don’t. I mean how could they. Some perfectly calm person begins to freak out and for really no reason....” 

“Daisy.” Melinda’s voice was sharp and no nonsense. 

Daisy sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m messed up, you didn’t do anything wrong and it’s all just me being stupid.” 

Melinda moved her chair closer to Daisy and then admonished her. “Stop it Daisy. You are not stupid, and your feelings are valid. Just explain what happened and stop apologizing. Talk to them like you talked to me.” 

“Hey Mel, Maybe you should back off a little.” Phil spoke up. “Let Daisy take the...”

“Phil. No.” Melinda reached over and lifted Daisy’s chin and looked her in the eye. “I know it’s hard. But I also know you need to stop blaming yourself and just talk. It is what it is. It happened and you and I both know it will happen again. You are not stupid, stop saying that please. Yeah you are messed up but who isn’t? Yeah it sucks. But you don’t have to play it off, pretend it’s okay, of make light of it. It’s real. Just tell them why and then we all move on today.” Melinda kept eye contact and reached down to take Daisy’s hand. 

Daisy gripped her hand and took a deep breath. “You startled me, William, cause I didn’t see you get up. I didn’t hear you either and when you brushed into me – when I moved into you – however it happened – I was – I had a flashback. And I forgot my techniques for a little bit cause you guys are – well cause I want you both to like me and thought I messed everything up and lost it a little.” She took another deep breath, and gripped Melinda’s hand even more tightly. “I was – it was a panic attack. Because I was set off. Then after I could get back control, I got mad cause I reacted that way and so I ran to my room.” 

“And.” Melinda prodded her. 

“It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t my fault. It just was.” 

“And it very well may happen again dad. With you. With Phil. With ...” 

“Mostly men.” Daisy finished. 

“I’m sorry Daisy.” William finally spoke after an awkward pause. “I don’t know what else to say other than I would never hurt you in any way.” 

“I know.” Daisy looked over at Phil. “I know you won’t too. But that doesn’t make it go away.”

Phil nodded. “Is there anything I can – we can do to make it easier for you.” 

Daisy glanced at Melinda. “Maybe just being aware is all you can do.” 

“Okay.” Phil responded back. “Should we avoid touching you then?” 

Daisy shook her head. “I don’t know Phil.” 

“Make sure Daisy knows you want to touch her. Or ask her. Maybe start there.” Melinda offered. 

“Yeah.” Daisy nodded. “But I don’t want you guys to walk on eggshells either.” 

“Like overthinking everything.” William spoke up. 

“Yeah cause that might be even worse, you know.” 

Lian came over to the table and set teacups in front of Daisy and Melinda. “I want to know how to handle a panic attack. If you are positive that we may see more, than we should know what to do.” 

“Well I can most times pull them back somewhat. I was taught techniques to get through the worst parts. But sometimes, sometimes I can’t.” 

“I’d certainly like to know what I can do too.” Phil added. 

“Jemma most likely could teach all of us. I have some experience in it. But learning more will always be helpful. I can set it up with her. Maybe at our next family counseling session.” Melinda looked at everyone gauging their reactions. 

Lian nodded. William did too. 

“Of course. Whatever will be helpful. Count me in.” Phil said eagerly. 

“Daisy. You okay with that?” 

Daisy squeezed Melinda’s hand and nodded. “Thank you.” 

“We could include Hunter and Bobbi too. They are family.” 

Daisy smiled. “Yeah. Family. That’s cool.” 

“Okay. Sounds like a plan. But those dumplings are not going to make themselves. Come on Daisy let’s get back to it. 

Hours later Daisy had stuffed herself silly with buns and dumplings. Bobbi and Hunter had returned and Lian and William had gone next door for the night. 

“Ugggghhhh. I’m so full.” 

Melinda paused, and looking up from the suitcase she was packing and laughed. “Come on shake a leg. We want to get to my place before midnight.”

“I seriously can’t move. I ate too much.” 

“Daisy it’s already seven o’clock. It’s a good half hour drive to my apartment in Sunday traffic. You need to finish packing your stuff.” 

“Ugh. Bending is hard. My stomach might pop.” 

“Add over dramatic actress as one of your talents.” 

Bobbi laughed. “Come on Daisy. I’ll help you. I will do the bending.” She offered a hand to the girl who took it while grinning. 

“Still looking for that cool aunt award, aren’t you?” 

“Not looking. I know I am the cool aunt. I don’t say things like ‘shake a leg’ like old people do.” She gave a poignant look at Melinda. 

Daisy laughed, allowing herself to be pulled up and they both headed to her room before Melinda could respond. 

Phil laughed at Melinda’s indignant face as he was packing up his own things. “So earlier, you and Daisy had a good heart to heart talk? I mean, she appeared to take your advice and is listening to you.” 

“I just remind her of reality Phil. She is the one who needs to listen to herself. I just help her along.” 

Phil nodded. “I know she trusts you Mel. That’s good.” 

“Hey. She trusts you too Phil. It’s just – she needs time. Hey I mentioned you might teach her how to cook. While we’re at my place you could maybe offer. She’s not going to come to you yet.” 

“Okay. I guess maybe Tuesday night I could do that. Something simple. Meatloaf maybe. Or chicken parm.” 

“Whatever you decide. Write me a list for the week and I can go shopping tomorrow. I’m still off yet from work.” 

“Okay. Hey, how long are your parents staying? Did they say?” 

“They aren’t sure yet. Dad actually said something about sub leasing my place and moving our here for a while. Said they already missed too much of Daisy’s life. Said it was their job to spoil her.” 

“Well that would solve your issue with getting out of your apartment lease or subletting to someone you don’t know.” 

“It would. It would be ideal actually. They are going to let me know tomorrow. If they decide to do it, they want to go home for a couple weeks and get things there in order, and then fly out here to make sure they are here for the holidays. Anyway, I need to get a few things at the grocer and so just give me a list and I’ll add it to my list.” 

“So you’re back to work on Tuesday then.” 

“I am. But I am definitely going to work normal hours. Start at eight and done by four. I can drop Daisy at school and then you bring her back here after school, we eat dinner together and we can both help her get caught up on her schoolwork. Maybe watch a movie a night or two this week.” 

“Works for me. Oh except Wednesday and Friday. I have basketball practice till six. Next week it is three nights – Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and after that real tryouts start and then games and more practices. Most practices are after school. Games for the JV are at four or five.” 

“I can pick her up those days this week and next week. Not a problem. We’ll figure something out for later. I mean they do have school buses. Also we are going to be living only a couple miles from the high school.” 

“Yeah. We’ll work it out. We always were able to do that. Before.” 

Melinda was ready to respond when Daisy walked into the room carrying her backpack and pulling one of Melinda’s suitcases behind her. “Before what?” She said. 

“Before it gets too late and you get to bed too late to wake up for Tai Chi.” Melinda responded. “You about ready to head out?” 

Daisy nodded as Bobbi came into the room carrying a box that held the photo albums and Daisy’s new computer. “I guess I’ll just put this in your car Melinda. Is it open?” 

“Nope. But I’m ready and we can put this all in now. Did you get everything Daisy?” 

“I think so.” 

“Well if I find anything, I’ll drop it off,” Bobbi said as she headed out the front door. 

“Oh. My food. The leftover dumplings and buns.” Daisy nearly shouted. 

“I’ll get it.” Phil responded. He moved toward the kitchen. 

They loaded everything in Melinda’s new vehicle and then they stood outside the car. 

“See you later.” Bobbi said as she turned to walk back into the house. 

Daisy surprised here by running after her and wrapping her arms around her. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“You’re welcome kiddo. Don’t be a stranger. You’re welcome here anytime. Okay?” 

Daisy nodded. “You are pretty cool.” 

Bobbi grinned. “Take care of yourself and them okay?” 

Daisy nodded. “Okay.” 

Bobbie walked up the steps and turned around to wave before going in the house. Phil took a step away from the car.

“Okay Mel. See you tomorrow night. I’ll text you a grocery list later.” 

“Sounds good. Come on Daisy. Get in.” 

Then Daisy surprised herself by stepping up to Phil and hugging him. It was a brief hug. “See you tomorrow. I’ll stop by your classroom in the morning.” 

Phil nodded at a loss for words, as he watched her get in the SUV and then looked over at Melinda who gave him a huge smile. 

“Good night Phil.” 

Daisy entered Melinda’s apartment while Melinda wheeled the cart in the door. They both emptied it and then Melinda wheeled it back down to the elevators. Her apartment was on the fourth floor and she had parked her car in the parking lot of the apartment having paid for a spot for a month. Daisy looked around at the sparse apartment and checked out the couch. She tugged on it a little and was glad to find it was a sleeper sofa. 

Melinda walked in and saw Daisy by the sofa. “Yeah it’s a sleeper sofa. But it’s rather uncomfortable I’m afraid. I have a pullout trundle on my bed. It’s only a single but it’s probably more comfortable.” 

Daisy looked over at her. “In your room?” 

“Oh but you can stay wherever you want. Here on the sofa is fine. You might find just the sofa is more comfortable then the mattress on that pullout though. Or I could sleep out here. You can take the bedroom. That’s what we’ll do. You put your stuff in there. I’ll just have to get my clothes out every night and you’ll be safe. In there. You take the bed.” 

“I’m okay with the trundle bed Melinda. I know you won’t hurt me. It’s just – I – sometimes I – I get – um I have nightmares. Sometimes.” 

“Oh.” Melinda paused. “Me too.” 

“Great. So if I have a nightmare you can wake me. And if you have one, I’ll wake you. Deal?” 

“Deal. Come on. Let’s put our stuff in the bedroom.” 

Daisy was curled up on the trundle mattress trying to fall asleep. They’d gone to bed a little before ten, with Melinda setting her alarm for five-twenty. Daisy was trying to lay still so she wouldn’t make noise and wake up Melinda. She was tired but also wired. She figured it was from the busy weekend and of course her earlier panic attack didn’t help, as well as her trepidation of being yet in another bed in another place. 

This place was safe though and even though it was unfamiliar, she knew that Melinda would not hurt her. She wasn’t afraid of being here because of Melinda but rather because of her own issues. She’d told Melinda about the nightmares but didn’t mention how during them she would yell out and at times become combatant. She also on occasion would end up in a panic attack after a severely bad nightmare, and that those were sometimes the worst attacks. She turned back to her other side facing Melinda as quietly as she could. She nearly screamed at the lowered head of Melinda staring at her as she completed the movement. 

“Well hell. Give me a heart attack why don’t you. I thought you were asleep.” 

“Someone keeps tossing and turning.” 

“Sorry. Look why don’t I just go out to the sofa. At least one of us should get some sleep.” She made a move to get up and Melinda shook her head and pushed her back down on the bed. 

“Just try to stay calm. Look I get it. In fact, I’ve been there. But listen okay? Just take a couple deep breaths. Calm your mind and think only about breathing correctly.” 

Daisy scoffed at her but then closed her eyes and did what Melinda said. 

“Think about how I taught you to breathe during Tai Chi. Now in your mind focus on the movements we do step by step. Picture a nice quiet place in your mind.” 

Daisy remained quiet and followed Melinda’s suggestions. She picked the picture of her with Phil and Melinda on the beach and focused on that as well as going through her Tai Chi routine. The last thing she remembered was imagining a scene of her holding their hands as she jumped the small waves coming into the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I appreciate all of you so much. Comments do brighten my day. Next Chapters will see more progress with friends and family dynamics. The little family is still getting to know each other. Melinda goes back to work. More counseling sessions. The painting party. Moving into the house. Lots more to come.


	18. Walking on Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter got really long. Was gonna break it in two chapters but decided to just post it all. Lots more Melinda and Daisy bonding. A bit of story progression.

Daisy woke from a sound sleep from Melinda gently tapping her shoulder. “Hey it’s time for Tai Chi. If you want. Or you can sleep in.” 

Daisy blinked rapidly at Melinda, slightly confused as to where she was. Then it came to her that she was at Melinda’s apartment in her bedroom. “Didn’t hear the alarm.” 

“I woke up before it went off. I usually do. I just set it mostly out of habit in case.” 

Daisy slowly sat up and shook her head, rubbing her eyes. “I’m good. I think I slept pretty good. Thanks.” 

“Try that anytime you find it hard to fall asleep. Come on. We’ll do Tai Chi out in the living room. I already cleared a spot for us.” 

Daisy got up and first made her way to the bathroom and then joined Melinda in the living room. She started stretching following along with Melinda through the session. They both took showers and got ready, Melinda making them a breakfast of bagels and fruit and then they left. 

Melinda dropped Daisy at the school, lingering just long enough to see her walk in the building with another girl – a redhead who seemed glad to see Daisy. She smiled as she pulled away and headed to Grace’s house to pick up her parents. 

Melinda spent the day with her parents, first talking at Grace’s as her mother insisted that she eat breakfast with them, in spite of her protests that she had already eaten. They lingered a while, talking, and decided that yes, they would sublet Melinda’s apartment. They went with her to get groceries and then they made the arrangements with the apartment manager about subletting. 

Daisy made good on her promise to visit with Phil before her first class, and then she headed to class. Lunch found her sitting with her new friends. She’d packed leftover dumplings and buns and after heating them in the microwave the school provided for students, she sat back down at the table to eat. 

“What’s that.” Clint nudged her arm, sitting next to her on her left. 

“Dumplings and buns. My – um – my grandmother and I made them yesterday.” 

Nat peered at them with interest. “You made them?” 

“Yeah. Well she mostly made them. But I did help. It was fun.” 

“That’s a lot of dumplings Daisy.” Roy said. 

“Yeah. She gave me the leftovers. I brought extra to share. You want one?” 

He nodded eagerly. She smiled and handed one to him. “Anyone else?” 

Everyone took a dumpling or half a bun from her. 

“So not only does Mr. C cook but so does your grandmother. And these are fantastic by the way.” Carol grinned at her. “So your mom, can she cook too? Or does she just leave notes?” 

Daisy laughed. “She made me a bagel for breakfast. Well two actually. She burnt the first one in the toaster.” 

Everyone laughed. “So that’s a no then.” Trip smirked. 

“Yeah pretty much. It’s kind a running joke in the family. Apparently, she burns things. A lot.” 

“Apparently? You don’t know? Sounds like you mean you just found this out? Are you adopted or something?” Clint raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Or something. It’s a really long story.” 

“Well then, tell the cliffnotes.” Sara added. “It’s what most of us are used to anyway. “ 

Daisy stuffed a piece of a dumpling in her mouth. She figured eventually everyone in the school would know everything. These guys had been nice to her. Why not give the actual version herself before all the rumors and half-truths started floating around the school. “Short version then.” 

Everyone looked at her curiously. 

She took a deep breath and spoke rapidly. “I was kidnapped when I was eighteen months old. The people I thought were my parents died in a car accident when I was nine. I lived in foster homes and group homes after that. I ran away from a foster home that sucked and ended up here in Chicago. I learned to hack into computers early and I kind of hacked into Phil’s bank account and they caught me. Bobbi who is Phil’s sister is also a cop and she put two and two together and figured out I was Phil’s kid. My – Melinda and him divorced a while ago, but now we are all gonna live together in this new house they just bought. Because of all the circumstances and stuff, the court kinda dropped all charges, and I just have to stay out of trouble and stuff. I just met Phil and Melinda a couple weeks ago, we’ve been living at Bobbi’s place, till last night when I moved in with Melinda and once the house is ready, we will move there. I just met my grandparents over the weekend and now I have parents. grandparents, an aunt and an uncle. Like a month ago I had no one. Life’s weird huh?”

Everyone as looking at Daisy with their mouths open. No one was eating and the silence was palpable. Daisy was looking at her remaining dumplings in her bowl. 

Trip was the first to respond. “Damn girl.” 

Nat had nothing. No snarky comment, no metaphors, absolutely nothing. She just stared at the girl. Carol blinked at her a few times, and then looked at Sara who was simply shaking her head.  
Miles and Roy both stared at their lunches completely stunned with no idea what to say. Mike tried to say something, but then thought better of it and stayed quiet. 

It was Clint, sitting next to Daisy, who spoke up. “Is that real or just your way to tell us to mind our own business?” 

Nat sitting on Clint’s other side, elbowed him in the ribs. “Does that sound like she made it up?” 

“I dunno. I mean it’s a pretty wild story.” He looked at Daisy who was still staring at her remaining dumplings and would not look at anyone. “Whoa. It’s real isn’t it? So was your face like on one of those Amber alerts?” 

“Clint just shut up.” Nat nudged him harder. 

“Well to be honest Daisy the rumor mill is already running rampant. Word got around pretty quickly that you’re Mr. C.’s daughter and since you kind of just appeared out of the blue – well as you can expect, lots of theories out there.” Trip finally regained his composure and voice.” 

Daisy looked up at him and nodded. 

“But damn girl, I’m sorry. You – um – you must be going through it huh? Just know, I’m a damn good listener – if you need an ear. And – I think that we’d all agree – I mean we don’t know you all that well yet, but we’ve got your back. Right guys?” 

Carol nodded immediately, and Sara placed her hand on Daisy’s shoulder. Roy gave her a slight smile, and Mike flashed her a big grin. 

Miles spoke up, “Yeah. More importantly though, if you aren’t gonna eat those last two dumplings, can I have um?” 

Daisy laughed and handed them over to him much to Roy’s dismay. 

“Thanks.” Daisy said quietly. “Most people would run, yeah?” 

Nat grinned. “Well we aren’t most people.” 

Trip laughed. “Amen to that.” 

Carol asked Daisy, “So your mom, the one who wrote the note and who can’t cook, you just met her?” 

Daisy grinned broadly. “Yeah. She’s amazing. She’s got this like loner vibe thing, you know, but she’s like all like protective and stuff. She wants to beat up every person who’s ever hurt me and that’s – well it’s – no one’s ever seen me as worth that before.” 

“Your mom wants to beat everyone up? What kind of mom wants to beat everyone up?” 

“The kind that lost their kid and just got her back. You’re a dumbass Clint.” Roy frowned at him. The rest of the table grinned cause Roy hardly talked so when he did it meant he had something important to say. 

“Well most parents would want to protect their kids. But she really said she wants to beat them up?” Sara asked.

“Yeah. She could too. She has like five black belts in different Martial Arts, she was in the Air Force, and now she works for the FBI. She’s like a super ninja spy.” 

“Remind me not to ask you out girl.” Trip quipped. 

Daisy laughed. “Melinda’s actually pretty cool about that. Phil though, I’m guessing he’s the one to be concerned about. Oh and he also knows martial arts according to Melinda.”

“Really? Mr. C knows karate?” Miles asked.

“I think she said Jujitsu actually.” 

“Dang, Mr. C’s full of surprises.” Trip added.

Just then the bell rang, which meant they had a little less than ten minutes to get to their lockers and use the restrooms if they needed to before the next class. 

“Well I guess we’ll have to pick your brain next lunch then.” Nat spoke up as the kids started packing up their stuff and getting up. 

Daisy looked at her with a look of near panic. “Oh hey I don’t know....” 

“Hey I was just kidding. You don’t have to tell us anything. I mean if you want to share more that’s cool, but no one here is going to overstep. Right guys?” Nat gave Clint a poignant look and another jab to his ribs. 

A chorus of yeses and uhhuhs came from everyone, as they started moving out flowing into the thong of kids leaving the cafeteria. Nat moved to Daisy’s side. 

“Hey I mean it. It’s your call. You tell any of us to back off if we get too noisy, okay?” 

Daisy nodded. “Thanks. It’s all really new. Still processing you know?”

“We understand Daisy.” Carol said as she joined them on Daisy’s left. “Come on I’ll walk with you to class again. Nat’s going in the other direction.” 

Nat nodded. “Music class. See you both later.” 

“Thanks guys.” Nat turned left in the hallway while Daisy and Carol headed to the right toward the stairs. “Wait. Did she say music?” 

“Yep. Music and dance. Her things. She’s really good at both too. You said that your mom was in the Air Force?” 

“Yeah. Phil too.” 

“I’d love to meet her. Talk about it. That’s what I want to do.”

“You want to join the Air Force after graduation?”

“I want to get in the Air Force Academy.” 

“Whoa. Melinda said that is really hard to do. They only pick like ten percent of applicants.” 

“Yeah I know. I’m gonna be one of those ten percent.” 

After her last class Daisy started to walk to Phil’s classroom. Nat caught up with her and they walked together.

“You doing okay Loner?” Nat said as she came alongside Daisy.

Daisy gave her as small smile. “Yeah. Thanks. Pretty sure just by you being here – that loner name is getting old.” 

“Sure. Hey what you told us was pretty brave. And what you’ve gone through, well it beats all our stories. And believe me some of them are pretty tragic.” 

Daisy stopped walking. “Tragic?” 

“Yeah. But everyone will tell you their own story sometime. It’s not my place to tell them.” 

“What about yours?” 

“Definitely tragic. At least it starts out that way.” 

“And?” 

“Well short version is, I’m Russian. I was brought over here and adopted by this couple who wanted a kid. I was five. I was living in an orphanage. I was not he lovable and cute five- year old they wanted.” She shrugged. “I was abused as a young child before getting to the orphanage. Honestly, I only remember a few things about that, but I have the scars to prove it. The agency that did the adoption neglected to tell the adoptive parents. I had a lot of issues. Failure to form emotional bonds, I was aggressive, had temper tantrums, was angry all the time. It’s in all the reports. So the family gave me back to the agency, and they put me in a group home. Tried a foster home but they sent me back real fast.” 

“You’re an orphan?” 

“Not anymore. My mom adopted me. She was doing a story about kids like me back around nine years ago or so. She met me and well, we formed a bond. She let me be who I was and didn’t try to change me. She adopted me a year later. I’m one of the lucky ones. I have a decent home now. A good home. I still have a few bonding issues, and trust issues, but I’m not that angry anymore.” 

“I seem to be angry almost all the time these days.” 

“You’re good at hiding it.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you angry with your parents?” 

“Yeah. Oh not Phil and Melinda. The ones who took me or bought me or whatever. They lied to me my whole life. Every single thing was a lie. And I’m mad for what I missed out on for so long.” 

“They treated you bad, huh? The ones you thought were your real parents?” 

“Not really. My da- um Cal – he was okay. But he worked long hours at his office. He was a doctor. Jiaying, his wife was nice and stuff when I was little, but she changed. She barely interacted with me after I started school. I seemed to only annoy her. She took a lot of meds too. For depression and anxiety. They both drank a lot too. I guess their real kid died and so that’s why they got me. No one’s sure if he kidnapped me or if they bought me on the black market. If he kidnapped me, he’s also a murderer. My babysitter and her boyfriend were murdered by whoever took me.” 

“Whoa. I’m sorry. That’s really fucked up.” 

Daisy nodded. “I think, I think I hate them. I can’t think about it without getting really angry. If they weren’t already dead, I’d want to kill them.” She shook her head then she started walking again. “But I need to get to Phil’s room. It’s almost time to leave. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Take care.” 

Daisy turned into Phil’s classroom doorway, trying to shake the bad emotions. “Hey.” 

Phil turned at her greeting and smiled. “Hey yourself. How was your day?” 

“Good. How was yours?” 

“Good. I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” 

She nodded. 

Phil ended up making meatloaf, mashed potatoes and broccoli with cheese. Melinda contributed a salad. Phil had not made dessert, but Melinda had purchased containers of different ice cream flavors. Daisy chose French vanilla and poured fudge and caramel toppings over it. Phil had rocky road flavor and Melinda had a dish of raspberry sherbet. 

After dinner, Daisy did homework. Phil helped her when she needed help, and Melinda did the dishes. After finishing the dishes, Melinda helped Daisy with her Spanish work, while Phil graded some papers. 

After Daisy had enough schoolwork, Melinda made her a cup of tea, and currently they were just sitting at the small table. 

“I told my friends that I sit with at lunch all about me and you guys.” 

Melinda turned to look at Daisy, with a surprised look on her face. Phil also looked at her curiously. 

She continued. “It came up. I gave them the short version. They were cool about it.” 

“Good. I’m glad you were okay with sharing.” Melinda patted her arm. 

“Yeah that’s good.” Phil nodded. “Who all are you sitting with anyway?” 

“Natasha. Clint Barton. Miles Morales. Roy – ah I forget his last name. Trip. Mike Peterson. Sara Lance. Carol. Carol – uh – Danvers.”

“Harper. Roy Harper.” 

“That’s it. You said you already know Nat.” She looked at Phil.

“I do. I know them all actually. I have Sara and Miles in class this year. Had the rest last year, except for Trip. But I had him on my basketball team a couple years back.” 

“Yeah. He said that. Pretty eclectic group, huh?” 

“They are. They are also all good kids.” 

“They all like you too, Phil. In fact, I haven’t come across anyone who doesn’t like you.”

“I’m likable.” 

Melinda smiled. 

Daisy grinned. “It’s great cause I get points for you just being my dad.” 

Daisy seemed to miss the momentary pause and faces of the two adults. Phil recovered quickly. “Glad I could help out your navigating through high school society.” 

“Yeah. Oh and that note in my lunch last week?” Daisy looked Melinda poignantly. “That was a bit embarrassing. Although Carol thought it was sweet.” 

Melinda shrugged. “Not gonna apologize for worrying. Or caring.” 

Phil spoke up. “What note?” 

“She put a note in that huge lunch you packed. By the way, I scored many brownie points by sharing especially with Roy and Miles.” 

“I told you it was too much Phil.” 

“Nah. It’s fine. They’re all impressed you can cook and bake Phil.” 

“So that’s what that comment meant. Mike Peterson walked by me in the hall this morning and said he really, really liked chocolate chip muffins.” 

Daisy laughed loudly. She then looked at Melinda. “No worries. I told them about you too and everyone thinks it would great to have such an overprotective mom.” 

Daisy grinned at both of them and got up. “So spy movie? Cause I could use a few laughs with Melinda’s over the top commentary.” 

Melinda was quiet, still contemplating that Daisy had referred to them as mom and dad, indirectly yes, but still. 

Phil grinned back at Daisy. “I’m sure Mel has a spy movie none of us have seen laying around here somewhere. 

Melinda and Daisy were sitting on the couch while Phil had taken the lounge chair. Melinda had picked the latest Mission Impossible movie to watch. Daisy was again very entertained by Melinda’s scoffing at the spy shenanigans in the movie. She sat on the couch eating red licorice and kettle popcorn. She grew tired as the movie progressed and toward the end had shuffled her body to be right up against Melinda and had her head leaning onto Melinda’s shoulder. It was then that Melinda simply stopped her commentary and sat still watching the movie with a smile on her face. She refrained from wrapping her arm around Daisy because she didn’t want to ruin the moment, but it took everything in her to not do it. Phil looked over and grinned at her several times. 

The movie ended and as the credits rolled, Daisy moved away from Melinda and got up to take the movie our of the DVD player. Melinda immediately missed the contact. Phil also got up and moved to the kitchen to get his briefcase. Melinda watched as he gathered his things and put his coat on and headed to the door to put his shoes on. 

“So hey, I guess you’re leaving.” Daisy looked over at him as she started picking up the bowls and glasses. 

“I’ll get the rest Daisy,” Melinda said as she stood and gathered the rest of the dishes and bags of food from the coffee table. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty late. It’s almost nine-thirty.” 

“Yeah. Almost bedtime. Gotta get up at the crack of dawn you know.” Daisy’s tone was sassy. 

“So Mel, I’ll bring Daisy home tomorrow around the same time. I was going to make chicken parmesan with pasta.” 

“Works for me.” 

“How about you Daisy. You like chicken parm?” 

“That’s the tomato sauce one, right?” 

“It is.” 

“Yeah I like it. But Phil you don’t have to ask that all the time. I’m really not fussy. I’ll eat most anything.”

“Okay. Just making sure. You definitely don’t have any allergies?” 

“Nope. Not that I know about anyway. Really, I eat anything. Heck I’m happy with a bowl of cereal for dinner.” 

“Well you won’t have to have that with us. If you want, you can take a meatloaf sandwich to school tomorrow for lunch. Melinda bought all kinds of veggies and fruit too. And I had a couple blueberry muffins that I made last night. They’re in the container on the counter. She has lots of granola bars, and snacks here now too.” 

“Okay. Sounds good. Thanks Phil.” 

“Okay. Good night then.” 

“Good night. You want me to stop by before class tomorrow? “ 

“Only if you want to.” 

“I will.” She smiled. “See you in the morning.” 

Okay. Goodnight Melinda.” 

“Night Phil. Sleep well.” 

Melinda had dropped Daisy off at school and this time not only did the redhead meet and greet her but so did three others, a girl and two guys. Melinda smiled as the four talked animatedly while walking into the school building. The other girl, who was blond, looked back at her a few times. 

Melinda walked off the elevator and headed to her office. People she was acquainted with had greeted her warmly and she wondered just how much they knew about her and Daisy and Phil. She walked into the shared office and noticed Fitz sitting at her desk. She grinned. “Hey I think I need that back.” 

Fitz nearly jumped since he was focused on the computer screen in front of him. “Melinda!” He jumped up and hugged her. She was a bit surprised but gave him a small smile after wrapping her arms around him in a quick embrace and then pulling back. 

“It’s great to see you. So are you back? For good?” 

“Yeah. I’m back. But I’m not going to be working such long hours anymore. I’ve got more important things to do.” 

He grinned. “I take it things are going well with Daisy?” 

“Yes. They are. She’s moved in with me at my apartment until our house is ready.” 

“You bought a house?” 

“We bought a house. Phil and I. To all live in. And no Phil and I are not together. I can see your wheels turning. We just both want to be with Daisy and want her to be settled in one place. Besides the downstairs is almost its own apartment and Phil is staying there while Daisy and I are upstairs.” 

“Wow. You’re changing things up quickly.” 

“I bought a car. Well actually an SUV.” 

“You bought an actual vehicle. I didn’t even know you could drive.” 

“I can drive well,” she said indignantly. “It’s red.” 

“Of course it is. I’d like to see it sometime.” 

“You can see it this weekend. Come help us paint our house. Pizza and beer. Jemma can come too.” 

He laughed. “How much beer?” 

“However much you want.” 

“I’ll check with Jemma. But yeah. Probably. I don’t think we have any plans. It could be fun. Who else is gonna be there?” 

“So far, Phil, me and Daisy. Bobbi and Hunter. Maybe Mack and Elena. I think Phil is asking his friend Jane and her husband. Maybe my parents.” 

“Okay. It actually sounds like it could be fun.” 

“There’s a treehouse out back. Lots of land. It’s really nice. I’ll text you the address if you and Jemma can make it.” 

“Sounds good. But really – how are you?” 

“I’m okay. Day by day, right?” 

“So the girl, she’s okay? 

“Yeah. I think so. I mean she’s a real trooper. Plows through everything and has more fortitude then me “

“She seemed like a definite wise ass.” 

“Yeah. That she is. I think it’s why she is pushing through this so well. She’s got a healthy sense of humor. She’s also very empathetic. But yeah, as she puts it – also pretty messed up.” 

Fitz grinned. “Sounds an awful lot like you, yeah?”

Melinda pondered his words. After a few seconds she responded. “Yeah. Somewhat. Difference is she doesn’t internalize things like I do. At least not as deeply. She’s been pretty open with me and a little less so with Phil. I don’t know Fitz – it’s like we read each other. Does that make sense? I mean to connect that quickly, or am I just projecting here?” 

“She’s looking to belong. All teenagers want that. Jemma told me the whole story. Well not your counseling sessions or anything. But just the basics. How Daisy was kidnapped, some of what her life has been like. That she came out of all that relatively normal is a miracle. That she is trying to fit in shows she has a lot of good in her, yeah? Jemma says she’s real smart, but also kind and compassionate. Also said she felt guilty about taking Jems wallet.” 

“She felt desperate. Boxed in. More scared than anything else.” 

“That’s what Jemma said. So she has a conscience. And cares about others. With all that going for her, and her amazing hacking skills, imagine what good she could do with your guidance. With your love.” 

“She could make a real difference in the world.” 

“Tell me. Isn’t that what parents want for their kids more than anything? Besides being happy?” 

“When is all comes down to it, yes. To be safe and happy, and to find a life that they want.” 

“Well good parents want that. That’s you. And Jemma says Phil is the same. You’ll do fine Melinda. Look how well you parent me. Least I never go hungry.” 

“Thanks Fitz. Your pretty good at pep talks.” 

“Yeah well, you pick up on the psychobabble when you live with a psychiatrist.” 

Melinda moved to him and engulfed him in a hug. “You’re a good guy Leopold Fitz. I hope Jemma knows that.”

“Yeah she does. I mean it’s pretty obvious.” 

Melinda pulled from the hug and laughed. Then she patted his head. “I brought meatloaf and potatoes for lunch, with blueberry muffins. Enough for two.” 

“Bless you.” 

Melinda was at her apartment when she heard the door open and the animated voices of Phil and Daisy. Daisy took her shoes off and dropped her backpack on the floor and made her way to the kitchen. She grinned at Melinda. “Phil thinks the Lord of the Rings movies are superior to Star Wars.” 

Melinda gasped and gave Phil a dirty look. Then she turned to Daisy. “He’s wrong.” 

Phil who had just taken off his shoes walked to them carrying his briefcase. “That’s not what I said Daisy. That’s not what I said Melinda.” 

“Well what did you say exactly.” 

“I simply said that the characters of the Lord of the Rings movies overall were better than the characters of Star Wars as a whole. Their chemistry and development.” 

Daisy shook her head. “Well that’s just stupid.” 

“Opinions are not stupid Daisy.” 

“Well yours is Phil. Star Wars wins every time. That’s all.” 

“Melinda. You like Lord of the Rings movies.” 

“Okay. I do. But I love Star Wars.” 

Daisy grinned and high fived Melinda. “I don’t think you’re gonna win this one Phil. Two against one.” 

He laughed. “Come on. You said you wanted to learn how to make Chicken Parmesan. We need to get started, cause I’m hungry.” 

“Well on that we can agree. I’m hungry too.” 

“You seem to always be hungry Daisy.” Melinda teased. 

“I can’t help it I have a high metabolism. Plus, gotta admit, been eating pretty damn good since meeting you too. I could get used to it. So what’s first Phil?” 

“First we shoe Melinda out of the kitchen. We don’t want to have to use the fire extinguisher tonight.” 

“Haha. You’re so funny Phillip.” 

“You can make the salad later.” 

“I already did smartie pants. It’s in the fridge. I’m going for a run. Be back in about forty minutes.” 

“Have fun. Stay safe.” 

Melinda rolled her eyes at his last remark. Then she winked at Daisy. She moved to the door and put on her sneakers. 

Daisy waved bye to her, and then turned to Phil. “So what do you want me to do?” 

They ate dinner over a recap conversation of everyone’s day. Then Daisy dug right into her schoolwork, with Phil overseeing her for the first hour. Then he left, because he had class prep to do and felt it would be easier in his apartment since Melinda’s place had limited space. Melinda once again did the dishes, telling Daisy, who wanted to help, that catching up on her schoolwork was first priority. After Phil left, Melinda helped her with Spanish. Daisy needed to read as well, a new book for English class, so Melinda grabbed a book too, and both sat quietly in the living room reading their respective books. They went to bed shortly after ten, and Daisy fell to sleep immediately. It was Melinda who tossed and turned this night, fighting demons in her dreams. Fortunately, Daisy was a heavy sleeper once she was out, and as Melinda laid in the dark, trying to stop her racing heart and calm her mind, she was grateful she hadn’t woken the girl. She laid there for almost two hours unable, actually unwilling, to go back to sleep, till her body told her it was time to get up. It would not be the first night she only had a few hours of sleep, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

The next morning after doing Tai Chi together and getting ready for the day, Melinda packed Daisy’s lunch; a couple PB&J sandwiches, chips, doritos, a banana and an apple, along with some oreos, and a couple pudding snacks. 

Daisy checked the bag. “So you and Phil. You both think I’m a two-hundred pound football player?” 

“Well you might get hungry during the day, or after school.” 

“You’re picking me up after school, remember? We have to go to see Dr. Simmons. Phil has basketball practice.” 

“I know. You might get hungry before we get a chance to get dinner.” 

“What’s for dinner then? Phil’s not coming over. He has practice and then said he has to grade a bunch of research papers.” 

“Yeah. I thought we’d pick up Chinese takeout.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Sure. Why not?” 

“Oh no. I’d love it. But I am going to gain a ton of weight if I keep eating this way” 

“I thought you said you had a fast metabolism. Anyway, no worries. We’ll work it off. Was planning to start teaching you some basic self defense tonight. That is if you still want to learn.” 

Daisy nodded and grinned. “Oh yeah. I still want to.” 

“Okay. Come on. I need to get you to school.”

After school Melinda picked up Daisy and drove her to Jemma’s for her individual counseling session. Afterward, Daisy was silent till they picked up the take-out order. 

“Dr. Simmons said she and her boyfriend, that computer tech guy you work with are helping to paint this weekend?” 

Melinda put the bag of food in the back on the seat, and then got in the driver’s seat. “Yeah. Is that alright? She won’t be doing psycho-analyzing while painting.” 

“No that’s fine. I just wondered if you need more help. I thought I could ask some of my friends at school. Would that be okay?” 

“Don’t want to be the only teen there huh?” 

“Yeah. I mean if you have enough help, I don’t have to. I mean I’m not even sure any of them would come.” 

“Sure, you can ask. The more the merrier. As long as they have their parents’ permission. And none of them sneak any beer.” 

“Yeah. I’m sure they wouldn’t dare. You’ll threaten them, right? That stare?” 

“Yep. And the adults are smarter than some teens think.” 

“Oh I know. Plus there’ll be a bunch of cops there right? I mean Bobbi and Hunter are coming, aren’t they?” 

“Yes. And Mack and Elena. Izzy might show. Jemma and Fitz. Jane and Don – that’s Ms. Foster and her husband.” 

“Okay. Hey Melinda?” 

Melinda turned to look at her. 

“You don’t have to worry about me drinking or hanging with kids that drink. I saw what it does to people. That’s probably the least thing you need to worry about with me. That and drugs. I’ve seen the crazy side of that too.” 

Melinda nodded. “Good to know.” She tired to prevent her mind from picturing what Daisy went through with people who abused drugs and alcohol but failed. She started the SUV and the rest of the quiet drive, plotted once again how to beat up every jerk who had ever hurt her daughter. 

After eating, Daisy did her homework. Then she and Melinda changed into work out clothes, and Melinda led her through stretching, and some basic self defense moves. They worked for almost two hours and Daisy was surprised at how quickly the time passed. 

“You did good. we’ll keep this up a couple times a week if you want.” 

Daisy grinned. “Yeah I would like that. It was fun. I can’t believe how late it is.” 

“Yeah, no TV tonight for me. I’m going to grab a quick shower.” 

“Yeah me too. After you’re done. I’m gonna call Phil and say goodnight.” 

“He’d like that.” Melinda smiled at her and then walked to the bathroom. 

Thursday night found Melinda saying goodbye to her parents. They had decided to fly back to Pittsburg to their home and get things settled there planning to fly back out before Thanksgiving to move into Melinda’s apartment. If everything went according to plan the house would be ready the weekend before Thanksgiving and Melinda, Phil and Daisy would be moved in that weekend. Phil was going to cook Thanksgiving dinner at the new house. 

Daisy gave small hugs to both Lian and William and was a bit teary eyed. After they left, Sharon Carter had come over to do her first checkup on the new little family. It was just a preliminary checkup and she said everything passed and everyone looked good. 

That day at lunch, Daisy had mentioned the painting party to everyone and was overwhelmed with the response. Nat, Clint, Trip, Carol, Sara and Roy all agreed to help. Miles had to work and was disappointed he couldn’t help Saturday, but he said he’d try for Sunday if they still needed help. He gave Daisy his cell number and told her to call him. Mike was also disappointed he couldn’t help but he was going out of town to visit his aunt with his family. Trip said he couldn’t get there till after lunch cause he had basketball practice in the morning but he would be there. Daisy had given out the address of the new house and both she and Sara were surprised and happy to find Sara lived down the street. In fact, turned out that Carol and Trip only lived a mile or so away as well. 

Friday night Melinda found herself at a huge furniture store at the mall with Daisy. Phil would be joining them after his basketball practice. Currently they were in the bedroom section. 

Melinda’s patience had worn thin, and she wished that Phil would get here soon. Daisy was not being helpful or forthcoming about what kind of bedroom furniture she wanted, not even the size of the bed. When they’d walked in Melinda had attempted to get answers from Daisy, but after over thirty minutes of hearing, ‘I don’t really care’, and ‘whatever is fine’, and ‘you can just pick something’, and ‘yeah that one is okay, it’ll be fine’, Melinda had given up and gone on to pick out a new bedroom suite for herself. Daisy had simply moped around and finally had sat down on a chair waiting for Melinda to get done. 

So now Melinda was done, and she had once again asked Daisy what size bed she would prefer, and Daisy had just shrugged. Yeah it was now a full-blown headache. Melinda rubbed her temples again. “Look. Please at least pick a bed size and style, okay? Twin or full? You want a bookcase headboard? Just a simple headboard or no headboard? Firm mattress or soft? Or somewhere in between? Color”? Light or dark wood? Do you like a small regular type desk, or you want one of those larger corner double desks? Or something else? They have just about every style here?” 

“It really doesn’t matter. Whatever you want to get.” 

“Of course it matters Daisy.” Melinda nearly shouted. She then lowered her voice. “It’s your bed. Your desk. Your bedroom. Please stop this. Just tell me what you want. Please.” 

“I don’t want to. Why can’t you just pick something so we can get out of here.” 

“Why can’t you just pick out what you want Daisy. Honestly, this whole thing is silly. Why are you making this so much harder than it needs to be? It’s your room.” 

“Till it’s not.” 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Daisy stared at her red hightop sneakers and clenched her fists. She felt her eyes watering and fought back the tears. 

Melinda looked around the store, which was rather empty, and sighed. This was not about furniture. She sat down on the bed she was standing next to. “Sit.” It wasn’t a request. Still Daisy did not move. “Please Daisy. Sit here.” Melinda patted the bed next to her. 

“You’re awfully mad.” 

“No. I’m frustrated. I thought we were beyond this” 

“Can’t we just go. Please. You can tell Phil to pick something out for me. I’m good with anything. Really. It’ll be better than most places.” 

“We’ll just come back. We want you to pick what you want Daisy. Make the room, your room. Put your signature on it, so to speak.” 

“But – but what if you don’t want me to stay? What if I do something really bad? Like fail school. Or get pregnant. What if I’m not good enough?” 

“Oh Daisy.” 

“I mean look at you. You’re so beautiful and you have a good job, and that new car, and you’re smart and funny and badass. People respect you.”

Melinda swallowed hard and clenched her teeth. The insecurity and fear radiated off Daisy. She knew that Daisy had abandonment issues. And they seemed to come out at the most random times. Except maybe this wasn’t random. Daisy had been exceptionally quiet yesterday after her session with Jemma. She’d also talked to Sharon Carter in Melinda’s bedroom alone last night. Another reminder of what Daisy needed to do to stay on probation. And her parents had left last night, and Phil was not around as much since they’d moved to her apartment. Change. And no matter how much Daisy claimed change didn’t bother her, change was coming at her full throttle, and the new house was just one of those changes. 

“Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.”

Daisy’s reaction was comical. She looked up at Melinda with her mouth open and a perplexed look on her face. “Did- did you – did you just quote Ferris Bueller?” 

“Did I?” 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No. I’m just trying to understand. You do know my parents will be back? In only a couple weeks. Phil will be around more once we move into the house. I’m not going anywhere. No matter how much you try to push me away. I don’t know what you’re thinking but I can guess. You’re afraid you’re getting too close. That somehow it can’t be real, cause it hasn’t been before. You’re afraid I will leave or make you leave. I need you to know this one thing. No matter what Dais, no matter how many times you yell at me, or if you have a zillion panic attacks, or you get pregnant, or you get bad grades, or talk back, or decide to become a garbage collector or marry a loser, or do any number of stupid things that teens do – I will be here. I’m never not going to be here for you. I’m your mother, Daisy. I know you’re still on that path to figuring that out, but it doesn’t change how I see you, doesn’t change who you are to me. I will always be your mother Daisy. I always have been your mother.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” Daisy whispered. She paused and Melinda saw a few tears on her face. “I think that you’re maybe the very best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t – I can’t lose you. And I lose everyone eventually.” Daisy spoke softly with her head down. 

Melinda got up and slowly moved to Daisy. She took her hand and guided her back down on the bed. She put her arm around Daisy’s shoulder and pulled her into her. Daisy laid her head onto Melinda’s shoulder and grasped her other hand lacing her fingers in Melinda’s and squeezing. They stayed that way until both heard Phil’s voice calling out to them. Daisy hastily wiped at her face with her sleeve brushing off any trace of tears and stood up. Phil walked over to them. 

“Everything okay?” 

Daisy nodded while Melinda got up and spoke, “we were just sitting here waiting for you.” 

Phil smiled. “So you decide yet?”

“I did. I picked out everything I need for my bedroom. Daisy was about to do the same, weren’t you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh. Okay. So Daisy, what were you thinking you’d like?” 

“I guess I need a bed.” She deadpanned. 

Phil laughed. “Yeah and what specifically were you thinking?” 

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. But then she spoke. “I think those bunks over there are cool.” 

“Over there? The double bottom mattress with a twin mattress on top?” 

“Yeah. But if it’s too expensive just a twin will be fine.” 

“It’s not too expensive. What do you think, the lighter wood or darker? 

“I like the light grey on the sample one. I think it would look pretty good with the rug and paint colors I picked out.” 

“Oh yeah. Good choice. What do you think Mel?” 

“I like it.” 

“Okay so you will need a dresser, a nightstand, a desk, and a chest of drawers, oh and a bookshelf. Oh, and we can get one of those flat screen wall mount TV’s for your room.” He looked at Daisy who appeared to be overwhelmed. “I mean that would save space, right Mel?”

“We can talk about that later. Let’s order the bedroom set first. And didn’t you say we needed other furniture. I’m leaving most of mine in my apartment for my parents to use, and you need some for downstairs and upstairs. Plus you wanted a fridge for downstairs, right?” 

“Yeah. I can use my microwave downstairs, so we need a microwave upstairs. And living room furniture and dining room set. We can use my table and chairs in the kitchen, I can put my couch and lounge chair in the basement. Are you leaving everything at your place for your parents including the TV?” 

“I am. I’m leaving all the furniture there actually. I already ordered my bedroom set. And I think maybe we need a guest bed and minimal furniture for the spare room. So uh why don’t you pick that out, and Daisy and I will go shop for bedding and curtains for her room? I need to get those for mine too. You can add Daisy’s bed set and that one to my order. Then how about we get out of here and grab a sandwich or something at a diner? We can pick out the rest of the furniture later.”

“Okay. So something pretty simple for the guest room, maybe a queen bed?” 

“Sounds perfect. I know you’ll pick out something nice. Come on Daisy. We’ll be over at the Bed and Bath store Phil.”

Phil watched them leave. He wasn’t dumb. He knew something was up with Daisy. He only hoped Melinda would share with him later. Patience Phil, he told himself. He needed to remember what Melinda said, slow steps and patience. 

They stopped at a small diner on the way home. They sat in a booth in the bustling, loud atmosphere. Melinda and Daisy ordered milkshakes and burgers while Phil had pie and coffee. The conversation was light and focused on painting the house and Melinda’s return to work. Eventually the conversation moved to Daisy as Phil asked about her friends that were coming to help paint. 

“Nat, Clint, Roy, Sara, and Carol are going to come over at around nine. Trip has basketball practice in the morning and said his mom would drop him off after that. Carol said she lives only a mile away and is biking over. Clint has his license and a car so he’s bringing everyone else.” 

“Sounds like we might get the majority of it done tomorrow with all the help.” Phil smiled at Daisy. “I’m glad your friends are going to be there.” 

“They do expect pizza, Lots of pizza, And snacks and drinks.” 

“Yeah not a problem. So will the adults. Hunter will need a pizza just for himself. Come to think of it, Bobbi’s friend Mack might need two.” 

“Yeah he’s big.” 

Melinda looked at Daisy. “You okay with him being there? I mean last time he...” 

“It’s fine. That was just cause ...well you know. It’s fine.” Daisy took a large swallow of her milkshake 

“Okay. So tomorrow me and Hunter are going to get there around seven and start taping the windowsills and such. We’ll start upstairs with the bedrooms and move out to the rest of the upstairs. Then we’ll go to the basement. I’ll be in charge of the paint and pouring and brushes and all that, if that’s okay?” 

“Fine with me Phil. Just give me a brush or roller and tell me what room to paint.” Melinda smiled at him. You do all the coordinating. It’s what you do.” 

“So Daisy, how are your classes going?” 

The rest of the conversation centered on her classes and then they headed out to go home. 

Melinda awoke startled from her peaceful dream and a sound sleep. Someone was screaming. Daisy. Daisy was screaming. She flipped the light on and looked at Daisy who was crying out and tossing and turning, wrapped in her blankets and sheets. Melinda quickly got off her bed and knelt down on the floor next to Daisy. She was no longer screaming but her face was contorted with distress and she continued to toss and turn on the bed. Melinda was unsure about waking her pausing for a moment to see if she would calm down on her own and go back to a fitful sleep. 

After a few seconds though, Daisy cried out again and Melinda decided to wake her. She put her hand firmly on Daisy’s shoulder and spoke evenly in a calm voice while shaking her. “Daisy. Wake up.”

Daisy’s eyes flew open. She looked around in panic. Melinda spoke again still applying slight pressure to Daisy’s shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Just a dream.” Melinda should have seen it coming. Daisy’s eyes were still wild and panicked. Next thing Melinda knew Daisy had punched her in her cheek just below her eye and was fixing to do it again when Melinda grabbed her wrist, holding tightly but not enough to hurt the girl. “Stop Daisy! It’s me! Wake up!!” Melinda let go of Daisy’s shoulder and grabbed her other wrist. 

Daisy finally focused on Melinda and stopped struggling. “I’m okay. Let go.”

Melinda immediately released her and backed away a couple feet. Daisy’s breath was coming in gasps and Melinda saw she was sweating badly with her hair sticking to her forehead and the sheets looked pretty soaked. She lowered her voice and spoke. “Deep breath Daisy. In and out. Try to slow your heart rate. You’re okay. Just a bad dream. It’s over and you’re safe. 

After a few minutes Daisy’s breathing was back to normal. She stayed quiet for a few moments and then she quietly spoke. “I’m sorry.” 

Melinda shook her head. Daisy was going to apologize again for something that was not her fault. She had no control over where her mind went while she was sleeping. But calling her on it now was probably not the right call. “It’s okay. You want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps to talk about it.” 

Daisy shook her head. “I don’t remember most of it now. Just that I was terrified and fighting something. Or someone.” She looked at Melinda and her eyes widened dramatically seeing the red mark under Melinda’s eye and how it was starting to turn black and blue. She swallowed heavily and tears started falling again “I did that. Oh god I’m sorry.” 

Melinda moved closer, “hey it’s okay. It’s nothing. Really, I barely felt it.” It was a small white lie, but right now she didn’t care. It was her own fault for being too close and not seeing it coming. She should have seen it. And she didn’t want Daisy having a meltdown over her idiocy. “Look it’s fine.” 

“You should put ice on it or something, shouldn’t you? I blindsided you didn’t I? I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey I know you didn’t mean to hit me Dais. I should have seen you were still in the throes of the nightmare. I should have been more careful. I’m fine. Hey. Look at me. “It’s okay.” 

Daisy looked at her, holding her gaze for a moment before throwing herself into Melinda’s arms Melinda held her tightly, rocking her back and forth, hoping whatever terror her daughter still felt and whatever images that were still in her mind would go away. 

After a while. Daisy pulled from Melinda. I have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Okay. Hey take something to change into. You’re sweaty and your clothes are damp. Maybe wash a little especially your face. I’ll change the sheets on your bed.” 

Daisy nodded dutifully and rummaged in her drawer for another pair of pajamas. Melinda quickly changed the sheets and got a new blanket and made the bed. She put the old bedclothes in the wash basket out in the laundry room and went to the kitchen for a couple bottles of water. She returned and a moment later Daisy came back into the room. 

“It’s like three in the morning.” 

Melinda nodded and handed Daisy a water bottle. “You should drink some of this.” 

Daisy sat on Melinda’s bed and took a few sips and then sighed. “I should have said something. I have pretty violent dreams, nightmares, I guess. I told you I have bad dreams sometimes, but I didn’t mention the screaming, and thrashing about. Or that it can take a few seconds for me to wake up and snap out of it. I’m sorry.” 

“Okay.” Melinda sat down next to her and sipped her own water bottle for a few moments. 

“I was really hoping I wouldn’t have any. Anyway, I should have said something.” 

“Yeah you should have. But it’s okay. Now I know.” 

Daisy took a large swallow of water and then turned to Melinda. “I’m sorry I hit you. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know. Like I said, I should have been more alert. Not woken you like that so near. But now, now I know what happens and better how to deal with it.” 

Daisy nodded. “Do you ever have them that bad?” 

“Sometimes. But I don’t sleep as deep as you do. At least not anymore. I am pretty self-aware when I wake up. But I’ve had a few real bad ones and know I woke up screaming. But not for a very long time.” 

“I dreamt about something that happened to me. Two years ago. Something Jemma and I were talking about at our session. I guess it was on my mind.” 

“Okay. You want to talk to me about it?” 

“I do. But I can’t.” 

“Okay. When you can, I’ll be here, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Hey let’s get some sleep. We can sleep in a little, but we want to get to the house before nine. And we need to eat breakfast. I figured we could stop at McDonalds or something on the way.” 

Daisy got up and put her water bottle on the nightstand next to Melinda’s. She walked over to the other side where the trundle mattress was. “I’m scared to go back to sleep.” 

Melinda nodded. “I know. But you need to try to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“How do you go back to sleep when you have a nightmare?” 

Melinda wanted to lie. She wanted to ease Daisy’s anxiety and stress. She wanted to assure her that going back to sleep was what she did and that thinking good thoughts and breathing deeply worked for her. But she also wanted Daisy to trust her. And when Daisy, well when Skye, had been born, she had promised herself that she would never lie about important things to her kid. That she would never sugarcoat things in the world, and that she would always be honest. And now looking at her daughter, whose face wanted hope, she couldn’t give her that. And that was painful. “I don’t.” 

Daisy locked her gaze on Melinda’s face and then slowly nodded. 

“But that’s me Daisy Those are my demons. You can be different.” Melinda took a deep breath. “I can tell you this. When Andrew would hold me, sometimes I could fall back to sleep. Sometimes the sleep was peaceful.” 

“You loved him?” 

“I did. He was a good man. He was always there for me. Until I pushed him away.” 

“Like you did with Phil?” 

“Like we did with each other. Unfortunately, we were both too deep in our own pain to help each other get over theirs. I was easier to leave. It was easier to push each other away. Don’t make it easier Daisy. It’s hard to fight. But I know you can. Don’t repeat my mistakes.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know. But maybe you start by letting me help you. Come over here.” 

Daisy only hesitated for a moment before she moved to stand in front of Melinda. 

“I know all of this is very hard. Trust is something earned. But I want you to know that I will never hurt you Daisy. I will always try my best to make your life easier. Even if it means pushing you to do the hard things. Do you understand?”

Daisy nodded. “I do trust you. I don’t understand why. I don’t know why it’s so easy for me to believe that you won’t hurt me. I never – no one ever – I truly do believe that.” 

“How about this? I will stay awake. You sleep. If I see any sign of distress from a nightmare, I’ll wake you.” 

“But you need to sleep too.” 

“You’d be surprised how little sleep I can get by on Daisy. Just for tonight. See if you can drift off knowing I will be here. I can always take a nap tomorrow if I need one. Let me do this for you.” She paused and then patted her bed. “Here. Crawl in my bed and I will sit here next to you keeping watch.”

Daisy nodded her face emotional with gratitude “There’s that fate thing again. Correcting itself I guess.” She sat on the bed and pulled the covers over herself, turning to watch as Melinda sat down against the headboard on the other side of the bed. She closed her eyes as Melinda slowly stroked her head. The last thing she remembered was hearing a soft voice singing in Chinese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Upcoming chapters include Painting the new house. Moving in. More bonding. The little family goes skating and other holiday things. Thanksgiving dinner at the new house. Robbie returns. Phil and Melinda get closer. Once again I can't stop writing this one.


	19. Paint Me A Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding. Painting Fun. Connections. Musings .

“Of course. I said we could Daisy. I don’t say anything I don’t mean.” 

Well only Carol and Nat will be there at nine. Roy’s picking up Miles and getting there after nine he said and Sara said she has to finish her chores first and she’d try to make it as soon as possible. And Trip can’t come till after his basketball practice. 

“Okay so get a bunch of stuff and they can choose. Anything left, I’m sure Hunter will be more than willing to have. Hurry we are almost at the window. Oh and Phil will have his Keurig there as well as all kinds of cold drinks.” 

“Okay. Get a couple hotcakes platters, and some egg mcmuffins and hash browns and maybe a couple bagel sandwiches. Can I have one of those big breakfast platters? And a caramel macchiato?” 

Melinda nodded as she pulled up to the intercom to order. “Yeah, can I have two big breakfast platters, four hotcake and sausage platters, um – six egg mcmuffins, and four bacon and egg bagels and twelve hash browns. Oh and add two sausage and egg mcmuffins.” 

She waited till they repeated it back. “Yep. That’s correct. Oh and get um – you think Nat and Carol would want the macchiatos too?” 

Daisy just looked at her. 

“Yeah so get three cold caramel macchiatos and a plain hot tea.” She smiled at Daisy and then answered the question from the speaker. “Large.” 

The voice told her the total and to pull up at the next window. 

“That’s a lot of food Melinda.”

“Well I need to eat. Your friends do too, and some of the adults.

“That’s a lot of money too.” 

Melinda pulled up at the next window and paid and then pulled forward. The order was ready quickly, and after piling all the bags and drinks into her car, Melinda pulled away and got on the road. She drove ten minutes to the small housing development and pulled into the driveway of the new house. Phil and Bobbi’s cars were already here and so was a car she didn’t recognize. 

They both carried the drinks and bags of food into the house heading to the kitchen. Bobbi was already there drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled at them and her smile grew larger as she noticed the bags in their hands. 

Melinda nodded at her. “We have plenty for everyone. Except those cold coffee drinks are only for Daisy and her friends and the large breakfast platters are for me and Daisy. 

“Oh I wouldn’t mind an egg mcmuffin.” 

Melinda set the bags on the table and tossed her one. Then she got out her and Daisy’s platters and brought them to the table as Daisy set down the carrier of drinks. 

Bobbi grinned at her. “Macchiatos huh?” 

“Yeah. Caramel.” Daisy took a set of plastic utensils from Melinda as she sipped on her drink. She sighed in contentment. Then she dug into her breakfast eating with gusto. Melinda ate the eggs and biscuit, the hash brown and one pancake while sipping on her tea. 

“Oh hey Melinda. Phil bought a bunch of teas for the Keurig if you want one later. Oh and thanks for breakfast. Phil picked up Hunter at six and they stopped for breakfast and I kinda overslept and didn’t eat anything. Was just going to have a granola bar. So I appreciate this. Oh and what happened to you.” She pointed to her cheek under her eye. 

“Just a little accident. No big deal.” 

“There’s hash browns too Bobbi. A lot of them.” Daisy passed her the bag after taking an extra one, since the platter already had one with it. She glanced at Melinda with a sad face.

Melinda slid the other two pancakes and sausage onto Daisy’s platter. Then she patted her arm. Just then, Phil came in the kitchen followed by Carol and Nat. 

Daisy grinned, first at Phil and then at her two new friends. “We have food.” 

Nat grinned back and sat down next to Daisy. Daisy passed her a drink and then motioned to Carol to sit too. They were at a long portable folding table with folding chairs all around it. 

“We have hotcakes and sausage, egg mcmuffins, sausage mcmuffins, egg and bacon bagels, and lots of hash browns.” Daisy passed the other macchiato to Carol. And caramel macchiatos. Oh and this is Melinda and that’s Bobbi, and you already know Phil.” Daisy looked at Melinda. “That’s Nat and Carol.” 

‘Hi’s’ were said all around and the girls picked their food choice and sat eating and drinking with Daisy. 

Melinda excused herself to leave the kitchen with Phil. Bobbi stayed and listened with interest to the girl’s banter about classes and teachers. She also helped herself to another sandwich and a hash brown. 

“You ate didn’t you Phil?” 

“Yeah. Hunter and I stopped at that little diner we stopped at last time we were here. Good of you to bring breakfast for the kids though.” 

“No problem. So are the rooms set up?” 

“Pretty much. Hunter and Mack and Elena are finishing up taping downstairs. I’m forever grateful Bobbi asked Mack to help. He hardly needs a ladder. Um what happened to you?” He stared at the bruise on her cheek.” 

“It’s fine Phil.” 

“Hey is Daisy okay? You know I know something happened at the furniture store last night.” 

“It did.” The doorbell rang. “I’ll talk to you later. When we won’t be disturbed. Okay?” 

He nodded. “Okay. He walked over to the door and opened it. “Dr. Simmons. And uh-um...” 

Melinda helped him out. “Fitz. Jemma. So glad to see you both. Come on in. You have breakfast?” 

“Yeah. I had toast and jam. Jem had a bagel.” 

“Well there’s fast food breakfast in the kitchen if you want to help yourself.” 

Fitz grinned. 

“I have a couple containers on the counter of blueberry and raspberry muffins too. And there are plenty of granola bars and pop tarts there as well. Help yourself to coffee or tea or a cold drink.” Phil added. 

Fitz’s grin grew larger. Jemma smiled at them both. “Thank you.” 

Phil was about to close the door when two more people appeared. “Roy. Miles. How are you?” 

“Good Mr. C. Did I hear you say there was food in the kitchen?” 

“I did Roy. This is Melinda May.” 

Roy stuck out his hand. “Ma’am. Daisy talks a lot about you. I’m Roy Harper.” 

She took his hand and smiled. “Good to meet you Roy.” She turned to the other boy. 

“Miles Morales. We all sit together at lunch.” He also offered her his hand. 

“So I’ve heard. Go on into the kitchen. If the food’s cold, Phil has a microwave set up.” 

“Thanks.” The boys moved by them toward the kitchen as pointed out by Phil. 

He turned to Melinda. “So maybe when we break for lunch, we can have that talk?” 

“Sure Phil.” 

Everyone had been painting for a couple hours. Phil and Hunter were in charge of pouring paint and cleaning rollers and brushes if needed. Daisy was painting her own bedroom with Nat, and Melinda. Next door painting the spare room were Roy, Miles, with Jane and Don Foster. In the main bathroom were Sara and Carol with Bobbi. Out in the living room Jemma and Fitz were joined by Mack and Elena. Phil wanted all those rooms done with the first coat before lunch. He figured lunch would be around one o’clock. They were just doing the walls as they had decided all the ceilings would be white and would be done after the walls. They had managed to borrow five step ladders, and Mack had brought two larger ladders he’d borrowed from a friend who worked construction. 

After they finished the rooms they were in currently, Melinda’s crew was going to go to her room with Bobbi and her crew joining them to work on Melinda’s bedroom and bathroom. The crew in the spare room was going to move to the basement and start with the bedroom. Mack’s crew would continue into the hall and the dining room and then the kitchen. After Melinda’s bedroom was finished the kids, along with Bobbi and Melinda were going to head down to the basement and do the large basement room. 

Phil stuck his head into Daisy’s room. “You guys okay? Need anything yet?” 

Melinda nodded. “More paint in the tray Phil.” She was on the step ladder and painting the top of a wall while Daisy and Nat were across from her. 

He obliged and then opened another can of paint while he was there. “Coming along nicely. You guys are nearly done.” 

“Yup. You need to start figuring out how many pizzas to order. And what kinds.” 

“Oh. I was just going to get plain cheese and pepperoni.” 

She gave him a dirty look. “Really Phil. I want Hawaiian. Daisy wants the cheeseburger special pizza. Nat wants bacon and extra cheese. You know Bobbi likes that chicken barbeque one. Roy and Miles were here for a little while and they both said they like loaded meat pizza. And you know Hunter will eat a whole pepperoni pizza himself.” 

He smiled at her. She looked adorable in her hat and coveralls with a splotch of paint on her nose and more smeared on her forehead. “Yes dear.” 

“And don’t patronize me Phillip Jacob. Just get what everyone wants. I want Hawaiian pizza. Write it down.” 

Daisy giggled. Nat moved closer to Daisy and leaned down to her. “You sure they aren’t married?” 

Phil turned to leave but stopped as Melinda spoke again. “And don’t forget the extras. Bread sticks, garlic knots, and garlic bread.” 

“As you wish.” Phil answered as he winked at Daisy. Her grin grew larger. 

Everyone was eating lunch. The adults were sitting at the tables and the kids were sitting on the floor leaning against cabinets and walls. Daisy was sitting between Carol and Nat and was on her third piece of cheeseburger pizza. She also had already eaten a breadstick, a piece of garlic bread and two garlic knots. 

Roy, who was sitting across from them, spoke to Daisy. “So you’re doing second coats of the place tomorrow right?” 

“Yeah. I think that and the ceilings. They wanted them white cause they said it’s brighter and makes the rooms appear bigger.” 

“I thought Mr. C said they were going to do the ceilings today too?” Miles added. 

“Yeah but Phil doesn’t think they will get them all done. He said something about putting Mack and Hunter on bedroom ceilings today, after we finish the whole first floor.” 

“So you’ll need help tomorrow too then?” Roy questioned. 

“I guess. But I didn’t expect you guy to give up your whole weekend to paint our house.” 

“But we can come tomorrow if we want, right?” 

“Sure. You really want to?” 

“This is fun. And all the food.” He waved his fourth piece of pizza at her. “Count me in.” 

“Yeah me too.” Miles smiled at her.

“Us too, right guys.” Nat spoke up. 

“Yup,” Sara replied. “It’s fun. And everyone here is really nice.” 

Carol nodded. “Yeah I’ll be here. I still want to ask your mom about the Academy.” 

“Oh yeah. You’ll be joining us over in her bedroom after lunch. You can talk to her then.”

“You think she’ll be okay with that?” 

“Of course. She’s like really chill.” 

At that moment Melinda appeared and bent down to speak to Daisy. “Who’s chill?” 

“You are. Didja need something.” 

“No. I just wanted to say maybe you want to show your friends the treehouse out back before we get started again.” 

Daisy smiled. “Yeah I would. Come on you guys.” She got up and the others followed her. Melinda watched them smiling. She stood up and Phil appeared at her elbow. 

“You want to find somewhere to talk?” 

“My room.” She led him out of the kitchen. 

She closed the door behind her as she followed Phil into the room. 

He turned to her and traced hi finger over her bruised cheek. “You want to tell me what happened? Gonna assume the other guy looks worse.” 

“The other guy was Daisy.” 

The shocked look on his face made her almost laugh. “It was an accident. She was mostly still asleep. She was having a violent nightmare and stupid me stayed too close. She feels all kinds of bad about it so don’t bring it up to her, okay?” 

Melinda walked to the wall by the window and sat down leaning into the wall. Phil joined her and waited for her to say more. 

“Last night at the store, she almost had another breakdown. Her abandonment issues are still very much alive, and they pop out randomly. Or when she feels threatened or the past rears it’s ugly head. She allows herself to get close, freezes up cause of the fear of losing this, losing me, losing us. So she falls back on her old ways of being not demanding and agreeing with those who hold power over her.” 

“But she knows we love her. Right? I mean yeah, we have to have some authority, but we do it with love and compassion. Surely she sees that?”

“It’s more than that Phil. She thinks she’s not worthy. That if she messes up too bad that we will just throw her away. That our letting her stay with us is conditional on how she behaves. Which means that it happened to her a lot before. That as long as she meets the criteria, she is allowed to stay. It’s heartbreaking. She has unintentionally built this wall around her to avoid getting hurt. On the surface she seems accepting and confident in allowing people in. But deeper she is just covering over her fear and distrust. So she walks forward one step and then takes two back.” 

“But you and Daisy have connected so well. Almost like it was effortless. She does trust you.” 

“She does. Up here.” Melinda tapped her own head. “But her psyche, her heart, is too afraid of being broken so she protects it. Phil don’t be fooled. Our daughter has been very damaged. She was hit and severely injured by at least one foster caregiver, probably many. She’s been verbally abused by many other adults who were supposed to be taking care of her. She was sexually abused, and we have no clue as to when or how much. How she sees her self-worth is marred by all those things. She’s had to steal and lie and do any other number of questionable things to survive. This path with her we are now on will not be easy. Not for us and not for her. Add to that teenage hormones and a rebellious streak that she has, and it will not be an easy road. Some of the bumps will be small and some will be mountainous.” 

“But we’ll never give up on her.” 

She smiled. “Never.” 

“Why did we give up on each other Mel?” 

“You really want to do this now?” 

“When if not now? I go over and over it in my mind. I lay in bed going through everything, and how I could have done things differently. I missed you so much that first year after I transferred out. After the divorce was finalized.”

“We just couldn’t help each other Phil.” 

“We should have tried harder.” 

“It was easier to leave. It’s always easier to leave.” 

“And here we are. What made us unable to stay together has now brought us back together.” 

“Well yeah. Technically. But we’re not together Phil.” 

“We are when it comes to Daisy. That means something.” 

“Yes. It means we can act like the responsible adults we are. Phil I...” 

“I missed you. All these years. No one else has ever made me feel...” 

“Phil. Don’t. Let’s go grab the troops and get started again. We want to get this painting done.” She got up and walked out the door. 

Phil watched as she closed herself off, putting up the same walls he was unable to penetrate all those years ago. He watched her leave the room and sadness engulfed him, just like it did every time he thought about how he made the biggest mistake of his life when he walked away from her and allowed her to walk away from him without a fight. 

Daisy sat on the stool at Melinda’s eating a bowl of cereal. It was almost midnight and she realized she was hungry after she got out of the shower. She had put on pajamas and grabbed a bowl of frosted flakes while Melinda jumped in the shower mostly to get the paint off her. She shoved the last spoonful in her mouth as Melinda stepped out of her bedroom also wearing pajamas. Hers were Star Wars pajamas. Daisy grinned at her. 

“You hungry again?” 

“Yeah. Just a little snack before bed.” 

Melinda opened the fridge and grabbed two waters. She gave one to Daisy. “Stay hydrated.” She downed half the bottle. “I’m beat. I’m going to bed. Another long day of painting tomorrow. You coming too?” 

“Yeah.” Daisy jumped off the stool and put her now empty bowl and spoon in the sink. She followed Melinda into the room, sipping on her water. “So Tai Chi tomorrow? I missed it today.” 

“Sure. I’ll make sure we’re up by eight. We’ll do Tai Chi and head to the house and pick up breakfast again.” 

“Sounds good.” Daisy moved around Melinda to open the trundle bed. 

“You know the bed’s pretty large Daisy. Last night you sleep soundly in it after you drifted off. We could both use a good night’s sleep. If you want.” 

Daisy gazed at Melinda. Melinda could see her trepidation and anxiety fighting with her need for security. Her face finally relaxed, and she nodded. “Okay.” Daisy set her water bottle down on the nightstand and climbed in the queen bed and pulled the covers up over herself. Melinda set her bottle down too, turned off the light and climbed in the other side. Both lay awake for a while trying to be still, both a bit unsure, until Daisy shifted and moved closer to Melinda snuggling into her side and wrapping her arm around Melinda’s middle. She felt Melinda’s arm come around her shoulder and she sighed contently. Both fell asleep a few minutes later. 

It was a little after one o’clock and Daisy and her friends were out back in the treehouse. They were waiting for Hunter and Bobbi to come back with burgers and fries from Five Guys. There were a few less people painting today, Trip who had shown the previous day after lunch, was with his family today like he was every Sunday, Jane and Don had friends visiting for the day, and Elena was working. Fortunately, the second coat was easier to apply, and they had already finished all the bedrooms and two bathrooms, the downstairs bedroom and bathroom, and the hallway. Mack and Hunter along with Roy and Miles were going to do the ceilings in the bedrooms after the walls dried and everyone else was going to work on the living room, dining room and Kitchen. Izzy and Victoria were going to arrive by two o’clock to help. 

Melinda watched the kids goofing around in the treehouse and backyard on the tire swing and grinned. She’d gotten to know some of Daisy’s new friends a little yesterday and found she liked them all. Carol had asked a lot of questions about the Air Force Academy and seemed to be enamored with her. Daisy must have told her a lot about her. She smiled. That was heartwarming to know her kid talked about her to others. She watched as Daisy climbed down the treehouse and ran over to the swing. After Skye had been born, Melinda had known from day one that she’d been wrapped around her daughter’s little finger. She’d known she was going to be the soft one, the lenient mom who spoiled her kid rotten. 

This morning she’d woken up with Daisy safely and snuggly in her arms and had one of the best nights of sleep in a long time without the inducement of alcohol. In fact, Melinda realized with surprise that in the last weeks since Daisy had found them, she had consumed very little alcohol. She felt better too, not sluggish, and her focus was better since she’d been teaching Tai Chi to Daisy. 

She felt Phil’s presence before he made his way over to her. He looked out the window as well standing next to her. “She looks so happy.” 

“She does. She picked a good bunch of kids to be friends with.” 

“Actually I think they picked her. Well Nat did anyway.” 

“Either way, I’m glad. Carol asked a billion questions about the Air Force and the Academy. I told her I’d help her see about getting her junior pilot license. She’s on the track team and volleyball team and gets very good grades. Told her the pilot license would give her an advantage. She also asked about Martial Arts instruction. So, we’re going to check out dojos next weekend. She wanted me to help her find a good one. Maybe even sign Daisy up for some lessons if she wants.”

“I thought you were teaching her self-defense?” 

“I am. I will continue to. But getting more instruction with a group won’t hurt. It’ll give her people to spar with at least.” 

“Yeah, good point. Sparring with you can be pretty intimidating.” 

Melinda smiled. She turned to him and asked, “We’re not going to get all the painting done. And the construction crew to lay the rugs will be here tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. That’s why I want to get the whole first floor done. So we will pull everyone to do that. The basement can be finished this week. In fact, I’m taking off tomorrow to be here when the construction crew comes, so I’ll work on it tomorrow. Mack said he could come by tomorrow night with Hunter and between us he thinks we can finish it all by Tuesday night.” 

“Did you hear him earlier yesterday at lunch when he apologized to Daisy for causing her panic attack at the station?” 

“I did. She was surprised and at a loss for words. I don’t think very many people have ever apologized to her before.” 

“Yeah. I think she was touched that he even cared. I’m glad she is seeing a different side to people, and hopefully she can begin to trust more.” 

“It’s crazy isn’t it, Mel. What she’s been though and how we are not at all equipped to handle it. When she was born, we were worried about such small things. Like if the house was really childproofed enough for her level of activity. Whether we had set enough boundaries without stifling her creativity and independence. How much candy we’d let her have at Halloween and Easter.” 

“How late you’d let her stay up telling her your adventure stories.”

“She loved those stories. I always made you the hero. Well me and you. She’d grin whenever you would save the day. And she walked so early. What - ten months old and she’s darting around the place. Good thing we were in shape.” 

“Talking away at a mile a minute. That time we went to the zoo. Remember how much she loved it. She kept insisting we should buy her an otter.” 

“Yeah. Then she pouted for days when we told her people didn’t have otters as pets. And trying to keep socks and shoes on that kid. I think she delighted in our exasperation every time she’d fling them around the house or outside, giggling like a lunatic.” 

“Mama no shoobs, she’d say. Always in the car. Little houdini could take them off even strapped in her car seat. And socks. I found socks everywhere. Under the couch. Behind the fridge. Stuck in the bookcase. In the toilet.” 

“About the only things she liked was those little boots Maria bought her. Remember how they looked just like yours? She’d prance around after you in her little dark jeans and black T-shirt and boots. She looked so much like you Mel when she did that.” 

They both turned quickly at the sound of the gasp. Daisy was standing in the doorway listening and apparently had been for some time. Neither had noticed Daisy had looked up at them from outside and seeing them smiling at her had made her way into the house and to Melinda’s room. The door had been left open by Phil and Daisy stood there listening to the two talk. When she had realized they were talking about the little girl she used to be, she continued to eavesdrop. She found their recollection of her antics as a toddler amusing. But that last remark was a memory, at least she thought maybe it was. 

Melinda walked toward Daisy, worried their reminiscing was upsetting her. Instead, Daisy’s face exploded in a grin. “Oh my god, I remember that. I remember those boots. They were black and shiny, with this little heal. And at the ankle they had a buckle thing across the top, and above that the stretchy top part went a little above my ankle.” Daisy was engulfed in her memory. “I would follow you around the – the - the porch – there was a big porch around the house – and you’d pick me up and hold me on that porch swing.” Daisy looked at her with her eyes widened. “Is that real.” 

Melinda nodded. “We had a wrap-around porch and a porch swing on the front part. You used to like how the boots sounded when you walked across the wooden porch.” 

Daisy stared off in the distance trying to keep the newfound memory in her head. “I remember. It’s kind of just a flash but I can clearly see those boots. And that porch with the swing. Unless it was just in some pictures and I’m just wishing.” 

“No. I don’t think so. You haven’t watched any of the videos yet, have you?” Phil answered her. 

Daisy shook her head. “No. I looked through your wedding album. And those pictures you gave me when we first met. And the pictures in William’s album of Melinda as a kid.” 

“Then I don’t see how it could not be a memory. We’ve never mentioned those boots before. Right Mel?” 

She shook her head. “I kept them.” 

“You kept them?” Daisy was clearly touched. “Can I see them?” 

“They’re at my parent’s house along with a few other things I kept. In a box. I haven’t thought about it for years.” 

“Like what?” 

Melinda gave her a sad smile. “The little hat they put on you right after you were born. A Star Wars onesie.” She grinned. “Phil bought it for you. I – other things. I haven’t looked through it since I moved out here.”

“Maybe they could bring it with them when they come back?” 

Melinda nodded. “They can. We – um – we all could look though it together.” 

“Yeah. I’d like that. Maybe after we move in here and things calm down, maybe we could watch those videos. Maybe.” 

“Sure Daisy. When you’re ready. You let us know, okay?” Phil gave her a smile. 

The three stood silently all lost in their thoughts, and not sure what more to say.

Hunter poked his head in the room. “So am I interrupting something. Cause everyone’s done eating and me and Mack were gonna paint the ceiling in here.” 

Phil looked at him and shook his head. “No we’re good. You guys need to get to it then.” 

“And we need to get that dining room done Daisy,” Melinda said. Daisy nodded and the three filed out of the room, passing Mack in the small hallway. 

Phil was pleased with the progress they’d made over the weekend. They had managed to get the entire upstairs finished, two coats of paint on every wall and ceiling. They had also finished the bathroom downstairs including the ceiling. The wall in his downstairs bedroom had two coats of paint but the ceiling still needed to be done. The rests of the basement – the large living area only had one coat of paint on the wall and the ceiling needed to be done. The place looked fantastic and would look even better once the new rugs and flooring were put down. The contractor had given him a time frame of seven to ten days to finish all the work. That put them close to the weekend before Thanksgiving. He had asked the furniture delivery date to be that Friday before and would add the other furniture to the order this week. 

He had discussed what to get for the living room and dining room with Melinda, and she had pretty much left it up to him to pick out what he thought would be best. They decided that dragging Daisy back to the furniture store was not wise right now and Melinda said she trusted his judgement. So he would be going back to the store one night this week to do just that. 

Phil poured himself a glass of Haig. He was very tired, but his mind was racing with some of the revelations about Daisy revealed this weekend. He sat on his lounge chair and set the glass down, pulling a photo album onto his lap and opening it. He turned the page to the picture he was looking for. He stared at for a long time. Melinda had on her ‘uniform’, what she preferred to wear when she went on covert ops. Black boots, black jeans, a black T-shirt, and her black leather jacket. His eyes moved lower looking at the little toddler leaning against her mother’s legs, dressed just like her. Black jeans, a black t-shirt with those little black boots. She also had on a tiny black leather jacket. Her grin was wide, and she was absolutely adorable. He stared at the photo grinning from ear to ear. 

It had been Halloween and Skye had insisted she dress like her mama. They had tried to talk her out of it, offering Disney princess outfits and a supergirl costume, as well as a Princess Leia one. She wanted nothing to do with anything except to look like her mama. They looked high and low for boots and a jacket, with no success. Finally, about to admit defeat, Maria had shown up at their house the day before Halloween with both the little boots and jacket. To say that he and Melinda were grateful was an understatement. Skye had insisted mama dress up too like her, and that mama take her out trick or treating. Dada had to come along because he was gonna pull the wagon. He laughed at the memory. He’d worn his suit that he wore on missions and Skye loved it. He had snapped the photo he was now looking at before they’d gone out. He looked at the photo above it, the one he was also in. Skye was grinning in that one too holding the hands of both her parents. 

He popped both pictures out of the album and set them on the coffee table. Then he downed the rest of his drink and got up heading to bed. He pushed the jealousy away. It wasn’t Melinda’s fault that their daughter was connecting with her more then she was with him. It wasn’t Daisy’s fault that men in her past had hurt her. It wasn’t Mel’s fault either. He loved how open she was being with Skye, um Daisy, even with him. She had closed him out completely all those years ago. Now at least, they could get along well for Daisy’s sake. Maybe they could regain that close friendship they used to have before they even dated. Or more. He chided himself for going there. She had obviously moved on from him. She’d married Andrew and from what he understood, had remained on friendly terms with her second ex-husband. According to Maria, it was the incident seven years ago with the FBI team in New York that had caused their breakup. The incident that caused her to give up field work, and that caused her to become closed off to everyone, even Maria. He just hoped maybe this new chance with Daisy might turn into a new chance with Melinda too. There he went again. He needed to stop thinking about her in any way other than as his child’s mother. 

He changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed looking again at the two photos he had brought along into his bedroom. She was so beautiful in the photo. So carefree. Melinda was still beautiful. Age had apparently decided to skip by her. Unlike him. He ran his fingers through his receding hairline and then glance in the mirror on the dresser. She could have had any man she wanted, and she had picked him. He let his memories saunter through his mind, grinning as he remembered how free- spirited she always had been. Tradition did not seem to be in her vocabulary, as she always wanted to push the status quo, from joining the Air Force, to flying jets, to wining trophies in co-ed divisions in martial arts beating men twice her size, to driving that motorcycle she’d insisted on buying. She was the only women he’d ever dated who had talked him into letting her drive Lola. 

He looked back in the mirror. Get it together man, he told himself. She’s not interested. And pining for her in a house you both live in is not a good idea. This, this whole venture, this was for Daisy. For their daughter. So that she could have a home and be with both her real parents. The last thing Daisy needed was to see any pressure about relationships or weirdness from either of them about the living situation. He put down the photos on his dresser, intending to take them over to Melinda’s tomorrow night, and then he crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading this story. I love reading your comments about what you think about it. Continuing onward with lots of family bonding with this one. I've written a lot but am breaking into shorter chapters which allows me to edit better. Expect a new chapter soon. In fact, I have a couple more written but they need to be edited. Next chapters continue moving forward. Moving into the house. More bonding. More angst. Thanksgiving. Holiday stuff. I'm on my 51st day of staying home - and this story is just flowing now.


	20. Out of the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family stuff. Conversations. Introspection.

Daisy was in Melinda’s room sitting on the bed. It was already Friday night. The week had come and gone quickly with everyone following a fairly simple routine, which she was getting more and more used to. Melinda would drive her to school, she would stop in to see Phil, go to classes, eat lunch with her new friends, and go to more classes. On Monday and Tuesday Phil took her to Melinda’s and the other days Melinda picked her up because Phil had basketball practice. Phil had cooked dinner on Monday and Tuesday, while Melinda had ordered take out Wednesday and Thursday. Tonight, they had settled on leftovers and Phil had gone furniture shopping after practice. So, she hadn’t seen him for a few days other than to poke her head in his classroom to say hi. 

What was weird right now was that Daisy missed him. She missed his and Melinda’s banter, and his stories about history and his little quirks. She gazed at the photo in her hand. He’d given the two photos to her on Monday when he came over. She’d stared at them for a very long time that night, trying to elicit more memories of her parents but came up short. But the photos were amazing. She really was dressed like her mom. And the boots were exactly as she remembered them. She wanted to remember Phil too and she couldn’t, which made her sad. He was dressed in a dapper suit and Melinda had told her that yes, that really was his uniform he wore when he went on missions. 

Melinda came into the room. She had taken a shower and changed into her pajamas. Daisy was already in her pajamas. She stopped when she saw Daisy was looking at the photos again. Melinda walked over and sat down on the bed. 

“I had forgotten that we had taken those pictures. Maria had insisted. Now I’m so glad that she did. I’m so glad Phil had a copy.” 

“I was like fifteen months old here huh?” 

“Yes.” 

“I was pretty little. I mean even for a fifteen-month old.” 

“You were only six pounds and seven ounces when you were born. Eighteen inches. You were a little below the averages. But perfectly healthy. And I’m not exactly a big person.” 

“I always wondered about that. Cal was like a couple inches over six feet and Jiaying was nearly as tall as Phil. I wondered why I was such a shrimp. Makes sense now.” 

“Are you calling me a shrimp?” 

Daisy laughed. “Never. Although you do like those heeled boots, yeah?” 

Melinda laughed. “No short jokes allowed.” She stretched and yawned. “Wow, I’m tired. It’s been a busy couple of weeks.” 

“Yeah, sure has. Between painting, shopping, all my schoolwork, counseling sessions and using muscles I forgot I had during your workouts – yeah.” She walked over to the dresser and set down the two photos. 

“Oh you think I’m being too hard on your poor muscles huh?” 

Daisy grinned. “So Tai Chi at ten tomorrow?” 

“You want to sleep in.” 

“Please. Unless you need to be somewhere.” 

“Nope. Plan to pack up some stuff this weekend. Go check on the progress of the house. And look at a few Martial Arts studios.” 

“Seriously? Can I come with?” 

“Well since the lessons would be for you, yes. You can call Carol tomorrow and see if she’s free at around two. She can come along. She was asking about dojo recommendations.”

“Okay.” 

Melinda waited till Daisy picked out what she was going to do tonight. After sleeping in Melinda’s bed on Saturday, Daisy had slept on the trundle mattress the rest of the week until Thursday, the night of their family session. The she’d simply crawled into Melinda’s bed without a word. Last night she’d gone back to the trundle. Daisy walked to the side the trundle bed was on and looked down but then turned to Melinda. 

“Do you mind if I share again tonight? My thoughts have been a little dark, and I’m afraid I might have a nightmare.” 

“No. I don’t mind at all.” 

“Cool.” She jumped onto the bed and got under the covers. Melinda followed suit and almost immediately Daisy rolled over to her and cuddled into her side. Melinda smiled. 

“Good night Daisy. Sweet dreams.” 

“Good night.” 

Light was streaming into the room which meant it was fairly late in the morning. Melinda felt Daisy staring at her without opening her eyes. She pretended to be asleep for a little longer but when Daisy didn’t stop staring, she opened her eyes and stared back at Daisy. 

“What?” 

“Do you think I look like you?” 

The quiet question made Melinda smile. “Yes.” 

“How. I mean what parts?” 

“Eyes. Nose. Some of your expressions. Certain ways like when you raised your eyebrows. Your laugh reminds me of younger me.” 

“Wow. So you’ve thought about this too?’ 

“Practically every day. I see Phil in you too.” 

“Really?” 

“Your smile. Your chin.”

Daisy touched her chin. “Really. You think so?” 

“I do. You’re beautiful Daisy. The best of the both of us.” 

“It’s weird though. To see yourself through that lens.” 

Melinda sat up. “It is. But if you want to continue this deep conversation, I first have to pee.” 

Daisy grinned. “Me too. But I’ll defer to you first cause you’re older.” 

Melinda glared at her while she got up. “You watch that young lady.” 

Daisy burst into laughter. “Young lady? God it’s like you’re proving my point. Next you’ll be using phrases like ‘back in my day’ or ‘kids these days’. “ 

Melinda grinned. Daisy was teasing her. She was comfortable enough to tease her and that was wonderful. “Well keep it up Missy, and you’ll be sorry.” 

Daisy laughed knowing Melinda was playing along. She followed Melinda to the bathroom, standing outside the door, and continued to tease Melinda about being old. 

Daisy, Melinda and Carol were sitting at a dojo and watching a class. This was the third one they’d stopped in to visit. Melinda was not impressed with the first one, which was more of a chain type gym than a real dojo, that focused on large classes that were rather expensive. The second one she liked until she met the two owners who seemed to think a woman’s place was in the kitchen. This one offered a variety of martial arts, and they were told had a lot of kid and teen classes. They also limited their class sizes. 

The class currently being taught was a beginning taekwondo class, and Melinda was happy to see it offered. The other two places had focused on aikido, which was far more a defensive discipline, and she considered it inferior to hapkido and taekwondo. She wanted Daisy to start with taekwondo. She also recommended that Carol start with taekwondo as well. She glanced at the paper the woman at the desk had handed her. They offered a six-week introductory beginner class for teens aged fourteen – to seventeen. They would meet twice a week on Tuesday’s and Friday’s at five to six in the evening. After that if they wanted to continue in a beginner class, they could join a twelve-week beginner class also meeting twice a week, that one on Mondays and Thursdays at seven o’clock for forty-five minutes. Cost was reasonable for the six-week beginner class at $175 including a Taekwondo uniform called a dobok or gi. This dojo offered twelve week increments of classes as students advanced, with the instructor deciding when a student should test for belt ranks. The cost went up substantially after the six-intro course. A twelve- week session cost $425. Which wasn’t really a bad price for twenty-four lessons, but obviously the intro course was markedly lower to entice people. 

The class finished and the instructor, seeing an audience, walked over to them. 

“Good afternoon,” the woman offered. “I’m Colleen Wing, one of the owners of this place. “How are you.” 

Melinda answered. “We’re good. So KnightWing Martial Arts Studio? I assume the other owner’s last name is Knight?” 

“You would be correct. Misty Knight is my business partner and good friend. So are you here for the girls or yourself? 

Daisy spoke up. “Melinda has five black belts.” 

Colleen looked impressed. “In which disciplines, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

Melinda smiled. “Hapkido, Karate. Jiu-jitsu. Krav Maga, and Taekwondo.” 

“So the girls then?” Colleen’s eyes sparkled. “What levels?” 

“Both would be beginner. Daisy knows a little self-defense that I’ve been teaching her and she’s getting very good at Tai Chi, which we do most mornings. Carol has no real experience, right?” 

Carol nodded. “I didn’t know your mom was teaching you Tai Chi and self-defense. You don’t really need classes here then do you?” 

“She thinks it will be good to train with others and to also have sparing partners. Right, Melinda?” 

“Right. Plus a disciplined class will be able to teach what I can’t.” 

“But you are going to continue to teach her as well?” 

“Yes. Is that a problem?” 

“Not at all. But she will probably advance quicker.”

“I plan to focus more on hapkido with her when I teach once she gets some of the basics down well.” 

“Still, she will advance quicker. Especially if she is doing Tai Chi daily.”

“That’s fine.” Melinda turned to Daisy. She’s trying to say you could get ahead of Carol and not be in the same class eventually. Is that a problem?” 

Daisy shook her head. “Nope.” 

“Yeah that’s fine. I need to have a martial art on my resume. I want to go to the Air Force Academy. That’s why I’m here. Melinda said it would help on my application. She said it helped her a lot.” 

“You were in the Air Force.” 

“Yes. A while back.” 

“She’s in the FBI now.” Daisy offered obviously proud of her mother’s accomplishments. 

Colleen looked impressed. “Well anyway, back to business. As you can see, we offer a six-week intro beginner course. I’ll be starting the newest one that’s on the schedule the week after Thanksgiving. Starts on December third and ends January sixteenth with the week of Christmas off. We close down that week. Then I will be starting a new twelve-week session for those who want to continue from that class and another class that Misty will be finishing at about the same time. We only take twelve for the intro classes, and only up to sixteen for the first beginner one after.” 

“My dad said I could try it. He said if I stuck to it, he’d consider paying for more classes. But I’m supposed to text him first with the information.” 

“Okay. How about you stay here with Ms. Wing and she helps you with that text and Daisy and I go discuss this?” 

Colleen nodded at Melinda. Melinda and Daisy moved over to where another class was starting. 

“What do you think Daisy?” 

She shrugged. “You’re the expert here. What do you think?” 

“I think it’s a good place. Ms. Wing was doing a good job with the class she was instructing, there are no hidden costs and it’s fairly close to the house. The cost is not outrageous, the class size seems reasonable.” 

“So sign me up. At least for the intro class.” 

“You sure. It’s two nights a week. You’re already doing one night of counseling with Jemma. And every other week, we do family counseling. Plus you are still catching up on school work.” 

“Yeah I’m sure. Besides, I am caught up with English class, my computer classes are easy breezy, I’m nearly up to speed on history with Phil helping so much, and I actually don’t suck at Spanish thanks to you. Plus, I like it, the training and Tai Chi. At least what I’ve done with you so far.” 

“Okay. Let’s do it then.” They walked back over to Colleen and both girls signed up for the class. 

Melinda and Daisy dropped Carol at her house, and then went back to the apartment. Daisy did her schoolwork for a couple hours while Melinda started packing some of her clothing in suitcases and boxes. Phil came over at six o’clock and he brought some take-out Mexican food for them. He’d spent the day at the furniture store, purchasing the rest of what they needed for the house, as well as packing some of his things and taking them to the house. 

“So I figured to take more clothing and a few more things over to the house tomorrow. I took some clothing and a couple boxes of kitchen stuff today.” 

“I packed some of my clothing today. We can pack more tomorrow and do a run or two, right Daisy?” 

“Yeah sure.” They had all finished eating and were sitting in the living room just talking.

“Do you have a lot of schoolwork left to do Daisy?” 

“Just a few things. I did most of it today. I still need to do some catch up science and algebra yet, but I’m all caught up in all my other classes.” She paused and then added, “Melinda signed me up for Taekwondo class. It starts the week after Thanksgiving.” 

“Oh good. You found a good place then I take it.” 

“Yeah. Melinda likes it. She’s the expert.” 

“Yes she is.” He turned to her. “Met your approval?” 

“It did. Tuesday and Friday nights at five for an hour for six weeks to start.” 

“Where is it?” 

“Not that far actually. Only about fifteen minutes from the house. It’s on Madison Street, near Hamilton Blvd.” 

“That’s good. How about we watch a movie?” 

“Star Wars?” Daisy pipped up. 

“Sure. Which one.” 

“The Phantom Menace?” 

“Sounds good to me. Anyone want popcorn?” Melinda nodded. 

“Ugh. I’ll pass. I’m stuffed.” Daisy groaned. 

“Okay. Maybe I’ll make some later.” 

Daisy fell asleep halfway through the movie. Melinda half dragged and half carried her to the bedroom, where Daisy grumpily fell on the trundle mattress and went back to sleep. Melinda covered her and then turned off the light and headed back to the living room. Phil had switched off the movie and was sitting at the counter with two glasses of Haig. 

Melinda smiled and sat down next to him. “I’m nearly as tired as she is. It’s been a long couple of weeks.” She picked up her glass and raised it. “Here’s to a new life together.” 

He tapped her glass with his and smiled. They sat in amicable quiet sipping their drinks until Phil broke the silence. “I bought all the furniture. The store will deliver everything next Friday and Saturday. So, we should be able to stay by Saturday night.” 

“Good. Daisy and I are going to take most of our clothes over tomorrow, my books, DVD’s and a few other things we don’t need for the week. We’ll pack up the rest and we can move some Friday night.” 

“Good. I plan to move some stuff over tomorrow as well. Bobbi and Hunter will help. Do you want us to stop by and help here too?” 

“Nah. We can handle the small amount we’re bringing tomorrow. A couple boxes and a few suitcases. Like I said, I’m leaving all the furniture here for my parents to use. As well as my most of my dishes and stuff.” 

“I bought a flat screen TV for the living room. And one for Daisy’s room. I’m going to use my TV down in the basement in the living area.” 

“Okay. I’m leaving mine here. I don’t need one in my room. Daisy might think it’s too much you know?” 

“I know. That’s why I’m saving it for Christmas. We can give it to her then.” 

Melinda smiled. “Good plan. How many things you think we’ll buy her for Christmas?” 

“Oh we are going to spoil her good.” He grinned at her. 

“Yes we are. She will just have to suck it up and accept it.” 

“But we need to do more than that Mel. We need to give her memories. Good ones.” 

“We will. Skating. Getting a tree. Snowball fights.” 

“Nuhhuh. I’m not battling you ever again in one of those. You are way too competitive.” 

“Chicken.” 

“You take it too seriously. Good grief last time you had spies for cripes sake.” 

“If you want to play the game you play it well. Or we could forget the snowballs altogether. I imagine there is a nice place we could find around here to do a snow paint ball event.” 

He looked at her. “You’re serious?” 

“Well there’s your sister. A cop. Her husband. A cop. My friends are FBI mostly. Then there are Bobbi’s friends, Mack and Elena, Izzy. Some of Daisy’s friends seem like they’d be up for it. Could be fun. Like the old days.” 

“I want to be on your team. That’s the only way I play.” 

“Of course Phil. Me, you, Daisy, her friends and Fitz and Jemma and Piper on my team. Your sister can form her own team. It’ll be fun.” 

“I just hope she talks to me after your team whoops her butt. Oh and who’s Piper?” 

“FBI. She’s a good agent. We are friendly.” 

“And Jemma. She’s a psychiatrist.” 

“She is. She’ll have valuable insight into strategy.” 

“Jeez Mel, you are devious at times.” 

“Yeah I am. I think Daisy will love it.” 

“Oh yeah. When do you want to have this war, and you have been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” 

“Ever since Bobbi and Hunter went to do paintball that one day. We’ll have to wait till there’s a couple good snowfalls. There are a couple places that do it outside.” 

“Well it is Chicago. So waiting for snow won’t be a problem. I am surprised we haven’t gotten anything except a few flurries so far. Usually by now we have at least one good storm.” 

“Let’s just hope the first one is not next weekend.” 

“Indeed. Cause that would suck. By the way, did you want to invite anyone else for Thanksgiving? Besides Bobbi and Hunter and your parents?”

“Not really. I thought we could just do a family day.” 

“That sounds great. Plus that shouldn’t overwhelm Daisy.” 

“Exactly. You better make your mac n cheese. Oh and a strawberry pie would be nice.” 

“Anything else?” 

“Well my mom will probably make her Peking duck. And dumplings. And rice cakes. Were you planning on traditional turkey or something else?” 

“Traditional turkey. Maybe a beef roast as well.” 

“Phil. There will only be seven of us.” 

“Yeah but Bobbi will need to take leftovers home. So will your parents. I’m not sure if you noticed it or not but our kid can eat a lot. Plus I know how you like leftover cold turkey sandwiches. I thought maybe beef cause of the two poultries, and it’d be something different. Maybe do beef wellington? You like that too, and Daisy has probably never tried it.” 

“Phil she’s most likely never heard of it. But if you are going to go all out, you could make some pumpkin cheesecake crepes for breakfast. Since we will be eating later in the afternoon. You know they’re one of my favorites.” 

“I remember. I can do that. Any other requests?” 

“Nope. I’m good.” 

“Okay so I’ll make a small turkey, beef wellington. Mac n cheese, stuffing, green bean casserole, cheese bread, a strawberry pie, and an apple pie. You sure you don’t want peach crisp? I know it’s also one of your favorites.” 

“You can. If it’s not too much bother.” She smiled at him. 

“Okay then. Menu is all set. Your mom will make Peking duck, dumplings, and rice cakes. She’ll probably make more than that, but we can count on that. Bobbi is bringing the wine and beer.” 

“Then we’re all set. Let’s just hope we have furniture.” 

Phil looked at her in horror. “Yeah, we are cutting it rather close, aren’t we?” 

“We always did live close to the edge. It’s more entertaining at least.” 

“You have a strange way of being entertained Mel.” 

“That’s one reason why you married me isn’t it? My sense of adventure.” 

“I don’t think I’d use the word sense in there.” 

She gave him a playful glare. “Hey at least I don’t drive my convertible on a date during a snowstorm.” 

“To be fair Mel it wasn’t snowing when I left. And the temperature dropped really fast. That’s why the top stuck. It froze up.” 

“Sure Phil. Whatever you say. All I know is that shoveling snow out of your car on our third date was not what I had in mind when you said we’d enjoy the outdoors.”

“We didn’t shovel the snow, we swept it out. Poor Lola. I was truly surprised when you actually went out with me again.” 

“I was surprised too.” She burst into laughter at his facial expression. “To be honest, after that date I knew you were as quirky as me. And funny as hell. You could always make me laugh Phil. That’s a gift.” 

“So glad my misfortune could entertain you.” 

“Me too. Life was so simple back then, wasn’t it?” 

“We were madly in love. All I knew is I wanted to spend every moment with you. When we were together, everything was brighter, and everything was better.” He paused and then gave her a sad smile. “But we never counted on going through the absolute worst time in our lives. We couldn’t do that together.” 

“Don’t Phil. Please.” 

“Why not Mel? What happened to us that we failed to face the nightmare together? We were both trained to survive, trained to face the worst of people, trained to get through trauma. Yet we couldn’t face the pain of losing Skye together.” 

Melinda stayed still for a moment and then looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Because we couldn’t face seeing the same pain in each other’s eyes that we both felt. Because we couldn’t stand seeing the guilt on each other’s faces that we felt ourselves.” She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. “Because every time I looked at you, I thought of her. I couldn’t bear it, Phil.” 

He stood up and moved to her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry into his shoulder. It was something she wouldn’t let him do all those years ago. He held onto her tighter as his tears also fell. They stayed like that until they heard a noise. 

“Oh hey Melinda, aren’t you coming to bed soon? It’s kind of late and....” Her voice trailed off as she watched Melinda and Phil peel away from each other. She blinked at them in confusion, totally losing her train of thought. “Oh, um, sorry. I – uh- I – what’s going on?” 

Phil cleared his throat and Melinda tried to subtly wipe at her eyes. 

“Nothing. Just some reminiscing. Feelings. You know.” Phil finally spoke up. 

“Yeah it is late Phil. You better get going. I’ll be in shortly Daisy.” 

Daisy looked from Melinda to Phil and noticed he had turned a little red and Melinda was not meeting his eyes. Nor would she look directly at Daisy. She moved to the fridge and got out a bottle of water, while Phil walked over to the door to slip his shoes on. 

He smiled at both, as he pulled his jacket on. “Goodnight Melinda. Good night Daisy. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” He exited through the door quickly. 

Melinda offered a water bottle to Daisy, who took it and then followed Melinda back to the bedroom. 

“What was that?” 

“What was what?” 

“You two looked rather cozy.” 

“I need to use the bathroom.” Melinda grabbed her pajamas and headed out the door calling after, “you might want to put pajamas on yourself since you’re awake now.” 

Melinda settled into bed but laid awake thinking. All this introspection and sharing with Daisy and with everyone at their family counseling sessions was paying off. The revelation she just shared with Phil had been gnawing at her for few days now. The first few years, she had often thought about why she and Phil couldn’t stay together. It had been hard to go their separate ways, knowing she still loved him, but couldn’t stay with him. And until these last weeks, the reason had eluded her. She’d always struck it up to the guilt and anger, but it was far deeper than that. It was the pain of seeing her daughter in his face, of seeing her smile. It was the also the fact that she did blame him at first. Yet she knew he had done nothing wrong. So she had turned that misplaced blame on herself and had purposefully pushed him out of her life. 

The time when they had needed each other the most, they had been unable to do so. It was the not knowing that was the most painful. She had been unable to verbalize that pain to him and had instead just started shutting him out. But now, once again she felt that connection. She had never stopped loving Phil. She had just pushed all those emotions away. She knew they had fallen back with ease into their communication and their way of reading each other. It was nice. It was familiar. It was dangerous. 

“Hey Melinda.” 

Brought out of her thoughts by the small whisper she leaned over the bed, with just enough streetlight streaming in the window to see Daisy. “Yeah?” 

“You’re awake?” 

“Yeah. Why are you awake?” 

“I slept through the movie. Not that sleepy anymore.” 

“You only slept for three hours Dais.” 

“I had a weird dream.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

Daisy squinted at Melinda in the dark room, just able to make out her concern from the limited light. “Actually, I didn’t have a bad dream. I – um – I’ve just been thinking.” She hesitated and then continued. “You and Phil. You guys loved each other. A lot. Anyone looking at your pictures could see that.” 

“We did.” 

“Yet you left each other.” 

Melinda quickly realized where this was going. She figured out what Daisy was thinking. “I’m not going to leave you Daisy. Neither is Phil. Phil and my relationship – it’s – it’s different. It’s just complicated.” 

“But when things got bad you left.” 

“We left each other. But yes, I left.” She leaned over the bed. “Daisy, it was the absolute worst thing in the world for both of us when you were taken from us. Neither of us knew how to cope. We just thought coping together was too painful.” She swung her legs over the bed and knelt down onto the trundle mattress. “Sometimes adults make mistakes. Sometimes we don’t have all the answers. But I will never leave you Daisy. No matter what you do, no matter what happens. I promise. You’re never going to be able to push me away. As long as I have any say in it, I will always be here for you. And I know without a doubt that goes for Phil too.” 

Daisy looked at her and gave a slight nod. “It’s hard to see that for me. It’s – I’ll try to believe that.” 

Melinda stroked her cheek. “That’s a step though. And you know what? Even though Phil and I couldn’t stay together, I still loved him.” 

“He still loves you. Anyone can see that.” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Yeah. Adults tend to do that. Make things complicated.” 

“Hey. Go easy on us okay? We don’t have all the answers. We’re just trying to work life out day by day, just like you young whippersnappers.” 

Daisy grinned. “God, you’re old.” 

Melinda laughed as Daisy leaned into her and wrapped her arms around her. 

The next day, Melinda and Daisy packed up most of their clothes, except what they needed for the upcoming week, as well as Melinda’s books and DVD’s. They took them to the house. Phil also packed up some smaller items he was bringing and made three trips to the house. The three went out for a late lunch at their new favorite diner close by. After returning to the apartment, Daisy worked on catching up with her science and algebra classes, while Melinda went to the FBI gym to work out. Phil sat with Daisy, working on lesson preparation and grading papers and in case Daisy needed help. Melinda brought back take out Thai food for everyone. 

The week passed by quickly and soon it was Friday. Daisy was sitting at lunch, laughing and talking with her friends. Clint had left early to take a make-up quiz in Biology. He’d been out sick for a few days previously. The chair next to Daisy was empty, when a guy she didn’t know pulled it out and sat down next to her. She looked up at him, surprised as he leaned into her. 

“Hey babe. How about you come sit with me and leave this table of losers.” He slung his arm around her shoulders and grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love cliffhangers? I promise the wait for he next chapter won't be long - just a few days. Thanks for reading. Next chapters - continuing with normal everyday stuff, Thanksgiving. Christmas, winder stuff. and a lot of angst but also fluff.


	21. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up quickly. Enjoy.

Daisy froze. She felt her breath catch as the uninvited guy leered at her and then winked. For a second, she was back there. Back at the house. The house that had him in it. She saw everything clearly. She could even smell him. Smell the booze on his breath and the oil on his clothes. 

“Me and you. You know you want it babe. Everyone does.” 

She heard voices that seemed a million miles away. Some were shouting. “Get out of here Ward. “Leave her alone asshole.” “Get your hands off her you maggot.” 

She heard laughter and he spoke again. “Fuck off you losers. The girl’s too pretty to be hanging at the misfit table.” His grip on her arm tightened. 

Then Daisy heard screaming. She lashed out feeling her hand connect with flesh and continued to flail and strike out at anything near her. Things flew to the floor as she jumped out of her seat knocking over her chair and then she fell to the ground and circled her arms around her body. She began to rock back and forth. In the distance she heard scuffling feet as the cafeteria started buzzing with noise as everyone seemed to be talking and moving at once. The last thought she had before the full-blown panic attack set in, was that the voice that was screaming was her own.

Daisy woke up on a cot. She heard muffled voices talking nearby and then she sat up. Too fast. She sat up too fast. She held her head and looked around the room as it was spinning. She spotted a blurry Phil a few feet away talking to someone. Their backs were to her. She called out to him in a scratchy voice. “Phil?” 

He moved quickly to stand by the cot. “Hey sweetheart. How are you? It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not. Where’s Melinda? Did you call her?” 

“I did. She’s on her way. I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s not okay. What I meant was that you’re safe here. It’s just me and the school nurse.” 

Daisy nodded. “Did – did anyone give me meds?” 

“No. You passed out for a little bit, came to, and then you fell asleep about twenty minutes ago.” 

“Yeah. That’s what happens on the bad ones. The worst ones. One of my shrinks said my mind just shuts down and my body follows. How long was I passed out?” 

“About five minutes from what I can tell.” The school nurse, Ms. Temple spoke quietly to her. She moved closer to her. “Is it okay if I take your vital signs Daisy? Only if you feel comfortable.” 

Daisy nodded. “Okay. But no drugs.” 

“No drugs. Just going to take your pulse, your blood pressure, oxygen level and look you over for injuries.” 

“Okay.” 

“Are you okay with your dad staying in the room?” 

She looked over at him. “Yeah. I’d like him to stay.” She reached for his hand which her took and she looked him in the eye. “Please stay.” 

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Ms. Temple performed the vitals tests and did a quick once over, looking for injuries. After a few minutes she paused and spoke to Daisy. “You have a bruise on the underside of your hand and one here on your lower arm. Do you feel any pain from them?” 

Daisy shook her head. “No.” 

Ms. Temple looked over at Phil. “They are minor. She appears to be okay Phil. If you want, you could take her to a doctor to get checked out, but I don’t think it’s necessary. Probably best to just take her home, keep her calm and let her get some rest.” She looked at Daisy. “You should just take it easy for the rest of the night. Phil told me you have occasional panic attacks. This one happened because you were triggered. But you should be fine. If you get any sick symptoms, or pain, you should tell Phil and go to the doctor. Okay?”

She nodded still grasping hold of Phil’s hand. 

“Oh and there are a bunch of kids out in the office area who are worried about you. Maybe Phil could go talk to them? Tell them that you’re okay?” 

Daisy looked up at Phil with surprise. “Who?” 

“Nat. Carol. Sara. Miles and Mike. None of them would leave.” 

“Oh. How come?” 

“They’re worried about you. Nat wanted to come in here. I told her that she needed to give you space. She wasn’t happy about it.” 

“They saw.” 

“They did. You want to know what happened? I got the whole story from Nat. She said Grant Ward triggered your attack. She said he put his hands on you and made threatening remarks. Apparently, after you – after you smacked him in his nose, and fell to the ground, Roy jumped over the table and confronted him and Ward hit him first, and Roy stood his ground and fought back. Ward got the worst of it. The vice principal took them both to his office. That’s where Trip is now too. All the kids had to go to the office one at a time to tell what happened.” 

“How’d I get here?” 

“Trip. He picked you up and carried you here. Sara ran to get me.” Phil answered. 

“What’s going to happen now?” 

“Well now we go home. I’m sure that you’ll have to tell the vice principal what happened, but that can wait.”

“Everyone saw.” 

“Most people had no idea what happened. Trip picked you up and brought you here. All that most people know was there was a fight. The story will get changed many times, and it’ll all die down in a few days.” 

“Good thing it’s Friday. It would totally suck to have to come back here tomorrow.” 

“Yup.” Phil smiled watching her regain some of her spunk. She did seem to bounce back quickly. But he also knew from what Melinda had been saying, that she also kept things buried deep inside allowing them to fester while putting on a brave front. “It’s okay to not be okay.” 

She looked at him and smiled. “Melinda says that.” 

“Who do you think taught me?” He winked at her. She laughed.

There was a loud commotion in the outer room and then the door burst open as Melinda charged into the room. She stopped at the foot of the cot staring at Phil and Daisy who were laughing. 

Daisy noticed her disheveled appearance, imagining that she broke every traffic law to get there, and she flashed her a huge grin. “I’m not okay,” she cheerfully stated. 

Phil smirked. Melinda looked back and forth at Daisy and Phil. Her expression was one of puzzlement. 

“She moved to the other side of the cot. “Did you hit your head?” 

Daisy’s grin turned into a full-blown laugh. Then she spoke matter-of-factly “None of us is okay and that’s okay.” 

Melinda brushed her hand gently against Daisy’s face. Then she tapped her lightly on the nose. “How are you?” 

“I’m safe. No pain. And they didn’t give me meds. It was a bad one Melinda.” 

Melinda nodded. She looked at Phil. “You two want to fill me in on what happened?” 

Ms. Temple then spoke. “I’m going to get all the paperwork done, and after that you can sign off on her release and take her home. I’ll tell the kids outside what’s going on. Tell them to give you all some room and space and to call you later, okay Daisy?’ 

She gave her a thumbs up. 

“Thank you, Claire. For everything.” Phil smiled at her. 

“I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

Melinda closed the door and walked out to the kitchen. She sat down at the counter and took the offered cup of tea from Phil. “Thanks. She just wants to be alone for a little while. Said she might take nap. I don’t think we’re going to be heading over to the house tonight Phil.” 

“Yeah I figured. Hey, I can take a load with me now. If you want.” 

“Sure. Those boxes over there have videos and books. A few have some shoes and purses.” 

“Hey. Stop worrying. She’s fine now Mel. I think she’s more worried about her friends seeing her having a panic attack then the actual attack.” 

“If he was over eighteen, I’d kick his ass.” 

“You’d have to get behind me. Remind me to buy Roy something. Maybe a gift card?” 

“According to Carol this Ward character got the worst of it. We can take Roy out to dinner too.” 

“I’m just glad Trip and Nat were there and held it together so they could get Daisy to the nurse quickly.” 

“He’s going to be expelled, isn’t he?” 

“I don’t know Mel. His parents have money. He’s been in trouble a number of times and he always comes back.” 

“Who are his parents?” 

“Robert and Janet Ward. Old money. Real estate and finance.” 

“Well I can beat them up then. They’re adults.” 

“Melinda.” 

“Maybe we should press charges against him?” 

“What charges would stick?” 

“Intimidation. Assault. Criminal threat.” 

“You really think one of those would stick? They’ll chalk it up to teen hormones and school yard misunderstandings. Especially considering Roy jumped in. We could put him in danger to be charged as well.” 

“The school better punish his ass then.” 

“They will. He’s a senior. By next May he’s gone.” 

“Phil if I get wind that he goes near her again, I will pay him a visit. I don’t care how old the jerk is.” 

“Again. You’ll have to get in line if that happens.” 

“She said this panic attack was one of the worst she’s ever had. I asked her about the trigger for it and she refused to say any more.” Melinda took a deep breath to calm down. “Maybe this jerk Ward should be told that Daisy’s aunt and uncle are police officers with a lot of friends? We could bring Mack along. And then also remind him that her mom is an FBI agent with five black belts in various martial arts. Oh and we can throw in the fact that both her parents are highly trained in all kinds of weapons. I could get a Katana.” 

“Where would you get.... never mind. Melinda we can’t threaten a minor.” 

“Okay. I’ll wait till he turns eighteen then.” 

Phil laughed. “Your mamabear is strong tonight. Has Daisy seen that side of you yet?” 

“She has.” Daisy interrupted. 

Melinda and Phil both turned their heads toward Daisy who continued to walk to the fridge. 

“It’s very endearing. But I would rather not have to visit you in jail.” She took the chocolate milk she had pulled out of the fridge and grabbed a glass and poured a drink. She took a swallow and then looked at them both. “Cause I may not be okay, but I would be very much less okay if one of you guys wasn’t here.” 

Melinda went to speak but Daisy raised her hand, took another swig of chocolate milk and then spoke again. “Yeah this whole thing today sucked ass. But it made me see – see things – see more clearly. I’ve been thinking on stuff and it’s kind of deep stuff. For a while I was just – I just didn’t know how – how to deal – how that all worked and stuff. Seeing little me with you both in those photos, remembering those boots, I just – I’ve wanted – wanted to – I saw – before I saw this little kid, the one in your belly as not me – as some random little kid that was your kid. But Skye – she’s not some random kid – she’s me. I’m her. Then today how you were there for me, both of you. Your entrance when you came to school today and Phil’s words and it just – well today, yeah - today I – I wanted – I - today I realized you’re my mom, Melinda. And you’re my dad, Phil. And I love you both.” 

Daisy had just enough time to set down her glass before she was engulfed in a sandwich hug from Melinda and Phil. She gave a little laugh as she allowed them to squeeze her tightly. She looked at Phil who had tears in his eyes, and she felt Melinda stroke her back. She sighed and closed her eyes. She finally was home. 

Melinda grabbed a box and followed Daisy into the house. They had brought half of their stuff from Melinda’s and this was the seventh and last trip to her SUV. Bobbi and Hunter were also at the house, they had helped Phil bring over some of his items. The living room and dining room furniture has been delivered yesterday. Bobbi had come to the house on her lunch break to allow them entrance. The bedroom furniture was supposed to arrive by noon today. 

Daisy set the boxes of books down in the living room and then plopped down on the new couch. She whined.” It’s too early for manual labor.” 

Melinda laughed as she placed her box next to the others. “It’s already seven o’clock. Look the sun’s starting to rise.” 

Hunter walked by to go get more boxes from his truck. “I’m with her. It’s not only early but it’s bloody cold outside. I guess we are getting winter after all.” He continued out the door. 

“Supposed to snow tomorrow.” Daisy frowned as she said it.

“Snow’s fun.” 

“Nothing’s fun at seven in the morning on a Saturday Melinda. absolutely nothing.” 

“We should have done Tai Chi. Get the blood flowing.” 

“You’re a sadist. I had to get up at five to finish packing up and we could only get half the stuff in your SUV, so we still have to go back and walk all those boxes to the parking garage and then come back here and bring them all into the house. Not to mention there’s about a zillion boxes and bags all over this house and I nearly died tripping over that big one over there three times now.” 

Melinda shook with laughter at Daisy’s theatrics. “Come on. Shake a leg. Let’s get these to my room so they are out of the way. We can pile them in the closet and along the one wall so the furniture delivery people can get the furniture in the rooms. Then we can go back to the apartment and get the rest, and then you and I will have most of our stuff here.” 

Daisy groaned but got up and grabbed a box of books. “Remind me how much I hate this when I groan about my schoolwork. I need to get good grades, cause I want a cushy office job where I can sit all day and not lift shit.” 

It was six o’clock and Daisy was officially on strike. Everyone knew it because she kept telling them. 

“I’m officially on strike,’ she reminded them again. “It’s a no more carrying shit strike.” 

Melinda laughed and Phil grinned. Daisy was sprawled out on the lounge chair upside down as Melinda and Phil were stacking boxes into piles based on what rooms they belonged in. Most of the boxes were Phil’s with a few of Melinda’s mixed in. The bedroom furniture had arrived before noon, and the bedrooms were at least sleep ready. Melinda had made her and Daisy’s beds so they could stay and sleep in them. Everything else was a huge mess which Daisy liked to remind them of. 

“Everything’s a huge mess.” She said for them again, as she sighed dramatically. 

Bobbi wandered into the room and grinned at her niece. “You know you could help make it less of a mess, instead of lying there whining. 

“But I’m really good at it. Besides I’m supervising. Cause I ain’t lifting no more shit. Nada. Zilcho. And I’m starving. Where’s the food? Didn’t your husband leave like an hour ago? 

“Twenty- minutes Daisy. He’ll be here soon.” 

“I hope so. I’m starving.” 

“Yes. You made that quite clear for the last hour.” 

“Well my metabolism kicks in high gear when I gotta lift shit all day. Not my fault.” 

“You could use a better vocabulary Dais. Shit gets old.” 

“Hah. I see what you did there Melinda.” 

“I mean shit happens.” Melinda smirked at her. 

“Life can be a shit storm.” Bobbi added with grin. 

Daisy grinned. “You guys are being shitty now.” 

“Don’t lose your shit Daisy.” Bobbie was having a blast now. 

“UhOh. Shit just got real.” Melinda added quickly. 

“The maturity level in this room just dropped 50 points.” Phil chastised all of them. 

“Ha. Phil thinks his shit don’t stink.” 

He turned and glared at his ex-wife. “You’re contributing to this show of immaturity Melinda.”

“Don’t you mean this shit show of immaturity, Phil?” Daisy couldn’t resist. 

“Actually, I think she’s the one who started this shit, Phil.” Bobbi’s grin was wide now. 

“Yeah Phil. Look at that shit eating grin on her face.” Daisy barely got out between fits of laughter. 

Melinda giggled. Daisy was full out laughing now, along with Bobbi. 

“Yeah well. I’m leaving.” He walked away a few steps with a box in his hands heading to the basement door, turned around and said, “I don’t need this shit.” 

The three howled with laughter. 

Daisy stole more fries off Melinda’s plate. She shoved them in her mouth. She’d already eaten her own burger and fries. 

Melinda noticed and just slide her plate closer to Daisy. 

“We’re going to head home Phil.” Bobbi stood as Hunter downed the rest of his beer. “We’ll be back tomorrow in the morning. You want us to bring breakfast?” 

“Nah. I brought food from my place and have eggs and cheese so I can make omelets.” He turned to Melinda. “Although I will have to get groceries tomorrow. I’ll do that before everyone arrives. Then Hunter and Mack and I can get the rest of my stuff at my apartment. So, on second thought, yeah could you bring something for Mel and Daisy?” 

“Sure thing. Those breakfast platters okay? The ones from McDonalds?” 

“That’s fine. Anything’s fine Bobbi.” 

“With a caramel machiotto?” Daisy asked.

“Sure Daisy. I can do that.” 

Daisy smiled. 

Daisy laid awake. She was in her new bed, in new sheets and blankets, in her new room at her new house with her new parents. Melinda was across the hall in her own room, and Phil was in his bedroom downstairs. She picked up her phone again and saw it was nearly one o’clock. They’d all been tired and had retired to their bedrooms at ten-thirty, but Daisy had been unable to fall asleep. She turned over to her other side and closed her eyes. After ten minutes of telling herself to sleep, she sat up on the bed and switched on the light on her nightstand. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them and looked at the door. Finally, she made a decision. 

She got out of bed, and walked to the door, going into the hallway, and then stood outside Melinda’s bedroom door. She put her ear to the door listening. She reached for the doorknob and turned it quietly. It wasn’t locked. She pushed the door open halfway and then snuck around the door shutting it behind her and leaned against the now closed door. She waited till her eyes adjusted to the dark, and then sought out Melinda. Melinda had placed her bed in the middle of the far wall, and Daisy could see her sleeping under her new purple and white comforter. 

“Melinda,” she whispered. 

“Come here Daisy.” 

“How’d you know it was me?” 

“I can see you and you whispered.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“I used to be a spy Daisy. Are you staying?” 

“That would be weird, right? I have my own room now.” 

“You get used to things. It’s okay to want things to stay the same. It’s okay to want to be near people.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I never had a place I could run to when I was scared before.” 

“You do now.” Melinda paused for a second. “What are you scared of?” 

“Having a nightmare. And being alone. Having a nightmare alone.” 

“So don’t be alone.” 

“I should go. Just talking made me feel better.” 

“Okay. Whatever you want to do. Try to sleep. Goodnight.” 

Daisy hesitated. She wrapped her hand on the doorknob behind her and watched Melinda. Then she let go and ran to the bed and jumped on it. “Maybe just tonight.” She wiggled into the blankets and laid on her side staring at Melinda. “I never had this before. I never felt safe enough to have this before.” 

“Go to sleep Daisy. I’ll always keep you safe.” 

Daisy nodded and cuddled into Melinda who wrapped her arms around her daughter. 

“You always smell like you too. It’s comforting.” Daisy mumbled. 

“What do I smell like?” Melinda asked amused. 

“I dunno. Vanilla maybe. Sometimes lavender. Cinnamon. Sometimes spicy. But in a good way not a yucky way spicy.” 

“Hmmm. You’re a little weird, you know that Daisy?” 

“I know.” 

“I think weird is a good thing.” 

“Me too. Everything about all of this is weird. But also good.” 

“Also very good. Normal is highly overrated.” 

“Yeah.” Daisy settled in and her breathing became slower. She whispered, “this is what home feels like.” 

Melinda tightened her grip on Daisy and watched her as she drifted off to sleep. She whispered back, “Yes my sweet girl. This is what home feels like. 

Sunday morning into the early afternoon was mostly a repeat of Saturday. They moved boxes to rooms, opened and put away much of it to its rightful place. Mack and Hunter helped Phil move most of the rest of his stuff from his apartment leaving only a few things he could move when he had the time. He had till the end of the year, as his landlord was letting him out of his lease a few months early because Phil had found a tenant to take over the apartment. Bobbi had been helping Melinda and Daisy put kitchen wares, books, Dvd’s and clothing away. 

Mack, Hunter and Bobbi left after a quick pizza lunch. Daisy, Melinda and Phil were still sitting at the new dining room table, Melinda and Daisy with cups of tea and Phil with his coffee. 

“We should do something. Get away from the unpacking for a couple hours.” 

Both Melinda and Daisy turned to look at Phil. 

He continued. “Something active and fun.” 

Melinda raised her eyebrows at him. “Active is the definition of what we’ve been all weekend Phil.” 

Daisy nodded in agreement. “I’m all for fun, Phil, but honestly that active part is a no from me. “

“You didn’t even hear what I had in mind. Skating. Ice Skating.” 

They both looked at him. Daisy’s look was puzzled while Melinda’s was annoyed. 

“No I mean think about it. It’s fun. It’s active but not overly active. We can get hot chocolate after.” 

“I don’t know how to skate Phil.” 

“I know. But we can teach you.” 

Melinda folded her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“Okay. I mean Melinda can teach you and I can show you how to fall without hurting yourself.” 

Daisy laughed at his correction. “I don’t know. Maybe we could just chill here. Or go see a movie. That’d be fun. And a lot less active.” 

His face showed momentary disappointment, but he then smiled. “Sure. What movie you have in mind?” 

Daisy shrugged. “Or we could go skating, I guess. I ‘d like to see just how good Melinda really is.” 

His face lit back up. 

Melinda gave her an encouraging smile. “You sure?” 

“Yeah. But I get two hot chocolates – with whipped cream out of the deal. I guess you rent skates, right? But I don’t know what to wear.” 

“Come on. I’ll help you find something.” Melinda led the way to the bedrooms. 

“It’s not too crowded today.” Phil said. He had his skates on and was waiting for Melinda to help Daisy lace hers up. 

“There we go.” Melinda said and she stood. She offered Daisy a hand. Daisy held tightly as they made their way to the rink entrance. “So we’ll stay over on this side, this area here to our right seems to be where the beginners are all congregated. I’ll go on the ice first and then you hold my hands and just kind of glide on the ice, okay?” 

Daisy nodded and then shook her head. “I don’t think this is a good idea. What was I thinking? I am not good at sports and stuff Melinda.” 

“Hey. I won’t let go, okay? Just give it a try. You made it this far.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ready?” 

Daisy nodded and Melinda stepped onto the ice and gently guided Daisy out onto the ice holding her hands. Melinda was skating backwards, and pulled Daisy over to the right, going very slow. 

“You’re skating backwards.” Daisy said and then she stumbled a bit, but Melinda held her up and gave her an encouraging smile. 

“We’re going to go a little faster now and I want you to focus on how the ice feels, how your balance feels.” 

Daisy looked at her with trusting eyes and nodded. Melinda led her around a number of times letting her glide over the ice and get comfortable. Then she stopped and taught her how to balance and feel the blades on the ice, and how to distribute her weight over the skates. After a good forty-five minutes, Daisy could stand up on the skates and move forward cautiously as long as Melinda stayed by her side. Melinda led her to the snack tables and Phil joined them. He bought Daisy and himself hot chocolate with whipped cream. 

Melinda skated off as Phil sat at the small table. He grinned at Daisy and sat the drinks on the table. “How you like it?” 

“It’s scary. And I feel kind of dumb when the little kids skate past me. But it was fun too.” 

“Good. You know one of the most fun I have while skating?” 

“What’s that?” 

“Watching Melinda skate. She’s in the middle of the rink.” He gestured to where Melinda was doing a sit spin.

“Whoa!” Daisy looked over and grinned. “She was really a champion way back huh?” 

“She was.” 

Melinda rose out of the sit spin and set off building some speed. She did a single toe jump and Daisy’s eyes lit up. Melinda looked over at them and smiled. Then she set off again and skating backward took off on her back skate and executed a perfect jump landing with a huge smile on her face. A couple next to Daisy seemed impressed. 

“Who is that?” 

“My mom.” Daisy answered. “That’s my mom. She used to be a junior champion.” 

The older couple smiled at her. The woman spoke, “seems she hasn’t lost her step. That was an impressive jump.” 

Daisy grinned. “Yeah, she’s amazing.” 

“So nice to see a young person who respects and appreciates their parents.” The man added. They smiled at Phil. “You raised her well sir.” With that they got up and left the snack area. 

Phil didn’t say anything. Melinda had skated over and got Phil’s attention. “Come on out here Phillip.” He looked at Daisy who spoke, “go ahead. I haven’t seen you skate yet.” 

He got up and mumbled. “More like falling. You can watch and learn how to fall with grace.” He winked at her. 

Daisy laughed and he made his way to the rink. Melinda took his hand and they skated away. Daisy watched them and thought about what the man had said. You raised her well, he had said. Trouble was they hadn’t raised her at all. And that was a damn shame, cause it would have been amazing. They’d missed out on so much. She’d missed out on so much. Yet now they were doing their best. Melinda had taught her to skate. No she was not an expert after one time, but she had stayed mostly upright and had really skated by herself for a few feet a few times. She watched them now as Melinda built up speed and as they passed by her, Phil gave her an exaggerated look of fear. She giggled. He was such a dork. But he made her laugh and he was so patient with her. It was something she always pictured that dads did. They made dumb jokes and they protected their kids. They certainly did not smack them around or come into their room at night and do unspeakable things to them. 

She shook her head. She wanted to be normal about normal stuff. Melinda had told her it was okay to not be okay. So had Phil. But she wanted to be okay. She didn’t want to feel the need to lock her bedroom door, or crawl into bed with her newly found mom to stop nightmares about very real things that had been done to her. She didn’t want to lay awake at night fighting between her fear of falling asleep and her fear of staying awake with the dark consuming thoughts racing through her mind. Her musings were interrupted by a loud laugh from Melinda as Phil had seemingly tripped over his own feet after she let him go. He grinned as he got back up and bowed.

“See at least I fall with style.” 

“Yes dear. You keep telling yourself that.” Melinda retorted.

Daisy smiled at the antics of her parents. Cause she saw them that way now. Her geeky, fun loving, quick witted, patient, kind-hearted, smart dad. And her sassy, badass, protective, compassionate mom who could read her like a book. Neither pushed her, and yet when she had allowed it, had been right there to give her pieces of themselves. She brushed a tear away as Melinda came over to the entrance and waved for her to join them. She did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grant Ward is not a nice person. Daisy has good friends. She is starting to come to terms with things, but still has an awful lot of baggage she's dragging around. Come to think of it so does Melinda. But, they are helping each other. Thanks for reading. I appreciate the support and love to read comments. Chloe's new movie 'Valley Girl" drops VOD today. And less than 2 weeks to AOS season 7 premiere.


	22. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next angst filled chapter with a few lighter moments. Trigger warnings I have listed apply. Specific memories of past abuse.

Daisy fell asleep early in her own bed in her own room. Maybe skating and falling on the ice like ten times, combined with moving all those boxes and unpacking had just exhausted her. She woke at the sound of her alarm blaring and turned it off. She threw on workout clothes and used the bathroom and then knocked on Melinda’s bedroom door. 

“Come in Daisy.” 

She entered and saw Melinda coming out of her bathroom. Melinda smiled at her and said, “You ready for Tai Chi?” 

“Yeah. Here or....” 

“Let’s go out to the living room.” 

They did and while they were doing Tai Chi Phil came upstairs, waved to them, put water in the teakettle and started making breakfast. 

He made chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and Daisy stuffed herself. She excused herself to take a shower and get ready for school. The drive was much closer from their house then from Melinda’s apartment. She came back downstairs with her backpack, setting it and her shoes by the door. She sauntered back to the kitchen and watched Phil pack all their lunches. She grinned. Melinda was looking through some paperwork for her job, and it was such a normal domestic scene. She moved over to Phil. 

“There are a lot of muffins left. They’ll be stale soon.” 

He looked up. “You want me to pack some for your friends?” 

She nodded. “Yeah. Maybe a way to thank them for being there for me on Friday.” 

Melinda looked up. “You okay? You want me to go to school with you?” 

Daisy grinned. “I’m good. Phil said I just have to give a statement what happened, right?” 

“Yes. I can be there if you want.” 

“I think I’ll be okay. I do need to thank Trip and everyone though. I sent Carol and Nat a couple texts but, I just want to thank them all together. And I want to – I need – I want to show – do this to show that it’s okay to not be okay but I can still move on from it. You know.” 

He smiled at her. “Muffins it is.” 

Daisy sat down at lunch. She had seen Nat earlier in English class, but this was the first time she was seeing everyone else since the incident Friday. Some kids from other tables stared at her when she had entered but no one said anything. 

She opened the extra bag Phil had packed full with muffins. “I brought muffins,” she said simply. 

Sara flashed her a smile, and Miles waited till she got one out and grabbed it first. She passed one to everyone. 

“I just wanted to thank you guys. For being there for me – for not – for not making a fuss, for giving me space and time, and just – just – for being my friends.” 

“You’re welcome.” Trip spoke first.

“Like I said Daisy. We have your back.” Nat patted her shoulder. 

“Grant Ward is a bully. His parents have always bought his way out of everything though. None of us at this table like him.” Mike added. 

“Yeah. He’s a tool. Heard he was suspended for three days and got two week’s detention.” 

Daisy nodded. “That’s what my dad said.” 

“That you’re Mr, C’s daughter helped. They couldn’t just sweep it under the rug.” Carol frowned. “Like they usually do.” 

“I’m just sorry Roy also got suspended.” 

“Yeah well zero tolerance for violence. They had to do that, I guess. Too many people saw him pounding the crap out of Ward. If it makes you feel better, he said it was worth it. He’ll be back tomorrow.” Trip shook his head. “I never seen Roy that mad before.” 

“I’m just sorry I missed that part.” 

“Yeah well, check youtube girl. Lots of videos from the peanut gallery.” He looked around the room. 

“Oh. So they recorded everything?” 

Nat shook her head. “They didn’t see much Daisy except Roy giving ward his just due. We acted pretty fast.” 

“Thanks.” 

Nat shrugged. “Been there kid. Me and a couple others.” 

Daisy looked at Nat. “I didn’t know that.” 

“We didn’t know it either – but it’s okay. All you need to know is a couple of us get it, okay? You want to talk about it, fine. You don’t want to. That’s fine too.” 

Daisy gave her a small tentative smile. “Maybe someday.” She sighed. “I need to bring in something special for Roy tomorrow. You think he’d like chocolate chip cookies?” 

“Hey Phil. Can you teach me how to make chocolate chip cookies tonight?” They were on their way home from school. 

“Sure. You have a hankering for them?” 

“A what now?” 

“Hankering. Like a yearning. A longing for them?” 

She gazed over at him amused.

“A craving.” 

“Is that an old people word Phil?” 

“It is not. It’s just a word.” 

“Sure Phil. Whatever you say. But actually, I wanted to make them for Roy. He is back tomorrow after his one-day suspension which he got cause of me.” 

“Well he didn’t have to do what he did. You didn’t cause him to hit Ward.” 

“No I know. But he did. To protect me. I just want to thank him.” 

“Okay. You like him, huh?” 

“Yeah. But not like you are thinking. He’s – he – I don’t know. I think maybe he’s been through some things like me. He’s a good guy.” 

“He is. He’s had a rough life. He’s overcome a lot.” 

She looked at him curiously. “But that’s teacher stuff that you know, and you can’t tell me, right?” 

“Right.” 

“That’s cool. So after dinner? I’ll do my homework early.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Melinda walked by the table in the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. 

Phil saw. “Hey those are too hot. You need to let them cool down.” 

“It’s fine Phil.” She shoved half of it in her mouth. 

“Don’t cry to me when you get a stomachache. And isn’t that like your fourth one.” 

Melinda shrugged her shoulders and shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth, picked up her mug of tea and another cookie and sauntered out of the room. 

“She keeps coming in here and we aren’t going to have any cookies left.” Phil lamented.

Daisy giggled. “We made two batches Phil. It says we should get sixty cookies from each one.” 

He winked at her. “Mel could never resist my cookies.” 

“I heard that innuendo Phillip.” Melinda yelled from the living room. 

Phil blanched as he looked at Daisy who was cracking up. “I didn’t mean it like that Melinda. Everything was fine till you decided to make it not fine.” 

“Oh believe me Phil. Your cookies were always fine. You were always great at baking cookies.” Came back her suggestive tone. 

Daisy lost it. She started laughing. Then stopped abruptly. She looked at Phil. “Ewe.” 

“You’re grossing out our daughter Melinda,” he yelled. ‘Stop it.” 

“That’s not the words you used to yell Phil. Quite the opposite actually.” 

“Melinda.” He chastised. 

Daisy faked throwing up. Melinda appeared in the doorframe. She had a grin on her face. She casually stepped into the room and stole two more cookies.

Daisy got to lunch earlier than usual. She was the second one at the table, Sara was the first. She had two containers with her as well as her lunch bag. 

Clint showed up next. “What’s in the containers?” 

“You’ll see.” Daisy waited as one by one the table filled up. The last one to get there was Roy. Trip patted him on the back before he could sit down. Daisy cleared her throat. “Hey Roy. I just – um -I wanted to thank you. For protecting me. Sorry about your suspension.” She handed him the top container. 

“It was nothing Daisy. I’ve been itching to punch Grant Ward in the nose for a very long time.” 

“I’ve heard. Anyway, me and Phil baked those last night.” 

He opened the lid and grinned. “You didn’t have to do this Daisy. But thanks. They’re my favorite.” 

“I know. Oh and I brought this one for everyone else to share. I really appreciate you guys. I’ve never had – I’ve never had a lunch table before.” 

“You gonna open them up or what?” Miles spoke up. 

She laughed and opened the lid and passed the container to him. The kids all erupted in loud talking demanding he share the cookies. Daisy glanced at Roy who gave her a nod and smile. Nat patted her on the arm. She smiled back at Roy then dug into her lunch, content and happy. 

Tuesday night Phil went grocery shopping for the Thanksgiving meal. Lian had texted him her list as well. Melinda had gone to the airport to pick up Lian and William. Their flight was arriving at seven. Daisy had a test to study for as well as a ton of homework for the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. That’s how she found herself home alone in the new house. She’d started out in her bedroom, working at her desk, but kept hearing all kinds of weird noises. So she’d move to the dining room table and tried to focus on reading the science material. She only had a C in the class, and wanted to get a good grade on the test to bump her grade to a B. 

She knew Melinda and Phil wouldn’t be mad at a C, but she had made a goal for herself to not get anything less than a B this quarter. Which meant she had until mid-January to get all caught up and to get all the work done in all the classes. She was doing the worst in science and Algebra. Maybe a tutor wasn’t such a bad idea after all, she thought. She read the next paragraph and then heard a loud bang outside. In the back. Her heart started racing as she stopped what she was doing and listened. There was another noise this one not as loud. Then there were a series of noises, almost sounding like scratching. 

Daisy got her phone out and called Phil. He picked up after a few rings.

“I think someone’s trying to break in the house Phil,” she said panicking. Her breathing was coming in gasps. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down. The doors all have locks. It’s okay. It’s probably just a squirrel or something.” 

“Do squirrels make loud banging noises Phil? Please come home.” 

“I’m at least forty minutes away with the traffic Daisy. I needed to go to this one store for Lian’s items. And Mel is no closer. Just take a breath and calm down. We are in a more suburban area than you’re used to. It’s okay. Probably just a noise you’re not used to.” 

“Please Phil.” 

He heard the panic in her voice. “Okay. I’m gonna hang up and call Bobbi. She’s only about fifteen minutes away at her station, okay. I’ll call her, and then call you back and stay on the phone with you. I’m going to hang up now.” 

“Okay. Call back please. Tell her to come now.” 

“I will. I’ll call back right after I hang up with Bobbi.” 

Daisy heard the phone disconnect and put it in her pocket. She looked around the dining room and then went to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife from the holder in the counter. She moved back into the dining room and glanced at the patio door and moved to the light switches on the wall, flipped them up, flooding the backyard with light. She backed away from the dining area and saw that the outside porch light in front was already on. But the garage/driveway light was off. She moved back to the kitchen and opened the garage door switching on the overhead light. Then she flipped the outdoor garage light on as well. She gazed around in the garage which was empty of vehicles. Nothing else was out of place. She slammed the door shut and moved back to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. She sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall, took her phone out and placed it on her leg and continued to hold the knife in her hands. 

A few more seconds passed and then her phone vibrated. She picked it up. 

“Daisy. It’s me. I’m on my way home. Bobbi’s on her way too. She’ll be there soon.” 

“Okay. Please hurry.” 

“Hey. She has a key, so she’ll let herself in. Where are you?” 

“Huh?” 

“In the house. What room are you in? “ 

“The hallway. I got a knife.” 

“Daisy, stay calm. Bobbi will be there in a few minutes. Just stay on the phone with me okay?” 

She nodded.

“You with me? Can you talk to me?” 

“Yeah. I’m here.” Just then she heard another loud crashing sound outside. “Phil.” He voice was shaking. “I think there’s someone trying to break in. What – what if he hurts me? Like before.” 

Phil tampered down all of his fear, focusing on keeping a steady tone and staying calm. He was now driving while talking to Daisy. “Just stay put. Stay calm. Wait for Bobbi. She’s almost there, Daisy. 

Daisy stayed on the phone listening to Phil talk. She went through her breathing exercises for Tai Chi that Melinda had taught her. She focused on a point across from her, but it didn’t work. She closed her eyes trying to picture a nice scene in her head. She gripped the knife tighter and felt herself losing the fight. The knife clattered to the floor as did the phone causing it to shut off. Daisy’s breathing became ragged and shallow, as she became fully immersed in the PTSD memory. She was there again. He was holding Kerrie down and his pants were at his ankles. Kerrie was screaming in pain as he forced himself inside her. Daisy had grabbed the chair and slammed it over his back. He cried out in pain and turned to glare at her. The anger in his eyes was far worse than anything she had ever seen. Then he sneered at her. He got up and pulled up his pants telling her that he was going to kill her after getting what he wanted from her. She hesitated a second too long and he caught up with her in the hallway. He tackled her and then laid on top of her, ripping at her clothes. He overpowered her. 

“Hey. Daisy. It’s okay. I’m here.” Daisy looked at her blankly and then threw herself full force at Bobbi. Daisy was screaming and lashing out with her feet and hands. It took Bobbi a few seconds to realize what was happening. When she did, she kicked the knife down the hall that she saw next to Daisy and simply moved back to a safe distance. She shouted at Daisy over and over who she was and where she was. It was horrifying. After only a couple more minutes, Daisy stopped and became still. She was breathing heavily. 

“I’m so sorry Daisy.” Bobbi knelt there still a safe distance away just watching Daisy who appeared to slowly be coming out of it. She picked up her phone and called Phil. “Hey Phil. I’m here. Daisy’s not hurt. There’s no one else here as far as I can tell. Hunter’s outside checking the perimeter. Slow down and don’t worry, okay. No need for you to get in an accident.” She paused and listened. “Of course, you were speeding Phil. It’s your kid. Yeah see you soon. Oh, hey you want me to call Melinda?” She listened to his response. “Oh okay. Yeah, so she’ll be on her way back shortly anyway. No need to make her drive like a lunatic. Like you.” She listened again. “Sure Phil. See you soon.” 

Bobbi just watched Daisy for the next few minutes. The things she had shouted were disturbing. Yeah, she knew, they all knew, that Daisy had likely been sexually and physically abused. But to see the ramifications of that, to see the girl going through a PTSD attack and verbalizing some of the horror brought everything closer and made it far more real. Poor kid. This was her niece, her flesh and blood and someone had done unspeakable things to her. Bobbi felt her blood pressure rise as her anger boiled over. She took a few breaths and calmed herself. Herself getting upset would do Daisy nor Phil any good. Hunter had come inside but a quick shake of Bobbi’s head had him moving out of Daisy’s sight and into the living room by the window to wait for Phil.

A few moments later, Daisy opened her eyes and stared at Bobbi. Recognition slowly made its way to her mind. The memories were still there, on the surface, but she could recognize them as just that now, no longer trapped in them. Those things had happened but not today. A couple years ago. Not today. Today, she was at her new house and lived with people who loved her and protected her. Including the blond woman kneeling a couple feet away from her. Wait, she’d had a knife. And her phone. She was talking to her dad before – before. She looked at Bobbie and tears started to flow. 

Bobbi talked very gently and softly to her. “Hey it’s just me. You’re not hurt. No one’s here to hurt you. I won’t ever let anyone hurt you. I’m here. Phil’s on his way.” 

Daisy was full on sobbing now. And still shaking. 

“Hey can I touch you? Is it okay if I hold you? Daisy please.” Bobbi was near tears herself. 

The slight nod from Daisy allowed Bobbi to move in front of her and she pulled Daisy into her arms. Daisy leaned into her and continued to cry. 

Fifteen minutes later Phil drove into the driveway and got out of his car running to the house. Hunter came out and greeted him. “Slow down mate. You don’t want to scare her.” 

“What?” Phil stopped in front of Hunter. 

“Daisy. From what I gathered she had one of those panic things. Bobbi is in there with her now.” 

Phil tried to move past him. 

“Phil. Listen. Bobbi has her. She’s quite emotional. She was terrified. Whatever it was going on in her mind, barreling in there will not be helpful. I checked your place. No one was around. I think maybe there were some raccoons by the dining room patio door. Probably what she heard. Looks like some bags of food trash were left outside there. There are papers and plates and cups strewn about. Probably from last weekend.” 

“She’s okay? I mean she’s...” 

“She’s with Bobs. In her arms currently. She was crying and talking but what I heard didn’t make much sense. Least not to me. Take it slow Phil.” 

He nodded and took a deep breath. He walked into the front door. He saw Bobbi and Daisy still on the floor. Bobbi seemed to have things under control for the moment and so he allowed her to continue to take the lead. He wasn’t sure his presence would be helpful. 

Daisy had allowed Bobbi to walk her back to her room and get her into bed. Then Bobbi sat with her. Phil had continued to keep his distance once he got inside. Bobbi was currently sitting in Daisy’s room while she slept. She had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. Phil was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for Melinda to get home. He wasn’t sure if she’d be mad at him for not calling but he didn’t want to have her upset like he had been while driving. He knew he had barely kept it together when Daisy had called him in her panic. 

Melinda had taken her parents to the apartment to get settled in. Their plane was actually about twenty minutes early, and she was on her way back to the house. Phil knew that because he had called to find out where she was. He was relieved she was almost home but also terrified that she’d be very angry at him. Hunter had brought in all the groceries and put them away, which meant he’d have to search for everything later, but that was fine for now. Hunter was currently sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He’d offered one to Phil, but he’d shaken his head. From what he could gather from everyone, Daisy had suffered a full-blown PTSD attack. Bobbi had explained that Daisy was protecting herself with the knife, and he’d picked it up off the floor and set it on the kitchen counter. He saw the lights come into the driveway and heard the automatic garage door open. 

“He moved to the kitchen followed by Hunter, and waited for Melinda to come in. She opened the door and saw them standing there. “Hey I didn’t know Bobbi was stopping by tonight. Oh and you. Hi Hunter. I thought you guys worked the late shift this week? How are you?” 

“Good.” 

“Where’s Bobbi? And Daisy? I brought her a macchiato.” 

Melinda set the drink carrier down on the counter. “Phil. What’s wrong?” 

“Uh- um- well it seems Daisy thought our furry masked neighbors, otherwise known as raccoons, were bad guys trying to break in and uh – well she um – she had – she panicked.” 

“Phil.” Melinda’s expression changed into worry.

“She called me and was really upset and thought someone was going to hurt her, so I called Bobbi cause I knew she could get here faster and when she got here, Daisy was in the middle of a severe panic attack.” 

Melinda took a few steps toward the bedrooms. 

Phil stopped her. “She’s sleeping. Bobbi’s in with her. Mel – she’s okay now.” 

“Why didn’t you call me?” 

“Because it was right at the time you were picking up your parents, Bobbi was closer, and at the time I thought that it was just a case of being alone in a new house jitters. Plus I didn’t want you to get hurt driving like a lunatic to get here when we had it under control. Well – I thought we had it under control.” 

“Okay. How long has she been asleep?” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Phil. You’re her father. You get to make decisions. If you thought not calling me at the time was best, I trust you. I know you’d never do anything to bring harm to Daisy or me. Or anyone you love. I’m going to go see her now though, okay?” 

He nodded. “You gonna sit with her?” 

“Yes. I’ll send Bobbi out. Don’t you guys have to get back to work, Hunter?” 

“Yeah. For a couple hours. We end our shift at midnight.” 

“Thank you.” She touched Hunter’s shoulder and headed to Daisy’s room. 

Melinda dozed off a few times in the next few hours. She was sitting in the chair next to Daisy’s bed. Bobbi and Hunter were long gone, and Phil checked in on her a few times, bringing her a blanket and pillow, a bottle of water, and the last time a cup of tea. The teacup sat empty on the nightstand and Melinda was currently leaning over watching Daisy sleep looking for any signs of distress. Daisy had turned a few times the last few minutes. Melinda watched as she turned yet again and then stretched her arms and opened her eyes. 

Daisy stared at Melinda. Then she looked around and noticed she was in her own room. Her new room. She was confused for a second as to why Melinda was sitting next to her and then it all came rushing back to her. She stared at the shelf across the room, and then sat up and pulled her knees up grasping them with her arms and then laying her head on them. “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost midnight.” 

“You get your parents at the airport okay?” 

“Yeah. They are set up at the apartment. They’ll be here bright and early Thanksgiving morning.”

“Bobbi left?” 

“She did. Along with Hunter. They had to finish out their shift.” 

“I didn’t know Hunter was here.” 

“Yeah he was. He checked outside when Bobbi came inside to check on you. Said the noises you heard were probably racoons. He’s nearly positive. I guess someone left some trash with food left out back last weekend and they were having a party.” 

“I’m so stupid.” 

“Daisy. Don’t.” 

“It was like I – I just lost it. Everything came crashing in.” She looked at Melinda. “I don’t want to talk about it. Is that okay?” 

“It’s fine.”

“Can I stay with you the rest of the night?” 

“Of course.” 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” 

“Okay. Use mine. I’m gonna grab you a water bottle and I’ll be right in. I just want to let Phil know you’ll be with me. Is that okay?” 

Daisy nodded. She got up and headed across the hall to Melinda’s room. Melinda walked to the kitchen to get a water bottle. Phil got up from the couch and followed her. 

“How is she?” 

“Non talkative, tired and scared. She’s spending the rest of the night in my room. Go to bed Phil. She’s with me. She’s safe. We can talk more tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Goodnight. Tell Daisy good night for me.” 

“I will.” She headed back to her room as Phil went downstairs. 

Melinda walked in and handed Daisy the water bottle. “Drink.” 

Daisy nodded and downed half the bottle while sitting on the bed. Then she put the bottle on the nightstand and got into the bed. Melinda came out of the bathroom and got in the other side of the bed and turned out the light. Daisy immediately moved to snuggle into her side and Melinda slipped her arms around the girl. Daisy mumbled a goodnight.

“Goodnight sweetheart. Phil says goodnight too.” 

“I love you guys.” 

Melinda and Phil both told Daisy she could stay home from school the next morning, but she wanted to go. She told them she had a test in science and didn’t want to get further behind on any classes. She spent her lunch in the library to study for her science test. She’d told Nat why she wouldn’t be at lunch and Daisy told her she’d call her about maybe getting together over the break. She’d taken her test and felt pretty good about it. She was currently sitting in last period computer class. She really liked her teacher for this class, Ms. Smoak and liked the freedom she allowed them to work at their own pace. She was making an animated story and she grinned as the character she’d based on Melinda was looking more and more like her mother as she worked. 

Felicity Smoak looked over her shoulder at what she was working on and grinned. “That’s really good Daisy. Your story is coming along nicely.” 

“Thanks. This is really fun.” 

“I’m glad at least one of my students is putting so much effort into this project. Do you have a model for that character or is she random?” 

“My mom. The guy in the suit is my dad.” 

“That’s interesting. Very interesting.” She smiled, and then spoke more seriously “Look Daisy, there are a ton of rumors flying around this school about you and Phil – um Mr. Coulson. I want you to know I know the truth. Phil told all your teachers the basic story. So uh – anyway, I think you’re very brave and doing a fabulous job in this class and your advanced computer class.” She paused. “So if there’s anything I can do more to help with anything, just feel free to ask. You’re already taking some of the most advanced classes we offer here. But I also teach part time over at the community college. You could take a class or two next year. Some computer classes are online, or we could see about letting you take a class of two in the morning before coming to school. It depends on what other classes you need and scheduling of course. Phil said you might be interested in Computer Science as a college major. “ 

“Yeah. It’s something I’m really good at. It comes easy to me.” 

“Well I’m sure it does, as do many things we like. But don’t sell yourself short Daisy. You work hard at this too, and you’re very smart. Anyway, I love the concept you have going here. Are they spies?” 

“Yeah. Covert special forces of a spy agency that works behind the scenes. My team is a family.” 

Felicity grinned. “It’s a great idea. Very original. I can’t wait to see the finished project. No rush though. You have till the middle of January.” 

“Thanks. I already finished the other assignment. For the school announcements. I know it’s not due for a couple weeks. I just want to check it over the break and make sure I didn’t forget anything on the rubic.” 

“Can’t wait to see it. Have a great Thanksgiving.” 

“Thanks. You too.” Daisy’s grin grew wider as she watched Ms. Smoak go to another student. She rarely ever got complemented by teachers. The way it made her feel was good. She was still grinning as she made her way to Phil’s classroom at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy had a rough life but she now had a family to support and love her. She's getting more and more comfortable with them. Thanks for reading and supporting this work.


	23. Tug Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy lets her guard down more. Melinda's walls grow higher. Daisy definitely has Melinda wrapped around her little finger.

They were eating dinner. Phil had made a simple meal of grilled lemon chicken, and baked potatoes. Daisy had made the side salad. Daisy looked at Phil and spoke to him, “You told my teachers what happened to me?” 

It was more curiosity than accusation. Phil nodded. “I did. A quick synopsis just so they were all on the same page. Plus that way they would know the truth instead of listening to the rumors.” 

“Rumors are all over the place. One girl came up to me in gym class and asked if I was the love child of you and a prostitute and if you just found out I existed.” 

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Seriously?” 

Daisy grinned. “Yeah. That’s actually popular. So is the one that Phil got a teenager pregnant while in the Air Force, that she died, and that China sent me back here.” 

Phil shook his head. “Yeah I heard that one just yesterday. Apparently, I sleep around, have a bunch of illegitimate kids around the world, and I am a womanizing cad. 

Melinda burst into laughter. Then she sobered. “So basically, in all these scenarios, I am a prostitute, or I am dead?” 

Daisy laughed. “Yep. Or you gave me away because I was a burden.” 

“Well that’s rude.” 

“It’s only because they all know I exist, since I teach there. But apparently, I have a very shady background Mel.” Phil grinned.

“Seriously though. Why don’t they just ask.” 

“It’s more fun to make shit up Melinda. Like with me too. Not many people saw what really happened in the lunch period on Friday. But they still act like they know what happened. Like one rumor is I have epilepsy. Another is that I’m a total drug addict and I even sell drugs now.” 

Phil shook his head. “It’s ridiculous is what it is.” 

“Oh yeah. And another one is supposedly I was dating Grant Ward, but Phil didn’t like it and paid Roy to beat him up.” 

“Oh I heard I paid Grant to ask you out cause I didn’t like that you were dating Roy and Roy lost it and not only beat up Ward, but hit you too.” 

Daisy frowned. “I didn’t hear that one yet. People suck.” 

Melinda nodded her head in agreement. “So Daisy, no need to do homework since you’re off from school till next Wednesday. How about we watch a movie?” 

“Where are we at in our Star Wars watch?” 

“Return of the Jedi.” Phil said. “But count me out. I have to get started on some of the food for tomorrow. And prep the turkey so I can put it in right when I get up tomorrow.” 

“Oh yeah. Tomorrow’s the big dinner. I can help you Phil.” 

“So can I.” 

Phil side eyed Melinda while Daisy giggled. Melinda glared at both. 

“I can do dishes and cut things Phil. I’m good with a knife.” 

“So I don’t have to look up the local fire department number and put them on speed dial, then?” Daisy said cheekily. 

“Smartass. Just for that, you two can do the dishes. I’m going for a run.” She got up and went to her room to change. 

Daisy shrugged. “At least she didn’t invite me along to run. Last time she made me run almost two miles.” 

Phil shook his head at her but too late. Melinda stuck her head back in the kitchen. “Never mind. Phil you can do the dishes. Daisy, you should come with me on my run. It’s part of my training you into shape for taekwondo. Today we can go three miles. If you’re up for it.” 

“Crap.” 

“Come on. Shake a leg if you’re coming.” Melinda jogged back to her room. 

Phil shrugged and gave her a defeated look. Daisy got down off the stool and moped back to her room. 

It was actually not bad. Running. Daisy knew Melinda had slowed her pace so she could keep up. She never had imagined how quickly her life had changed. She was actually enjoying physical activities, she loved Tai Chi and way it calmed her. She couldn’t wait to learn more martial arts. She had really liked ice skating. So who knew there were sporty things out there she could be okay at, maybe even good. Heck even in gym class she wasn’t altogether terrible this year. She could actually hit the volleyball on occasion and could even serve it over the net. Maybe she had inherited Melinda’s agility and zen vibe after all. She just needed more practice with it. 

She looked over at Melinda and smiled. “This isn’t so bad. It has to be at a mile already, yeah? How far have we gone?” 

“About half a mile.” 

Daisy stopped. “No way. You’re kidding right?” 

Melinda stopped a few feet beyond her. “Keep moving or you’ll tighten up.” She turned and started running. Daisy followed suit, taking a few minutes to catch up” 

“Hey, I’m dying here. Maybe we should turn around.” 

Melinda ignored her, slowing back down to Daisy’s pace. 

“Hey come on. I can’t do this.” She stopped again and Melinda stopped as well. 

“You can talk while we run.” 

“No. I didn’t even want to do this. You made me.” 

Melinda stopped and looked at Daisy. “You ran farther the last two weeks Daisy. You can turn around and go back to the house if you want. You could have said no.” 

“You said I had to.” 

“Daisy. I didn’t say that.” 

“You might as well have. You basically said you wouldn’t train me anymore if I didn’t run and get in shape.” 

“Hey. Stretch out your legs so they don’t cramp up while we talk, okay. I’m sorry if that’s how you took that. I was mostly kidding. I thought you were too. I’d never make you do something you don’t want to do.” 

Daisy looked at the ground while stretching. “I just – I don’t want – I don’t know why I said that. I don’t want you to stop teaching me stuff. But I’ll never be – I’ll never be you.” 

“Good. You shouldn’t. You should be you. If you don’t want to run, you say so. If you don’t want to take taekwondo lessons, you say so. If you don’t want to do Tai Chi, tell me. If you don’t like something, if you don’t want to do something, you have every right to say so. We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do Daisy. Well you have to go to school. It’s the law. So yeah we have to make you do that. We’ll head back now. Come on.” 

“No. Let’s go more. I can do more. I was just being a whiner. Don’t give up on me okay?” 

“Daisy. I won’t ever give up on you. I don’t ever want you to do something you don’t like just to please me.” 

“It’s funny. I was just thinking how I don’t mind running. Cause it makes me feel strong. Like I’ve accomplished something good. Like with Tai Chi. And self – defense. You make me feel like I’m actually good at those things. Or could be someday, anyway. I don’t know what made me get angry. Maybe cause I’m practically dying and you’re barely breaking a sweat? I actually like the physicality. I’m doing things I never imagined I could do. I feel better than ever. I don’t know why I started whining.” 

“Um – cause you’re a teenager? Just a guess.” 

“That’s pretty dumb of me than.” She gave Melinda a wry smile. “I don’t want to be a nuisance to you. I know you could run twice as fast and go like ten times as far.” 

“And if I wanted to do that, I wouldn’t have asked you to come along. I know your limits Daisy. You haven’t even come close yet. Especially now. The last few times we’ve run, you’ve gone two miles each time. Trouble is you don’t yet know your own limitations. And you like to take the easy way out.” 

“Old habits are hard to break I guess.” 

“You are far more capable of things then you give yourself credit for Daisy.”

“It’s hard to see myself the way you see me.” 

“Then I’ll just have to keep reminding you. Come on. Let’s head home and we can do some taekwondo. I’ll teach you how to get out of someone’s grasp and give him a black eye for his trouble.” 

“Wow. That’s very specific.” 

“Is it?” Melinda stretched her legs for a bit with Daisy doing the same and then they headed back the way they had come. 

Later that night, Phil was still cooking and prepping food but had taken a break and was sitting in the dining room with Melinda having a cup of coffee. Melinda and Daisy had trained for about an hour when they got back to the house. 

“So what other critters do you think live back there? Besides raccoons?” Daisy had her face placed against the kitchen patio window. She had the floodlights switched on and was peering intently into the wooded area just beyond the grass. 

“Normal ones, I guess. I don’t know. Squirrels, all kinds of birds, Possums, rabbits?” Phil answered. 

“Rats, mice, snakes.” 

Daisy turned quickly to gaze at Melinda. “Are you serious.” 

Melinda laughed. “Yes. Pests. We may even have a stray coyote or two in the area.”

“Might even see some deer from time to time. Like the old place.” Phil added.

“We lived in the woods?” 

Melinda laughed. “Not the woods. We lived in a small town near the Air Force Base. Shiloh. The house was in a residential area but much like this house, had some woods and open spaces around it. Had a lot of deer and a few foxes around as well as all the smaller furry friends.” 

“Wait. Foxes and coyotes? In the back yard?” 

“From time to time sure. I’d guess they’ll also be around here with all the rabbits and mice and rats to eat.” 

“Bleh. You think we will have mice? In the house?” 

“You’re squeamish Daisy?” 

“Well yeah. Who likes mice and rats? Seriously if I see a mouse I’m screaming and jumping on something.” 

“Bats are what freak me out.” Phil added as he walked over to join Daisy at the window. I can handle mice. It’s when the rodents have wings that I don’t like.” 

“Bats aren’t rodents Phil.” Melinda rolled her eyes. 

“Did anyone tell them that? Cause they sure look like flying rodents to me.”

“There’s bats too?” Daisy looked back at Melinda with huge eyes. 

“Seriously you two? Of course, there are bats. And mice, and rats, and snakes and all kinds of small and large furry critters. Out there. Not in here. And if any get in here, I’ll keep you safe. Both of you.” She smirked at Phil. 

“I don’t know Phil. Maybe we should get a dog. To protect us from all those pests.” Daisy looked over at him. She nodded at him. “A dog could keep me safe too.” 

“No dog.” 

Daisy looked at Phil who shrugged his shoulders and gave her a knowing look, practically telling her that her fight to get a dog would be with Melinda and not him. She turned and walked over to the table and sat down next to Melinda. 

“A dog would be great company when you guys aren’t around.” 

“No dog.” 

“Dogs are protective and cute and they love you unconditionally.” 

“I’m protective and cute and I love you unconditionally.” Melinda said without lifting her head away from the papers she was working on. 

Phil snorted at Melinda’s retort. He looked at Daisy and tapped under his eyes. She shrugged and mouthed the word ‘cry’. He nodded his head and widened his eyes for effect. Daisy nodded. 

She put her hand over Melinda’s. “Please.” She widened her own eyes and gave Melinda a puppy dog stare. 

Melinda looked up and sighed then shook her head. “Too messy. And we’re too busy. It’s not fair to the dog to have it stay locked up in the house all the time. A puppy needs to trained and to be housebroken and needs to go out a lot. You’re in school all day, Phil and I both work. Phil coaches basketball, has to prepare for his classes. You have homework, counseling, and soon Taekwondo classes. We have family counseling every other week. My parents will want to spend time with you.” 

Daisy made one last try. “But I’ve never had a pet before.” She made her lip quiver. 

Melinda looked over at her. She sighed. “Daisy not now. Maybe later on when things are more settled.” 

“Cats are less work. And a cat would at least keep mice away.” Phil was far more sympathetic to Daisy. 

“Oh a kitten would be good. What about a kitten Melinda?” She paused and then tried a new tactic. “A kitten would teach me responsibility. And you don’t have to walk cats and they use litterboxes.” 

Melinda glared at Phil and then looked back at Daisy. “What if you’re allergic. You would get all attached and then have to give it up. Again, not fair to the animal.” 

“I don’t think I’m allergic. I could go to a shelter and hold one and see.” 

“That’s a reasonable idea.” Phil added. 

“You hold a kitten and you’ll want to bring it home.” Melinda was no fool. 

“Yeah. But not if I’m really allergic. We could see. Please. Just a tiny little kitten who has no home. All alone like I used to be.” Daisy gave her another puppy dog eyes look this time with a pout as well. 

“I’m not cleaning out the litter box. The thing will stay in its bed in the living room not in the bedrooms. Keep it off the furniture. Nor will I feed or water it. You will keep it from scratching up everything.”

“Seriously.” Daisy’s grin exploded on her face. “You mean it?” 

“We can go this weekend. After Thanksgiving.” 

Daisy got up and bent down and hugged Melinda. “Thank you.” She walked over to Phil and hugged him as well. 

Melinda rolled her eyes at Phil as she got up to leave the room. “I’m going to watch The Princess Bride. It’s a Thanksgiving tradition. You want to watch with me Daisy?” 

“A tradition? I thought you didn’t like love stories?

“I like good love stories. And this one is good” 

“Sure. I’ll make the popcorn.” 

“I’ll find the movie and get it set up. Phil, you about done here for the night?” 

“Yup. I’ll be there after I clean up the kitchen a little.” 

Daisy laid in bed awake. She was going to get a kitten. She grinned. Melinda really was a pushover. In all the good ways. And tomorrow was her first big family dinner. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. Lian and William were coming over and so were Bobbi and Hunter. Her whole family would be here. Phil was making a bunch of food and so was Lian. Melinda was picking her parents up at seven in the morning so Lian could help Phil with dinner. She turned over to her other side and tried to fall asleep. But her conversation earlier with Melinda was on her mind now. She didn’t know what had changed so quickly while she was running. Everything was fine and then it wasn’t. She knew this thing that had happened with that jerk Ward was just festering under the surface. She really hadn’t addressed it or the panic attack she’d had at school. 

Nor did she talk about the even worse PTSD induced attack she had last night. Melinda had not pressed her about it at all. She knew that she had sort of said some things that Bobbi heard. She’d slept a good while last night after Bobbi got her into her room, and later in Melinda’s room. Melinda had skipped Tai Chi earlier this morning and had not woken her until after seven in the morning. Then she’d gotten ready, eaten a quick breakfast and headed off to school with Phil. They really hadn’t been a whole lot of time to think about it even. Till now. Now it had come back to the surface, refusing to let Daisy push it back to its hidden corner in her mind. She’d been trying to fall asleep for a while and even the thoughts of tomorrow’s dinner and getting a kitten couldn’t shut out the lingering horrors in her memories. 

It was one of the worst foster placements she’d ever been put into. There were three other kids there. Kerrie, who was a year younger than her and two younger girls, twins who were only nine. Daisy was barely thirteen, at least going by what she thought her birthday was. They lived in a townhouse in an old section of the city of Joliet. The house had three bedrooms. Daisy shared hers with Kerrie. At first, the place was okay. The woman drank far too much but wasn’t a mean drunk. But she expected the foster kids to do all the housework, and laundry. It was one of those the fosters that fostered kids for the money and slave labor they could get from the kids. There was adequate food, if not the best kind, at least they were not starving there. The woman’s husband worked in construction and sometimes was away for the whole week at a site. 

The first two months there were no issues. When the man was home on the weekends, or the odd weekday, Daisy took to staying away as much as possible. She hung out at the local library, working on computers and trying to figure out coding. She woke up early on Saturdays and Sundays and did all her chores, all the laundry, and fed the younger kids. The man would usually sleep till noon and she or Kerrie would have his lunch ready for him. Then she’d leave and go to work at a Chinese diner, doing dishes. She worked only three hours Saturdays and four hours on Sunday, and sometimes a couple hours on Fridays after school. She had happened upon the job by chance seeing an ad in the library. The foster mother was fine with her having a job as long as she gave her half the money she earned and kept up with her chores. The restaurant paid her under the table, eight bucks an hour. It was pretty hard work. After work she’d go hang out at the library till it closed on Fridays and Saturdays. Sundays she would go to the movies, pay for one ticket and just hang there moving from theater to theater. 

She didn’t know why, but the man had set off warnings from the moment she had met him. His leering at her when she’d bring him his lunch or his many beers further warned her to never be alone with him. She’d gone through that two years before and had learned to see the warning signs, something no kid should have to learn. She’d learned it the hard way, until she had simply run away from the bastard two years prior after smashing him over the head with a bottle. She’d told her social worker why she had run, but it just got swept under the rug, she was labeled hard to place, a delinquent and a chronic runaway and she learned that keeping her mouth shut would be less trouble for her. 

She opened her eyes and sat up, swinging her legs over the bed and got up. She stretched and picked up her phone checking the time seeing it was twelve-thirty. It had been almost eleven when the movie had ended, and they had all gone to bed. She looked at her door and wondered if Melinda would get mad if she crawled into her bed again. She certainly didn’t want to wear out her welcome. She was fairly certain that Melinda never bargained on having her fifteen-year old kid share her bed when Daisy had come back into her life. Besides that, being a bit weird and all, she didn’t want to have it become a nightly thing. She’d already spent a couple nights there just this past week. 

Maybe a glass of milk or something would help her sleep. She got up and as quietly as she could she made her way into the kitchen using her phone as a light to guide her. But there was already a light on in the kitchen. Maybe Phil forgot to turn it off? She rounded the corner and entered through the open door. 

Melinda turned her head hearing Daisy’s steps. “Hey. What are you doing up?” 

“I thought I’d get a glass of milk. Help me to fall asleep.” She noted the glass of alcohol in front of Melinda. “Unless you think that would work better?” She pointed to Melinda’s glass with a smirk. 

“Funny. I thought you didn’t like to drink?” 

“I don’t. Saw too many people become slobbering wastoids from that stuff. How come you can’t sleep?” 

Melinda shrugged. Daisy poured herself a glass of milk and sat down on the stool next to Melinda. She gazed over at Melinda noticing the bottle also within arms-length. 

“Nightmares.” Melinda finally answered. “You?” 

“Just couldn’t fall asleep. Mind keeps going places I don’t want it to.” 

Melinda stared at the drink she had yet to touch. She got up and poured it down the drain, getting another glass and pouring herself some milk. She put the bottle of scotch away and then sat back down. 

“You know it’s okay if you have a drink or two.” 

“Not for the reason I want it now.” 

“Oh.” Daisy took a drink form her glass. “So you use it to forget. To sleep.” It was a statement not a question. 

Melinda answered anyway. “Yes. I used to.” She looked at Daisy.” A lot.” 

“I’m sorry. It must suck to think that’s the only way to block stuff out. Jiaying used pills. Cal used alcohol and pills. This one foster guy – he didn’t drink until after dinner but then he drank himself into oblivion. Every single night.” 

“I’ve been trying to avoid it. So far, since you came into our lives, I’ve been able to. I had a couple drinks with Phil but those were not – not ....”

“Not to forget. Not to become numb with I get it. So do you get sad drunk or angry drunk?” 

“Neither. I drink enough to sleep. Without nightmares. Usually takes two or three. On a bad night it takes four. A really bad night and it takes over half the bottle.” 

“So you want to talk about your nightmare?” 

“You want to talk about why you can’t sleep?” 

“I asked you first.” 

“I don’t talk about myself very well.” 

“You mean stuff you don’t want anyone to know. Cause you talk to me about yourself a lot.” 

“That’s different. I do it to help you.” 

“Wow. So what’s wrong with helping yourself?” 

“Can’t help if you don’t think you deserve to be helped.” 

“Ah. Some sort of penance. You continue to suffer cause you think you deserve it.” 

Melinda scoffed. “Since when did you become an expert?” 

“Hey I listen to all the shrinks. I’ve seen a bunch, you know. Anytime you can’t forgive things you’ve done you feel you deserve whatever penance comes your way. Am I right? And that could be many things. Nightmares. Not being able to sleep. Bad things that happen to you. You feel like it’s a good thing to feel so bad cause somehow, someway you deserve it.” 

“Jemma tell you that?” 

“Nah. The nuns. They used to say that what bad things happen to you, you deserve it. You caused it and if you weren’t so bad – people wouldn’t do bad things to you.” 

“I’m sorry Daisy. They are assholes for saying that to a kid.” 

“Yah I figured that out eventually. Didn’t stop me from feeling guilty about living when my parents – well when Cal and Jiaying died in a car accident. I dreamt about that for a while after. I’d wake up screaming. The nuns would be mad that I woke some of the other kids.” She paused and took another drink of milk. “That’s the first time I saw a shrink. He said I had survivor’s guilt.” 

“Daisy.” 

“It’s okay. I mean now it is. Jemma says that I repressed a lot of memories about them because of that guilt. She said I wanted to remember them as perfect and pushed aside a lot of the things that weren’t so perfect. Like Cal’s heavy drinking and Jiaying popping pills.” Daisy paused and then tapped her fingers nervously on the counter. “You don’t have a real problem with it, do you?” 

Melinda sighed and then grasped Daisy’s hand in her own. “I used to drink to fill the void Daisy. After Phil and I split. After I met Andrew, not so much. I felt hopeful again. Like maybe there was a chance to be happy. I never got sloppy drunk. I never hurt anyone while drinking. I won’t even drink at all anymore if it bothers you.” She paused, trying to say the right words so Daisy would understand. “I lost myself for a while after they took you. I lost myself more seven years ago. I had to do something that went against everything I stood for. Everything I was. The alcohol let me sleep. You know something though? Ever since you popped back into my life, I haven’t needed to drink like I used to.” 

“Okay. And wow on all this honesty, yeah? I mean I know even just saying that with no details was really difficult. See, you can talk about yourself. At least to me. You’ve been honest with me about everything so far. I really, really appreciate that. else. But you don’t have to stop drinking like completely. You’re an adult.” 

“How about I just take a break for a while. I sat here for over an hour, trying to talk myself out of it anyway. Should have just come to you instead in the first place.” 

“Well there’s this cool lady who told me that beating punching bags or working out can help relieve stress. She also said that breathing and focusing can calm you down. She even mentioned that talking things through can be therapeutic. I think that lady’s pretty smart.” 

“I guess it’s good to know that you are actually listening to me. You’re pretty smart yourself kid. Come on. It’s really late. I have to get up early tomorrow.” She took both the glasses and put them near the sink and then took Daisy’s hand and led her out of the kitchen. 

At Melinda’s room Daisy stopped.” You know it might help you to sleep if I’m there with you, yeah?” 

Melinda smiled. “Without a doubt.”

Daisy helped Phil and Lian in the kitchen until the parade came on. Then she joined Melinda and William in the living room. Daisy sat on the sofa with Melinda, while William was sitting in the lounge chair. 

“Those crepes Phil made for breakfast were awesome.” She slid in next to Melinda, who wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“You done helping?” 

“Yeah. There’s not a lot of room in the kitchen.” 

William laughed. “Are they still picking at each other?” 

Daisy grinned. “Yeah a little. I wanted to see the parade anyway.” She turned to Melinda. “When are Bobbi and Hunter getting here?” 

“Around noon, I think.” 

“Phil said that we weren’t eating till around two.” 

“Yes. We stuff ourselves silly for an hour, sit around and watch football, nod off in a food induced coma. Maybe take an actual nap, to be woken by people yelling about the football game. Then we get up and go munch on leftovers and desserts, pop in a movie, nod off again, until we all lay here snoring.” William said dryly. 

Melinda snorted. “That about covers it Dad.” 

“Your daughter is letting me get a kitten,” Daisy suddenly announced. 

William nodded. “She told us on the drive over this morning.” 

“I wanted a puppy, but she said no to that.” Daisy pouted. 

“Oh no. I’m not getting in the middle of that conversation. Melinda does like cats though.” 

“I do not.” 

“Oh sure honey. Remember that time you climbed the tree to save the Hanson’s cat?” 

Daisy sat back on the couch, crossed her arms and gazed with humor at Melinda. She looked over at William. “Did she save it?” 

“Turns out the cat didn’t need saving as it came down all on its own. After Melinda fell out of the tree and broke her arm.” 

Melinda sighed. “That cat pushed me out of the tree Dad.” 

Daisy giggled. “The cat pushed you out of the tree. Was it a big cat?’ Daisy’s amusement grew. 

“Yes. It was. And I was very small. I was only eight. Stupid cat.” 

“Well Mellie. You are then one who chased it up there in the first place.” 

“I was not. All the neighborhood kids were playing. Kenny chased it up the tree with his water pistols. I felt sorry for the beast and tried to get it down before Mrs. Hanson saw. Ungrateful mongrel scratched me as I grabbed it, made me lose my footing and I fell.” 

Daisy tried to suppress her laughter. She pressed her lips together and her eyes were bright and wide. 

“It’s not funny. I broke my arm. Had to wear a cast for six weeks. In the summer. I couldn’t swim or do much of anything.” 

Daisy sobered a bit. “Sorry. Broken bones suck. I had a bunch. Although sometimes it got me out of chores at St. Agnes.” 

Melinda slung her arm around Daisy and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry.” 

Daisy smiled. “Hey it’s not your fault.” Daisy cuddled into Melinda and sighed happily. “I’m just glad you agreed to a kitten. Let’s hope this one doesn’t push you around.” 

Melinda couldn’t hold back the laugh, but she also wasn’t going to let it go. She reached under Daisy’s ribcage and tickled her. The screech was loud and then Daisy dissolved into giggles trying to bat Melinda’s arms away. After a few moments of unmercifully tickling the girl. Melinda backed off and allowed her to catch her breath. 

“How’d you even know I was ticklish? There?” 

“I’m a spy Daisy. It’s my job to pay attention to detail. But if you must know, you gave it away several times while I was correcting your stance in Tai Chi.” 

William had an amused look on his face as he watched the shenanigans. Daisy was good for his daughter. Her whole demeanor had changed since Daisy had re-entered his daughter’s life. She was more fun, happier, and more open then he had seen her in years. She also looked healthier and in much better shape, more muscle and not as thin. Her eyes flashed warmth. And the girl was far less shy and hesitant. So Melinda was helping her too. She was especially more comfortable around Phil than she’d been even just a few short weeks ago. But with Melinda it was a bond that appeared to be growing even stronger. He watched as the two decided to race each other to use the restroom. Melinda lost, but he was positive she had purposefully done so. 

Bobbi and Hunter had arrived, and they were watching a football game on Tv while talking to Melinda. Daisy and William were in the dining room, They, were playing chess. Based on Daisy’s groans, William was winning. Melinda got bored rather quickly with the football game, so she wondered into the kitchen to grab some water. She stopped short at the sight that greeted her. There were bowls lined up on the counter, pots and pans on the stove, and more dishes filled with food across the entire kitchen table. Phil turned from the stove and smiled at her. 

“You want to set the table Mel. Everything will ready in about twenty minutes. Right Lian?” 

“Right.” 

“Um you two do realize there are only seven of us to eat all this?” 

“Leftovers. We all have to eat this entire weekend too.” Lian answered. “What’s your dad up to?” 

“He’s playing a game of chess with Daisy.” 

“Bobbi and Hunter watching football already?” Phil inquired. 

“Yes. Is there something I can do here?” 

Lian smirked and Phil shook his head. He answered her. “Nope. Just set the table. Pour the water. You want wine? You could get that too.” 

“I’m good with just water Phil. You want wine?” 

“Sure. Bobbi will. Lian?” 

“Both William and I will take a glass with the meal.” 

“Okay. Hunter would rather have a beer, right?” 

“Right.” 

Melinda moved to the fridge and got the water jug out. She opened the door and took it to the dining room. She set the water on the server and then started rummaging for the good dishes she knew Phil had put in the china closet. 

“Checkmate. Sorry Daisy, I win this one.” 

“Yeah once you took my queen and my rook I was a dead duck.” She looked at Melinda. “Whatcha doing?” 

“Setting the table. Hey can you grab the tablecloth downstairs? I washed it last night and hung it on the line that Phil put up across the ceiling to dry.” 

“Sure.” Daisy ran downstairs to do what Melinda asked while William put the game away and headed back to the living room. Daisy came running back up with the item and she and Melinda put it on the table. Then both set the table, all ready for a feast. 

Soon it was time to eat. The table and server were filled up with scrumptious looking food. Daisy filled her plate twice and ate a little of everything. The conversation was lively and stuck mostly to generic subjects like sports, jobs, and current events. After everyone stuffed themselves, Bobbi insisted she and Hunter do the dishes. Phil and Lian had kept up with cleaning up after themselves and the dishes and pots and pans they used while they worked. But there was still a substantial amount to be rinsed and placed in the dishwasher as well as some to be scrubbed. Melinda, William and Daisy helped clear the table while Lian and Phil placed leftovers in various containers and stacked them in the fridge. After mostly everything was cleaned up, they moved to the living room. Soon after Bobbi and Hunter also came into the room and everyone watched football for a little while. Well more like gathered would be the proper term since some were not actually watching the game, Melinda sat on the couch reading, Daisy put her head on Melinda’s shoulder and dozed on and off, and Lian took a nap. The other four were actually watching the game, only talking during commercials. 

Soon though Melinda grew tired and she put down her book, closed her eyes and dozed as well. Both Melinda and Daisy eventually fell asleep. Phil looked over at them and grabbed a blanket and put it over them. After about an hour, Daisy woke up, seeing Melinda’s eyes closed she merely cuddled closer to her. She knew Melinda had gotten up early to pick up her parents and they’d both been up late last night with their issues. Daisy fell back to sleep, still feeling full but very content. 

It was family game time. The football game had ended, those who were sleeping slowly woke up, and Bobbi had suggested they play games. First up was a new game she’d picked up called Pub Trivia. Unsurprisingly Melinda won. Next, they played Clue which Bobbi won. Hunter wanted to play something he could win, so Melinda suggested poker. Phil had rolls of quarters stashed away and everyone bought some, well he gave Daisy hers, and they played five-card draw. Daisy informed everyone that had no clue how to play, so they played a few practice hands first. Once they started playing, Phil was the first player out. He lost two rolls of quarters, most of them to Melinda. Next out was Bobbi, followed by Lian. William had chosen not to play, he merely sat at the table watching The three left were Melinda, Daisy and Hunter. Daisy lost the next two rounds of play, but then made a killing beating Hunter on the next four rounds, putting him out of the game. 

“Bloody hell, I can’t even beat a kid at poker.” 

“Well, Melinda was helping her. In a casino they would have thrown her out if they caught her,” William said casually. 

“What? How?” Hunter nearly shouted. 

“Well she knows you are the more experienced player. So she’s folding a lot and wining just enough better hands to beat you or Daisy here and there making sure she has money yet to play with, but not making a killing on any one pot. She knows that in the end, she’ll have less trouble beating Daisy then you. So she’s bluffing you out, and folding when she knows Daisy can likely beat you. She’s been doing it all game. She put out Bobbi and Lian that way. Phil’s just naturally bad at poker so she didn’t have to worry about him.” 

Daisy looked incredulously at William and then at Melinda who had not changed her facial expression all game. “Seriously?” 

“That’s cheating, ain’t it?” Hunter’s face was indignant. “Bobs that’s cheating right?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I couldn’t read her at all. Hell of a poker face.” 

“Some people say I have a good poker face. I don’t know what William means. I usually can win at poker.” Phil chimed in. 

“No Phil. You have many tells Phil. Your eyes dart around too much, and you do other things that give away what kind of hand you have. You have absolutely no poker face.” Melinda added. 

“What? You could not tell what I was thinking at all.” 

“Phil. She’s right. There’s a reason you lost all your money first. You can’t bluff to save your life.” Bobbi chimed in. “You should never like play poker for real anywhere.” 

“So Melinda thinks I’m an easy mark, huh?” 

“The way you used the term ‘mark’, Daisy is interesting.” Bobbi poked her arm. 

Melinda side glared Daisy. “Are you setting me up?” 

“You had to teach me how to play. Setting you up how?” 

Melinda looked over at Bobbi. “It’d be a sweet con if she is playing me.” 

“Yeah. Definitely would not have seen that coming.” 

“You guys are like weird. Always suspicious of everything. Probably cause you’re in law enforcement.” Daisy smiled at both. 

“Let’s just finish the game Daisy. Your deal.” Melinda passed her the deck of cards. 

“I can’t believe she won.” 

“Beginners luck I guess.” Daisy smiled as she pulled in the rolls of quarters and loose change. 

Melinda just continued to glare at her daughter. William was chuckling. Lian shook her head and got up to make tea. Bobbi grinned at Daisy while Hunter stared in wonder. 

“How could you tell I was bluffing every time? No one can tell. I never lose.” Melinda was nearly pouting. 

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. “I can tell.” 

“You scammed us.” Hunter was less than happy. “You knew how to play.” 

Phil leaned over. “I think you have about ninety bucks there.” 

“It’s closer to a hundred I’d say.” William grinned at her. “I knew I could never beat Mellie. But who knew that poker face and card talent ran in the family.” 

Daisy grinned back. She looked over at Melinda. “You’re not mad are you Melinda?” 

“Nope. I’m quite impressed actually. But you do know not to hustle people for real. They won’t see it the same way.” 

“I know. I can give the money back. I mostly just wanted to see if I could beat everyone.” 

“You won it fair and square.” Melinda smirked at her. “Even if it was a hustle – it was a good hustle and we all fell for it” . 

“Well that’s questionable.” Hunter frowned. 

“Oh please. You thought Daisy was an easy mark. Pretty sure you thought I would be as well. I sure hope you don’t bet too much of your hard-earned money at poker games Hunter. You have almost as many tells as Phil does.” 

“Just be glad we were only playing for quarters.” Bobbi added. 

“Well I learned a lesson,” Lian said as she entered the room holding a tray with mugs, “and it is that if I go to Atlantic City or Vegas – to take along one or both of these two card sharks. Tea dear? She asked Daisy. 

Daisy nodded and Lian placed a mug in front of her and another in front of Melinda. “Now Phil, I think it’s leftover time.” 

“It is.” William agreed. “I could eat a turkey sandwich and another bun. Maybe a bit more of that mac n cheese.” 

“I’ll get some paper plates and a few if the containers out. Feel free everyone to take whatever you want.” Phil got up and headed into the kitchen. 

“Come on Hunter, let’s help Phil and then get a plateful of food” Bobbi and Hunter followed Phil. 

They ate leftovers and more desserts, taking them into the living room while they watched ‘The Wizard of Oz” and talked more. After the movie, William and Lian left, taking many leftovers with them. Daisy convinced everyone else to play Cards Against Humanity, a game Bobbi had brought along, and even Melinda was a bit shocked at the innuendo involved in the game. After that Bobbi and Hunter left, as well also taking many containers of leftovers with them, and Phil went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up and to put dishes away. Melinda and Daisy joined him, and with the three working they got everything decent looking by midnight. 

Daisy came out of the bathroom and saw Melinda’s bedroom door was open. She looked in and saw Melinda already sitting on the bed, apparently waiting for her. 

“Hey.” Daisy paused in the doorway. 

“You staying in here tonight or your room?” 

“Ah I don’t know. It’s late and you were up so early, and it’s been a busy day. You probably just want to get a good night of rest.” 

“Well you’re welcome here but if you’re not staying could you close the door?” 

“Yeah.” Daisy stood in the doorway hesitating. “You really aren’t mad about the poker thing?” 

“Of course not. But you aren’t going to do that with strangers again right?” 

Daisy looked at her slippers. “How come you think I did it before?” 

“Daisy. Just don’t do it anymore. You don’t have to. You don’t have to hustle anyone or do anything even close to illegal ever again. Okay?” 

“Okay.” She scuffled her slippers on the floor. “We can sleep in tomorrow, can’t we?”

“That’s what I was planning on doing.” 

“Cool. Well good night then.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“Do you think Hunter is really mad at me?” 

“No. He’s just a little embarrassed. He’ll get over it.” 

“Yeah.” She stayed standing leaning into the door frame. “Everything was really good. What was your favorite food?” 

Melinda laid down and pulled the covers over her. “Daisy come to bed. I’m really beat.” 

Daisy closed the door and walked over getting into the bed next to Melinda. Melinda reached to the nightstand and shut of the light. 

Melinda wrapped her arms around Daisy. “I like the crepes this morning the best. No one I know makes them as good as Phil does.” 

“Lian’s duck was good. And Phil’s turkey. And the beef wellington. And the dumplings and buns and mac n cheese, and everything. I probably gained five pounds.”

“Me too. Well there are plenty of leftovers to eat for the weekend.” 

“Melinda.” 

“Huh?” Melinda yawned. 

“Thanks. I’ve never had much to be thankful for before. Now – now I have so much.” 

Melinda kissed her on her forehead. “Thank you for finding us.” 

“I asked William how to say something in Chinese.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah I practiced the pronunciation for a while. I just wanted to learn how to say something. To you. It seems like maybe it’s the right time.” Daisy glanced over at Melinda, able to now see her face since her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. “Wǒ ài nǐ māmā.” 

Melinda felt the tears pool in her eyes as her heart melted. She tightened her hold on Daisy. “Wǒ yě ài nǐ. Xièxiè Daisy. Wǒ nàme ài nǐ. Nǐ shì wǒ shēngmìng zhòng zuì hǎo de dōngxī.” 

“Yeah so I have no clue what you said.” But she cuddled closer to Melinda tightening her grip. 

“I love you too. Thank you, Daisy. I love you so much. You’re the best thing in my life.”

“You really speak fluent Chinese then?” 

“Just Mandarin. My Cantonese is not very good. I love you Daisy. You need to know I never stopped loving you.” 

“I know.” She laid quiet for a few moments. “We should sleep yeah?” 

“Yeah. Goodnight. Tián mèng xiǎo rén.” 

“Okay what did that mean?” 

“Sweet dreams little one.” 

“Little one?” 

“Goodnight. Daisy.” 

“How do you say goodnight?” 

“Wǎn'ān.” 

“Wǎn'ān.” 

“We’ll work more on your pronunciation later.” 

“’Kay.” Daisy snuggled into Melinda’s side and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - The little family visits a Shelter. Phil pries/Melinda shuts him down for the most part. More angst of course. Lots of fluff as always. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated. All Chinese is from google, I spent time trying to get it right. - if it's wrong let me know.


	24. River's Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda is a soft cuddly bear. She also has unresolved issues and they are surfacing more and more. Daisy is just having a blast with her new life. Phil is nostalgic.

Melinda and Daisy had uncharacteristically slept in. They had not gotten out of bed until nearly eleven in the morning. When they finally arose, they headed to the living room to do Tai Chi. Phil had left a note saying her had a few errands to run and was also going shopping. 

“So no Black Friday shopping for you Melinda?” 

“Nope. Can’t stand it.” She led Daisy into the next fluid movement. 

“Yeah you’re not a big fan of crowds.” 

“Nope. Not a lot of people. Not all that pushing and shoving and driving like maniacs in parking lots.” 

“Oh hey, um last night – you know – when I called you – you know – well I...”

“It’s okay Dais, not an expectation. You call me whatever you want. Whatever works best for you.” 

“Yeah. I’m not saying I won’t ever call you that. I might. I dunno. Maybe. I mean I probably will. Sometimes. I mean if that’s okay.” 

“It’s fine.” Melinda smiled at her. “I get it. None of it is simple. Or easy.” 

“Yeah. Do you think of the name Skye when you look at me?” 

Melinda stopped moving. “Wow, that came out of nowhere.” 

“Do you?” 

“Not really. I mean – it’s um – it’s hard to explain. I see – sometimes I see Skye when I look at you, sure. I remember the little girl you were, in your face I can see her – see you – certain times, certain expressions. So yes, in that way I think of the name Skye. To me you are my Skye, and my Daisy. I know we missed all those years with you but look what we have now. Look what we can have in the next forty years. You are Skye. You are Daisy. You are you.” 

“My illegal birth certificate says that I’m Daisy Louise Johnson. Nothing at all about my Chinese heritage. My legal one says that I’m Skye Qiaolian May Coulson. “

“Chee-ao lee-an.” 

“Oh. That sounds cool. Chee -a -o – li -an.” 

“Pretty close.” 

“I used to know how to pronounce Chinese words better. I wonder why Jiaying never bothered to continue to teach me or speak it at home? Weird. So what does the name mean?” 

“Skillful always. It’s part of my name. My full name is Melinda Qiaolian Li Ming May. Li Ming means beautiful and bright. Both names are family names. Li Ning comes from my grandmother on my father’s side and Qiaolian from my mother and grandmother.”

“Skillful always. Damn you lived up to that part, didn’t you? And you are beautiful for sure. And bright. Wait does that mean bright like color or smart? I guess it doesn’t matter really since you are both. But your name Melinda is very American. And May is as well.” 

“My parents wanted me to fit in. Having a more English sounding name was something many parents of their generation did for their children when they lived here. The May name was changed spelling wise from Mei when my grandfather came here to America. It’s confusing I know.” 

“It’s my family history.” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“I should learn more. That’s something William would probably enjoy telling, isn’t it?” 

“Indeed. I can also shed more light on it, but yeah, he would be the expert. Don’t forget Phil’s family history. I’m sure he’d be happy to fill you in on his family’s history as well.” 

“Yeah. I will.” 

“We should finish. I’m starving and those leftovers are calling my name.” 

Phil came back home a few hours later at around two o’clock. He had a bunch of bags which he ran downstairs to his bedroom. He came back up and grabbed some leftovers for a quick lunch and then the three headed out to the local shelter with the goal to get a kitten for Daisy. That didn’t work out quite as planned. 

Daisy walked hurriedly into the large building followed closely by Phil. Melinda dragged behind. Daisy went up to the receptionist and asked if they had any kittens for adoption. The young man at the desk looked up and smiled. 

“Sure. We have a couple new litters of stray mama cats that just came in. What kind of cat were you looking for?” 

She stared at him blankly and then spoke. “A little one?” 

He laughed. “Good choice. But what I meant was long haired, short haired, any specific breed in mind, or color?” 

“Nah. I just want a cat.” 

“Okay. So you’re under eighteen so I take it these are your parents?” He motioned to Phil and Melina standing behind Daisy. “You are aware there is an adoption fee, because we give all the shelter animals their shots and medical care. We also will spade or neuter them when the time comes. That’s included in the fee as well.” 

“Yeah. How much?” 

“It’s two hundred altogether for a kitten. Less for a cat six months or older.” 

Daisy looked back at Melinda and Phil. Phil spoke up. “Yes that’s fine. We know.” 

“Okay then. Let me ring the back and have one of our assistants come get you to take you back to the kennels. It may be a few minutes so there’s a small waiting area over there. Oh and you can fill this adoption request form out.” He handed her a clipboard with a form. 

“Thanks.” Daisy flashed him a big smile and the three walked to the waiting area and sat down. She and Phil huddled over the clipboard filling out the information needed. Melinda looked around. This place was a no kill rescue shelter. Phil had made some calls talking to animal owners that he knew, and they had recommended this place. It seemed nice enough and clean. The young man at the desk was polite and helpful. Just then there was a bit of a commotion at a side door with what appeared to be a worker letting a dog back in. Except the dog had somehow gotten off the leash and was making a beeline straight for them. It was a fairly large dog, probably weighed close to fifty pounds, a mutt of some sort. Its tail was wagging a mile a minute as it dashed toward them. The worker chased after it calling out its name. 

“Stop Leia. No Leia. Come back here. Leia stop.” 

Melinda smiled. Leia. The dog was named Leia and oh crap it was heading right for her full blast. She barely had time to absorb the impact as the dog jumped into her lap. Well tried to jump into her lap. I was hanging off her lap mostly with one leg still on the floor. It reached up its head and licked her face as its tail bashed her leg at light speed. 

Daisy looked up from the clipboard and laughed at seeing the large dog trying to sit in Melinda’s lap. 

The disheveled worker finally caught up to the dog and clipped the leash back onto the dog’s harness. “I’m so sorry. “She said to Melinda. “Come on Leia, stop slobbering up the nice lady.” She pulled her, but the dog didn’t budge. 

Daisy jumped out of her chair and knelt by the dog. “Awe what a sweetie.” She started petting the dog and the dog being given affection turned her attention to the girl and licked her in the face while Daisy giggled. 

Phil stood up looking at the worker. “Did you just call that dog, Leia?” 

She nodded. “Yes. She doesn’t act much like a princess though, as you can see. Come Leia. It’s time to go back to your kennel. I need to walk another dog.” 

Daisy looked at her. “I’ll hold on to her for a while. She’s adorable.” Daisy buried her face in the dog’s fur as she continued to pet her. 

Melinda pushed the dog down off her lap and got up. She watched as Daisy then fell to the floor holding onto the mangy mutt and giggling as they wrestled across the small aisle between chairs. 

“Daisy. Give the dog to the nice lady.” 

“She likes me. See.” Daisy sat up and the dog jumped onto her lap and licked her face. The expression on Daisy’s face was priceless as she hugged the dog. 

Melinda walked over to the desk and addressed the receptionist. “I’m going to need a form to adopt a large fluffy clumsy adult dog.” She held out her hand. 

The man laughed loudly and plopped the form for adult dog adoptions in her hand. “Good luck.” 

He laughed more as she walked away and handed the new form to Phil, then walked to the female worker and stood in front of her. “We’ll take this one.” 

The worker smiled and nodded. Melinda knelt down and spoke to Daisy whose eyes had grown large when she’d heard what Melinda had said. “You clean up all the dog poop. You walk her. There will be no doggo sleeping in your bed. And if she gets flees – I better not know about it.” Melinda stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll be next door in the ice cream shop. Drowning my sorrows.” 

Phil laughed at her antics as Daisy gave a loud shout of joy. 

“You sure we couldn’t get a dog and a little tiny kitten?” 

“I wouldn’t press my luck if I were you Daisy.” Phil glanced at Melinda who was pretending she didn’t hear her. 

“I know. But now some poor little kitten won’t have a home.” 

“Kittens get adopted first Daisy. All the kittens will be fine.” 

“I can’t wait till Monday to pick up Leia. I get that they have to approve paperwork and us but I’m gonna miss her.” 

Melinda rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe we could go visit her tomorrow so she’s not so lonely?” 

Melinda stayed quiet. Phil answered. “Maybe. I need to stop over at the school gym tomorrow for a coach’s meeting at ten in the morning. If you don’t mind waiting, it should only take about an hour, we could stop in afterwards. The kennel is only open till one for visitors on Saturdays and Sundays.” 

“Sure. I can read my English book while I wait.” She sat back in her seat with a smile putting her headphones in and the rest of the ride home was quiet. 

Lian and William arrived at the house via uber at six o’clock. They were taking everyone out to dinner. When they arrived, as Daisy heard their voices she ran out of her room. 

“Guess what? I got a dog. At the shelter. Her name’s Leia and she’s a border collie, and hound and doberman mix, with probably other stuff, and she’s two years old and she was abandoned in the cold last winter and no one wanted her but us and so she’s coming here to live with us, and Melinda is the best cause it was all her idea.” 

William laughed. He looked at his daughter. “Softie.” 

Lian raised her eyebrows at Melinda. “Leia. Isn’t that from Star Wars?” 

“Yep. She’s Princess Leia and we pick her up on Monday.” Daisy answered. 

“It was not my idea. I just knew after the dumb dog came to us and you petted the pitiful thing that you wouldn’t rest till it came home with us.” 

“She ran right to you first. She felt a kindred spirit. She knew you’d save her.” 

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I just bypassed all the pitiful mournful looks from you and Phil. And didn’t have to hear the begging or see the pouting.” 

Daisy grinned at her and turned back to William as Melinda walked away. “She is a softie.” 

He winked at her. 

Melinda smiled as she walked to the basement door and went down the steps to get Phil. 

They enjoyed a nice dinner, just the five of them, at a nice Italian restaurant. Afterward, Lian and William left early, and Daisy spent some time doing some of her schoolwork. Melinda sat with Phil in the living room, reading, as he watched a basketball game. 

It was halftime when Daisy came out in the living room, only about half past nine. “Hey I’m going to bed. I can barely keep my eyes open.” 

Melinda looked up. “Okay. It’s been a long couple of days.” 

“Yeah. I guess everything caught up to me. I was even reading a good book for English but found myself nodding off. So goodnight you guys.” She walked over to Melinda and bent down to give her a hug. “Thanks for letting me get a dog. I love you.” 

“I love you too sweetie. Goodnight. Sweat dreams.” Melinda gave her a smile. 

Daisy moved to Phil and bent down and gave him a short hug. “Goodnight Phil. I love you.” 

He failed to mask the surprise on his face, and then gave her a huge grin.” I love you Daisy.” 

She grinned at him. “I’ll be ready to leave tomorrow at nine-thirty.” 

“Okay.” 

She left the room and walked down the hallway to her room. Phil waited till he heard the door close and then turned to Melinda. “She just said – wait – you don’t seem surprised.” 

“She said it to me before. Last night. In Chinese. She was practicing it with my dad. She said ‘Wǒ ài nǐ māmā’.”

“She called you mama too?” 

Melinda gazed at him with a couple tears forming in her eyes. “Yeah.” 

He moved over the couch where she was sitting. “That’s great Mel. She’s starting to see you as her mom.” 

“She’s starting to see us as her parents, Phil. She also told me she was pretty much just trying it out.” 

“Good. You’ve been nothing but patient and just so good for her.” 

“So have you, Phil. She’s letting you in a lot more.” 

“I know. How bout you Mel? I know you two were up the other night. No, I didn’t eavesdrop,” he said at her glare. “There were two empty glasses on the counter with milk residue and one that held scotch. I used to be a spy, remember? I know how bad your nightmares were. You want to talk about it? You want to let me in?” 

“Phil. It’s not your place anymore. We’re not married. We’re living together to provide Daisy with the best possible home we can give her. We were always able to get along. You were my best friend before we got married, and that continued into the marriage as well. The only other person I’ve ever let in that far into my space, was Maria. We always respected each other, and I still do respect you. I expect the same.” 

“Okay. So then find a counselor. Or just make a personal appointment with Jemma. Or call Maria. Talk to someone.” 

“Phillip that is not your...” 

“Yes Melinda, it is. It is because I still care for you. And it hurts to see you hurting and in pain. It hurt when Skye was taken, and I couldn’t make it better for you. I didn’t know how to deal with it all for myself let alone know how to help you. I should have fought more to stay. I should have never let you push me away. I know what we are now, what we have to be, is friends. I can live with that because I want Daisy to have both of us. She deserves to have both of us. I can live with it, but these weeks of being together, of rehashing the past, the memories – they just make me see better how much I still care for you. And to see you hurting and see that you won’t help yourself like before – it’s something I can’t...no it’s something I won’t let you do.” 

“Geezus Phil. You can’t – that’s not a good idea. We cannot go there. We need to stay focused on Daisy. Not on each other.” 

“Each other?” 

“You think this is at all easy for me Phil? I fell head over heels for you. You were the only one who ever got me. Who understood that it was my shyness and introverted self that used coldness and stiffness to cover for my anxiety. That I had to promote a strong and always capable person because being a woman of color made the road I chose in the Air Force harder and full of more obstacles at the time. You broke right through that exterior and you allowed me to be me and you liked who you saw. You saw my quirks as endearing, you were never intimidated by my skills in fighting or weapons handling, or my field of choice. In fact, you were always my biggest cheerleader. You never forced antiquated roles on me, and when I got pregnant you followed my lead in how we would handle all that. So yes, Phil, I care for you too. I never stopped caring for you.” 

“I’ve never loved anyone the way I loved you Melinda. I tried to move on. It didn’t work. Not with Audrey and not with the many dates that Bobbi has tried to set me up on.” 

“Like the one at the picnic?” 

“Yeah. What about you. Maria said you and Andrew were very happy. She still has no idea why you two split up.” 

“You know that me and Andrew is none of your business, right? Nor is my current love life.” 

“I know. But still curious as to why you two split up.” 

Melinda sighed. “You’re not the only one. My mom thinks I made a huge mistake separating from Andrew. He is a well- respected man. He is a kind and thoughtful man. His only downfall is that he talks a lot. Like you. He even talks for a living. He’s a psychiatrist, but then again, you knew that. He didn’t try to make me into something or someone else, like many people do. In that way, he was very much like you. He did help me realize that I needed to move on with my life, to let Skye and you go. Not to forget but to start another chapter. It took a while, but I was finally at a point to do just that. We were planning to have a child. We had decided it was the right time for both of us. Then – well then it wasn’t. Then no time was the right time.” 

“I’m sorry Mel.” 

“So was he. But he couldn’t help me. I wouldn’t let him. I couldn’t let him. I couldn’t let anyone back then. I had to see a mandatory psychiatrist afterward, but by then I knew all the right things to say, to get cleared. I transferred to administration and pushed all my friends in the field away. I pushed Andrew away. Then I moved to the Pittsburgh office because my parents were worried about me. Going back and living at home was a good choice. That lasted a year or so, till I needed to just get away, so I transferred here. New start. New apartment. New city. New life. Just like you did when you moved back to Manitowoc. I too kept tabs on you through Maria. I knew your mom was sick Phil, but I didn’t know she had died. I may have come to the funeral had I known. She was always good to me. I loved her. But I stopped talking to Maria when she wouldn’t let things go.” 

“I should have tried to contact your mom. I just figured you preferred all ties to be cut. After my mom died, I moved to the only family I thought I had left. Bobbi was a lifeline. She pulled me into her life. I guess that both of us, you and me, we were trying to start anew.” 

“I figured the anonymity here would be good.” 

“Was it?” 

“No baggage. No expectations. No wondering why I moved to administration. No feeling sorry for me. No rumors. I never really let anyone get too close. Fitz – well he was the exception. He was so in need of guidance at first. Then he and I just clicked. I didn’t pry into his personal life and he reciprocated. I let him rant and rave at the idiotic bureaucracy, red tape, and rules he said stifled him. In exchange I’d tell him some of my best Air Force mission stories. We both like scifi and weird movies too. I’m glad you had Bobbi and Hunter. You never did well with being alone. You’re too much a people person.” 

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t lonely.” 

“I know. Being alone and being lonely are completely different things. We all cope differently, Phil. You like to do so around people. Me, I just avoid people.” 

“One of the reasons we got along so well, we balanced each other.”

“Like the Force?” She said with a stoic face. 

“Ah a Star Wars reference. An attempt to lighten the subject and maybe swerve its course?” 

“See. You always knew me so well. Seriously Phil. We are getting into no return territory here.” 

“Good. Maybe it’s time to navigate that map.” 

She stared at him for a long while. “I think we have enough navigating going on right now Phil – with Daisy.” 

“You’re doing great with it. With Daisy. I know it’s not easy, but somehow, you’ve managed to make Daisy’s journey with us so far much easier than I ever thought possible. I said it before, she is drawn to you. To your protectiveness. To your strength. To your love.” 

“She’s getting better with everyone Phil. You, me, even Jemma at her sessions. With her new friends. With my mom and especially my dad. The long road is rough, sure, but the short drives – well they are getting smoother.” 

“You could always do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“Wax poetic. Make points in simple understandable terms. It’s one of the things I loved about you from the beginning. Well that and that you are absolutely stunning.” 

“Phil.” 

“No Mel. You were and you are so beautiful. I’m glad Daisy took mostly after you in that department.” 

“You’re ridiculous. You look fine Phil. Your face is the one I fell in love with. It reads kind and generous and patient. It always has. You’re nice to look at Phil.” 

“Even the receding hairline.” 

“I hate to break this to you Phil, but you’ve had that since we met.” She smirked at him. 

“Ouch. Hurtful Mel.” 

“It makes you look distinguished. Like a professor. Oh hey remember that undercover assignment we had? When you went as the professor and I was your student.” 

“Of course I remember. We weren’t even dating yet. Just friends.” 

“You fumbled terribly Phil.” She giggled.” It was as though you’d never gone to second base before.” 

His face was aghast. “I hit many a double before meeting you. And triples and Homeruns. I just didn’t know you very well, and well – I’m a gentleman. It wasn’t supposed to be real.” 

“Well I was trained in operations to commit to the mission. All the way.” 

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous. I figured I did okay. We got the intel.” 

“Yeah. Better than the op after we were dating when you left my ass in the bay.” 

“I fished you out. Eventually. We had to secure the scene first. You were fine.”

“I was cold Phil.” 

“Good thing I warmed you up after we got back to the hotel.” 

“I admit it was a nice hotel. Nice warm blankets.” She smirked at him. 

“I think that was the last mission we went on together. Once they found out we were fraternizing.” 

“I missed going on missions with you. I think that was my only regret in saying yes to us getting together. You were a great partner out in the field.” 

“You have any good ones at the FBI? Partners?”

“A few. Akela Amador and I worked a lot of the undercover cases together on the team. We took down a lot of bad guys. But every time it seemed like two more pop up on the radar. So much human trafficking Phil. And it was all connected to the drug trafficking and a lot of time to the cartels.” 

“Sorry. You must have seen some awful things.” 

“Yeah. Phil, nice try. I’m not going to talk to you about it. I need to get to bed. I’m as tired as Daisy. And you have a playdate with a dog to take your daughter to and a basketball meeting tomorrow. Oh wait – all those bags you carried in earlier. For Christmas for Daisy?” 

“A few things. Just some DVD’s and a DVD player on sale. To go with the TV for her room for Christmas. I figured she might want that if she has a friend or two sleep over. Teens still have slumber parties, right? “ 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess they do. I don’t want to overwhelm her though, Phil.” 

“Yeah I know. So those are the big ones. Now we can just get small things for her. Special things we know she’ll like.” 

“I got her a jade bracelet already. And a Star Wars t-shirt. I want to get her a good leather jacket, similar to mine. I have a few other things in mind.” 

“We could go shopping sometime. Together. I could use some help picking out something for Bobbi too. And I have absolutely no idea what to get for your parents.” 

“Okay. Maybe next weekend. Don’t forget Daisy starts Taekwondo lessons next week too.” 

“Yeah. And I have basketball practice every day after school with the JV squad. Unless Daisy wants to wait till five every night, maybe we should see about getting her registered for the bus?” 

“No need. I need to pick her up Tuesday and Friday for Taekwondo anyway. She will have to wait till I can get her at four though. Maybe she can do homework in your classroom or gym office till I can get there.” 

“Mel, she can take the school bus. She’ll be home before four. Then you don’t have to rush or go in early. She’ll be safe on the bus.” 

Melinda sighed. “She’s either been home, with at least one of us, or at school where you are since she came back to us.” 

“I know. But she’s going to not always be with one of us. She’s fifteen.” 

“I know. I just know that I can protect her. I know that you can protect her.” 

“Okay. We can ease into it. Maybe next week at least you pick her up. It’s only three days. And till Christmas break it’s only a few weeks. So we can talk about it later. Basketball season goes into February. Longer if we make the playoffs.”

“And it will be snowing more than. I know I can drive in the snow. Some random bus driver – I’m not so sure.” 

“Okay. We’ll talk about it later. Maybe you get her some days and others she just stays and waits for me. For now. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” She got up. “Good night Phil.” He watched as she walked down the hall until she was out of sight and he heard her bedroom door close. Then he got up, turned out all the lights and walked down the steps to his own bedroom. 

Daisy was waiting in the hallway for Phil. His meeting with the other basketball coaches was in a conference room at the high school. She had been in a classroom down the hall a bit but had grown tired of reading, already having read three chapters of her book, and had taken a walk to the ladies room and then gotten a drink at the water fountain. Then she’d walked around the hallways a little, and finally had settled on just sitting here outside the room he was in. She had her backpack and could do some homework she’d brought along but she really was excited about seeing the dog again. She wished Phil would hurry up. A few minutes later the door to the room opened and the coaches all came out. Phil hurried to her. 

“Sorry, Daisy, took longer than I thought it would. But we still have plenty of time to get to the shelter and visit with Leia.” 

“No problem Phil.” She got up and slung her backpack on and followed Phil down the hallway. 

They got to the Shelter and one of the workers brought Leia out for them. They were guided to the fenced in yard to wait for the dog. The worker brought out Leia and then sat on a chair after letting the dog off her leash. Phil watched as the dog headed straight for Daisy with her tail wagging. The dog sniffed Daisy for a moment and then jumped on her licking her face. Daisy smiled and then took off running with the dog. Phil watched with a huge grin on his face remembering how Melinda just gave up yesterday allowing Daisy to get the floppy eared fluffy large animal who had jumped into her lap. He figured part of the win was because the dog was not a puppy. In fact, he had inquired and was told the dog was fairly well behaved, was potty trained and had a good disposition in spite of spending a good amount of time as a stray on the streets. The dog was mostly black and tan with a patch of white on its chest as well as white around the nose on its face. The tan was on its face and legs while its back and sides and top of head along with the ears were black. Its face was a collie face, with the thicker collie fur all over with the coloring of a Doberman pincher. The ears appeared to be similar to a beagle, floppy but not overlarge. They were told that she weighed around forty- five pounds and stood twenty-two inches high and was considered a medium sized dog. 

Eventually Daisy found a stick and the dog was actually playing fetch with her. Phil watched as the two bonded. He sat down next to the worker. 

“Hi. I’m Karolina.” 

“Phil Coulson. That’s Daisy, my daughter.” 

“I know. You teach at the high school. I’m in eleventh grade.”

“Oh sorry. I never had you in class, did I? I do tend to remember the kids I’ve taught.” 

“No I just started at the school. I used to go to a private school, but well, my parents split and there’s not as much money now. So public school it is.” 

“It’s a good school.” 

“Yeah, it is. Lots of good teachers.” She paused as they both laughed as they watched Daisy chasing Leia for the stick. “Leia is one of my favorite dogs to take care of. I’ll miss her. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really glad she’s getting adopted. It’s just a little bittersweet. She’s a sweet dog. She obeys commands even. I taught her some.” 

“Really.” He called over to Daisy. “Daisy, bring the dog over here.” 

Daisy looked over and walked over to him and the dog followed her. “Yeah?” 

“Daisy this is Karolina. She helped take care of Leia. She says the dog obeys some commands.” 

“Oh cool. Hi. Like what can she do?” 

Karolina got the dog’s attention. “Sit Leia.” The dog sat. “Paw,” The dog offered Karolina her paw. 

Daisy’s grin grew larger. “Oh wow. She’s so smart. You think she’d do that for me?” 

“Sure. She also knows stay but only listens when she wants to. And she knows how to heel when you take her for a walk.” 

“You taught her?” 

“Yeah. Sometimes the older dogs who are more excitable get passed by when people come to adopt. So I thought a few basic commands would show that she’s trainable. I do it with some of the others too.” 

“So you volunteer here?” 

“No I work here. Sometimes I do come by though as a volunteer too. I work a couple days a week. Just walking the dogs, playing with them, cleaning cages and watching when potential adopters want to spend time with an animal.” 

“Sounds like an amazing job.” 

“Yeah? The place is hiring. They hire teens like me to do those jobs. Pay is only minimum wage and you only get about 10 to 15 hours a week. But it’s a fun job for sure and gives me spending money. You do have to go through a training session first.” 

Daisy swung her head around to look at Phil. “Oh, can I apply.” 

“You don’t need to work Daisy. Melinda and I will buy you whatever you need. Or want. You know that.” 

“But it’s such a cool job. I need my own money too.” 

“Okay. We’ll give you an allowance.” 

“Oh hey, it’s nearly twelve thirty. We like to get the animals in their cages and settled for the day before we close.” Karolina interrupted. 

“Oh yeah sure. Say goodbye to Leia, Daisy.” 

Daisy knelt down by her dog and patted her and then gave her a hug. “See you Monday Leia.” The dog wagged its tail and licked Daisy. Daisy got up. “Nice to meet you Karolina. Is there an application I could get?”

“You can stop by the receptionist desk on your way out,” she answered as she placed the leash on the dog. “I work mostly Saturday and Sunday mornings. It doesn’t interfere with my schoolwork.” She looked at Phil. Then back to Daisy. “Hardest thing is getting a ride home since I only have my learner’s permit. My mom usually drops me but then she has to go to work too. But my girlfriend usually can pick me up. I’ve biked here and back already. I only live about five miles away.” 

Daisy gave her a smile. “Thanks for taking such good care of Leia. And thanks for telling me about the job. Have a good day.” 

“You too.” 

Daisy picked up an application at the desk and read it over in the car on the way back to the house. “Phil, I’d like to get a job. This one would be perfect.” 

“We can talk about it when we get home. With Melinda.” 

“I want to have my own money. I want to buy you guys Christmas gifts. With my own money.” 

“We’ll discuss it. Hey, how about we stop at Mickey D’s for lunch?” 

“Cool. But Melinda’s not fond of the food.” 

“She likes the milkshakes and fries.” 

“Okay. I’ll take a Big Mac, large fry and a chocolate milkshake. Please.” She looked over at him with a grin.

They were eating the fast food while Daisy was explaining to Melinda why she should be allowed to work at the Shelter. Melinda reminded her she didn’t get the job yet. But they both okayed her filing out the application, with the condition that she would tell the Shelter she could only work weekends and holidays off from school and only four hours per day max. In the summer she could work more hours and more days if they allowed her to, if she got the job. She agreed and then she excused herself to her room. After she completed the application, she studied and did her homework. Later on, Melinda taught her taekwondo and they ate leftovers for dinner. They ended up watching the next Star Wars movie.

After the movie Daisy said quietly while Phil was taking the video out of the player, “Maybe we could watch a little bit of one of those home videos you have?” 

Melinda looked over at her. “Sure. Which one did you have in mind?” 

“Your wedding? That’d be fun.” 

“Sure let me grab it.” Melinda walked back to her room. She returned and handed it to Phil who put in in the machine. 

The first scene appeared, and Daisy smiled. Her mom was absolutely gorgeous even seven months pregnant. Phil looked nice too, in his tuxedo. Daisy watched as the ceremony played out on screen. She watched as the two turned to look at each other and how they looked at each other was just like they were the only two people in the room. She decided to tell them. “You guys look at each other like you are the only two people in the room.” She laughed. “Holy cow, look at how you look at each other – so in love. I mean that’s what love looks like. That’s how I pictured it when I used to think about what people in love should look like.” 

Phil looked over at Melinda who just stared at the screen. She bit her bottom lip. Daisy continued to gush over how they kissed each other and how they kept staring at each other. 

“Awe look, you guys are so soft and sweet. It’s like you see each other as the most important person in the world.” Daisy was sitting on the lounge chair and looked at Melinda who was seated on the couch. “I came from that. True love just like in the Princess Bride.” 

Phil grinned. “Twu wuv”. 

Daisy laughed. “Exactly. I bet Buttercup and Westley had lots of true love kids. I wonder why they never did a sequel. I mean there are so many bad movies they do sequels to, but good ones are skipped.” 

“So I take it you liked the movie then. Wouldn’t know since when we watched it all you did was make sassy comments.” Melinda raised her eyebrows at Daisy. 

“Hey I have a rep to maintain. Just cause you don’t care if everyone knows you’re a softie, a pushover, and a romantic at heart.” 

“Hey. I’m not soft and I am not a romantic.” Melinda tried to glare at her. 

“Ha. You are so much a soft cuddly teddy bear.” Phil grinned at her. 

“You take that back. I am no such thing.” 

“Oh please Melinda. You are exactly that. And you are romantic, just not in the traditional way.” 

“In what way then?” Daisy asked. 

“Oh Dais, you don’t want him to answer that. Do you think it’s wise to go there Phillip?” 

“What? No. I wasn’t talking about ...get your mind out of the gutter woman.” 

Daisy paused the video. “Um – you guys. Kid here.” 

“Yeah Phil. There’s a kid here. Why are you bringing up sex?” 

“Me? I’m bringing up sex?” 

“Yeah I know right? With the kid in the room too.” 

“You’re exasperating.” 

“Phil lets’ just watch the video. Turn it back on Daisy.” 

Daisy flipped the video back on. “Oh who’s that. She’s really pretty.” 

“Which one?” 

“The lady in the purple dress similar to your red one.” 

“That’s Maria. Maria Hill. She was my best friend back then. Also my maid of honor I guess. We really didn’t do a very traditional wedding.” 

“Who was your best man Phil?” 

“Glenn Talbot. We were in the Academy together. He was a good friend.” 

“No one understood how Phil. He was always about regulations and rules and you were not exactly one to always adhere to those.” 

“Phil was a rule breaker. Really?” Daisy looked at him surprised. 

“Hey. I followed the rules. When they made sense. Glenn was a little overboard at times on the military stuff.” 

“A little? One time he reamed me out for not being in uniform Phil, and I was on an undercover assignment.” 

“Oooo... you did undercover assignments? Like a real spy. Who’d you go undercover as?” 

“Lots of different kinds of people.” 

Phil added. “Prostitute. Drug dealer. Gambler. Hit woman. Cop on the take. Brothel owner. You know. All the upstanding professions women can be.” 

Daisy chuckled. So that rumor at school of my mom being a prostitute – not that far off base, yeah?” 

Melinda threw a pillow at her. “Haha. I was just very good at being bad. Don’t fault someone for being good at their job. I nailed all those roles.” 

“I bet. You have the poker face, and the icy glare down pat.” 

“My favorite though was when she played a rich dumb floozy. She would get them off guard and then beat the crap out of them. It was a site to see.” 

Daisy grinned. “I bet.” Then she turned to Melinda more serious. “Don’t you miss it? Being out there, where the action is, instead of stuck behind a desk? Obviously, you could still do that kind of work right? You’re in great shape, you can kick anyone’s ass, and you are still with the FBI. What made you stop?” 

“Things change. People change.” Melinda said abruptly. “Hey let’s watch more of the video. The reception is on there too. 

Daisy exchanged a knowing look with Phil and then switched the video back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters to come: Melinda punches stuff. Ward is still an asshole. Robbie is a cutie pie. Leia is a smart pup and Melinda is a soft cuddle bear after all. They all need to talk. Secrets are not good for healing. Therapy is a good thing. Snow ball battles and sleds and forts and snowman cause that's what families do. Those things are therapeutic. So are cuddles. And sweet soft kisses.


	25. Below the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some things come to light with Melinda. Lots of angst with fluff as usual.

Sunday at noon found everyone just lazing around the house. Melinda was on the recliner, reading a book, Daisy was laying on the couch flipping channels on the TV, and Phil was napping in the lounge chair. He had made them a nice brunch of blueberry pancakes, cinnamon rolls, and fruit salad around eleven since everyone had opted to sleep in. 

Daisy finally tiring of flipping through the channels, turned off the TV and got up and stretched. “I’m bored,” she announced. 

Melinda looked up from her book and raised her eyebrows at her. “What would you like to do?” 

“I dunno. But this is making me tired. See if had a job at the kennel I could be working there now. Don’t know why I couldn’t just bring Leia home today. I could be playing with her. What are Lian and William doing? Maybe we could visit them?” 

“They are seeing old friends today. Some of my mom’s colleague’s when she worked here. None of your friends wanted to come over? You’re allowed to have your friends come over and visit, you know?” 

“Yeah I know. But no. Roy and Miles and Nat are working. Everyone else has family stuff going on.” 

“We could go skating again.” Phil mumbled still half asleep. 

Daisy’s face lit up. “Could we?” She directed the question at Melinda.

“Sure. I don’t see why not. Go get ready Dais.” 

They ended up at the same skating rink and stayed for almost three hours. Daisy improved, Phil only fell twice, and Melinda showed off again much to the delight of Daisy. They stopped for Thai takeout for dinner, Melinda concluding that leftovers were good but not three days in a row. She bought a few spicier dishes and was surprised at the ease at which Daisy devoured them. Phil stayed away from the spicier items and concurred that Daisy got her iron stomach from her mother not him. 

After they got home, Melinda decided the house needed some cleaning to be done, and so the three set about doing just that. Daisy dusted and washed the windows and wiped down the counters and appliances. Melinda vacuumed the living room and dining room and mopped the kitchen floor and Phil cleaned the bathrooms. After that, which only took a couple hours working together, Daisy and Melinda also decided to clean up and vacuum their bedrooms. Phil went to his room to do some grading and class prep for the next week. Then they watched another Star Wars movie and went to bed. Daisy stayed in her own room and had no trouble falling asleep. 

The same couldn’t be said for Melinda. She tossed and turned finally getting to sleep after midnight sleeping fitfully the remaining time till she woke from a nightmare a little before five o’clock. She sat in bed trembling and then wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. Eventually she was cried out and got out of bed and grabbed workout clothes and a light sweatshirt and headed outside to the lower floor patio where she had set up a punching bag. She wrapped her hands with tape and then proceeded to punch the crap out of the punching bag. 

Phil, who had awoken to use the bathroom saw the light on outside and watched as Melinda beat the bag senseless. She only did that when she was troubled. She was far more controlled and systematic when she was training. Her wild punches and fury told him there was something wrong. But Melinda had effectively shut down all his attempts to get her to talk to him about her issues. He watched concerned from the shadow of his bedroom door till he saw a small light on the stairway. Daisy was using her phone to navigate the steps. He was about to go to her, to tell her not to disturb Melinda, when he saw her shut off the phone and sit on a step staring out the window at Melinda. He made his way quietly to her and made just enough noise to not startle her. She looked over and watched as he came to the side of the stairs. 

“Hey.” 

She nodded at him. “I got up to see if Melinda was going to be up for Tai Chi but her bed was empty.” 

“Yeah she sometimes needs to hit something.” 

“I’m scared Phil.”

“She’d never hurt you Daisy.” 

“Not for me. For her. I don’t know what to do. She’s in pain. I know she is.” 

“Just keep poking at her.” 

“Like a bear?” 

“A mamabear. Maybe if we keep poking and pushing, she’ll let one of us in.” 

“I don’t like that Phil. She let me have my space. It’s not fair for me to push into hers.” 

“It is if she needs it Daisy. Some people need a push. Melinda’s one of those people.” 

“Phil. I don’t think so. Maybe it worked when you knew her before, but I don’t think so. I’m gonna go out to her. Ask to do Tai Chi.” 

“Okay.” 

“Aren’t you gonna go back to your room?” 

“Nah. She already knows we’re here. She’s always been a good spy.” 

Daisy nodded and then stood up and walked to the bottom step and flipped on the light switch. Melinda didn’t even flinch. “Yeah she knew we were here.” Daisy added looking back to Phil. Then she walked over and slid open the patio door. 

Melinda glanced her way and nodded. “Warm up. Then we’ll do Tai Chi.” She looked back at Phil who moved over to the sofa and sat down. He waved. She rolled her eyes and waited for Daisy to warm up and stretch. 

Phil grabbed the blanket on the back of the sofa and settled back on the sofa getting comfortable. He always did like watching Mel do Tai Chi. The movements and fluidity were calming. 

Phil and Melinda took Daisy shopping before picking up the dog. They needed dog food and a bed and various other dog products. Daisy especially was concerned about treats and toys for Leia. They stopped at a local Pet store. They all went in the store, and Daisy grabbed a cart. 

“So she’ll need a dog bed, a blanket, food and water bowls, a harness and leash, food and treats, and toys.” Daisy rolled the cart down the aisle that had dog food. She looked at all the choices and then looked at Phil. “I have no idea what to get Phil.” 

“I do. I had a couple dogs growing up. “Probably should get canned food and dry food. We used to give our dogs a can each morning and a bowl of dry food at night. Here, this brand is more natural and better for dogs. This case is a variety flavor which means she shouldn’t get tired of the same thing.” He lifted the case of twelve cans and put it on the bottom of the cart. “And this ten-pound bag of dry food should last a couple weeks or so. Oh, and we can get this soft morsel food too, and give it to her occasionally or mixed with the dry food.” He placed the two bags on the bottom of the cart.

“Okay. What else?” 

“Some milkbones, a couple rawhide chews, and maybe a few other boxes of treats. Dogs usually like peanut butter. So get that peanut butter flavor treat box. And this box of large size milkbones should work. Here’s a bag with rawhide chews.” 

They went around the store putting the rest of the things Phil and daisy decided the dog needed. Melinda said nothing and merely tagged along. That is until they came to leashes and she picked out one, putting it with the other one in the cart. When Phil raised his eyebrows at her, she just shrugged and walked away. They paid for everything and loaded it in the car. 

At the shelter Daisy handed in her job application, and they filled out the remaining paperwork, paid the required amount, and also paid the fee to get the dog a dog license, which was required in their area. They received the license and tags, paperwork on the updated shots and a receipt for the payment. Daisy spent about fifteen minutes out in the dog yard for the dog to get used to her again and then they put the dog in the car and drove away. The dog sat on an old blanket on the rear car seat next to Daisy, with her head in Daisy’s lap. The ride was only about fifteen minutes back home and Leia appeared to have no issue riding in a car. 

Once they got home, Daisy went about setting up Leia’s bed and other things. She put the dog bed in her room, the blanket on the floor in the living room, and set up the food and water dishes in the kitchen on an old piece of carpet Phil found for her. She helped Phil find a place in the pantry for the food and treats and then she took the dog outside on the leash to show her the back yard. 

Phil was standing at the patio window watching Daisy and the dog in the back yard. Melinda was sitting at the table looking at something online. He turned to look at her, as she had been exceptionally quiet all morning. 

“Daisy is settling the dog in. Leia seems to be adjusting well.” 

She nodded but kept looking at the computer screen. 

“So we still have leftovers. I guess we can have those for lunch.” 

She simply nodded again, still not saying anything to him. 

“Are you upset Mel.” 

She finally looked at him. “Why would I be upset?” 

“Your even more quiet than usual. You hardly said two words this morning, even to Daisy.”

“Hmmm...you know we should get a fence.” When he just stared back at her blankly, she continued. “A fence. For the back yard. That way in the winter and cold we can just let the dog out without going out with her on a leash. Have it wrap all around from the sides of the house, enclose the entire area with the pool, tree house, swing set, and open grass area and go back to where the woods begin and the yard ends. We could have two doors put on it, one on each side.” She swung the computer for him to see. “See here is a good example of what I mean. The fence is tall enough that the dog can’t jump over, it’s treated wood so it looks nice and it could enhance the value of the property. Plus that pool should be fenced in anyway.” 

“I hadn’t thought about a fence. But sure, it makes sense. But um – to be honest that looks really expensive Mel. We just spent a lot on a down payment for the house and to renovate part of it. You just bought a new car. Maybe we should wait a little while to spend so much.” 

“This one here is a six feet high privacy fence. It’s treated cedar wood and would last a long time. I figured the cost would be about eight thousand with installation. The materials are the biggest part of the cost, so doing it ourselves won’t really save a lot. Phil I have the money. This local construction company says they do instillations in two days. It’s getting colder and they won’t be able to install soon if the ground gets too hard.” 

“We so far we’ve done half the cost each of everything, Mel.” 

“Phil. I have the money. It’s something I would like to be done. It’s not like I spent any money these last years. I didn’t go on vacation. I didn’t even need a car. I barely went out of my apartment. I have the money Phil. With a fence, Daisy and her dumb dog can be safe. I’d feel safer Phil.” 

“Okay. I can see you have your mind made up.” 

She flashed him a smile. “So, do you like this one? I thought it was pretty close in color to the deck around the pool.” 

“Looks good to me.” 

“Okay. I’m going to give them a call. Maybe we can get it done this week.” 

Melinda did call and set up the contractor to come Wednesday and Thursday if they needed the extra day. Fortunately, the contractor was not busy, since the time of year was slow for him. Few people decided to have fences or decks built in the late fall. 

Daisy spent pretty much of the rest of the day playing with the dog, laying on the floor with the dog watching TV, and trying to teach her new tricks. Phil worked on his class prep, and Melinda sorted the laundry and plus spent some time in her room. Phil suspected she grabbed a nap. That night dog stayed in Daisy’s room under strict orders from Melinda to keep Leia off Daisy’s bed and have her sleep in her own dog bed. 

Tuesday evening was Daisy and Carol’s first Martial Arts beginner class. They arrived at four- thirty. Melinda had picked up Carol at her house. They entered the dojo and were guided to one of the classrooms. They were handed their uniforms, which Melinda referred to as a gi. They were white and the belts with them were white. The lesson started off with ten minutes of explanation of belt ranks, when there would be testing, how the instructors graded for testing and expectations. Then for another ten minutes they were taught a bit of history of the martial art and the tenets of taekwondo. The next few minutes were stretching and warm-ups and then they finally got to some basic moves.

Melinda watched with pride as Daisy had no problem with the stances and simple moves that Ms. Wing went over. Both girls talked excitedly in the car ride home and both were happy. Leia greeted Daisy exuberantly as though she’d been gone for days. Phil had made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. After dinner they watched another Star Wars movie, and then everyone went to bed early because school and work started back up for Phil and Daisy. Melinda had the rest of week off, although she was actually doing some work from home, putting in about twenty hours, but she was not going back to the office until the next Monday. 

So it was Wednesday morning, after Phil and Daisy had gone to the school, when Melinda found herself being shadowed by the furball. The animal followed here around all morning. She had put Leia in Daisy’s room when the workers to put up the fence had arrived, and ever since she’d let the dog back out of Daisy’s room, the dog had followed her around. 

“You miss Daisy don’t you?” 

The whomp-whomp of the tail sounded on the floor as the dog looked up at her from its position at the patio window where it laid watching the workers put up the fence. Melinda looked at the time on her computer screen, noting it was close to eleven o’clock. 

“Okay you. Let’s see if you can run by my side.” She got her running shoes and a sweatshirt, and the new stretch dog leash she had thrown in the cart at the pet store. She figured it would be more of a walk than a run, but she figured teaching the dog how to do both would be needed. She grabbed a small tight-fitting small draw backpack and put her keys in it, with a couple plastic bags and a pooper scooper, and gloves just in case. Then she clipped the leash to the dog’s harness, closed and locked the front door and headed down the driveway. 

Melinda started off just walking and was pleasantly surprised that Leia walked well beside her. That is when she walked. She stopped quite often wanting to smell practically everything and leaving small indicators of her presence by peeing a lot. Her patience wearing thin, Melinda decided to try a slow jog hoping the more active the movement the less the dog would be inclined to stop. It did work for a about a quarter mile but then the dog decided to stop short and nearly pulled Melinda over. She stopped and regained her balance and glared at the dog who seemed to be completely ignoring her while she smelled an area of dirt. Melinda moved to the dog, pulling the leash shorter and then hunched down. 

“You need to not do that Leia. You need to learn that run and walk time is to run and walk and that it is not smell every single thing time.” The dog wagged her tail and moved over to sit in front of Melinda as Melinda talked to her. Then she cocked her head as if she was trying to understand what Melinda was saying and that made Melinda laugh loudly. “You’re a cutie huh?” She rubbed under the dog’s chin and talked more to her. “You are such a pretty thing, aren’t you? And you’re pretty smart. You know the only reason you’re here with us is because I can’t say no to Daisy, right?” 

The dog’s ears perked at the mention of Daisy. Almost like she understood what Melinda was saying. Melinda continued.” She means the world to me, and well, I think you might be good for her. She has such a big heart and yet people have torn so many things from her. You help her and you keep her safe, okay? I’m counting on you.” The dog nudged its nose into Melinda’s hand. “Come on. Let’s head back and see if you can keep up.” She got up and lengthened the leash and starting back home at an even paced run. The dog kept up just fine, and they made it back to the house in just under ten minutes. 

Melinda did some work on her computer while the dog laid near her again at the patio window. The fence workers were going to work until five o’clock and come back the next day to finish. Melinda looked at the time and then got up. “Come on you,’ speaking to the dog, ‘let’s go get Daisy.” 

Melinda pulled into the high school parking lot and turned off the car engine, waiting for Daisy. The dog whined and then tried to jump to the front, but Melinda pushed her back sharply rebuking her. The dog sat back down on the old blanket on the car seat and gave a short ‘woof’ at Melinda. 

“Don’t you sass me. You wait there for Daisy.” She turned to check out the entrance as the kids started coming out the door. She knew Daisy would be one of the last because she was on the top floor at the far end of the building in her animation class for last period. Melinda smiled. Over the break, Daisy had shown them her project in the class so far and Melinda thought it was the most brilliant thing she’d ever seen. That Daisy had made her an animated badass spy was endearing. And the whole thing was so creative and done very well. Daisy was right, she was exceptionally talented with computers. The dog whined again, and Melinda gave it a stern look. “She’ll be here soon. Stop whining.” 

Daisy made her way slowly down the hall toward the stairs. It had been a long day, coming back from a long break did that she guessed. She knew she was glad the day was over, not cause of anything bad, but just because she was tired and wanted to see her new dog. She’d spent the last two days practically attached at the hip with her and frankly she missed her. She was also excited to see the new fence Melinda was having built, wondering if it was done or not. Lunchtime today was really quiet too, it seemed everyone had a sort of holiday hangover. She walked down the first fight set of steps and turned the corner and came face to face with Grant Ward. 

He grinned at her and when she tried to go around him, he blocked her path. 

“Well if it isn’t the little slut who caused me to get suspended. I guess your little band of lunch table freaks can’t save you now.” 

Daisy looked down the stairs but there was no one there and no one was coming down either. She was alone with the creep. 

“Look I just need to go. Please get out of the way.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“If you don’t Ward, then I’ll remove you,” came a voice attached to a body that sprinted up the steps. 

Daisy grinned as Robbie Reyes stood on the step just below Ward. 

“Beat it Ward. And don’t go near her again or I’ll get angry. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.” 

Ward stepped around Robbie and headed down the steps. 

Robbie watched him till he was out of sight and turned to Daisy and flashed her a grin. He offered his arm. “might I escort you to your car, Milady?” 

She laughed. “Thanks.” She smiled then at him with just a hint of red forming on her cheeks. 

He stood there till she thrust her arm in his and they walked down the steps. At the bottom he let her arm go and spoke,” Seriously though. Let me walk you. Ward is a complete and total tool and he is just stupid enough to bother you again. So you going to Mr. C’s classroom?” 

“Actually, my mom is picking me up. I’m headed to the main student parking lot. Phil’s staying to coach basketball today.” 

“Ah right. He coaches JV. Well come on then. I’ll walk you out. My car’s there anyways.” 

“Hey don’t say anything about Ward to my mom, okay?” 

“Why not chica?” 

“It’s just – she’s kind of a worrywart over me, and you know – nothing happened and I think she might just march me back in here and demand to report him to the office, or beat him up or something, and I’m just really tired and want to go home. I’ll tell her later, okay?” 

“Está bien, lo que tú digas.” 

She stopped walking and stared at him. 

“Ah, ¿No hablas español? I thought you were in Spanish class?” 

“Yeah, first year. What did you say? 

“I said, whatever you say. But I don’t think your mom will be happy if you don’t tell her.” 

“Look Robbie. I will tell her, later. Like I said.” 

“Okay.” They continued walking and Robbie spoke again, “so you know mi amigo Roy, right? He told me all about what Ward did. Guy deserved every punch Roy landed on his ass. He’s not a good guy at all Daisy. Steer clear of him, okay?” 

“That’s the plan. You’re friends with Roy Harper?” 

“Yeah he lives down the road from me. We grew up together in the same neighborhood. He’s a couple years younger, hung out more with my kid brother than me.” 

“Your brother goes here?” 

“Nah, he goes to that fancy prep school a couple miles from here. Kid’s real smart. Like genius level smart. He got a scholarship. He’s only fourteen but already in tenth grade.” 

“You are very proud of him.” 

“Yeah. Kid’s gonna make something of himself, you know. Go to a good college, become whatever he wants. His good at sciency stuff.” 

“What are you good at Robbie Reyes?” 

“I like to work on cars. And other engines and stuff. Mechanical stuff, I guess. Guidance counselor said I should pursue that kind of work after graduation. Your dad helped me get in the work study program with the cops. I get training and work on their cars and trucks and get paid.” 

“Phil likes to help people. It’s his thing.” 

“Yeah, it is. So Roy tells me you like computers Daisy Johnson. What else do you like?” He opened the door for her. 

She went through the door and walked a few steps and then saw her mom standing outside by her new red SUV holding the leash to Daisy’s new dog. “I like that awesome red SUV, the lady standing next to it and my new dog.” She ran down the few steps and across the parking lot. 

Robbie watched and then walked toward them as he saw Daisy kneel down to give the now barking dog a hug. His grin grew larger as he saw her stand up and wrap her arms around the woman, giving her a big hug. He made it to them as the pair stepped apart. 

Daisy looked over at him, and with a shy smile introduced him. “Melinda this is Robbie. Robbie this is my mom.” 

He offered his hand which Melinda took and then she rattled off in perfect Spanish, “eres el chico que llamó hermosa a mi hija”. 

“Si señora. Ella es muy bonita y agradable.” 

“Solo recuerda que es la persona mas importante en mi vida. Lo entiendes.” 

“Si. Ella ya me dijo que un ninja. 

Daisy glared at both. “Hey you guys. No fair. Speak English. 

Melinda winked at Robbie who gave her a grin. She spoke, “Just making sure Robbie and I are on the same page Daisy.” 

“Believe me, we are, Señora.” He bent down to pet the dog and then stood back up. “Well, I’ve got to get to work. Nice to meet you ma’am. See you later Daisy.” He walked away and headed to his car.

“Nice car Robbie.” Daisy yelled as he got in his 1969 Dodge Charger. 

He nodded as he reved the engine and pulled out waving to her as he left. 

“He is cute.” Melinda spoke to Daisy. 

Daisy smiled and got in the car with Leia. “Yeah.” 

Melinda stopped at Five Guys and picked up burgers and fries. When they got home Daisy fed Leia and they ate dinner. The fence workers left at five while they were eating, the foreman telling Melinda they would be back to finish at eight the next morning. Phil got home at five – thirty and warmed up his burger and fries. Phil went downstairs to his room at his desk to work on his teacher stuff, Daisy did her homework and Melinda sat in the living room watching TV. 

Melinda sat alone in the living room and realized she was lonely. She had gotten so used to having Phil and Daisy around that she didn’t know what to do anymore when they were busy. The TV certanly wasn’t cutting it anymore. She hoped at least one of them would finish and join her. Instead, she flickered through the channels for a few minutes and then fell asleep. 

All the recent talks about her past with both Phil and Daisy, must have raised those memories she tried to repress to the surface of her mind. Because she had a full blown memory nightmare. 

Phil was grading his 3rd period history papers when he heard the screams. He moved quickly out of his room taking the stairs three at a time and slammed open the basement door, running to the source of the screams in the living room. He barely had time to register that Daisy was standing next to the recliner chair with a terrified look, her eyes focused on the person who had been screaming but who now was standing by the bookshelf, her breath coming in short gasps as she looked around the room wildly, shouting. 

“Melinda. Hey, hey. It’s not happening. Whatever you’re seeing, wherever you are – it’s not real right now. It’s a memory. You’re having a flashback. Mel, you need to focus on my voice. On me. Look at me.” He tried to keep the panic out of his voice. He glanced at Daisy who seemed to be a moment from losing it as well, as she was now starting to clench her fists and breathe eradically too. “Hey Daisy, it’s okay. She’s having a flashback. Hey, I need you to stay calm. Come on, please. Just take a breath. Like Mel would tell you. Okay? Please.” He looked back and Melinda who was focused now on Daisy. She‘d stopped yelling and was simply staring at Daisy. She’d yet to indicate she was back in the present though. 

Melinda spoke looking at Daisy. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what happened to you. But I can help you. You need to put the gun down. Put it down now. We know it’s not your fault. Don’t hurt anyone else. Put down the gun and I can help you.” Melinda was making no sense. Daisy looked even more terrified when she said that. 

“Melinda. Listen to me. That’s Daisy. Our daughter. Look at her.” Phil took a few more steps toward her. 

Melinda turned her attention to his voice. “You need to let her go, Diego. Tell her to drop the gun. Let them all go. Just let them go. You can’t win. There’s no way out. You’re surrounded. Our whole team is out there. You can’t get away.” She waved her hand like she was holding a gun, looking past Phil. “Drop the gun. I can help you. It’s not your fault. You didn’t want any of this. I don’t want to hurt you. Please don’t make me.” 

“Okay. We surrender. She doesn’t have a gun Melinda. Neither do I. It’s me, Mel. It’s Phil. Look at me. Mel you’re having a flashback. It’s a memory. Look at me.” 

She looked around wildly, obviously seeing something in her mind that was not there. Phil stepped even closer, blocking her sight line ot Daisy. 

“Daisy leave the room. Now. Go back down the hallway and to your room. Please.” Phil spoke gently to Daisy all while watching Melinda. 

“I can’t.” 

“Phil?” Melinda was looking at him. “Phil, what are you doing here?” 

“It’s home Mel. You’re home. It’s me Melinda. You’re here with me. In the new house. Look it’s just me and Daisy. You’re having a flashback. Hey, you see me right?” 

She looked at him, her eyes more focused. Then she simply collapsed to the floor to her knees, Clutching herself around her middle and rocking back and forth. “It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.” She repeated the same words over and over. 

Phil stepped closer. He knelt down about two feet from her. You’re here in the house Mel. With me and Daisy. No one has a gun. You’re safe. We are all safe.” 

Finally she stopped moving and repeating the not real mantra. She looked at him, her face distraught and tears streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry. I had to. She killed them. She killed him. She had the gun aimed at the younger girls. She was going to shoot the others. I had to Phil. I’m so sorry.” 

The realization of what she had to do hit him. All the dots connected. He inched closer to her. “I know Mel. I know you had to. I know you would never hurt someone if there was another way. Mel, it’s going to be better soon. Okay? Melinda. can I touch you? Melinda, hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here. You’re safe here.” He was close enough to reach out to her but he hesitated. She was still not fully cognizent. 

Daisy had not taken her eyes off Melinda through the whole incident. As she watched Melinda slowly come back to the present and to herself, she found herself slowly walking toward her. Once she was next to Phil, she fell to her knees, continuing to stare at Melinda. Leia who had come out into the living room with Daisy, crawled up to her and just sat next to her quietly. 

Phil was surprised to see how calm Daisy had become but then noticed her hands, which were shaking violently. He was about to reach over to her to steady them, when Melinda reached out to take Daisy’s hands and grasped them tightly.

Daisy watched her carefully but didn’t remove her hands from Melinda’s grasp. Melinda focused on Daisy’s face and went through her breathing techniques. Daisy inched closer to her little by little till they were almost touching knees. Phil watched as Daisy’s presence appeared to be calming and reassurring to Melinda. Daisy pulled her right hand, which had stopped shaking from Melinda’s grasp and reached to softly stroke Melinda’s face. Melinda nodded at her and then pulled Daisy into her with the hand still grasping onto Daisy. Melinda wraped her arms around her and clung onto her. Daisy reciprocated. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither talking until Melinda moved to sit down and lean back onto the bookshelf and Daisy sat next to her still both gripping onto each other. Phil stayed back and tried to remember his training. He went over the check list in his mind, the PTSD sufferer is mentally checked out. It’s like someone or something pushed their mind deep down into themself and relived a trama. Sometimes they dissociate and feel like someone else has taken over and they are in a daydrem or watching a play. It’s hard for them to communicate. Okay so Melinda probably can’t speak yet. She is communicating though with Daisy. And she’s allowing contact with Daisy. 

So he needed to just ride this out and follow her lead. When Daisy had her PTSD episdoe at school she had passed out, and she had needed to sleep, he remembered. But not everyone is the same. He had never witnessed Melinda having a PTSD attack. Wait, no that wasn’t true. When they’d first been told about Skye being found she had a reaction, nearly a disassociation, and had passed out. But before that – with Skye being taken and all the after emotions – she never had. Probably because she hadn’t seen it. Had not witnessed it. But this event – this she had not only witnessed, she had been a part of. From the bits and pieces he gathered, she had shot someone, had to shoot someone, and it seemed that it was a kid, a teen or a kid. And hell, yeah that would mess up anyone, but Melinda – she protected kids. No wonder she left the field. He knew he didn’t have the full story. Maybe never would. But she needed to talk about this to someone, if not him – someone. 

Melinda rested her chin on Daisy’s head with her eyes closed. He couldn’t tell if she was sleeping or not. Her breathing had evened out and Daisy’s hands had stopped shaking. She was sitting next to Melinda with her arms encircled around her. The dog was pressed against Daisy’s leg as she lay next to her. 

Phil crossed his legs and just sat there watching over them. It was a good half hour before Melinda moved. When she did, she disingaged herself from Daisy and started stretching out her muscles and wincing in pain. 

He spoke quietly. “Can I get you anything? What do you need Melinda?” 

She shoke her head.

“She probably wants to sleep, yeah?” Daisy tapped her shoulder. 

Melinda nodded again. 

Phil got up and offered his arm to her to help pull her up. Daisy got up and did the same. Melinda let each one take an arm and pulll her up, still wincing and stretching out her limbs. She barely whsipered, “muscles tighten, flexing too much, tight.” 

Daisy nodded. “Yeah I get that too. Sometimes.” 

Melinda nodded and then looked at Phil. “My room.” 

He nodded and came along side her, while Daisy took the other and they helped her to her room, and onto her bed. She laid onto her side, facing away from them. Daisy found a blanket and pulled it up over her, and then sat on the bed. 

“I’ll stay.” 

Phil nodded and ushered the dog, who had followed them in the room out. He closed the door and stood there, then he went to the kitchen and got a couple bottles of water, and some ibuprofin. He took it back to the room and spoke to Daisy. “If she wakes try and get her to take the pills and drink some water, okay?” 

She nodded. “I will. I’ll get you if – something – if - you know.” 

“Okay.” He left the room and shut the door and walked back into the living room. 

Daisy opened a bottle of water and took a few sips. Then she laid down next to Melinda and put her arm over her middle. Melinda reached up to thread her fingers through Daisy’s. 

Daisy woke slowly blinking and Melinda’s face came into view. She looked peaceful as she slept. Sometime, Melinda had turned over and Daisy was now in her arms. She cuddled in closer and felt Melinda tighten her grip on her. She smiled and promptly went back to sleep. 

Melinda opened her eyes and realized Daisy was cuddled into her with her arms wrapped around her. Daisy’s head was right next to hers, with her long hair splayed out across the pillow as she snored softly. Melinda smiled as her heart filled with overwhelming love for her daughter. Then her brain caught up and she remmbered she’d had a PTSD episode. Flashes of the memory came back. She could see herself standing in the room and she saw Phil and Daisy but not much else was clear. She shut her eyes tightly against the ensuing tears, and felt shame for allowing Daisy ot see her at her worst. 

She knew from past experience what the flashback would be. She had been told many times what it was from people around her when it happened, what she did, and what she said. It was the same. It was always the same. She knew that now both Daisy and Phil would be able to piece together what she did. How she had failed. What she had done. She knew they would never look at her the same again. Her thoughts spiraled downward, turning very dark. She was not a mother. She could never be a mother. Never be good for a child. It was porbably a good thing that Daisy wasn’t raised by her, cause who knows how badly she woud have fucked that up. At least now Daisy was near adulthood and she had less of a chance to screw her up or hurt her. A hand tugged on her own.

“You’re going down the path you probaby shouldn’t. I mean I can see it.” 

Melinda looked over at Daisy who was looking at her concerned with her brow furled and her nose scrunced up. 

“What?” 

“I do it too. Try to dissect everything and wonder what secrets I gave away this time. What horrible things I revealed so people are justified in not liking me or in blaming me. Telling myself it’s all my fault. Feeding the lies that continue to burn and laugh at me.” 

“Daisy.” 

“I know I’m right. The guilt and shame is all over your face. You think you deserve to be hated and scorned for what you did. You think that no one will ever understand.” Daisy pulled herself up into a sitting position and squeezed Melinda’s hand tighter. “You know you’d tell me to not go down that path, to not listen to the demons. So that’s what I’m telling you.”

“Daisy. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to see that. Had to see me like that. I guess all this talk of the past has resurfaced those memories.” Melinda also sat up. 

“Then I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me any more about the past. Not if it hurts you.” 

“No. No Daisy, it’s not – it’s me. I never faced – I never reconciled some of those things. I – I- I just – I don’t know if I ever will. If I should.” 

“If you’re worthy enough to be free of them?” 

“What I did – I almost – I almost couldn’t live with it. That scared my parents so much they begged me to come home so they could take care of me. After a while I just – I buried it. I stopped trying to face it and buried it deep enough for it to stay there most of the time. Getting out of fieldwork, moving, not talking about it, shutting out my friends and co workers, even my parents, allowed it to stay buried but it also allowed it to grow roots I couldn’t see. From time to time they try to get to the sunlight.” 

“Yeah. And Phils’ r  
ight. You have a way with words. You don’t beat around with unnessary filler.” 

“I’m sorry Daisy. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“Melinda. You keep apologizing. You don’t have to do that. And I am not scared of you. I’m scared for you. I know you would never hurt me.” 

“Daisy. I have no idea what I’m even doing when I get pulled in like that. Of course I could hurt you.” 

“But you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t Melinda. You would never hurt someone purposefully just to hurt them. You would only hurt someone who was hurting someone else if you had to. The bad guys.” 

“The girl wasn’t a bad guy. And I shot her.” 

When Daisy’s eyes widened Melinda continued. “She was a victim. She was caught in something and forced to do what she was doing. I should have protected her. I should have done more. Instead I – instead I – I couldn’t -I couldn’t save her. I – I ..” 

Daisy moved and wrapped her arms around Melinda as Melinda sobbed unable to continue. After a few minutes, Melidna was able to regain her control and she pulled back and looked at Daisy with a sad expression. 

“I shouldn’t be putting this on you at all.” 

Daisy glared at her. “Oh bullshit. It’s what family does. Besides, who better to comiserate with then another messed up person? Am I right?” Daisy grinned. “I mean the thoroughly whacked comforting and listening to the totally messed up. We make a helluva pair.” 

Melinda gave her a slight smile. Then she grew more pensive. “I was never the same. I couldn’t stop thinking there was another way. That I screwed up. That I missed something.” 

“Well. Tell me.” 

“Daisy.” 

“I know you already think I see you different. I don’t but maybe if you tell me – and I can help you see why you’re wrong. Why you would never choose to do that, if there was another choice. Talk me through it.” 

“Daisy.” 

“What. You don’t want to talk to a shrink. You don’t want to tell your parents, Or your friends. Or Phil. Which by the way – I think you should talk to Phil. And your parents. And your friends. But start with me. If I can take it – they can too. Remember what you tell me. Talking things out is better than holding things in. Cause when you hold them in, they fester and grow and…” 

“Alright. Stop throwing my words back at me.” 

“Okay. So spill.” 

“Daisy. It’s not that simple.” 

“I know. But start. Starting is the hardest. Just one sentence, then another, and then a third.” 

Melinda shook her head and picked up the water bottle and ibuprofin. “Phil bring this in?” 

“Yeah.” 

Melinda downed the three tablets and finished off half the water. “I – um – I don’t think I want to burden you Daisy. Not with my baggage.” 

“It won’t be a burden.” She paused and then took a deep breath. “You know what happened to me. I mean you kind of know. You don’t know exactly. Like the details. I’ll tell you the worst thing if you talk to me. I’ll tell you why I had my PTSD incident when I heard noises outside. Why I was so scared. Deal?” 

“You don’t have to pormise me that Daisy. You need to do that on your own time. When you’re ready.” 

“Sometimes we need a little push to be ready. Sometimes I wish I could just leak my mind to yours.” 

“Like osmosis?” 

“The heck is osmosis?” 

“I guess you really aren’t good at science.” She smirked. 

“You’re really good at that you know.” 

“Huh?” 

“Deflection.” 

“I know. And osmosis is passive transport. Not needing any help to pass from one place to another. Basically.” 

“Mind reading. Sort of. You have really managed to put off this conversation. Look if you don’t wanna say any more, it’s okay. I mean I probably understand better than anyone.” 

Melinda smiled at the out Daisy gave her. Maybe it was why she sighed and sat back against the headboard and started telling her story. “We were undercover. Akela, O’Brien and me. Daisy I don’t know how much of this I can tell you. I don’t know how much I can deal with.” 

“Okay. Stick to the facts. That should help. Unless you’d rather talk to Phil? Like I said, you don’t have to. I mean Phil will probably push more. Although I did tell him it wasn’t a great idea. I just – I just want to help.” 

“I’m not sure that you knowing the details of what happened will help. I don’t – I don’t – I kind of like that you think of me as a – as a hero.” 

“You are. You are protective and strong and good and kind. But even more than that, you get me. You totally have done nothing but just – you’ve been there for me. You – I never would have taken – I never had friends. Not like I have today. When Nat reached out to me, I was able to – I took a chance. Cause you made me see that I could be brave. I could accept that I’m okay and maybe people wanted to be around me – just for me, not for what they could get from me, not cause I had to – had to pay them back. It’s cause of you – your faith, your trust, your care – how much you love me, it’s why I am beginning to see the world differently. To see the good before the bad. To see the light and not the dark.” Daisy paused as tears ran down her face. “Sorry I’m supposed to be comforting you not blubbering all over the place.” She sniffled and looked down. 

Melinda reached over and raised her chin. “Oh Daisy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much. You are comforting me, you silly goose. Come here.” 

Daisy crawled over and sat in front of Melinda who put her arms around her while Daisy laid her head back on Melinda. Then she spoke, “I think that maybe we can talk later, yeah?” 

“Yeah. I promise. Maybe we just need a little more sleep. And comfort.” 

Daisy nodded as she pulled the blanket up over both of them. Melinda glanced at the clock which showed that it was almost three a.m. She’d been asleep for nearly 8 hours. She tightened her hold on Daisy and prayed she would have no nightmares. 

They fell asleep for a few more hours, until Melinda’s internal clock woke her a little after five o’clock. Daisy groaned and then moved away from her also waking. Daisy gave a huge yawn as she stretched her arms, and then turned her shoulders and rotated her neck. 

She gave Melinda a wry grin. “For smart people sometimes we ar pretty dumb. Damn I’m stiff. Should have laid back down, yeah?” 

Melinda grinned back. “Come on. Let’s do some TaiChi. Outside. Go change and grab a jacket.” 

Daisy looked at her and squeaked. “Outside? It’s cold Melinda. We are in Chicago. In late November.” 

“It’ll get the blood flowing. Just on the patio. Then we’ll grab a nice cup of tea, and hopefully by then Phil will have breakfast ready.” 

“Seriously?” 

Melinda got out of bed and headed to her bathroom. “Seriously.” 

Daisy stood up and stared after Melinda. She opened the door and nearly fell over Leia. Leis wagged her tail and jumped up on Daisy. Daisy laughed at the dog licked her face and wiggled excitedly. “You been here all night girl?” 

“She has.” Phil answered as he came from the living room into the hallway. She wouldn’t move. “Come on Leia how about I take you outside.” 

The dog barked once and moved to Phil and he clipped on her leash. Phil spoke, “so you both are awake?” 

“Yeah. She’s in the bathroom. We’re going to do Tai Chi.” Then she added as she rolled her eyes looking so much like Melinda phil thought, “Outside.” 

She traipsed to her room shaking her head. Phil laughed. He took the dog down the hall, grabbed his jacket and went outside using the dining room patio door. He walked the dog for a good ten minutes around the house and watched as Daisy and Melinda came out onto the lower patio and started stretching. Melinda looked up and caught his eye. She nodded at him and gave him a slight upturn of her lips. Then she yelled out. “You making breakfast!” 

He nodded. He moved closer to them. “Any wishes?” 

Daisy nodded. “Lots of food Phil. I’m famished.” 

He laughed. “Okay. I’ll feed Leia and get started on breakfast. 

“Thank you Phil.” Melinda gave him another nod and then moved into the first Tai Chi movement as Daisy did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Love to read comments. Yeah Melinda's a pro at deflection. Robbie's back - yay! Next chapters - deeper into both Melinda and Daisy issues but there will be a light at the end of those tunnels. Also the little family will grow closer and do lots of winter/holiday things together. Oh, I've been doing regular updates and will continue but they may be a bit longer between chapters cause of also needing to update my other WIP's. Will try to not go past 2 weeks.


	26. Inside Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda reveals a lot. Lots of conversation. Trigger warnings for past violence mentions. Nothing too graphic.

Phil made homefries, scrambled eggs and oven ready biscuits. He also set out some fresh cut fruit and had a couple bluebery muffins leftover. Daisy ate a lot, but Melinda picked at the food. Melinda managed to eat a couple pieces of fruit and a small amount of eggs with one biscuit. She was sipping her second cup of tea when Phil spoke up. 

“I’m going to call off today. Stay here. But I can drive you to school Daisy.” 

“Don’t you dare Phillip. I’m fine.” Melinda glared at him. 

“Well we all know that’s not true. The residual effects of a PTSD attack could stick around for a while. You shouldn’t be alone.” 

“I won’t be. The workers are coming to finish the fence.” 

“Melinda.” 

“Phillip.” 

Daisy looked uncomfortably at both. Then she spoke. “He’s right. You shouldn’t be alone. I can stay home. Me missiing one day isn’t that big a deal. But I know you’re really busy Phil, with prepping for mid terms and you have basketball practice. I can do my work here at home. I don’t have any tests today.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter. Both of you just go to school. I’ll be fine.” 

“If it was me – you’d stay home Melinda. Plus I’d feel better. We’d feel better. Or you could call your mom or dad to come stay with you.” 

“No. I’d – I’d rather not have my parents here. I don’t want to be fussed over.” 

“Okay. I won’t be doing any fussing. We could watch another love story movie after I get my work done.” Daisy smirked at her.

Phil added, “One of us is staying home Melinda, or I’m going to call you mom.” 

“Okay. Daisy can stay home. Just this once. If it will make you happy. And if it will stop Phil from giving me a disapproving look. 

Phil nodded. “It would be a dificult time to get a sub. But I would feel much better knowing you were not alone. Daisy, you sure you cna miss your classes?” 

“Yuppers. I can do all my computer work for both classes here at home. Health is easy. English is good. Melinda can help me with Spanish class. You can help with history tonight.” 

“Algebra and science?” 

“Well those are the nasty classes I suck at. So I’ll be spending most of my time here at home on those. I’ll be fine. I can always catch up this weekend if I need to. Oh yeah, I’m probably going to need a tutor for algebra and science. I kind of really suck at both. Maybe you could check into that soon. Ms. Chapman is allowing me to work behind in algebra but Mr. Parrish is kind of being a dick about being behind in science.” 

“You shouldn’t say that about yoru teachers Daisy” She rolled he reyes at him. He continued. “I’ll make sure to discuss it with you guidance counselor today. I need to get ready.” He left to go downstairs. 

“You could talk to Jemma tonight. About the episode you had.” Daisy spoke up as she put her dishes in the sink and rinsed them. 

“It’s family counseing. Not supposed to be all about me.” 

Daisy shook her head. “Of course it’s about you. And me and Phil. All of us. Gosh you’re stubborn.” 

Melinda was making a cup of tea at the counter. “Look Daisy. I’m fine. I know from past experiences like this that I’m fine. The after effects are never that bad. I’m a little sore from all the muscle flexing and tensing, and I am still a little tired from the mental exhaustion, but I know my limits. I don’t need someone to hover, and I don’t need to be pushed about what I have to do, or told what is best for me to do. Got it?” 

“Yeah. Loud and clear. You have no intention of talking about it more to me, do you?” 

“I don’t know. I- I – this is not easy for me. I don’t want you to see me this weak. This broken. I don’t want you to know what I’m capable of.” 

“Oh well. Not your call. You’re my mom and you can’t just hide the bad and pretend it away. That’s not how it works. I will never ever let you do that, just like you wouldn’t let me. I promised I’d tell you the incident that sparked my last PTSD episode. You indicated you’d tell me your story. So you don’t get to make empty promises. You – you said - it’s not who you are. You said you’d be honest with me. I’m not gonna let it go. Not ever. You can get mad or whatever. You can lock it all up inside and pretend it away on the outside, but as you’ve told me – it stays there with you all locked up with you. You see what you did as horrible, and that’s okay. It’s valid. But you don’t get to tell me how to see it. You don’t get to explain how talking will help me, while you shut me and everyone else out. You mean way too much to me, for me to just let you do that.” 

“Daisy.” 

“Nuhuh. I’m not finished. When I’m with you, I feel safe from the things that hurt me inside.  
I couldn’t heal before because I kept on pretending that I wasn’t hurt. That it didn’t matter. But it does matter. And I am healing now. Those things that need healing – the inside things that are cracked, well they hurt like hell. But me, all of me - I’m not broken, and neither are. Sure, I have pieces that are still cracked in there. But you took this – this messed up kid, and you loved me beyond reason. Unconditionally. Without expecting anything from me. No one has ever done that before. You are the very best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t know how all this happened, what fates stepped into my life to get me here right now, but they did – and I can finally see myself as the Skye you lost. And I want all of you, just like you want all of me. I don’t want only the parts you think are worthy or acceptable. I want to know you and that includes the cracked pieces, the pain and the fear – the darkness. Cause all that makes you who you are. Just like it makes me who I am – and if you can love me anyway, what makes you think that I wouldn’t love you? Or that Phil wouldn’t still love you?” Daisy was spent. Her rant over, she stood there glaring at Melinda with tears rolling down her face. 

Phil had quietly been standing by the door, listening. He moved into the room. “What she said. Yeah, I second that Melinda. Daisy is not going to quit on you. Me either. I’m not going to quit this time. I’m not going to walk away. I refuse to let you push me away. I won’t let you drown in your own wake. So suck it up, and stop being so goddamn stubborn.” He moved next to Daisy and slung his arm over her shoulder, and she stepped into his hug. 

Melinda stood still leaning over the counter. Her daughter had just basically reemed her out and her ex husband had agreed with her and added his own chastizement. People had tried before to do the same and none had ever gotten this far. But this was Daisy and she couldn’t walk away from Daisy. Her kid had just hit so many targets in her gut that she didn’t even have an argument. She stood with her head bowed over her cold tea and struggled to find her voice. That Phil had piled onto Daisy’s rebuke making perfect sense too only made the lump in her throat larger. She was a moment away from becoming undone. She heard a shuffle, and someone moved to stand next tot her. The tears were coming faster. Daisy’s hand reached to hers and grasped it tightly. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.” Daisy’s voice was barely a whisper. 

Melinda shook her head. She tried in vain to wipe her face and stop the cascading tears. She finally was able to get out a few words. “Not mad at you.” 

Daisy laid her head on Melinda’s shoulder and Melinda stroked her hair, trying to regain her composure. 

The sound of a doorbell jarred everyone. Phil moved to the kitchen door. “I’ll get it.” 

Melinda knew it was the construction crew here to finish the fence. What puzzled her was why Phil was still at home a little before eight o’clock. Had that much time really passed. 

He came back in and said the crew was here and the foreman just wanted to let them know. Then he sat down at the table. “I’m staying home after all. They were able to find me a sub. Daisy I already called you out as absent.” 

Daisy nodded still holding onto Melinda. Melinda snaked her arms around Daisy and hugged her, putting her chin on Daisy’s shoulder. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, until Melinda took a deep breathe and pulled away, grabbing a few paper towels to wipe her face. 

She reached over to turn the water faucet on, getting another paper towel wet and wiping her face better. Phil just stood watching her as Daisy once again spoke. 

“Maybe a nap, yeah? You still look exhausted. I wouldn’t mind sleeping a little more. Phil’s here if the fence guys need to talk to someone.” 

Melinda nodded. She allowed Daisy to lead her back to her bedroom. She sat on her bed for few moments and then she laid down on her side. Daisy closed the door behind her, flipped off the light switch on the wall, and crawled in next to her and pulled the blankets up over them. Daisy wrapped her arm around Melinda’s middle and pushed into Melinda’s space. Melinda smiled as the girl wiggled closer. She took hold of Daisy’s hand and threaded thir fingers and then closed her eyes. The presense and touch of Daisy seemed to keep the dark nightmares away. She only hoped they would stay at bay so she could get rid of the exhaustion and achiness she felt pressing down on her body. 

Melinda slept till noon. Daisy had woken at around ten and had slowly and successfully wiggled out of bed without waking Melinda. She’d quickly retrieved her computer and school backpack from her room and had quietly sat down on Melinda’s desk chair working on her schoolwork and keeping an eye on Melinda. She heard the workers outside every once in a while, but Melinda didn’t stir. Her stomach grumbled a couple times and she thought about grabbing a snack from the kitchen. She finished reading the paragraph in her science book and then turned to check on Melinda and was surprised to see that Melinda’s eyes were open staring at her. 

“Oh hey. You’re awake.” 

Melinda nodded and sat up against the headboard. “Yeah.” She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and groaned. “I slept for another four hours.”

“Yeah. How do you feel?” 

Melinda sighed. “Vulnerable.” 

“I know how that feels. I’m sorry I pushed you.” 

“It’s what you needed to do.” 

“Still doesn’t make it right. You should do this on your own terms. In your own time. I just – I wanted...” 

“Then I would never do it. I can confront all kinds of things Daisy, with no fear. But myself – my inner demons – talking about those - that scares the hell out of me.” 

Daisy closed her book and got up, moving to the bed, sitting down on the edge. “I’m always scared. At least I used to be. I figured that if people really knew me they wouldn’t like me. I kind of deveploped a bravado that I was tough and didn’t care how people saw me. That I didn’t care if they saw me as a thief, or liar, or hustler. That I didn’t care if the families I lived with didn’t want me. That I didn’t care when the social workers would write bad things about me in their reports. I put on this whole aura of not caring about anything that sometimes I started believing I wasn’t worth caring about. Does that make sense?”

“It does. If you could pretend enough that you didn’t care then when everyone around you proved they didn’t care, it didn’t hurt so much. You could push the fear of abandonment back down cause you didn’t really want it anyway. You didn’t want them to care because when they abandoned you it didn’t hurt as bad. But it’s hard to train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose. No matter how much you pretend it to be so.” 

“You won’t lose me. You don’t have to fear that Melinda. This is the best my life’s ever been. Even messed up, I know that. Even with all this baggage, I can see that you and Phil are the real deal.” 

“Come here.” She patted the spot next to her. Daisy eagerly slid over to the spot and sat next to Melinda who put an arm around Daisy’s shoulder. She pulled her close for a hug. “I have some real issues Dais. I know you do too. Pretty sure Phil’s got some of his own.”

Daisy nodded. 

“Maybe it is time to get them all out there. Lay all the cards on the table.” 

“Show your whole hand.” 

Melinda grinned. “Throw caution to the wind.” 

“Let the cat out of the bag.” Daisy giggled. 

“Spill the beans.” 

“Stop sweeping things under the rug and come clean.” 

Melinda chuckled. “That’s two. You’re on a roll.” 

“Mom?” 

Melinda’s face grew brighter. “Yeah?” 

“I love you.” Daisy snuggled into Melinda’s side. 

“I love you too.” Melinda kissed the top of Daisy’s head. “Are you hungry?” 

“Duh. I’m always hungry.” 

“Let’s go see if Phil will make us lunch.” 

“Are you really as bad as he says at cooking? Or is it just a running joke?” 

“I can make tea. And peanut butter and jelly sandwiches just fine.” 

“So that’s a yes then?” 

Melinda nodded. “I seem to have missed the cooking gene.” 

“That’s okay. I was beginning to think you were perfect. That’d be some kind of hard living up to, yeah?” 

“You’re pretty perfect to me Daisy.” 

“You know, I hope you remember that when I come home at three in the morning when I’m out on a date with Robbie.” 

“Three. Oh honey. I’d be searching for you by ten-ten. I have a lot of resources. FBI, remember?” She got up and looked down at Daisy. “Your aunt and uncle are cops too.” She walked out the door.

Daisy sat thinking for a minute. Then ran after her. “Wait. Did you say ten? I have a ten o’clock curfew?” 

Phil did make lunch, and they enjoyed it with some light conversation. The fence was nearly complete, Phil said the foreman told him they’d be done by around two o’clock. Melinda was doing the dishes, and cleaning the kitchen while Phil helped Daisy with her history lessons. 

Melinda finished up cleaning and then walked out of the kitchen, She stood leaning against the doorframe watching Phil and Daisy. Phil glanced over at her. She gave him a smile. 

“I’m going to go for a run. I’ll take Leia with me.” At the sound of her name the dog’s ears perked up. She got up from under the table by Daisy and walked over to Melinda who bent down to pet her. “What do you say girl, you want to go for another run?” The tail wagged. 

“Wait, another?” Daisy looked at her curiously.

“Yesterday. Well the first part was mostly her walking and smelling everything. But on the way back she did pretty good running next to me.” 

Daisy winked at Phil. “She likes the dog Phil.” 

“I’m just training her to be a good pet. Doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Sure Mel. Whatever you say.” Phil laughed. “Daisy said she’s going to need help with her Spanish lessons later.” 

“Okay. I should be back in about an hour.” 

Daisy had finished most of her schoolwork for the day and had played outside within the now finished fence with Leia for a good while. Phil had fixed a light meal of chicken vegatable soup, using leftovers and grilled cheese sandwiches. Currently it was almost seven o’clock and they were in Phil’s car driving to the family counseling session. Melinda had remained fairly quiet since retrurning from her run, and neither Daisy nor Phil had pressed her to talk. 

They arrived and Phil parked and the three made their way to Jemma’s office. Jemma watched as they filed in, sensing some tension, mostly from Melinda. She greated them and they sat down all separated, Daisy choosing the large comfy lounge chair, Phil sat on the edge of the small sofa and Melinda pulled a straight back chair from the wall over closer but still not quite within the group. 

“So how’s you new addition to the family?” 

Daisy grinned. “Leia’s good. Yup. Melinda got a fence built out back so we can let her out safely, and she took her for two runs already. She has a nice bed in my room, and Phil let me get all kinds of toys and stuff for her.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Oh and I almost forgot. Here.” She got up and handed Jemma some money. “It’s what I still owe you. From when I was a delinquint.” Daisy gave her huge grin. 

“Oh Daisy, thank you. But how...” 

“Poker winnings. I beat the whole family.” 

Melinda was trying not to laugh at Jemma’s expression, but was failing.

“You played poker for money.” 

“Yeah just quarters.” 

“That’s a lot of quarters.” 

“Yeah sometimes it was rolls of quarters that I won. Phil cashed them in for me. Says he likes to keep the quarter rolls on hand. Oh and I might get a job. At the Animal Shelter. Where we got Leia. Just like on weekends. Hopefully.” She sat back down. 

“So poker?” 

“It was just the family.” Phil spoke up. 

Jemma nodded. 

Melinda added. “Seems that Daisy is quite the card shark.” 

“Yeah I even beat Melinda. I won almost a hundred bucks from everyone..” She looked at Jemma’s face. “Oh I told them I’d give it back. They said I didn’t have to. Said I won it and it was mine.” 

Jemma nodded and decided to let it go. “Well. A lot of new things have been happening to all of you. Melinda, you went back to work. How is that going for you?” 

“Good. I had off since Thanksgiving last week, and this week I am working about twenty hours from home.” 

“Yes and Daisy, along with getting your new dog, you started a martial arts class. How was that?” 

“Good. I already knew a lot of what they went over, cause Melinda taught me.” 

“And Phil, last time we were here, you mentioned that basketball season would soon be underweigh.” 

“Yes. We have the teams picked, and full practices started, and games start next week.” 

“So that and your teaching are going well then?” 

“Yes. Very well.” 

“Good. Oh and everyone’s okay with Daisy’s new day and time for individual counseling, starting next Monday?” 

“Yes. That actually works well with Daisy’s Taekwondo practices,” Melinda answered. 

“Well you look to be very busy Daisy. What with weekly counseling, Taekwondo and a possible new job.” 

“Yeah well Melinda and Phil said I could only work Saturdays and every other Sunday. And only four hours each day. Taekwondo is only an hour and it’s pretty close to home. Plus there’s a ton of days off from school coming up. It’s like almost two weeks.”

“Well it wouldn’t be good to put too much on your plate too soon.” 

“Oh yeah I know. But I’m almost all caught up with my classes, just algebra and science are a pain in my – um – a bit tougher. But I’m working hard at school and for the most part I’m doing pretty good.”

“And I’m working on getting her a tutor for a few weeks for those subjects. To help her catch up and understand them better.” 

“Good. And the new house. Everything working out? With your living arangements I mean?” 

“Oh sure. I’m downstairs to sleep. Mel and Daisy are upstairs.” 

“Sounds like things are adjusting well at the house for all of you. Do any of you want to talk about anything in particular tonight?” 

No one spoke up and all eyes avoided Jemma’s. 

Jemma continued speaking. “Okay then. So tonight, I thought we’d do a little introspection about each of you. We’ll start with this simple question. What is your greatest weakness and why do you think it is a weakness? After you answer, we’ll get input from the other two and I’ll share my thoughts as well. Who’d like to go first?” 

No one made eye contact with her or with each other. It was a few awkward moments and Jemma thought she’d have to head in another direction when Melinda spoke softly. 

“My greatest weakness is myself.” Melinda stared at the wall beyond Jemma’s head. 

No one said anything, waiting for her to continue. When she didn’t, Jemma prodded with a question. “That is a pretty broad statement. Perhaps you could explain more what you mean?” 

“She means some parts of herself scare her and she can’t or won’t face them and she thinks that makes her weak.” Daisy interjected as she pulled her legs up onto the chair and wrapped her legs around them. 

Jemma spoke to Daisy. “I think we should let Melinda answer, let her tell us what she means, before we tell what we think she means.” 

Melinda slowly looked over at Daisy with a thoughtful expression, obviously contemplating her words. Then she spoke again. “She’s not wrong. When I say myself, I mean things deep within I prefer to keep to myself. I was never good at talking about myself. I mostly let my actions speak for me. I could always talk with others about the other person, but I rarely volunteered things about myself. I – um – I had to talk to several psychiatrists over my lifetime. You don’t get near the Academy without a passing psych eval. And another of course before being commissioned. The FBI is the same. Being in the field I was in, the FBI required mandated yearly evaluations. Of course, the Air Force also required me to see a therapist after you were taken Daisy.” 

Melinda paused and no one added anything, they just waited for her to make her point. 

“Anyway, I learned a few things about myself during those sessions, even if I did them all somewhat resentfully. I always thought the questions were intrusive and unneeded, at least for evaluation. In fact, I became very well versed at giving the correct and expected answers.”

Daisy gave her a grin and nodded, and then rested her chin on her upraised knees.

“Although I may have kept a lot of the answers to myself, I still did get some.” 

“Do you want to share those answers with us today?” 

“Do I want to? No. Will I? I think I need to try. The two people I trust most deserve that I at least try. I might have promised one of them that I would.” She looked poignantly at Daisy and gave her a small smile. “I think that weakness is why I won’t, no it’s why I couldn’t, ever talk to anyone about an incident that happened to me. That fear of revealing things about myself have always been my biggest weakness. The fear of losing control. Which of course then at times manifests itself into me really losing contorl with a PTSD incident. Like the one I had recently.” 

Jemma raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Melinda paused and took a drink of water. “All my life I’ve felt I had to fight to be better. Growing up in a mostly white neighborhood, all I wanted to do was fit in. And that was hard to do, because of the expectations of who I was supposed to be. Expectations from the kids in the neighborhood and school, from society, from my parents and from myself. The stereotypes of who an Asian was supposed to be were strong back then when I was growing up. Get good grades, stay out of trouble, be serious about your schoolwork, and everything else you did. Set high goals, be an over achiever.” 

Melinda paused again, gathering her thoughts. Daisy was watching her carefully, hanging onto every word. She took a chance to interrupt. “Is that why you started skating?”

“Partially. It was a way to be physical which I loved and was something young Chinese girls were welcome in. And the Olympics had just been held in Lake Placid in 1980. I was four at the time, and my dad and I watched it on TV. The skating and of course Ice Hockey. At first, I wanted to play hockey,” she paused as Daisy laughed, “but my dad convinced me that figure skating was just as tough. So he signed me up for lessons. After about half a year, apparently, I had very good balance and athletisim for a kid my age, and I caught the eye of a developmental coach for the USA junior team.” 

“And Melinda that’s all wonderful and I’m sure Daisy loves hearing about your childhood, but perhaps you could get back to the question?” 

“To sum up I guess, I got comfortable hiding pieces of who I was. Especially as I got older and more so once I was at the Academy. I was small, a woman, Chinese – and I wanted to fly planes. And be in special ops. So a lot of the time I had to tamper down the more open pieces of myself, the emotion, the empathy, the fun me. I learned to put on a stoic face and present myself as restrained and composed and disciplined. Some people interpreted that as being cold. Icey cold and uncaring. In the end, it helped tremendously with my job, able to compartmentalize and act under pressure.” 

She took a sip of water and then continued.“There were a few people through the years who saw more than that calculating icy persona.” 

Daisy giggled. Melinda looked at her curiously. 

Daisy shrugged. “You keep saying icy and cold and you were a skater. Sorry.” 

Melinda grinned back at her. “You for one, were one of those people. It’s scary how fast you managed to scale my walls” 

Jemma interrupted. “Why do you think that is Melinda?” 

“She’s my kid. I had to help her. Had to show her she could trust me.” 

“So you were willing to open yourself up to Daisy to help her. Maybe it’s time to do the same to help yourself?” 

Daisy’s grin grew very large. “Toldja.” 

Melinda side-eyed Daisy who just smirked back at her.

Daisy looked at Phil and then spoke, “Phil told me how you used to do pranks, and how much fun you two had, and how happy you were and that picture you just painted is like the complete opposite.” 

“I could. I did. Around people I fully trusted. Phil. Maria. Other friends and co-workers. After I was secure with my position in the Air Force, after I met Phil, after I had you. I didn’t have anything to stuff down there to control anymore. I didn’t have to pretend so much to be in control to prove something. Back then I was truly more myself than ever.”

“She was always pretty quiet. Shy to a point even. But also, Mel was always fun loving, and easy going. Teasing. Flirty even. We talked about everything. Shared everything.” Phil finally spoke. 

“Until they took me. Then all three of us got messed up.” Daisy’s voice held a tone of sadness. 

Phil nodded. “Yeah. Of course it is far more complicated than that, but yeah. That one sentence, that one truth – that you were gone, Daisy, that completely altered each of us.” 

“And there’s no going back. No do overs. No replays. There’s just moving forward.” Melinda sighed. “I guess it’s time I actually do what I tell others, “ she looked at Daisy and smiled, “to do. So here goes. It was an undercover op. O’Brian was undercover as a buyer, Akela and I were his customers. We were trying to bring down a human trafficking ring. O’Brian had spent a month establishing himself as a known buyer.With some undercover computer manipulation, he had played the role of a buyer in Canada, wanting to expand to the States. I was established as a Chinese player in the business, wanting to add new blood to meet our customers changing needs. Akela was the money backer. It’s heartbreaking to get inside and see what is happening but to take down the higher dirtbags in charge, you have to play the game inside for a while. And honestly you don’t need to hear all the details of the case. But that night we were there to make a buy. Of course after we bought the kids we would place them in a safe place and continue with the case with the goal always to lock up as many in charge as possible and shut down the whole operation, and disrupt the trafficking chains. We were near the end of the deal when things went sideways. A snitch made us. He played both ends and he had worked with Akela and me before. Diego. We didn’t see him before that night, as he had only had contact with O’Brian. He was recently hired to be muscle for this new group, and once he spotted us he knew it was all a set up. So he made us, called us out and that’s when all hell broke loose.” 

Melinda paused and took a few deep breaths. “To try to stop the whole thing from blowing up, O’Brian called for a retreat, meaning for Akela, me and the rookie cop with him to back out of the volatile situation, and avoid a bloodbath. The rookie undercover panicked. He got out his gun and started shooting. I didn’t have a gun, Akela’s was tucked in her calf. The firepower they came back with was of the duck and run kind. Unfortunately there were few places to duck behind. It happened in seconds. Backup came exploding in once the firing started. Moments later, O’Brian, his rookie partner, Akela and many of our backup were down. I radioed for help and could here little pockets of sceaming and gunfire in the rest of the building. We knew the girls were downstairs in the basement area, being held there. We were supposed to get them that night.” 

She paused and closed her eyes. Daisy got up and moved over to her and sat on the arm of the couch next to her and reached for one of Melinda’s hands. “You don’t have to keep going if you can’t. No one wants you to have another attack. If it’s too much, just stop.” 

Melinda nodded and then shook her head. “No. I need to finish. If I don’t, I may never be able to again.” She opened her eyes and stared down at her lap. “I knew some of the others would want to get to them and save their investment. I ended up being able to get there quickly, Since I was near the door when it started, and I brought the second unit who had arrived on scene with me to cover the exits, and check all the rooms. I got a gun from one of them. I knew my team was down, but I couldn’t help them at that point and I was still on mission. Ambulances and EMT’s had already been called to the scene. I’d been in the house before so I knew where I was going. I arrived to the room and moved inside, where Diego and a woman named Marta already had taken the girls as hostages. Marta was the person in charge. There was an older girl, they used older girls to groom the younger ones and keep them in line.” 

Melinda took a couple sips of water. Her voice got softer. “ Katya was Marta’s daughter. Marta had turned her own kid into – into – it was awful. Katya also had a gun pointed at some of the youngest girls. I learned all the details later. Marta was demanding that I clear a path for them to get through. That’s when I started pleading with Diego and the girl. I figured Marta wouldn’t surrender but if I could get the other two to surrender, I knew I could take out Marta. No one listened. Marta listed off her demands. She wanted to send the girls out first and then follow with two girls surrounding each of them. She threatened to kill a girl every two minutes if I didn’t make it happen.” Melinda tightened her grip on Daisy’s hand. “Katya looked over at Marta and smiled at her, saying, ‘why wait mother. You know everyone here is going to die’. And she held the gun to one of the younger girl’s heads and pulled the trigger.” Melinda started sobbing. 

Daisy knelt on the floor and wrapped her arms around Melinda. “I’m so sorry. Hey it’s over now. Okay? You’re with me and Phil and it’s safe. I love you.” 

Melinda stroked Daisy’s hair, closing her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “I play it over and over in my mind. How I didn’t see it coming, why I didn’t see how unhinged Katya was before. What I could have done differently.” Daisy pulled away from her but kept holding her hands. 

Phil shook his head. “Mel. I know how fast those things happen. You know you can never figure on what a suspect will do.” 

“That’s why I should have made a different call. When Diego recognized us I should have taken him out. Got out of there and just...” 

“And what. Barracade outside? Try to negotiate. You know they would have killed them all. How many survived Mel. Focus on how many you saved.” 

“The girl was only thirteen. The one Katya shot. Katya was only sixteen when I ended her life. I shot her and her mother. Then I took down Diego.” Melinda sighed. O’Brian died at the hospital the next day. Akela lost an eye and needed rehab for motor skills for months. O’Brian’s partner died at scene along with two other backup agents. We lost four agents, another was maimed for life, and we lost two civilians. Two kids.” 

“Mel. Hey.” Phil knelt next to her touched her shoulder. “You couldn’t have known how this was going to go down. You can never know. You know that. You knew it when you were in the Air Force and it’s the same with the FBI. Trafficking is a brutal and horrific world.” 

“We were going to get Katya out of there. That was the plan. I have to live with that failure every day.” 

Jemma finally spoke. “Why do you feel you failed? Did you do something incorrectly? Did you not follow procedure, or go off book?” 

“No. Nothing like that. But I had been doing it for a long time. We had done the same sting many times. We were always so careful. No one went in undercover until all the players were closely vetted. But somehow Diego got by all that scrutiny.” 

Melinda cleared her throat and sat back. “I know it was just something – it was a fluke – it wasn’t..,” she sighed and tears rolled down her cheeks again, “I shot her. I had to stop her. The girl she shot – I – I see her face – in my dreams I see both their faces – I see the blood...” She wiped at her eyes and took in few deep breaths.   
Jemma spoke, “Do you think that getting this out in the open will help you Melinda?” 

“Isn’t that your job to let me know? Besides it ‘s still there. Talking about it doesn’t make it change. But now that I’m having – that – that is – it’s just that the people I live with should know what happened, I guess.”

“I think that facing our deepest fears and what we think of as weaknesses is the best thing to do. But I also know that just revealing them is only a start. A beginning, if you will. Walking away tonight and never mentioning it again, or refusing to deal with the fallout will only put you right back to where you were.” 

“So what do you suggest?” 

“In depth therapy. Just you. It doesn’t have to be with me. We can find another psychiatrist who specializes in such issues.” 

Melinda was quiet for a while. Daisy was back on sitting on the arm of the couch but still holding Melinda’s hand. 

“I’m – I would be fine with sessions with you. But I am not certain I can ever accept what I did without feeling guilty.” 

“You saved lives Melinda.” Phil spoke as well. 

“It doesn’t offset those that were taken.” 

“It never does.” 

“You said you had a recent PTSD incident?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah. A bad one. I was right back there, that day, every detail, every moment.” 

“And nightmares?” 

Daisy answered for her. “Oh yeah. She has nightmares. And she can’t sleep a lot of times.” Daisy looked at her concerned. 

“She’s right. The nightmares happen more often then not. The sleeplessness too. Alcohol used to be very handy for both.” 

“Used to be?” 

“I haven’t – I have tried to stay away from using it that way. When Daisy first came back to us, I was so busy, so happy, I was completely focused on her and helping her, that my demons stayed away.” 

“But now?” 

“But now with all the sharing, and talking, and everyone opening up, I can’t seem to shove them back into the abyss anymore. And I feel out of control and I am never out of control. That’s how people get hurt. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I’m sorry.” Daisy was near tears. 

“Hey. Dais. No, no, no.” Melinda got up and moved to Daisy. She pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. 

Daisy was sobbing now into Melinda’s shoulder and her body was shaking. Phil also got up and moved to them. He put his hand on Daisy’s back. He put his other hand on Melinda’s shoulder. 

Melinda spoke softly.”It’s not your fault baby. It’s not on you. Shhhhh... It’s alright. It’ll get better. We have each other now. I have you and you have me. We have Phil. We’re all a bit messy. It’s okay to be messy. We’ll get through all this together. We have each other baby.” 

Daisy raised her head looking at Melinda. “I’m so scared of losing this. Of losing you. I can’t. I just can’t. Having this, all this is so not normal for me. I’ve never had this kind of normal. It’s for other people, not me. Not for me. I’m afraid I’ll never be normal. Is that a weakness? Cause I think it’s my weakness. I’m afraid that this, what I have, a mom, a dad, a house, a dog, friends, an aunt and uncle, grandparents – that all of it will be gone and one morning I’ll wake up and no one will be here.” 

She looked away from Melinda and stared at the floor. “Cause I don’t think I could do that. Like keep going. I think that would kill me. And that makes me afraid of doing something wrong. Cause people before they would send me back if I wasn’t – if I did something stupid. The places when I was little right after my – after they- Jiaying and Cal died. I was mostly too old for most people. Some of them, I just wanted them to like me, you know. St. Agnes Group Home wasn’t very nice. It sucks when no one cares if you live or die. So I don’t think I could – I wouldn’t be able – I really, really like having a family. Having people who care if I live or die.”

Melinda pulled Daisy back to her hugging her fiercely. 

Daisy clung to her. “I know you’d never hurt me. You’d never hurt anyone if they gave you a choice. But you had no choice. She made that choice. Sometimes things just are. You protected other people. I’m so sorry it had to be you that was there, that you saw that, couldn’t stop it and had to shoot the other girl and her mother. I’m so sorry that she made it be you – but mama, you did what you had to do.” Daisy closed her eyes and rested her head on Melinda’s chest. “And I’m not sorry that you survived. Cause they could have killed you. So I’m not sorry that you’re here for me.”

It was some time later, when everyone was once again sitting and much calmer. It was nearly eight- thirty. The session was only supposed to be an hour but had run over. Luckly Jemma had no more appointments that night.  
Jemma spoke, “You both are equating fear with weakness. And weakness with your traumas. When actually getting through that trauma and going on to face another day is strength not weakness. I understand why you feel they are weaknesses. But I’d like for you both to consider how they are strengths. We can talk about it next week. As well as anything else you want to talk about.”

“Next week? We are only doing every other week counseling together.” Phil said to her surprised. 

“Were. I think perhaps weekly would be a good idea. Just for a few weeks. And Melinda, you should set something up by yourself or if you want I can give a list of other psychistrists.” 

“An apppointment with you is fine,” Melinda answered. 

“Good. So next week Daisy has an appointment on Monday evening. Our family session can be at,” She was looking in her appointment book, “six o’clock on Thursday. Will that work for everyone?” 

“Not me.” Phil answered. I have a basketball game at five.” 

“We could change the night to Friday.” Melinda offered.

“I have taekwondo practice at five o’clock. .” Daisy interjected.

“Phil what abut seven on Friday?” Melinda asked.

“Yeah that works for next week.” 

Melinda looked at Daisy saying, “ we can go after your class.” 

“Okay.” 

Melinda added. “I can make it any day after work for my appointment . I work until three – thirty but I could go in earlier and come in say, three in the afternoon?” 

“That’s good. How about we set you up at three o’clock on Wednesdays?” 

“Okay. For how long?” 

“That will depend on you. Let’s just wait and see how it goes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will learn more details about Daisy's reasons for her panic attacks and PTSD. We also will see a lot of Holiday/Winter type stuff, and continued family bonding, and maybe more Philinda soon. Thanks for reading. I love reading comments. Tell me if you like where this is going.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to start another multi chapter fic before finishing my others, but here we are. This would not leave me alone. I've seen a lot (and written one myself) of SKye/Daisy fics where Philinda adopts her or takes her in as a foster child, but hardly any where Philinda are her birth parents. This fic will include some triggering past references to kidnapping, physical and sexual abuse, violence, heavy drinking/alcoholism, grief and loss with potentially others as the chapters move on. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.


End file.
